


Damnés Démons Déments

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: L'Univers Dément [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Post-Deathly Hallows, Season/Series 04
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 104,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Harry sauve les Winchester d'une attaque de Détraqueurs, mais les Winchester ne sont pas les seuls à avoir besoin d'être sauvés.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Damned Demented Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401208) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 



> Notes de l'auteur :  
> Je croyais que la Bataille de Poudlard avait eu lieu au printemps 1997... c'est donc là-dessus que j'ai basé ma chronologie. Depuis, j'ai vu que la plupart des sources la place en 1998. Et bien. Dans cette histoire c'est 1997. Les évènements de cette histoire se déroulent à un moment fin 2008.  
> Ceci a d'abord été posté sur mon LJ au printemps/été 2009.
> 
> Notes de la trad fr :  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que l'original m'a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à me faire d'éventuelles remarques de fautes quelconques, il doit y en avoir ! Les critiques constructives (ou pas) sont les bienvenues.  
> HS : les "Harry rit" et les "...dit Dean" veulent ma mort...  
> Je ne garantis pas la régularité de publication, mais je vais faire de mon mieux :)

Le temps était nuageux, avec du brouillard et un froid pas de saison depuis des jours. Sam aurait pu jurer qu'il était sur la côte nord-ouest du Pacifique ou, dieu l'en garde, au Canada. Mais Dean et lui était en fait sur une affaire en Caroline du Nord.

Pire encore, la météo commençait à affecter leur humeur. En grandissant, quand Sam se sentait triste, Dean était toujours là pour trouver un moyen bizarre de lui remonter le moral. Souvent en faisant délibérément l'idiot. Mais ces jours-ci Dean était tout autant renfrogné, si ce n'est plus que Sam, ce que le déprimait encore plus. Les cauchemars de Dean empiraient aussi. Les poches noires sous ses yeux commençaient à paraître permanentes. Cela rappelait beaucoup trop à Sam l'électrocution de Dean et la semaine qu'il avait passé à mourir lentement devant ses yeux.

Sam ne savait pas quoi faire de tout ça, alors il essayait de se concentrer sur la chasse. Le problème était que ce n'était une simple affaire "saler-et-brûler". Bien que Dean aimait en général ces affaires, ils pouvaient régler ça en pilote automatique, ce qu'ils faisaient d'ailleurs. Sam réalisa que cela ne distrairait pas Dean, ou lui-même, de leur état de détresse actuel.

Ils venaient juste de garer la voiture et retournaient à leur chambre d'hôtel après leur visite de 2h du matin au cimetière, quand la température sembla baisser encore plus. Sam s'arrêta. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. C'était presque comme un point froid, mais Sam était certain que leur hôtel n'était pas hanté. C'était en général la première chose que Dean et lui vérifiaient en arrivant. Il réalisa que Dean s'était arrêté de marcher aussi. Non seulement ça, mais il s'était arrêté quelques pas en arrière. Sam se retourna, un sourcil levé, interrogateur. Son expression changea aussitôt qu'il vit Dean. 

Il ne s'était pas passé beaucoup de temps depuis la confession de Dean à propos de ce qu'il s’était passé en Enfer, et Sam avait prié pour ne plus jamais revoir Dean aussi détruit et misérable. Visiblement, personne n'allait réaliser les prières d'un garçon avec du sang de démon. 

"Dean ?!" cria Sam, en voyant les genoux de Dean flancher. Il fit un mouvement vers son frère, mais se retrouva à lutter pour respirer, sans parler de bouger. Il aurait dit qu'une main glacée tenait son cœur, et Dean mourrait de nouveau, encore et encore et encore devant ses yeux. 

" Sammy..." murmura Dean désespérément, sa voix se brisant. Sam vit les yeux de Dean se fermer et son frère tomber, inconscient. Sam l'avait encore laissé tomber, comme d'habitude. Il tenta de nouveau de s'avancer vers Dean, tombant à genoux. Il essaya de ramper vers le corps à plat ventre de son frère. Sa vue s'assombrissait sur les bords. Non, non, il était toujours sur le parking, ce n'était que du noir sur les côtés. Des formes noires sur les côtés. Sam essaya de se concentrer sur elles ; il se demanda si c'était des faucheuses, venues lui prendre son frère encore une fois. Mais ça faisait mal de les regarder, comme s'il ne pouvait pas faire le point sur elles. 

Est-ce que Dean criait ? Non, c'était dans sa tête. Les Chiens de l'Enfer, le feu. Sam secoua la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur Dean dans le parking. Les cris dans sa tête stoppèrent pour une seconde, et sa vue s'éclaircit. Il vit quelques unes des formes noires virer et glisser, volant, mais presque translucides comme des ombres. 

Soudain, quelque chose de bleu argenté courut vers Sam - un cerf ? La glace sur son cœur disparut, même s'il se sentait toujours froid et essoufflé. Les formes noires fuyaient la chose argentée, trop rapidement pour que Sam puisse vraiment les regarder. Ça lui faisait mal à la tête de toute façon, comme s'il essayait de voir quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Il essaya de se lever sur ses jambes tremblantes, pour rejoindre Dean, mais trébucha. 

"Doucement, mon pote" dit quelqu'un avec un accent anglais, depuis sous son épaule gauche. Sam réalisa qu'il y avait des mains sous son bras, qui essayaient de l'aider à se redresser. Sam eu d'un coup la nausée, et il tourna brutalement la tête pour trouver la source de la voix. 

Il vit des yeux verts ardents, et se détendit, contre toute logique. 

"Mon frère..." commença Sam, mais l'homme le coupa. 

"Votre frère va bien, il est juste évanoui. Vous pouvez vous asseoir, s'il vous plaît ? Vous êtes un peu lourd." 

Sam réalisa qu'il s'appuyait sur quelqu'un de bien 30 cm de moins que lui, si ce n'était plus. Il laissa l'homme l'aider à se rasseoir par terre, et en profita pour le regarder. Il estima qu'il était plus âgé que lui et plus jeune que Dean, ce qui excluait normalement le fait qu'il puisse être un chasseur, puisque la plupart de ceux qu'il connaissait étaient plus vieux. C'était extrêmement rare que quelqu'un soit élevé dans la profession, comme Dean et lui. Pourtant, ses yeux racontaient une autre histoire, et Sam sut que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce gars était derrière le cerf argenté - qu'il venait de les sauver. 

" Mon nom est Harry" dit l'homme en souriant quand il vit que Sam le fixait. Harry fouilla ensuite les poches de sa... robe ? et lui tendit un Mars. "Tenez, prenez du chocolat. Ça ira mieux." 

Sam regarda Harry d'un air stupéfait. 

"Faites moi confiance" dit Harry, en ouvrant le Mars pour Sam et lui tendant de nouveau. Sam prit le chocolat et mordit dedans. Harry sourit. Étonnamment, Sam sentit une chaleur se répandre lentement à travers lui ; l'air frais sembla s'éloigner et le froid de son propre corps qu'il ressentait constamment depuis des jours disparut presque complètement. Il écarquilla les yeux vers Harry, tout en fourrant plus de Mars dans sa bouche. 

"Voyez, pas si ridicule après tout n'est-ce pas ?" rit Harry. "Maintenant, voyons votre frère." 

Se sentant soudainement fort de nouveau, Sam se leva et rejoignit Dean en une seconde. Il le retourna sur le dos et vérifia son pouls. Sam ne vit même pas Harry s'agenouiller de l'autre côté. Il fut si soulagé quand il sentit un battement sous ses doigts et vit la poitrine de Dean se soulever doucement, qu'il se pencha et posa le front sur le torse de son frère. "Merci" murmura-t'il. 

"Je vous l'avais dit, juste évanoui" dit doucement Harry. Sam leva la tête, et s'apprêtait à demander quelque chose à Harry quand il vit un autre homme courir vers eux à travers le parking. Il se tendit instinctivement et couvrit Dean de son bras. Il vit Harry se tendre aussi, probablement en réaction au changement d'attitude de Sam et sa main se glissa vers une poche de sa robe.

"Monsieur !" dit le nouveau venu en voyant Harry se tourner vers lui. "J'ai vu votre..." Il sembla enfin remarquer Sam et Dean. "...Est-ce que tout va bien ?" Sam remarqua que contrairement à Harry, son accent était américain. 

"Appelez moi Harry, Phil, pas Monsieur, et tout va bien. Essayez de ne pas courir vers les gens quand ils sont sur les nerfs" répondit Harry, en se détendant. Sam se demanda qui pouvait bien être Harry. Phil avait visiblement au moins 15 ans de plus que lui, mais semblait s'adresser à lui comme s'il était son supérieur. Sam vit Phil regarder vers lui et Dean, puis parut ne plus s'en soucier. 

"Pardon monsieur, je veux dire Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je dois appeler quelqu'un de l'Oubliation ?" demanda Phil, ignorant complètement Sam et Dean. Sam ne savait pas ce que signifiait ce dernier mot, mais il savait quand il était ignoré et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas quand son frère était inconscient et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. 

"Qu'est-ce que c'était, ces formes noires ? D’où est venu ce cerf ? Qui êtes-vous ?" coupa Sam, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre à Phil. Harry tourna la tête comme si on lui avait donné un coup. 

" Vous..." commença Harry, l'air choqué. Sam se demanda si peut-être, personne n'avait jamais interrompu ce gars. Harry sembla se remettre un peu, mais regardait toujours Sam avec curiosité. "Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas demandé votre nom. Faisons ça correctement." Harry s'arrêta, et passa sa main gauche dans sa tignasse sauvage de cheveux noirs, dégageant ses yeux. Puis il tendit sa main droite vers Sam, en souriant. "Je m'appelle Harry Potter, ravie de vous rencontrer." 

Sam se demanda ce que les noms avaient à voir avec quoi que ce soit, mais décida de laisser faire. 

" Sam Winchester." Il serra la main d'Harry, puis pointa la forme allongée de Dean. "C'est mon frère, Dean." 

Harry serra de nouveau la main de Sam, toujours en le regardant curieusement, puis il ramena ses cheveux sur son front. Il se retourna vers Phil, tandis que Sam gardait un œil sur lui. 

"Vous n'avez répondu à aucune de mes questions..." commença Sam, de plus en plus frustré. 

"Non" dit Harry, "mais Phil est sur le point de répondre à une des miennes." Le regard de Sam passa sur Phil, et il se tendit immédiatement. Phil le regardait comme s'il savait exactement à qui il avait affaire. Ce n'était jamais bon signe. 

"Des chasseurs, monsieur" souffla Phil. "Les Winchester, ils... des chasseurs connus, monsieur." 

Sam resta accroupi, prêt. 

"Connus pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons, Phil ?" demanda Harry, délibérément désinvolte, bien que Sam puisse voir la tension de ses muscles. 

Phil sembla hésiter sur la manière de répondre, mais dit enfin : "Nous n'avons jamais eu de problème avec eux. Mais, monsieur, il ne devrait pas pouvoir voir..." 

"Bien..." le coupa Harry, et Sam le vit se détendre. "Il n'y a pas besoin d'Oubliation donc. Faites faire un périmètre aux gamins." Harry se retourna vers Sam. "C'est votre hôtel, non ? Et si on allait dans votre chambre, on met votre frère au lit et je répondrais à vos questions là-bas. Ça vous va, Sam ?" Sam acquiesça, et Harry se retourna vers Phil. "Pas un mot à quiconque sur qui sont les Moldus, et personne n'entre dans la chambre sans que je n'appelle, compris ?" 

"Bien chef" répondit Phil sans hésiter, et Sam ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pour un si jeune homme, la voix d'Harry avait cette autorité que Sam n'avait entendu que chez son père. Phil se tourna et courut dans la direction d'où il venait. 

"Pouvez-vous le porter?" demanda Harry à Sam, en pointant Dean. 

"Bien sûr." 

Sam souleva doucement Dean du sol, et marcha vers leur chambre, content qu'elle soit au rez-de-chaussée. Après quelques manœuvres à la porte, qui avaient fini avec Harry piochant les clés de la poche de Dean, ils l'allongèrent sur un lit, et Sam alla s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la petite table. 

"Des réponse, maintenant ! C'était quoi ces formes noires ? D'où est venu ce cerf ? Pourquoi mon frère n'est pas encore réveillé ? Qui êtes-vous ?" Sam fit à Harry son regard le plus sévère. 

"Ok... ok, votre première question : ces choses noires sont appelées des Détraqueurs..."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry dut admettre qu'il fallait faire un effort pour ne pas reculer devant le regard dur que Sam lui lança une fois assis, et c'était quelque chose, parce qu'Harry avait rarement reculé même face à Voldemort - et quand il l'avait fait, il pouvait dire que c'était parce qu'il n'était qu'on enfant.

"... Ces choses noires sont appelées des Détraqueurs" expliqua Harry, et il vit Sam attraper un journal parmi trois, et commencer à prendre des notes. Harry laissa faire. C'était des Chasseurs, ils méritaient de savoir. "Ce sont des créatures magiques. Ils vivent en général seulement sous les climats du nord, plus précisément en Europe du Nord. Ils ne sont pas censés être si au sud, ou même sur ce continent."

"Pourquoi ils sont ici alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" demanda Sam d'une manière très professionnelle.

"Pourquoi ils sont ici... Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je suis là. La dernière fois qu'ils se sont déplacés à ce point, ils étaient contrôlés par quelqu'un. Enfin dirigés au moins, et puisque c'est moi qui ai vaincu cette personne, ils m'ont appelé en tant "qu'expert" si vous voulez. Ceci dit, en vrai je ne sais pas du tout s'ils sont contrôlés ou s'ils sont venus ici de leur propre chef." Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et décida qu'il pourrait aussi bien être complètement sincère. Idiots sont les Américains et leurs règles sur le secret. "Il faut que vous compreniez, Sam. Il faut un sorcier très mauvais pour commander un Détraqueur, je ne crois pas... peut-être que je ne veux pas croire... qu'il y ait ce genre de problème ici."

"Sorcier ?" Sam leva un sourcil. "Comme une sorcière ?"

"Oui," dit Harry, "et non. C'est compliqué. Quant à ce que les Détraqueurs FONT. Vous l'avez déjà ressenti vous-même."

Le front de Sam se plissa. "C'était froid..." dit-il. "On aurait dit que j'avais de la glace dans les veines."

"C'est ça" dit Harry, "mais c'est principalement un effet secondaire. Vous vous sentiez aussi désespéré, non ? Comme si vous ne seriez plus jamais heureux ?"

Harry lut la confusion sur le visage de Sam.

"Oui, mais..." commença Sam. "Mais ça fait des jours que je me sens comme ça... et Dean aussi."

Harry essaya de ne pas montrer sa surprise, et sentit grandir encore un peu son intérêt pour les Winchester.

"Les Détraqueurs sont aux États-Unis depuis une semaine déjà. Certains ont dû être près de vous ces derniers jours." Harry vit la bouche de Sam se tordre en une grimace. Il ne connaissait cette expression que trop bien. "Vous ne saviez pas ce qu'ils étaient, vous n'auriez pas pu savoir quoi chercher."

Sam sembla accepter cette excuse, et leva son crayon de son journal à nouveau. "Alors ils rendent les gens tristes ?"

"Oui, mais pas seulement," dit Harry, jetant un œil à Dean, toujours inconscient. Cela l'inquiétait un peu, puisque la plupart des gens serait déjà réveillé. "Les Détraqueurs peuvent aussi aspirer l'âme - ça s'appelle le baiser du Détraqueur, principalement parce qu'il faut qu'ils soient assez proches pour vous embrasser pour le faire. C'est très rare qu'un Détraqueur embrasse quelqu'un ceci dit ; normalement ils se nourrissent juste à distance. En fait, ils se nourrissent de bonheur. Ils n'ont pas besoin de vous toucher pour ça, ils doivent juste être proches. Plus il y a de tristesse dans votre vie, plus votre réaction face aux Détraqueurs sera forte. En gros, ils se nourrissent de vos souvenirs heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne vous reste que vos mauvais souvenirs. Certaines personnes..."

Harry s'arrêta en voyant Sam. Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, son crayon tomba sur la table, et soudain il se rua vers son frère sur le lit.

"Putain ! DEAN !" hurla-t'il sur son frère, et il commença à le gifler doucement. "Réveille toi, Dean ! Réveille toi s'il te plaît !" La voix de Sam prit un ton désespéré et paniqué. "Tu n'es pas là-bas. Tu es revenu. S'il te plaît... Dean, réveille toi !"

Harry se secoua pour sortir de son état de confusion, et se précipita vers le lit à son tour. Il attrapa les mains de Sam et les éloigna du visage de son frère.

"Sam ! Calmez-vous !" Sam ôta ses mains de la prise d'Harry, mais cessa d'essayer de réveiller son frère par la force. Il tomba à genoux à côté du lit, et regarda Harry avec des yeux si inquiets qu'Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

"Vous ne comprenez pas," murmura presque Sam. "Il vient juste de revenir... Je... Ils viennent juste de le ramener..."

"Que voulez-vous dire Sam ?" demanda Harry. "Si je ne comprends pas, alors expliquez moi."

Sam regarda son frère, puis Harry, et sembla prendre une décision.

"Il vient de revenir de l'Enfer," dit Sam. "Il était en Enfer pendant quatre mois... quatre mois sur Terre, mais c'est plus long en..." Le souffle de Sam se fit saccadé, et il se retourna vers Dean sans finir sa phrase.

Harry le regarda, abasourdi. "L'Enfer ? Comment il a... Comment ça se fait... oh Merlin... L'Enfer ?"

"Il a vendu son âme pour moi..." murmura Sam. "Ils ne l'ont ramené qu'il y a deux mois..."

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'Hermione pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas d'échelle pour l'Enfer dans l'article _Sensibilité aux Détraqueurs selon l'Expérience de Vie du Patient_ que Ste Mangouste avait publié il y a quelques années. C'était mauvais.

"Sam," dit Harry, et ce dernier se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Harry réalisa qu'il était revenu en mode Auror, mais continua sans s'arrêter. "Je peux aider votre frère, mais vous allez devoir me faire entièrement confiance. Pouvez-vous faire ça?"

Harry vit le regard de Sam se planter dans le sien. Si Harry ne le connaissait pas, il aurait juré que Sam tentait un genre de légilimancie, mais il ne sentit personne fouiller dans sa tête. Sam fixa simplement Harry pendant quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

"Je vais vous faire confiance."

"Bien. Merci," répondit Harry, mais il sentit le poids des mots de Sam. Il sut que si Dean ne se réveillait pas, cela signifierait probablement sa propre fin.

Harry sortit ce qui ressemblait à un téléphone à clapet, mais qui était en fait un miroir à double sens.

"Phil," dit-il, et il vit le visage de Phil apparaître.

"Oui chef ?" La voix de Phil se fit entendre clairement dans la pièce. Harry imaginait que Sam supposerait qu'il avait mis le haut-parleur, mais il savait que Sam découvrirait bien assez tôt qu'il était un sorcier, s'il ne le suspectait pas déjà. "J'ai un code M2-D. J'ai besoin de fournitures immédiatement."

"Tout de suite, monsieur."

"Et Phil ?" ajouta Harry, en jetant un œil à Sam.

"Vous avez la permission de transplaner."

"Ou... Oui chef." Phil lança un regard inquiet à Harry à travers le miroir, juste avant que celui-ci ne le ferme et le glisse dans sa poche.

Sam se leva et regarda Harry. Il devait l'admettre, il préférait quand Sam était à genoux. Cet homme plus jeune que lui était bien moins intimidant quand il n'était pas aussi grand.

"Qu'est-ce que M2-D veut dire ? Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Sam.

"M2-D veut dire qu'un... une personne est inconsciente à cause d'un Détraqueur, mais n'a pas été embrassée," déclara Harry. "Et comme je vous l'ai dit, mon nom est Harry Potter... Je suis un sorcier, Sam."

Harry vit les yeux de Sam s'agrandir de surprise, et il se demanda ce que Sam allait choisir - se rapprocher du sac qu'Harry imaginait être rempli d'armes, ou continuer à protéger son frère. Il décida qu'il n'attendrait pas de connaître la réponse.

"Plus précisément, je suis un Auror. Ça signifie que je suis un sorcier qui traque les mauvais sorciers et qui s'assure qu'ils ne font de mal à personne et qu'ils payent pour le mal qu'ils ont déjà causé. Vous comprenez ? Je ne laisserai rien arriver à vous ou à votre frère."

Sam acquiesça.

"Donc... Vous êtes comme un Chasseur, seulement...?"

"Un sorcier," finit Harry avec un sourire. "C'est une façon de le dire. Alors, vous allez toujours me faire confiance ?"

Sam hocha la tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.

"Bien," répondit Harry, au moment où Phil apparaissait près de la porte, portant un sac en plastique et une boîte blanche. Sam se tendit, mais ne bougea pas. Harry dut admettre qu'il était impressionné par le stoïcisme du jeune homme, quand la plupart des gens aurait pris peur.

"Merci, Phil," dit Harry, et il lui prit ce qu'il avait dans les mains. "Dites aux jeunes d'étendre le périmètre de sécurité pour tenir compte d'une sensibilité hors norme. Les ordres précédents restent en vigueur." Phil acquiesça gravement, regarda encore une fois Sam, avec étonnement ou peur, puis pivota et disparut.

Harry plaça la boîte blanche et le sac sur la table. Il sortit une bouteille de sirop au chocolat du sac.

"Servez vous de ça," dit-il à Sam, en indiquant la boîte blanche. Sam s’écarta doucement de Dean et se rapprocha de la table. Harry le croisa pour aller vers Dean. Il entendit Sam ouvrir la boîte.

"Du gâteau ?," dit Sam, et Harry rit presque à son ton. C'était si rare ces temps-ci que quelqu'un lui parle comme s'il était un idiot.

"Je sais que ça paraît ridicule," répondit Harry en rendant son regard à Sam, "mais vous avez dit que vous me feriez confiance."

Sam haussa les épaules, et se servit une part. Il trouva des assiettes en cartons et des fourchettes en plastiques dans le sac. Harry admit qu'il était surpris que Sam semble réellement lui faire confiance.

"Vous allez forcer mon frère à avaler du sirop au chocolat ?" demanda Sam avec prudence.

"Oui, espérons que ça marche. Si j'avais besoin d’appeler un Guérisseur... et bien, disons juste que je ne veux pas faire ça." Heureusement, Harry connaissait exactement le sort qui fonctionnerait. Il l'avait utilisé sur James bébé, quand il était malade et refusait de manger. Sam s'approcha et s'assit de l'autre côté du lit avec sa part de gâteau, et regarda Harry.

Harry sortit sa baguette, jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Sam, mais ce dernier ne faisait qu'observer avec curiosité. L'inquiétude pour Dean se lisait toujours dans ses yeux, mais Harry voyait que Sam ne le considérait pas comme une menace. Il savait qu'il ne devait qu'en être reconnaissant, mais sa curiosité grandissait.

Harry versa du sirop au chocolat au dessus de Dean, et le rattrapa en marmonnant un sort, le laissant léviter. Il se concentra et dirigea le sirop dans l'air, puis tira doucement le menton de Dean jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'ouvrent, et guida le sirop à travers. Il murmura d'autres incantations et plaça sa baguette sur la gorge de Dean, qui avala en réaction.

Harry regarda de nouveau Sam, puis répéta la procédure, cette fois en y portant un peu moins d'attention. Il pouvait lancer ces sorts sans les dire, après tout.

"Sam ?" commença Harry, calmement. "Non que j'ai des doutes sur votre décision ou quoi, mais si je peux me permettre... pourquoi vous me faites confiance ?"

Sam lui lança un regard étonné.

"Je veux dire, je suis ravi, je le suis vraiment. Et vous faites bien de me faire confiance. Je suis un type bien et tout... je veux seulement aider." Harry s'arrêta pour faire avaler Dean, et se rendit compte qu'il tournait autour du pot. "C'est juste que... vous et votre frère, et bien vous êtes des Chasseurs ! Bizarrement je doute que vous faisiez confiance à quiconque, surtout les gens qui sont... différents."

Harry fut surpris que Sam rentre la tête, comme s'il était embarrassé, et il sembla se concentrer trop fort sur sa fourchette de gâteau.

"Vous comprendrez probablement quand il se réveillera," répondit Sam doucement, sans croiser le regard d'Harry. Puis il sourit. "En plus, je suis sûr que vous êtes au courant que vous avez une cicatrice sur le dos de la main qui dit 'Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.' "

"Oh." Harry avait sincèrement oublié ça.

"Ça fonctionne ?" Sam changea de sujet, désignant Dean de la tête.

Harry posa la main sur la joue de Dean. "Oui, je crois. Il semble un peu plus chaud, moins pâle. Il devrait s'être réveillé maintenant, ceci dit. Je vais lui en donner plus."

Harry recommença, pendant que Sam dévorait le gâteau. Cette fois, dès que Harry fit avaler Dean, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi Sam lui avait fait confiance. Là, le fixant, il y avait des yeux qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu que dans le miroir. Sam avait les yeux verts, mais ils tendaient vers le marron. Les yeux de Dean en revanche, était d'un vert pur.

Évidemment, Harry n'eut qu'une seconde pour y réfléchir avant de se retrouver par terre, sa main et sa baguette clouées au sol, un couteau sous la gorge et ses yeux verts le fixant de façon menaçante. Il entendit un bruit venant de Sam, qu'Harry supposa être le nom de Dean lancé la bouche pleine de gâteau.

"Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer ?" gronda Dean, appuyé sur Harry.

"J'ai apporté du gâteau," répondit Harry sans réfléchir, et il se maudit d'avoir probablement eu les plus stupides derniers mots.


	3. Chapter 3

"Quel genre de gâteau ?"

"Au chocolat."

Harry vit Dean réfléchir à se réponse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se retrouva à prier que quelqu'un aime le chocolat.

"Dean ! Laisse le se lever !" lança Sam depuis quelque part au dessus d'eux. Harry supposa qu'il avait dû réussir à avaler son morceau de gâteau. Dean éloigna le couteau de la gorge de Harry, mais ne relâcha pas sa main, ni s'enleva de dessus lui.

"Sam ?" dit Dean. "Ça va? C'est qui ce type ?"

"Je vais bien, Dean," répondit Sam. Sa grande silhouette apparut derrière Dean. "Il s'appelle Harry. Il nous a sauvé. Laisse le se lever." Sam tira sur l'épaule de Dean, et Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Dean le libéra.

"Reste tranquille, je t'apporte du gâteau," dit Sam à son frère. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Harry réalisa que Dean tremblait doucement. Harry s'assit et mit la main sur son cou. Pas de sang. Personne d'aussi affecté par les Détraqueurs ne devrait pouvoir tenir un couteau sans bouger, sans parler de le presser sur la gorge de quelqu'un sans le couper accidentellement.

"Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos des étrangers qui t'offrent du gâteau, Sammy ?" rétorqua Dean, bien qu'il obéisse à Sam et n'essaye pas de se lever. Sam souffla en réponse, mais Harry vit que c'était par amusement.

Harry allait se relever, quand la main de Dean se lança soudainement et attrapa la main de sa baguette. Un éclair de douleur traversa le bras de Harry quand Dean enfonça un doigt sur un point de pression, et le poing d'Harry s'ouvrit sur sa baguette. Il laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur, mais n'essaya pas de contre-attaquer.

"Vous nous avez peut-être sauvé, mais pour le moment je garde le joli bâton, compris ?" dit Dean gravement. Harry hocha la tête. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de laisser Sam avec le sirop au chocolat et lui dire de se débrouiller tout seul avant de disparaitre, mais il avait encore tant de questions sans réponses. Il avait aussi supposé, à cause de sa taille et de son regard dur, que Sam était le frère le plus dangereux. Manifestement, Harry était un idiot.

"Dean..." dit Sam, exaspéré. "Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui faire de..." Harry plissa les yeux vers Sam, le coupant.

"Je peux prendre soi de moi, merci," dit Harry. "S'il veut garder ma putain de baguete, y a pas de soucis."

Sam serra les lèvres. Harry se rendit compte qu'il essayait de ne pas rire et il se sentit rougir. Honnêtement, c'était humiliant. Il n'avait pas été désarmé depuis... et bien, avant la chute de Voldemort. Harry résista à regarder Dean, en se demandant soudain si l’allégeance de la Baguette de Sureau pouvait passer à un Moldu.

"J'espère que vous m'avez laissé du gâteau..." marmonna Harry en se levant et en allant vers la petite table, tout en cachant son embarras. Sam tendit une part à Dean et s'assit sur le sol à côté de lui, comme si s'asseoir sur le sol était la norme pour manger du gâteau. Harry tira une chaise et décida d'en profiter pour les regarder de haut, dans une vengeance puérile.

"Ce gâteau est super, merci mec," dit Dean, la bouche pleine dudit gâteau. Harry vit Sam lever les yeux au ciel, mais il prit la remarque pour ce qu'elle était - une offre de paix.

"Content que vous l'aimiez," répondit-il, et il _était_ content. Les joues de Dean avaient repris des couleurs ; Harry sut que le chocolat avait fonctionné et que le périmètre était probablement suffisamment grand.

"Alors..." dit Dean, "ça t'embêterait que me dire pourquoi tu me gavais de chocolat ?"

Harry avala sa bouchée et posa son assiette sur le côté. "Vous avez été attaqués... bon, pas vraiment, mais vous vous êtes retrouvés trop près de créatures appelées Détraqueurs. Vous avez perdu connaissance, et votre frère était inquiet. Vous auriez sans doute fini par vous réveiller tout seul mais j'ai décidé de ne pas prendre le risque. Le chocolat est la seule chose qui contre les effets des Détraqueurs sur une personne."

"Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent du bonheur, Dean," continua Sam, tentant, Harry en était sûr, d'expliquer pourquoi il avait permis à un étranger d'être là pendant que son frère était inconscient. "Harry dit qu'ils te prennent tous tes bons souvenirs et ne te laissent que les mauvais. Du coup j'ai pensé... tu sais.." Sam s'arrêta, et Harry supposa que le séjour de Dean en Enfer était probablement un sujet tabou entre eux. Harry décida de sauver Sam.

"J'ai discuté avec Sam et je pense que vous ressentez probablement les effets des Détraqueurs depuis quelques jours déjà. Ça vous paraît probable ?"

Dean acquiesça et regarda son gâteau avec un air fâché. "Ouais, ça explique pas mal de chose," répondit-il doucement.

"Vous les voyiez ?" demanda Harry.

"Si je les avais vu, je leur aurais tiré dessus," grogna Dean.

"Et bien, ça aurait été un gâchis de balles, mais je suppose que j'ai ma réponse," répondit Harry. "Sam, vous les avez vu, vous, non ? Cette nuit, dans le parking ?"

"Ouais..." répondit Sam doucement, et il continua quand Dean le regarda, "comme des ombres noires volantes. Je les ai vu juste avant que le cerf n'arrive. C'était difficile ceci dit, comme si mes yeux ne voulait pas s'arrêter sur eux. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer dessus. Ça me faisait mal à la tête."

"Intéressant," murmura Harry. Sam était définitivement un Moldu. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un sorcier n'atteigne cet âge sans être remarqué. La magie accidentelle ne fait qu'augmenter avec l'âge, si un sorcier n'est pas entraîné.

"Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?" demanda Dean. Harry réalisa que ses pensées sur Sam devaient se lire sur son visage, parce que Dean lui lançait un regard qui disait clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas que des gens trouvent son frère intéressant. Harry se demanda combien exactement de gens avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à Sam, et pourquoi, et ce qui leur était arrivé.

"Les Moldus - ça veut dire les personnes non-magiques - ne peuvent pas voir les Détraqueurs normalement. Vous n'êtes pas un sorcier, Sam, mais vous pouvez les voir. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi," répondit Harry. Sam et Dean se lancèrent des regards significatifs, laissant Harry en dehors de leur conversation silencieuse.... ou dispute, selon certaines de leurs expressions.

"Tu saignes du nez ?" demanda finalement Dean à Sam à voix haute.

"Non," répliqua Sam.

"Le même genre de mal de tête par contre hein ?" déclara Dean. Harry se rendit compte que ce n'était pas vraiment une question, étant donné que Sam répondit en regardant ailleurs en serrant la mâchoire.

"Ça vous embêterait de partager ?" demanda Harry

"Oui," dit Dean fermement. "Affaire de famille."

Il apparut que Sam ne reviendrait pas dans la conversation de sitôt, puisqu'il regardait résolument partout sauf vers Dean ou Harry. Harry soupira. "Très bien..."

"Alors, ce truc..." commença Dean, en faisant rouler la baguette de Harry entre ses doigts. "T'appelles ça une baguette. Tu dis que seuls les sorciers peuvent voir les Détraqueurs. J'ai raison de supposer que t'es un sorcier ?"

"Tout à fait," répondit Harry. Il ne savait pas à quelle réaction s'attendre, mais définitivement pas à Dean se penchant pour claquer l'arrière du crâne de Sam.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?" le réprimanda Dean. "Je peux pas fermer les yeux deux secondes sans que tu fasses ami-ami avec des monstres démoniaques ?"

"Hey !" protestèrent Sam et Harry.

"Il nous a sauvé, Dean !" se défendit Sam.

"Donc tout ceux qui te sauvent sont invités au motel, c'est ça ? Parce que je commence à voir un modèle, là Sam !" répondit Dean.

"Si c'est à propos de Ruby..." commença Sam.

"C'est à propos du bon sens !" rétorqua Dean.

"Tu étais mort !" cria Sam.

"J'étais juste inconscient !"

"Non, avant ! Tu étais mort. Ruby était..."

"Ce n'est pas à propos de Ruby !"

"Je suis mort une fois. Ma femme ne m'a toujours pas pardonné," coupa Harry, et il vit avec satisfaction Sam et Dean se retourner vers lui, perplexes. Mission accomplie. "Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, j'aimerais souligner que je ne suis ni un démon, ni un monstre, et je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas me nommer ainsi. Comme je le disais à Sam tout à l'heure, je suis un Auror, ce qui est grosso modo la version 'sorcier' d'un Chasseur. Donc, si vous me permettez, Dean, Sam n'a pas eu tort de me faire confiance. S'il ne m'avait pas permis de vous aider, vous seriez probablement toujours inconscient et rêveriez de dieu-sait-quoi, donc je vous remercie de ne PAS M'APPELER UN MONSTRE."

Harry prit une grande respiration ; il détestait vraiment être appelé un monstre.

"Mec..." dit Dean avec véhémence, "tes cheveux bougent toujours tout seul comme ça quand t'es fâché ?"

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe, "Quo...?"

"Ils ont carrément fait ça," ajouta Sam. "Se sont écartés de ton front comme s'il y avait du vent, sauf qu'on est à l'intérieur..."

"Putain," dit Harry, levant la main pour sentir son front, là où sa frange était habituellement. Il replaça rapidement ses cheveux par dessus sa cicatrice. "Désolé..." dit-il, "le mot 'monstre' me fait tiquer... et parfois quand je suis en colère..."

"Désolé," répondit Dean, coupant Harry et jetant un autre regard significatif à Sam. "Merci de ton aide et tout, Mais mec, si les sorciers sont comme les sorcières... on va devoir te buter."

"Dean !" dit Sam avec horreur. "C'est un Chasseur !"

"C'est un genre mec sorcière, Sam !" répondit Dean.

"Peut-être que si j'explique plus ?" interrompit Harry. "Je pense que si je vous explique, vous verrez qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison de me... euh, buter."

"Ok, très bien," concéda Dean. "Explique, mais je pense que je peux me lever maintenant... et reprendre du gâteau. Déplaçons la fête vers la table okay ?"

Sam se redressa après Dean, et Harry tira sa chaise vers la table. Sam laissa son frère prendre l'autre chaise et s'assit au bout du lit le plus près.

"Ok. Il y a deux sortes de sorcières," commença Harry. "Il y a des filles qui sont nées sorcières. Elles n'ont pas le choix que d'être sorcières. Elles ont la magie dans le sang, pour ainsi dire. Les hommes qui sont nés avec la magie dans le sang sont appelés des sorciers. Donc on a des sorcières et des sorciers, comme moi, qui peuvent faire de la magie, voir des créatures magiques, et qui ont tendance à avoir des enfants magiques... Et on vit tous dans une société magique qu'on cache à ceux qui n'ont pas de magie, parce qu'on a peur, soit qu'ils nous... butent, soit qu'ils s'attendent à ce qu'on résolve avec la magie tous leurs problèmes."

"Y a aussi des licornes qui chient des arc-en ciel ?" demanda Dean avec sarcasme.

"Et bien, il y a des licornes, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'elles chient la même chose que les autres chevaux," répondit Harry et levant les yeux au ciel. "Juste, écoutez moi s'il vous plaît. L'autre sorte de sorcières est celle que vous croisez en général. Ce sont des personnes non-magiques, la plupart du temps des femmes pour je ne sais quelle raison, qui acquièrent des pouvoirs magiques via des méthodes peu recommandables. Elles ont tendance à être malveillantes, et elles n'ont absolument rien à voir avec les sorciers, et nous n'avons rien à faire avec elles. Je suis sûr que vous savez très bien comment elles sont, donc je n'ai pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Mais j'insiste sur le fait que les sorciers et les sorcières normales ne sont en général pas malfaisants. Il n'y a aucune raison de me tuer. Je suis un Chasseur, tout comme vous."

"Donc, il y a tes sorciers et sorcières, et il y a _nos_ sorcières, et les tiens sont bons et les nôtres sont mauvaises ?" résuma Dean.

"Oui," répondit Harry, "enfin, pas tout à fait. Dans la société des sorciers, comme dans le reste du monde, il y a tout un panel de personnages. Tout comme vous avez des tueurs en séries et des mauvaises personnes dans le monde non-magique, il y en a dans le monde des sorciers. Un Auror traque les sorciers noirs. En gros, nous sommes les forces de l'ordre. Si un sorcier ou une sorcière passe du mauvais côté, c'est mon travail de les traquer et de les arrêter d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais idéalement en les amenant au tribunal pour des peines de prison et tout ça.

"Hum..." dirent Dean et Sam à la fois, en réfléchissant. Sam continua : "Ça explique pourquoi vous avez des gars dehors sous vos ordres. En général les Chasseurs travaillent seuls, mais Phil vous a appelé 'monsieur' tout le temps, et ça me fait penser à mon père quand vous lui aboyez des ordres."

Dean fixait Sam avec la bouche grande ouverte, et Harry soupira ; il avait le sentiment que cette information n'allait pas l'aider.

"Il a des hommes dehors ? Combien ?" demanda Dean.

"Il a formé un périmètre de sécurité," répondit Sam.

"Dix, onze en comptant Phil," dit Harry en répondant à la seconde question. "Mais ce sont juste des nouvelles recrues, sauf Phil. Je préfère être avec des jeunes, ça fait moins bizarre de les diriger."

"Donc on est cernés... par des jeunes recrues sorciers ?" répéta lentement Dean.

"Et bien, oui," répondit Harry, "mais ils regardent dehors, pas dedans." En réponse au regard confus de Dean, Harry continua : "Ils maintiennent les Détraqueurs à l'extérieur, ils ne vous gardent pas à l'intérieur. Ils ne savent même pas avec qui je suis. Pour eux, vous n'êtes que deux Moldus bateaux, et je prends un sacré bout de temps à vous effacer la mémoire. Je leur dis de sécuriser le périmètre, ils le font. Je leur dis que avec qui je suis n'est pas leur problème, ils ne posent pas de question. C'est pour ça que j'utilise des petits jeunes. Ils sont tellement avides de bosser avec moi, que la dernière chose qu'ils feront c'est remettre mon autorité en question. Et c'est une bonne chose pour moi comme pour vous. Parce que ça rend mon boulot carrément plus facile, et ça évite aux plus haut-gradés de savoir que je suis rentré en contact avec les Winchester sans les amener pour interrogatoire."

"Interrogatoire ?" demanda Dean. "On a des problèmes ?"

"Pas que je sache," dit Harry. "D'ailleurs, je ne sais rien de vous à part ce que j'ai appris cette nuit. Je suis anglais, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. Mais quand Sam a dit son nom tout à l'heure, Phil - mon commandant en second - a eu une réaction qui montre bien que le Ministère a un intérêt pour vous. D'habitude, le Ministère laisse les Chasseurs tranquilles - vous chassez ce qui affecte les Moldus, et les Aurors ce qui affecte les sorciers. En général ça marche très bien. Le fait que Phil ne serait-ce que connaisse votre nom veut dire que vous avez attiré l'attention sur vous d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais il a dit qu'on avait jamais eu de problème avec vous, ce qui signifie que vous n'avez pas accidentellement tué un vrai sorcier ou une sorcière. Du coup, tout à fait honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils voudraient vous voir."

"Mais vous ne leur avez pas dit que vous nous aviez trouvé...." dit Sam.

"Non," répondit Harry, en se passant la main dans les cheveux. "Je sais que techniquement j'en fais partie, mais le Ministère est quand même un gouvernement, et les gouvernements ont tendance à complètement se rater quand on en arrive à la politique, et à l'illusion qu'ils ont la solution à tout. Je ne sais pas dans quoi vous êtes fourrés tous les deux, mais ils ne feraient que se mettre en travers de votre chemin." Harry regarda Sam, incertain de s'il devait continuer.

"Il y a autre chose," déclara Dean, "à propos de Sam... t'es inquiet parce qu'il peut voir ces trucs."

Harry se demanda brièvement si Dean savait lire dans les pensées, mais il réalisa qu'il savait probablement juste lire les gens.

"Oui, vous avez raison," admit Harry. "Sam est un Moldu, alors il ne devrait pas voir les Détraqueurs. Si je vous balance et que le Ministère le découvre, ils voudront faire des tests. Ils voudront savoir pourquoi." Harry vit Sam et Dean se tendre. "Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas prévu que quiconque le sache. Phil le sait déjà, mais il fera ce que je lui dit. Vous avez de la chance de ce point de vue - que je sois celui qui vous ai trouvé aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il n'y a que ma femme, mes meilleurs amis et le Ministre lui-même qui questionnent mes ordres. Je n'ai rien demandé et j'essaye de ne pas en abuser, mais dans de telles circonstances, cette influence est plutôt pratique."

Harry vit Dean et Sam assimiler l'information. Il voulait désespérément satisfaire sa propre curiosité à propos de Sam, mais il savait qu'essayer de soutirer les secrets des gens n'était pas la meilleure manière de les mettre à l'aise. Et à cet instant, seul et sans baguette face à deux redoutables Chasseurs, Harry voulait vraiment fort les garder à l'aise.

"Ils ne vont pas commencer à avoir des soupçons ?" demanda Dean. "Si tu restes ici si longtemps sans explication ?"

"Je sortirais bientôt et leur donnerais quelque chose." Harry passa en revue ses possibilités. "Je pense qu'on va devoir rester ici cette nuit. Je leur dirais que je m'assurais que les Moldus aillent bien, et que je sécurisais le bâtiment."

"Pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?" demanda Dean.

"Dean..." dit Sam d'une voix basse que Harry prit comme une réprimande pour l'impolitesse. Dean faisait de son mieux pour lancer un regard intimidant à Harry, visiblement mécontent de la possibilité que le secret de Sam puisse être dévoilé. Harry soupira et décida de regarder la boîte à gâteau en répondant. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur les Winchester, mais il savait ce qu'il ressentirait si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui-même, et il ne voulait pas voir ça dans les yeux verts si familiers de Dean.

"Si nous partons, la barrière dont vous profitez actuellement part avec nous," dit Harry calmement. "Il n'y aura plus rien pour retenir les Détraqueurs."

Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder Dean pour sentir qu'il se tendait. Sam ne bougea pas. Harry réalisa qu'il le savait déjà, et qu'il ne réprimandait pas son frère à cause de sa rudesse, mais qu'il essayait de lui dire qu'il n'était conscient que grâce à Harry et son équipe.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Dean ne reprennent la parole.

"On a du sel. On a de quoi se protéger. Quelle taille doit faire cette barrière ?" demanda Dean, la tension de sa voix disparue. Harry secoua la tête.

"Il n'y a qu'une chose qui repousse les Détraqueurs, et vous ne l'avez pas," répondit Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alors quoi ? On reste bien tranquillement assis ?!" Dean se déchargea de sa frustration, alors qu'il arpentait la pièce avec colère. "On va devoir te suivre comme ça toute la vie ? Ou tu nous donnes une nuit de repos avant de les laisser nous achever ?!"

"Le cerf argenté ?" demanda Sam en l'interrompant. "Le cerf argenté que j'ai vu les a repoussé, non ? Vous l'aviez avec vous. Vous pourriez nous le donner..."

"Non," le coupa Harry. "Enfin, oui et non. Oui ça repousse les Détraqueurs. Non je ne peux pas vous le donner."

"Pourquoi pas ?" insista Sam. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous pourriez nous dire comment en avoir un, ou en faire un, ou en invoquer un...!"

"C'est une partie de moi, voilà pourquoi !" dit Harry. "Il ne va nulle part sans moi. Ça s'appelle un Patronus. C'est un sort. Il n'a la forme d'un cerf que parce que c'est moi qui l'ait invoqué. Il n'existe que quand je le décide et seulement tant que je me concentre dessus. Vous ne pouvez pas repousser les Détraqueurs parce que vous n'êtes pas magiques. Je suis désolé."

"Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, putain ?" demanda Dean, insistant.

"Je vais trouver quelque chose. Je ne vais pas simplement vous laisser sans défense. Pourquoi je me serais embêté à vous sauver, pour faire ça ensuite ?" répondit Harry de façon rhétorique.

Dean s'affala dans le lit le plus proche et se passa la main sur le visage.

"Désolé mec, j'ai juste... les gens me sauvent... dernièrement..." Dean cherchait des mots qu'Harry savait ne sortirait jamais. Sam regarda son frère avec affection et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Harry décida que c'était le moment ou jamais de faire bouger les choses.

"Je vais rappeler Phil ici et lui donner mes ordres," déclara Harry, revenant en mode Auror. "Restez calmes, et essayez de ne rien faire de suspect. Je vous informe de mes ordres dans le but de maintenir la confiance, compris ? Mais je dois aussi vous faire confiance ; si je vous aide, vous allez devoir m'écouter et faire ce que je dis. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

"Oui chef" murmurèrent Sam et Dean par pur réflexe, et Harry dut se mordre les joues pour masquer le sourire qui lui monta aux lèvres en voyant les têtes horrifiées que firent les frères en réalisant ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

"Est-ce qu'on vient de...?" commença Sam, mais Dean l'interrompit avec un regard dur. Harry ouvrit son miroir à double sens.

"Patrouille" dit Harry distinctement. "Nous restons à cet hôtel pour la nuit. Suivez le protocole en conséquence. Durée de séjour indéterminée. Gardez le périmètre sécurisé par équipes de trois, en commençant par Charlie, Deacon et Allison. Phil, au rapport sur ma position immédiatement pour instructions complémentaires." Un chœur de "bien chef" et de "affirmatif, capitaine" résonna à travers le miroir avant qu'Harry ne dise "repos" et ne le glisse de nouveau dans sa poche.

Phil transplana de nouveau juste derrière la porte, faisant bondir Dean et le faisant attraper l'arme la plus proche, qui se trouvait être la baguette de Harry. Ce dernier vit Phil lutter pour ne pas attraper sa propre baguette en réaction, mais Sam avait déjà une main sur le bras de son frère, dans une tentative évidente de lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

"Désolé," dit Harry à Phil, ignorant les Winchester pour le moment. "Oublié de le prévenir."

"Vous avez été désarmé, monsieur ?" demanda Phil, essayant évidemment de savoir si Harry était retenu contre son gré ou non.

"Désarmé ? Sans blague, Phil. J'ai simplement laissé ma baguette sur le lit dans ma hâte de vérifier si Dean allait bien." Harry rit. Il voyait que les deux Winchester tentaient de retenir leurs sourires, mais heureusement aucun ne corrigea son mensonge. "Est-ce que je pourrais récupérer ça, Dean ?"

"Euh, bien sûr..." dit Dean avec une légère hésitation, et s'apprêta à traverser la pièce pour lui tendre.

"Pas besoin," dit Harry, tendant la main devant lui, et il murmura un rapide Accio. La baguette vola de la main de Dean à la sienne. Les yeux de Sam et Dean s'écarquillèrent, mais Harry admira qu'ils n'aient pas montré leur surprise à vox haute. Il fut aussi content qu'ils supposent qu'il ait pu faire ça tout du long, alors qu'en réalité, le sort n'aurait pu fonctionner que si Dean offrait d'abord de rendre sa baguette à Harry, dans la mesure où il avait été légitimement désarmé.

Phil baissa immédiatement sensiblement sa garde, mais Harry vit qu'il restait vigilant à l'égard des Winchester.

"Vous deux, servez vous plus de gâteau," dit Harry. "Phil et moi devons discuter de quelques points." Il indiqua à Phil de s'asseoir à la table, et après une nouvelle conversation silencieuse de regards, Dean s'approcha et attrapa la boîte.

"Euh," dit Sam, visiblement incertain de s'il devait parler ou pas. "Je vais au distributeur, voir s'il y a quelque chose pour faire passer le gâteau."

"Vous pourriez me prendre un coca ? Phil, tu veux quelque chose ?" demanda Harry. Phil secoua la tête, mais ne regarda pas Sam. "Rien pour Phil alors, merci."

Harry savait ce que Sam faisait réellement. Dean était posté sur un lit avec le gâteau, sans aucune excuse pour ne pas entendre tout ce que Harry et Phil disait, et Sam était en train d'explorer les environs immédiats, sans doute en essayant de jeter un œil à l'équipe d'Harry, tout en masquant son opération de reconnaissance derrière une innocente course au distributeur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Harry ?" demanda Phil, laconique. Harry étouffa un petit rire.

"Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'appelles Harry seulement quand tu n'es pas sûr d'aimer ce que je fais ?" demanda-t'il avec un clin d’œil. Phil eut la décence de paraitre un peu dépité, mais il rendit son regard à Harry.

"Et qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, monsieur ?"

"Je t'en prie Phil, appelle moi Harry."

Dean s'étouffa dans son gâteau, et tenta de se couvrir en regardant impatiemment vers la porte dans l'espoir que Sam revienne avec quelque chose à boire.

"Harry..." dit Phil, exaspéré.

"Ok, ok... alors, voici les faits : ces frères ici sont de vieux amis à moi, compris ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils étaient en Caroline du Nord et je suis ravi de les voir. Ils ont tous les deux, un en particulier, une méchante sensibilité aux Détraqueurs... pour une raison qui, disons... à a voir avec la guerre. J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec eux un jour ou deux, et m'assurer qu'ils vont bien... Peut-être qu'ils pourront voyager avec nous un moment, ou peut-être l'équipe va rester ici... Je pense que ça dépend en partie des mouvements des Détraqueurs."

"Harry, vous ne saviez même pas qui étaient les Winchester tout à l'heure... Je vous ai vu vous _présenter_..." commença Phil.

"Winchester ? Je ne sais toujours pas qui sont les Winchester. Je pense que nous avons là un cas de confusion d'identité. Ce sont mes amis Sal et Dirk Windermere. Ce truc avec les présentations, c'est juste une blague qu'on se refait à chaque fois, tu sais comment sont les vieux amis."

"Harry, vous ne vous attendez pas à ce que je crois..." commença Phil, au moment où Sam ouvrait la porte.

"T'as pris ton temps, Sal," dit Dean. Sam lança un regard perplexe à son frère, et s'approcha d'Harry.

"Le coca, Harry," dit-il.

"Merci beaucoup Sal," répondit Harry. "Pourquoi tu n'irais pas aider ton frère Dirk à finir ce gâteau."

"Bien sûr..." dit Sam en hochant la tête.

Harry se retourna vers Phil, qui levait les yeux au ciel, et sourit.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu crois quoi que ce soit, Phil," dit Harry. "Je m'attends juste à ce que tu me soutiennes, étant donné que tu es mon commandant en second."

"Vous vraiment n'êtes qu'un gamin exaspérant parfois, monsieur," marmonna Phil. "Vous avez de la chance que je vous respecte autant."

"J'ai de la chance pour beaucoup de raisons," répondit sérieusement Harry. Il y eu un silence, durant lequel les seuls bruits venaient de Sam et Dean qui buvaient, sans même essayer de cacher le fait qu'ils écoutaient tout. Phil soupira et tourna sa chaise de façon à parler à tous, pas seulement à Harry. Harry ne prit pas la peine de cacher son sourire.

"Très bien, pourquoi vous avez besoin de cette histoire ? Je suppose qu'on ne part pas au matin," demanda Phil.

"Non, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse," dit Harry, son sourire disparu. "Mes amis sont trop sensibles à la présence des Détraqueurs. Les laisser serait probablement l'équivalent de les tuer, sauf si on peut emmener les Détraqueurs avec nous.

"C'est un peu extrême, sauf s'ils sont embrassés..." Le front de Phil se plissa.

"Non, Dean est hors échelle," l'interrompit Harry, "et d'après ce que j'ai vu, Sam n'est pas mieux. On doit rester avec eux, ou trouver un moyen de les protéger."

Phil hocha la tête, et s'adressa enfin directement au Winchester. "Vous pouvez vraiment les voir ?" demanda-t'il à Sam. Harry vit Dean se tendre et les yeux de Sam se tourner brièvement vers Dean.

"Non," dit Sam innocemment. "Je savais juste que ce qu'il se passait n'était pas naturel."

"Mais vous les avez appelés 'des choses noires', vous saviez qu'il y en avait plus d'un..." continua Phil.

"On dirait que nos gars ne sont pas aussi furtifs qu'on croyait !" interrompit Harry, réfléchissant rapidement. "J'ai parlé à Sam de ça, on dirait qu'il nous a seulement vu rôder dans le coin avec nos robes depuis qu'on est en ville. Tu sais à quel point les Chasseurs sont observateurs."

Phil leva les yeux au ciel. "Très bien, monsieur. Que voulez vous que je fasse ?"

"Il doit y avoir un moyen de protéger les Moldus des Détraqueurs. Je veux que tu me trouves tous les livres ou les parchemins sur le sujet et que tu les rapportes ici. Garde ça le plus discret possible."

"Compris monsieur."

"Je vais passer la nuit ici avec mes amis," dit Harry, en ignorant le regard perçant de Dean et la pause audible des Winchester dans leur repas. "Je vais sortir et aller voir l'équipe, ceci dit." Harry dirigea de nouveau son attention vers Sam et Dean. "Les gars ? Ça vous embête si je disparais un moment ?"

Il essaya de ne pas montrer à quel point cette question l'inquiétait. C'était une chose de lui faire confiance quand ils l'avaient dans leurs champs de vision, c'en était une autre de le laisser parler seul à ses hommes.

Il y eu une pause lourde de sens, pendant laquelle Sam regarda Dean et Dean regarda Harry. Puis Dean colla un sourire insouciant sur son visage.

"Comme tu veux, juste... pars par la porte," dit Dean.

"Parfait, je reviens dans cinq minutes alors," répondit Harry, et il entraîna Phil vers la porte. Une fois dehors, ils marchèrent vers le bord du périmètre - Harry était sérieux à propos d'aller voir l'équipe après tout. Harry garda la voix basse, sachant que Phil attendait ses ordres complémentaires.

"Phil, puisqu'on arrête pas de confondre mes _amis_ avec ces frères Winchester, ça pourrait être pratique si je pouvais mettre la main sur les dossiers que le Ministère a sur eux." Harry était parfaitement au courant que Sam n'était pas le seul à avoir fait confiance à un total étranger cette nuit-là. Il avait l'intention de savoir exactement qui était les Winchester, par tous les moyens qu'il avait à disposition.


	5. Chapter 5

Après qu'Harry eut quitté la pièce, Dean attendit les 30 secondes habituelles avant de se tourner vers Sam pour lui parler d'une voix précipitée.

"C'est quoi ce bordel, Sam ?!"

"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda Sam en même temps.

Pause. Le front de Sam se plissa légèrement. Le regard de Dean s'adoucit.

"Dean-" commença Sam avec une voix que Dean aurait pu reconnaître partout. Il s'y était habitué l'année avant qu'il aille en Enfer, même si c'était littéralement il y avait une vie de ça. C'était la voix 'je veux seulement aider' de Sam.

"Je vais bien, Sam," l'interrompit Dean. "Maintenant tu veux bien me dire ce que j'ai manqué ?" En réponse, Sam se leva et prit son journal sur la table, avant de le lancer à Dean.

"C'est tout ce que j'ai appris sur les Détraqueurs avant que tu te réveilles," répondit Sam. "Y a pas grand chose. Selon Harry, j'en sais autant que toi. Dans les hommes d'Harry, j'ai vu que Harry et Phil. Quel que soit le périmètre, on ne le voit pas entre ici et le distributeur. Je n'ai vu personne, mais je n'ai pas vu de Détraqueurs non plus, donc quoi qu'ils fassent, ça les retient."

Dean hocha la tête, en lisant l'écriture efficace de Sam. "Possibilité de contrôle par un sorcier noir ?" lit-il tout haut. "Putain, comme si c'était pas déjà assez compliqué..." Dean laissa sa pensée en suspens, entendant le petit souffle de Sam qui lui montrait son accord. Puis il se concentra sur l'information la plus importante. "Mais tu les as vraiment vu, hein ?"

Une autre pause, et Dean releva la tête. Sam s'occupait d'empiler les assiettes en cartons sales sur la table avec beaucoup trop de concentration.

"Ouais" murmura presque Sam. "Je les ai vu. A peine... mais c'était comme si mes yeux voulaient regarder ailleurs." Dean savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il en demande plus ; soit Sam lui dirait tout, soit il garderait ça pour lui, et quoi qu'il en soit, la décision de Sam était déjà prise. Sam mit les assiettes à la poubelle et marmonna "J'aurais mieux fait de me taire à propos de ça."

Dean soupira. Ouais, Sam aurait mieux fait de se taire. Dean soupçonnait de plus en plus que la frontière entre ce que Sam savait être censé pouvoir et ne pas pouvoir faire était de plus en plus floue. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette discussion.

"Si Harry raconte des conneries, on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de ça. Il n'en parlera à personne," répondit Dean. "Du coup, ce à propos de quoi on doit s'inquiéter, c'est si on peut faire vraiment confiance à Harry." Sam sembla se détendre, et Dean continua, "Je pense qu'il faut lui faire le test de l'eau bénite, par principe." Sam leva les yeux au ciel, et la seule pensée de Dean fut 'certaines choses ne changent jamais'.

"Dean ! Sans blague, t'es pas mieux que Bobby."

"Et Bobby est toujours vivant !" répondit Dean.

Sam ricana mais jeta un œil à la canette à moitié vide d'Harry. "Ouais, d'accord."

Pendant que Sam corsait la boisson d'Harry, Dean traça quelques lignes de sel pour faire bonne mesure. Il envisageait de tracer un piège à démons au plafond devant la porte, quand Sam parla soudain.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va devoir partager un lit ?"

Dean grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de savoir combien de coups de pieds accidentels il se prendrait si lui et Sam tentait de partager un seul lit double.

"Ce putain de sorcier peut bien dormir par terre. Y a pas moyen que je partage avec toi, Big Foot."

Dean se retourna à temps pour voir le sourire de Sam, qui sembla avoir le même effet que le gâteau au chocolat. Il savait que Sam était sur le point de le traiter de 'banane', mais il fut interrompu par un léger coup sur la porte.

Ils se regardèrent, et Sam se plaça près du sac ouvert à côté du lit. Dean regarda à travers l’œilleton, se détendit, et ouvra tranquillement la porte.

"Euh, désolé, j'ai pas pris la clé en partant," dit Harry, puis il regarda par terre. "C'est du sel ? J'ai des sorts, vous savez, j'veux dire, c'est pas vraiment nécessaire..." Dean le toisa de son mieux et attendit qu'Harry relève la tête pour croiser son regard. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. "... mais bien sûr, on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Bonne idée. Du sel."

Harry déglutit, et Dean ne put retenir un petit sourie satisfait. Il entendit presque Sam lever les yeux au ciel à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

"Tes hommes dehors, ça va ?" demanda Dean, relâchant la pression sur Harry à propos de son commentaire sur le sel.

"Ouais, je leur ai raconté l'histoire que j'ai dit à Phil. Vous êtes des vieux amis à moi. Dirk et Sal Windermere. Vous êtes des moldus qui connaissez le monde magique parce que vous avez bêtement choisi de visiter l'Angleterre pendant l'hiver 96-97. Donc euh voilà... c'est ça l'histoire."

"Y a quoi de particulier à propos de 96-97 ?" demanda Sam. Dean vit Harry grimacer.

"Les jours sombres de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers. On perdait. J'ai passé cet hiver-là caché en forêt avec mes deux meilleurs amis, en essayant de ne pas mourir de faim. Personne ne sait exactement où j'étais, donc personne ne sait qui j'ai pu rencontrer, ou ne pas rencontrer non plus."

"Quel âge..." commença Sam.

"J'avais dix-sept ans," répondit Harry. "Pour avoir pu me rencontrer, et bien, vous pouvez choisir entre une histoire où vous auriez été torturés pour le plaisir par des Mangemorts et je vous aurais sauvé - celle là me montre sous un jour héroïque, mais risquerait d'attirer trop l'attention sur vous si la presse magique entend parler de ça... ou on peut dire que je me suis retrouvé près de la maison que votre famille louait et que vous avez eu pitié de moi et m'avez hébergé quelques jours - mais en vrai, ce serait mieux de ne rien dire sauf s'il le faut vraiment. J'espère qu'on pourra résoudre ça sans impliquer quelqu'un d'autre."

Dean hocha la tête, et essaya de ne pas regarder trop intensément Harry quand il prit sa canette et but une longue gorgée. Il jeta un œil à Sam, qui avait déjà son expression de 'je te l'avais dit'. Il haussa les épaules - mais réellement, mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

"Alors !" Dean dit, pour changer de sujet. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu insistes à dormir ici avec nous, mais je te préviens, tu dors par terre, parce que sous aucune circonstance, je ne passerais la nuit à me faire cogner les tibias par mon géant de petit frère."

Harry rit. "File moi un oreiller," dit-il. Dean en prit un sur son lit et lui lança. Harry l'attrapa d'une main et sortit sa baguette de l'autre. Puis, grâce à un mouvement ample et des mots vaguement latins, Dean regarda bouche bée l'oreiller s'étirer et grandir jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un lit de camp pour une personne qu'Harry glissa dans le petit espace entre le lit de Dean et la porte.

Il y eut un long moment de silence abasourdi, pendant lequel Dean essaya de penser à quelque chose de sarcastique à dire pour effacer le sourire de merde du visage d'Harry, quand Sam lança, d'un ton étonnamment timide :

"Tu peux euh... faire..." Sam fit un petit mouvement en direction de son propre lit, et pendant un instant Dean fut tout aussi confus qu'Harry. Puis il comprit.

"Oh," dit Dean, et il regarda vers Harry, qui essayait toujours de comprendre ce que Sam demandait. Dean n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée que Sam dorme dans un lit magique, mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa pensée avec des mots qui ne paraîtraient pas ridicules, Harry comprit à son tour.

"Agrandir ton lit ?" demanda Harry. La réponse de Sam fut de se mordre la lèvre en regardant ses pieds. Dean sourit. Sam faisait ça depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. C'était son expression 'je sais que je devrais pas en demander autant'.

"Il dort en diagonale en général," déclara Dean. "Il a juste besoin de trente centimètres de plus."

Harry hocha la tête et trafiqua le lit de Sam qui s'agrandit immédiatement.

"Merci !" dit Sam, et pendant un court moment, Dean le vit sourire comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis - et bien, ce qu'il semblait être une vie entière.

Tranquillement, ils se préparèrent pour la nuit. Dean savait qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup avec un étranger dans la pièce. Il croisa le regard de Sam quand Harry fut dans la salle de bain, et il fut décidé qu'ils dormiraient l'un après l'autre. Ce n'était pas comme si Dean dormait beaucoup ces temps-ci de toute façon.

D'autant plus qu'il passerait probablement tout la nuit éveillé à se demander comment ils étaient supposés arrêter l'apocalypse en étant tenus en laisse par un sorcier.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, Dean fut réveillé au milieu d'un cauchemar/souvenir par un coup à la porte. Il vit Harry, peu réveillé, rouler hors du lit et attraper sa baguette et ses lunettes posées sur une pile de vêtements au sol. Dean attrapa la poignée du couteau sous son oreiller, et jeta un œil au lit de Sam. Celui-ci était encore enterré sous ses couvertures, mais son regard croisa celui de Dean qui sut qu'il était resté éveillé quand que Dean dormait.

"Bonjour Phil," dit Harry en ouvrant la porte. Phil entra dans la pièce, portant un petit sac sur son épaule.

"J'ai les informations que vous vouliez, monsieur, "dit Phil, pendant qu'Harry retransformait son lit de camp en oreiller pour faire plus de place dans cette petite chambre d'hôtel.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda Dean.

"Tu ne veux pas le savoir," répondit Harry en même temps que Sam disait "8h." Dean grogna.

"Je suis désolée pour l'heure matinale," dit Phil en s'adressant à Sam et Dean. "Mais Harry a demandé à ce que je soit le plus discret possible pour trouver ces informations, et tôt le matin est le meilleur moment pour ne pas se faire remarquer au Ministère. Surtout quand les gens savent que vous travaillez avec un important sorcier anglais qui ne s’est pas encore remis du décalage horaire."

Dean leva un sourcil, puis les épaules. Puis il pointa distinctement Sam du doigt et dit "Toi. Café. Maintenant."

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et serra la mâchoire, mais se leva. Dean lui sourit un peu trop largement.

"Je pourrais demander à un de nos gars d'aller en chercher," dit Phil.

"Nan," répondit Dean. "Sam aurait bien besoin de marcher un peu."

Sam renifla et marmonna, "c'est bon, vraiment, merci" en mettant ses chaussures. Phil haussa les épaules et fixa de nouveau son attention sur Harry. Il ouvrit son sac et commença à en sortir des livres. Dean fronça les sourcils ; le sac ne semblait même pas assez grand pour contenir deux livres, encore moins...

"Je suis désolé, Dean," dit Sam, interrompant le raisonnement de Dean, et lui coupant la vue de la table.

"Hein ?" dit Dean, se demandant pourquoi les gens s'attendait à ce qu'il réfléchisse avant le café.

"J'allais te réveiller juste quand il a frappé, je te jure. C'est juste que tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps..."

Oh, pensa Dean, Sam a remarqué le cauchemar.

"C'est bon, Sam. Va chercher le café," dit Dean. Le front de Sam se plissa d'inquiétude, un air que Dean détestait. Mais heureusement Sam se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Dean se demandait jusqu'où il irait pour le café, juste pour savoir quelle était la taille de ce périmètre.

Dean reporta son attention sur la table et sur la pile de livres et de dossiers qui y étaient posés. En moins de deux minutes, les sorciers avaient transformés leur chambre d'hôtel en bibliothèque et tout ce qu'ils avaient utilisé était ce sac.

"Mais putain ?" dit Dean. "Comment... quand..."

"Il est plus grand à l'intérieur," répondit Harry sans lever la tête de la pile de livres qu'il triait.

"C'est _toi_ qu'est plus grand à l'intérieur..." murmura Dean, puis il essaya de ne pas rougir quand Harry se mordit les lèvres dans une évidente tentative de ne pas rire. Dean se passa la main sur le visage ; il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il tente d'avoir de la répartie avant son café du matin.

"Vais m'doucher," marmonna-t'il en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Phil sortait toujours des livres de son sac comme si c'était celui de Mary Poppins.

"C'était un cauchemar normal ou est-ce que je dois étendre le périmètre ?" demanda Harry d'une voix calme, avant que Dean ne quitte la pièce. Dean ne s'arrêta pas, et il savait sans même regarder que Harry ne le regardait pas non plus.

"Normal," répondit Dean, et il essaya d'ignorer le fait que rien dans sa vie n'était normal. Bizarrement, il pensa qu'Harry comprendrait ça.

Quand Dean sortit de la douche, Phil était parti et Sam était revenue avec le café et le petit-déjeuner. Il en avait pris aussi pour Harry et ils mangeaient assis à la table, pendant qu'Harry désignait différents tas de livres dans la pièce. Au moment où Harry ouvrit la bouche, Dean se maudit de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre ses vêtements propres dans la salle de bain.

"Wow, et les gens pensent que _j'ai_ une cicatrice bizarre."

Dean le fixa, et Harry eut la décence de paraître désolé.

Et puis, évidemment, il avait fallu que Dean ouvre sa grande bouche en marmonnant "Cas et sa putain de main..." pendant qu'il fouillait son sac pour trouver des vêtements propres. Il avait cru que Sam serait trop occupé avec les livres pour l'avoir entendu.

"Dean, un ange t'a tiré de l'Enfer, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est être reconnaissant," le réprimanda Sam qui semblait réellement en colère, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de café.

"Tu as été touché par un ange ?!" s'exclama soudain Harry. Sam recracha son café partout sur les livres qu'il lisait et se mit à tousser et rire en même temps.

Dean attrapa ses habits, toisa Sam, et se rua de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Dieu le choisisse lui pour stopper cette putain d’apocalypse ; Dean l'ignorait, mais en cet instant il souhaitait plus que tout être simplement mort.

 

*

 

L'expression de Harry était confuse.

"Je suis désolé," dit Sam, et il répéta, "Pardon, pardon..." en essayant d'arrêter de rire, et il tenta frénétiquement de sécher les livres. Il vit Harry prendre sa baguette et murmurer quelque chose, et soudain tout le café renversé disparut et les livres furent secs.

"Sérieusement, Sam," dit Harry, "c'est bon. Mais les anges ? C'est comme ça que Dean est revenu ?"

Sam regarda vers la porte de la salle de bain et grimaça. "Ouais, des anges, juste... n'en parle pas ok ? Pas avec... Il n'est pas..." Sam prit une grande respiration et essaya de ne pas sonner désespéré. "Il va me tuer d'en avoir parlé."

"Très bien," dit Harry d'un ton apaisant, "mais..."

Sam essaya de ne pas faire taire Harry trop ouvertement quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir de nouveau, mais il n'eut pas besoin, Harry s’étant interrompu immédiatement. Dean sortit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"C'est quoi le plan ?" demanda Dean d'un ton qui faisait passer tout ça pour une simple affaire, une simple Chasse.

"Recherches," dirent Harry et Sam en même temps. Dean attrapa la troisième tasse de café sur la table, et but une longue gorgée.

"Mmm, encore chaud. Sympa."

"Sort de chaleur," répondit Harry. Sam sourit quand les sourcils de Dean se levèrent. De son côté, il pourrait s'habituer à avoir quelqu'un avec les talents d'Harry dans le coin.

"J'avais cru comprendre qu'il y aurait des recherches," dit Dean, sarcastique, en montrant tout la pièce remplie de livres. "Où est Phil ? Il ne va pas nous aider ?"

"Il est de repos. Il faut qu'il dorme parfois," répondit Harry, et il désigna des livres empilés sur le lit. "Ces piles sont pour toi et Sam. Ils vous diront tout ce que vous devez savoir sur les Détraqueurs et d'autres créatures magiques qui pourraient vous intéresser. Concentrez vous sur les Détraqueurs, il faut qu'on sache ce qu'ils font."

"Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda Dean.

"Je vais lire cette pile de bouquine et de dossiers," continua Harry en montrant un gros tas de livres et de papiers à côté de sa chaise. "Ça concerne des sorts avancés, donc ça ne serait que du charabia pour vous. Je vais essayer de savoir comment vous protéger, pour qu'on puisse aller chacun de notre côté sans que j'ai du sang sur les mains... ou la colère de Dieu sur ma pomme."

Sam faillit dire qu'il ne pensait pas que ça fonctionnait comme ça entre Dieu et Dean, ou sinon pourquoi Dieu l'aurait-il laissé tellement détruit qu'il en était pratiquement sans défense ; mais il fixa finalement longuement Harry avant de dire "Ok, allons-y."

Le reste de la matinée se passa à lire. Dean et Sam étaient assis sur leurs lits, s'échangeaient des livres selon ce qu'ils y trouvaient. Le murmure de Dean : "Des licornes... c'est vraiment l'apocalypse" fit sourire Sam, et il était content qu'Harry soit trop absorbé par ses propres recherches pour réfléchir au sens profond de ce commentaire.

"T'as dit qu'ils avaient déjà été contrôlés par un sorcier noir ?" demanda Sam pour confirmer. Harry ferma le livre qu'il lisait, _Moldus, Magie et Massacre par Marvin Marlosh_ , et s'étira.

"C'est l’hypothèse la plus répandue, mais je ne crois pas, non," répondit Harry en soupirant. "Je veux dire - je ne crois pas qu'il étaient contrôlés. Je crois juste qu'ils, et bien, qu'ils _l'aiment bien_."

"Y a rien dans ces bouquins à propos des leurs motivations," lança Dean. "On dirait que vous ne savez même pas si ces choses ont des émotions. Ça parle que de cycles de vie et d'histoire."

"Je sais, et peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas d'émotions... mais écoutez," répondit Harry. "Les Détraqueurs se nourrissent de bonheur, ok ? Du coup, pourquoi ils voudraient s'allier avec quelqu'un qui allait rendre tout le monde malheureux ?"

"Mais alors..." dit Sam, confus. "Ils ont forcément été contrôlés, non ? Il faudrait les forcer à faire ça."

"Non, précisément," dit Harry. "Mais c'est pour ça que les gens y croient. Mais si les gens heureux fournissent plus de 'nourriture', pourquoi les Détraqueurs traîneraient dans un parking avec vous deux ?"

Sam regarda Dean, juste à temps pour voir sa mâchoire se serrer et ses yeux se baisser. Sam savait que Dean avait fait tout son possible pour qu'il ait une vie heureuse malgré tout, mais Harry marquait un point.

"Pourquoi," continua Harry, "quand j'avais treize ans, est-ce que les Détraqueurs ont ignoré toute une école d'enfants heureux pour venir vers moi ? C'était avant que Voldemort ne revienne, des années avant que le Ministère ne pense même à les utiliser contre moi."

Sam réalisa qu'Harry ne se parlait presque plus qu'à lui-même.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu bossais pour le Ministère ?" demande Dean, et Sam vit les yeux d'Harry se fixer de nouveau sur eux.

"Maintenant," répondit Harry. "Maintenant oui. Quand j'étais jeune, c'était différent."

"Le Ministère a envoyé ces choses contre un gamin ?" demanda Dean lapidairement. Sam se demanda jusqu'où iraient les impulsions protectrices de Dean. Harry avait leur âge, et il avait visiblement survécu ; mais Dean n'avait jamais bien réagi quand des choses arrivaient à des gosses. Il se dit que le temps passé et les fins heureuses ne lui importaient pas.

"J'ai survécu," dit Harry de façon égale, semblant comprendre l'humeur de Dean. "J’avais déjà connu pire, et c'est exactement là où je voulais en venir. Quand j'ai rencontré des Détraqueurs pour la première fois, j'avais déjà perdu mes deux parents, été négligé et maltraité par la famille qu'il me restait pendant treize ans, été attaqué par un professeur que... possédait... Voldemort, et dû battre un basilic et encore un autre reste de l'âme de Voldemort. Sans parler du fait qu'il était censé y avoir un dingue en liberté qui essayait de me tuer. Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'étais un gamin plutôt malheureux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils viendraient vers moi ?"

"Un basilic ?" répondit Sam, et il se sentit infiniment stupide de bloquer sur la partie de l'histoire qui n'avait rien à voir avec les Détraqueurs. Il regarda vers Dean et sut qu'Harry n'avait rien fait pour apaiser ses impulsions protectrices.

"Ta famille t'a _maltraité_ ?!" dit Dean, les poings serrés. Sam soupira en même temps qu'Harry. Pour Dean, la seule chose pire que des monstres qui attaquent un gamin, c'était que la famille d'un gamin l'attaque.

"C'est vraiment sans importance," marmonna Harry. "Est-ce qu'on peut se concentrer ?"

"Donc, tu dis que le comportement des Détraqueurs est contre-intuitif," dit immédiatement Sam, prenant Harry en pitié et se forçant à revenir à ses recherches. "Ils devraient aller vers les gens heureux, parce qu'il ont plus de... bonheur. Sauf que, d'après ton expérience, ils ont tendance à aller vers euh, les gens moins heureux... donc..."

"Donc je pense qu'ils _aiment_ briser les gens," continua Harry pour Sam. "Ils _aiment_ aller après les gens qui n'ont presque pas de bonheur en eux... peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'ils _aiment_ , peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas d'émotions, peut-être que le peu de bonheur des gens qui ont une vie difficile est d'une façon ou d'une autre meilleure que le bonheur des heureux." Harry grimaça à cette pensée. "Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'il y a une possibilité qu'ils n'aient pas été pas contrôlés par la force. Il y a une possibilité qu'ils aient juste choisi d'obéir à Voldemort parce qu'ils savaient qu'il leur donnerait ce qu'ils voulaient - ils savaient qu'il y aurait plus de gens à briser."

"Ça paraît logique, mais il n’y a pas moyen de le prouver," dit Sam.

"Faut que j'aille faire un tour," dit soudain Dean.

"Dean ?" Sam était embarrassé d'admettre que dans son intérêt pour la théorie d'Harry, il avait momentanément oublié que son frère était là.

"Vous deux vous pouvez restez ici et parler un peu plus de torture, mais je vais aller faire un tour."

Sam pâlit. Il avait foiré. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

"Dean..." commença-t'il, quand Dean alla vers la porte.

"Je viens avec toi !" dit Harry, coupant Sam.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sam, en même temps que son frère.

"Je suppose que votre voiture c'est la noire, non ?" demanda Harry. "On dirait une super voiture, mec. J'adorerais pouvoir y jeter un œil." Sam se détendit quand Dean sourit légèrement.

"Elle _est_ super. Prends tes pompes, garçon."

"Génial," dit rapidement Harry. "Laisse moi juste ranger quelques dossiers sensibles. Je sors dans deux minutes ok ?"

Dean hocha la tête et sortit, ignorant complètement Sam, mais il y était habitué depuis le temps.

"Tu y connais quelque chose en voiture ?" demanda Sam à Harry, une fois qu'il fut sûr que Dean était loin de la porte. Harry releva la tête de son travail de fourrer des livres et des dossiers dans son sac sans fond.

"Rien du tout," répondit-il, "mais ton frère ne peut pas simplement aller se promener tout seul en ce moment."

Sam était plutôt impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle Harry était retombé sur ses pieds. Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et sortit son téléphone à clapet bizarre.

"Deacon. Ici. Tout de suite," dit Harry uniformément, et Sam eut un autre rapide flashback de son père. Il y eut un craquement sonore, et soudain un gamin maigre de vingt-deux ans se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte.

"Monsieur ?"

"Deacon, je vais faire un tour en voiture," dit Harry.

"En... voiture ?" répondit Deacon.

"En voiture, oui," dit rapidement Harry, et il secoua légèrement la tête. "Où sont les Détraqueurs ?"

"Toujours dans les environs immédiats, monsieur," rapporta Deacon. "Bien sûr, c'est le jour, donc ils ne sont pas trop actifs, mais..."

"Merci Deacon" le coupa Harry. "Préviens moi au moindre changement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais absent."

"Bien chef."

"Oh, et Deacon ?" ajouta Harry en souriant. "Voici mon ami, Sal."

Deacon se tourna enfin vers Sam, et Sam dût se retenir de rire devant la façon dont les yeux du gamin s'agrandir en voyant sa taille. Deacon était visiblement intimidé par Harry, mais au moins il était petit. Sam ne pouvait que deviner ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Deacon.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur," dit Deacon, en tendant bravement la main.

"Moi aussi, Deacon" dit gentiment Sam, et il s'assura de faire le sourire qui semblait mettre les gens à l'aise autour de lui. "Merci de ton aide dans tout ça."

"Euh, c'est... pas de problème," balbutia Deacon. On entendit un coup de klaxon sonore, et Harry grimaça.

"J'y vais alors !" dit-il, courant déjà vers la porte. "Deacon, tu peux retourner à..."

La voix de Harry diminua et s’éteint, et pendant une seconde Deacon eut l'air un peu perdu.

"Je crois qu'Harry veut dire que tu peux retourner à ce que tu faisais avant qu'il ne t'appelle," expliqua Sam. "Je m'occupe de tout ici."

"Oh, très bien. Euh..." hésita Deacon,"... vous avez vraiment rencontré M. Potter pendant la guerre ?"

"Ouais", répondit-il, en se remémorant l'histoire prévue.

"C'était comment ?" demanda prudemment Deacon. Sam savait ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait une fable héroïque sur Harry, des histoires sur les épreuves de la guerre, peut-être quelques informations à propos de son chef que personne d'autre ne savait, ou peut-être qu'il était inquiet à propos du futur et voulait savoir ce qui pourrait se passer. Sam ne pouvait rien lui donner de tout ça. Il n'y était pas, après tout. Ce que Sam avait, en revanche, c'était un père qui avait été au Vietnam et qui avait mené sa propre guerre pendant les vingt-trois dernières années de sa vie.

"C'était la guerre, Deacon," dit sombrement Sam. "Juste quand on croyait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, ça le devenait. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai pas mal de lecture."

"Oui monsieur, désolé monsieur," chuchota pratiquement Deacon. Sam s'assura de lui sourire avant qu'il ne pivote et disparaisse.

Sam regarda tous les livres, souhaita un instant qu'Harry ait laissé les plus avancés, et se dit qu'il pourrait bien recommencer ses recherches en trouvant comment tuer un basilic et ce qu'était un Voldemort.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean fit crisser les pneus en sortant du parking, et hocha le menton vers Harry.

"T'en penses quoi ?" demanda-t'il.

Harry était content d'avoir pu lire le dossier Winchester ce matin quand les deux Chasseurs lisaient au sujet des Détraqueurs.

"Elle est magnifique mec," dit Harry avec enthousiasme. "Depuis quand vous l'avez ?" Harry savait, bien sûr, que la voiture devait être dans la famille depuis des années, puisque les _sorciers_ la mentionnaient.

"Mon père l'a acheté dans les années 70 ; t'aurais dû la voir, là-bas, au soleil..." Dean sourit avec nostalgie, ce qui surprit Harry. "Il était là pour acheter un van, un _van_ ! Alors que l'Impala était juste à côté. Ce n'a pas été trop dur de le convaincre, c'est sûr, mais rien que le fait qu'il allait acheter ce van de foutu hippie m'épate toujours..." Dean regarda sur le côté, attendant la réponse d'Harry, et comprit l'expression de son visage. Il ajouta "...enfin c'est ce qu'on dit."

"Elle est super bien entretenue pour une si veille voiture," répondit Harry, en espérant ne pas provoquer une discussion technique qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Dean sourit avec fierté, puis le sourire sembla s'affaisser un peu.

"J'ai dû la reconstruire pratiquement de zéro il y a deux ans," expliqua Dean. "Mais maintenant elle est comme neuve. Nouvelles pièces... tous les vieux défauts sont partis..."

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Dean diminuer, et il le vit caresser doucement le volant. Dean ne recommença pas à parler, il regardait par le pare-brise, morose. Harry savait qu'il était sorti largement du périmètre, et il avait espéré que la discussion sur la voiture aurait été suffisante pour garder les souvenirs de Dean éloignés, mais visiblement cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Harry sortit sa baguette et étendit mine de rien son bras derrière son siège. Pointant le sol de sa baguette, il pensa à Ginny et aux garçons qui l'attendaient à la maison, et chuchota " _Expecto Patronum_ ". Le cerf se matérialisa sur le siège arrière, enroulé sur lui-même pour tenir dans cet espace.

"PUTAIN ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! C'est quoi ça ?" bafouilla Dean, regardant frénétiquement dans le rétroviseur puis par dessus son épaule.

"Du calme,' dit Harry. "C'est mon Patronus. On en avait besoin."

Dean arrêta de regarder derrière, à la place il sembla juste furieux, et Harry commençait à penser qu'il était plus en sécurité quand Dean était déprimé. Il avait envie de retrouver la conversation sur la voiture, la conduite désinvolte d’avant qu'Harry ne ruine tout en essayant de protéger Dean. Il fallait qu'il lui fasse oublier qu'il y avait un cerf magique bleu brillant tassé sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture.

"Quand j'étais jeune, le père de mon ami avati cette vieille Ford," commença Harry. "Elle était bleue - une Ford Anglia. Enfin bref, le père était un sorcier, hein, donc il n'y connaissait rien aux voitures... il lui avait jeté plein de charmes."

"Les sorciers de conduisent pas ?" demanda Dean, comme s'il était dégouté pas cette seule pensée. Harry rit.

"Non, et crois moi, je préférerais parfois. Tous nos moyens de transports sont hautement inconfortables," grimaça Harry. "Mon copain et moi ont a fini par rentrer dans un arbre avec la voiture un jour. Je crois qu'elle était plutôt furieuse. Elle nous a expulsé et elle est partie sans nous, mais c'était vraiment une voiture sympa." Harry sourit, se rappelant comment les feux arrières avaient disparu dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite.

"Elle est partie _sans_ vous ?" s'exclama Dean, comme si la voiture l'avait personnellement insulté. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter ou s'amuser. Il savait en revanche que Dean avait complètement oublié le cerf sur le siège arrière, et il en était content. Il fallait une grande concentration pour faire durer un Patronus si longtemps, mais ce sort était étrangement devenue une de ses spécialités - encore une raison de plus pour que le Ministère américain ait demandé son aide.

"Des choses bizarres peuvent se passer des fois quand tu charmes trop un objet," expliqua Harry. Ils peuvent développer une volonté propre." Harry sut qu'il avait fait une erreur quelque part quand les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent considérablement.

"Tu as trafiqué le lit de Sam !" dit Dean, figé d'horreur. Harry ne put s'en empêcher ; il éclata de rire. Le front de Dean se plissa et il sembla de nouveau plus agacé qu'inquiet.

"Le lit de Sam ira bien," dit Harry une fois qu'il se fut repris. "C'est de la transmogrification, pas des charmes. Je sais que tu ne sais pas la différence, mais crois moi, elle est énorme. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Dean sembla se détendre, et Harry se tourna pour observer le décor. Il était déjà venu aux États-Unis une fois après la guerre, mais jamais dans ce coin-là. C'était magnifique. Harry pensa à Ginny et aux garçons, et le bébé, et Teddy, pour pouvoir maintenir le cerf sur la banquette arrière. C'était difficile, mais Harry avait de la pratique - quelqu'un avait dû réunir les Détraqueurs après le Guerre, et la quantité de reproduction qui avait eu lieu n'avais pas rendu la tâche facile. Le truc était de continuer à nourrir le Patronus de souvenirs heureux quand il commençait à faiblir ou que votre attention était divisée.

"Vraiment magnifique," dit Dean calmement.

"Oui, je n'étais jamais venu dans ce coin du pays," dit Harry, admirant toujours le paysage.

"Non, je veux dire, ton cerf," dit Dean, avec une pointe d'embarras. Harry se retourna vers l'intérieur de la voiture - et vit que Dean continuait de jeter un œil dans son rétroviseur régulièrement. Harry se retourna et regarda le cerf, qui leva la tête pour croiser son regard.

"Merci," répondit Harry. "C'est mon père." Il vit Dean tourner brutalement la tête vers lui et le fixer, bouche bée, alors il continua rapidement. "Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment lui. C'est une... représentation. Mon père était un animagus - ça veut dire qu'il pouvait se transformer en un animal à volonté. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mon père, mais mon Patronus est un cerf à cause de lui."

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris," dit Dean lentement. "Ça veut dire que si j'avais un Patronus, il ressemblerait à un type avec une barbe de cinq jours ?"

Harry rit de nouveau. "Non, ce serait un animal qui te représente. Je suppose que c'est ce qu'est le mien - j'aime juste y penser comme une connexion avec mon père."

"Hum," dit Dean, et il fit un clin d’œil à Harry. "Dommage que mon Patronus ne puisse pas être une voiture."

Harry souffla un petit rire en réponse et garda pour lui les mots ' _Dommage que tu ne puisses pas en avoir un tout court_ '. Il y eut un silence pendant un moment, puis Dean reprit.

"Alors, les sorciers ne conduisent pas," déclara-t'il, toujours incrédule. "Est-ce qu'au moins ils s'y connaissent en classic rock ?" Harry se mordit les lèvres, en pensant au peu que les sorciers connaissaient de la culture Moldue. Apparemment son silence fut suffisant. "Ok..." continua Dean, "je vais t'apprendre alors." Dean fit un sourire malicieuse à Harry en sortant une boite à chaussures abimée de sous le siège, pleine de ce qu'Harry reconnu comme des cassettes audios. "Laisse moi te présenter un petit groupe appelé Led Zeppelin."

Dean laissa la musique parler d'elle-même, et ils restèrent silencieux. Harry aima la musique. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance, étant jeune, d'écouter autre chose que ce qui filtrait à travers le mur de la chambre de Dudley. Quand il était à l'école, et après, il était dans le monde magique, et ne connaissait que les groupes de sorciers.

Harry laissa la musique le porter pendant qu'il pensait aux Winchester. Le dossier du Ministère n'était pas riche en informations, bien que sans surprise il soit plus complet que celui du gouvernement Moldu. Par exemple, le Ministère savait que les Winchester étaient toujours vivant. Il ne semblait simplement pas savoir _comment_ ils étaient toujours vivants.

Le dossier était aussi pauvre en matière d'histoire de famille, se concentrant principalement sir Sam et Dean, plutôt que sur leur père. Leur mère avait été tuée par le feu d'un démon, puis il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'information autre que les mots 'pas de résidence permanente' noté juste au dessus de la phrase "Jessica Moore meurt par le feu d'un démon - Samuel Winchester abandonne l'école" puis une tripotée de noms de lieux à travers le pays, jusqu'à une courte description de la mort soudaine de John Winchester après un accident de voiture, et la guérison miraculeuse de Dean.

 _Dean trompa la mort une fois, pour raisons inconnues_ , pensa Harry, _deux fois grâce aux anges_ ?

Le rapport ne mentionnait pas les anges. Il n'y avait rien sur les activités des frères pendant presque une année entière, à part la fois où ils avaient attiré l'attention des autorités Moldues. Puis il y avait une vague note à propos d'une porte démoniaque, quelques exemples d'incarcération et des évasions ou des fausses morts qui suivaient, et enfin la note "18 Mais 2008 - Dean Winchester meurt. Allées et venues de Samuel Winchester inconnues."

Et le fait que ce soit mentionné en dernier signifiait qu'ils avaient commencé à compiler ce dossier après ça, et non avant. Toutes les autres morts apparentes étaient simplement citées comme "Dean Winchester considéré mort par les autorités Moldues" ou "Dean et Samuel Winchester présumés par les autorités Moldues, décédés dans une explosion."

Alors qu'est-ce qui avait fait, dans la mort de Dean, que le monde des Sorciers commence à monter un dossier sur les deux Chasseurs ? D'habitude, les dossier sur les Chasseurs étaient constitués de leur nom, âge, et adresse (s'ils en avaient une). La note à propos du retour de Dean était encore plus déroutante :"18 septembre 2008, Dean Winchester vivant. Enquête du Département des Mystères américain classée secrète."

Après ça, il était évident que le Département des Aurors avait compté principalement sur la divination pour rassembler des information. Les nouvelles entrées étaient écrites dans le langage vague de ce domaine de la magie : "Le fils retourne à ses parents - effacé pour instant non lié. Il est témoin."

Finalement pourtant, ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry était l'ordre franc tamponné sur la page, sous les habituels avertissement sur le caractère dangereux des Chasseurs : "En Cas de Rencontre, Contactez le Département des Mystères Américain."

Si c'était les Aurors qui voulaient les Winchester, Harry aurait compris. Cela aurait voulu dire qu'ils avaient tué une sorcière ou un sorcier. Cela aurait voulu dire qu'ils était un danger pour la communauté magique. Mais le Département des Mystères... Harry ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il pensa aux cicatrices presque effacées sur le bras de Ron, à la silhouette corpulente d'un homme adulte avec une tête de bébé qui pleure, et le Voile... le Voile qui bougeait tout doucement avec un vent invisible qui lui murmurait des choses... le Voile à travers lequel il avait vu Sirius passer pour ne plus jamais le revoir...

"Euh, Harry ?"

Il cligna des yeux et revint à lui, se rappelant qu'il était dans une voiture avec Dean Winchester. Les accords d'un solo de guitare particulièrement mélodieux sortaient des vieux haut-parleurs.

"Hein ? Désolé... oui ?" demanda Harry. Il vit Dean le regarder nerveusement.

"Le cerf est parti," dit Dean. "Il a juste... ben, disparu..."

Harry regarda la banquette arrière vide et se maudit. Bien sûr il avait disparut, il s'était laissé distraire, s'était laissé pencer à ces années...

"Il y a combien de temps ?" demanda Harry. "Il a disparu quand ?"

"Il y a juste deux minutes," répondit Dean. "Je l'ai vu s'effacer, et j'ai pas regardé pendant un moment, mais quand je l'ai fait il était parti. Je n'étais pas sûr si c'était fait exprès, mec... mais après... bah ça avait pas l'air d'aller."

Harry regarda intensément les nuages bas par la fenêtres ; il ne les voyait pas, mais c'était de pire en pire. Dean sembla comprendre con inquiétude.

"Ils sont là ?" demanda-t'il d'un ton professionnel.

"Comment tu te sens ?" lui demanda Harry en retour. Dean devait bien être capable de le savoir sans demander.

"Je pense qu'ils sont là. Ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu'avant, mais euh, ne le prends pas mal, mais tout de suite là, tu ressembles à quelqu'un dont on vient de tuer le chiot," répondit Dean avec un petit rictus.

"En fait, t'es pas loi," dit Harry avec un petit rire sans gaité. Il pouvait de nouveau invoquer un Patronus, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le maintenir assez longtemps - c'était plutôt épuisant. Il avait besoin d'un autre moyen de les empêcher tous les deux de se noyer dans leurs pensées.

"Hey, Dean," dit Harry mine de rien. "Et si on prenait à manger pour tout le monde avant de rentrer à l'hôtel ?"

"Ouais, ok," dit Dean, un peu trop doucement selon Harry.

"Et sur le chemin," continua Harry en souriant, "je veux que tu m'apprennes tout ce que je dois savoir sur ces groupes de rock, et tes chansons préférées et pourquoi tu les aimes. Visiblement, j'ai raté quelque chose d'exceptionnel, parce que tout ça c'est carrément génial."

Dean sourit largement et commença immédiatement,"Et bien, cette chanson-là c'est Ramblin' Man..."

Harry se concentra intensément sur ce que Dean lui racontait, et sur la façon dont il parlait, et la lumière dans ses yeux et la sincérité de son sourire. Harry ne savait toujours pas grand chose sur les Winchester, mais il sut qu'il devait trouver un moyen de les protéger. Harry avait survécu aussi longtemps en lisant bien les gens, en apprenant à la dure parfois, mais il croyait vraiment que les Winchester n'était pas une menace pour le monde magique - tant qu'ils étaient suffisamment informés. En revanche Harry n'était pas sûr que le monde magique ne soit pas dangereux pour les Winchester.

*

"Alors Lars a juste décidé qu'il n'aimait pas les solos de guitare ? Je veux dire, c'est bizarre, non ? Le genre entier est quasiment fait pour les guitares." Sam entendit Harry parler alors que Dean ouvrait la porte avec l'épaule.

"C'est pas vrai..." marmonna Sam dans sa barbe, "il le convertit..."

Dean entendit Sam et lui fit un clin d’œil. "J'y peux rien si le gars a du goût, Sam." Il posa les pots de nourritures à emporter sur la table. "Allez arrêter de pleurer. On a apporté le déjeuner."

Pour la plus grande consternation de Sam, Harry et Dean continuèrent de parler de musique pendant presque tout le repas ; ils parlèrent même de voiture, aussi. Sam commençait à suspecter que Harry était _sincèrement_ intéressé, et qu'il ne faisait pas juste semblant pour être sûr que son frère aille bien. C'est ce qui lui fit demander, bien qu'il sache que l'humeur allait changer...

"Comment s'est passé la balade ? Je veux dire, une fois que vous avez franchi le périmètre ?"

Dean se renfrogna et Harry prit l'air déçu, et c'était tout que dont Sam avait besoin.

"On s'en est occupé," dit Harry, reposant sa fourchette avant de sortir son outil de communication étrange. "Je vais appeler un de mes hommes,' informa Harry. Il ne demandait pas si ça leur allait, il les prévenait simplement. Sam réalisa que finalement, Harry n'avait besoin de leur permission pour rien du tout ; le fait qu'il le leur ait demandé la nuit précédente n'était probablement que de la courtoisie.

"Deacon," dit Harry, regardant dans son truc bizarre/téléphone à clapet, "au rapport s'il te plaît".

Il y eut un léger "pop" et Deacon fut dans la pièce, debout au même endroit que la veille.

"Deacon, voici mon ami Dirk," le présenta Harry.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, monsieur" dit Deacon, tendant la main à Dean. Dean dit quelque chose la bouche pleine qui se rapprochait probablement de "moi aussi mon gars."

"Du mouvement pendant que je n'étais pas là ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui monsieur, une petite faction a..." Deacon s'arrêta, avec une expression étonnée. "Et bien, ils ont commencé à se déplacer peu de temps après votre départ. Leur parcours de vol a été un peu dur à suivre, mais ils semblaient... on ne peut pas en être sûr monsieur, mais..."

"Crache le morceau Deacon," ordonna Harry.

"Il est possible qu'ils vous suivaient monsieur," dit Deacon, et Sam se demanda pourquoi il semblait si réticent à croire ce qu'il disait.

"Putain," jura Harry. Sam réfléchissait déjà à des explications plausibles ; si les Détraqueurs suivaient Harry, peut-être que le fait qu'ils étaient au même endroit qu'Harry était le problème, et cela résolvait tout. Puis Sam vit l'expression sur le visage de Dean et réalisa qu'il avait été idiot. Dean avait été avec Harry tout le temps, et la raison pour laquelle Harry était venu aux États-Unis était la présence des Détraqueurs.

"Putain," fit écho Sam.

Dean avala sa bouchée, et repoussa calmement son assiette sur le côté. Sam se trouve ennuyé de l'absence de réaction de Dean. Ces choses en avaient visiblement après lui, et il semblait simplement résigné plutôt que furieux. Sam était furieux. Dean n'avait-il donc pas assez subi ?

Son attention se reporta sur Deacon quand il reprit la parole en se balançant sur ses pieds. Il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait d'apporter de mauvaises nouvelles.

"Mais, monsieur, ça n'a pas de sens," dit Deacon, et Sam se demanda si sa propre voix avait un jour sonné aussi jeune et innocent. "Des mouvements comme ça impliqueraient un motif, et aucun livre ne... Les Détraqueurs n'ont pas..."

"Tu as raison," l'interrompit Harry. "Cela impliquerait un motif et les Détraqueurs ne fonctionnent pas à la motivation, ils obéissent ou ont faim. Donc, soit quelqu'un leur a ordonné de me suivre, soit c'était un simple mouvement dû à la faim et c'était purement une coïncidence que j’aille dans la même direction. Merci pour le rapport Deacon, tu peux y aller."

Deacon acquiesça, pivota et disparut devant eux.

"Je dois parler à Phil," dit Harry en se levant. "Je reviens vite." Avant que Sam n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Harry avait déjà disparut dans un craquement.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce pendant un moment. Dean regardait les nuages par la fenêtre. Sam réfléchissait à toute vitesse, essayant de comprendre ce que tout cela voulait dire.

"T'as trouvé quoi sur Harry pendant qu'on était pas là ?" demanda soudain Dean, comme si le rapport de Deacon ne s'était jamais passé et qu'ils travaillaient toujours sur leur plan de la nuit dernière.

"La plupart de ces bouquins sont juste sur des créatures magiques, mais il y en a quelques uns sur l'histoire." répondit Sam, en soupirant de l’habilité inébranlable de Dean à ignorer l'évidence. "On dirait qu'il nous a dit la vérité. Sinon, c'est quelqu'un d'important pour les sorciers. Il a vaincu un certain 'Lord Voldemort' quand il avait, tiens toi bien, _un an_ , et puis encore à dix-sept ans... la deuxième fois c'était la guerre dont il nous a parlé. Apparemment, ce Voldemort était plutôt affreux. D'après le petit article sur Harry dans un de ces bouquins, les autres noms pour Harry sont 'Le Garçon qui a Survécu' et - je te jure que je déconne pas - 'L’Élu.' "

"L’Élu ?!" dit Dean, sans y croire. "Un peu mélodramatique, non ?"

"Ha, ouais," répondit Sam.

"Donc, son histoire est valable selon les bouquins qu'il nous a _donné_ ," répondit Dean. Sam ne put qu'hausser les épaules.

"C'est tout ce qu'on a." Il n'aimait pas ça plus que Dean réellement, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options. "Je pense que c'est vrai," continua Sam. "Je veux dire, il y a la façon dont Phil et Deacon le traitent - comme s'il était... en fait comme s'ils le vénéraient."

"Ouais, répondit Dean. "J'ai remarqué. En plus, on dirait qu'il sait ce qu'il fait... et puis, s'il voulait nous faire du mal ou quoi, il aurait eu tout le temps dans la voiture. Il a sorti sa baguette et tout, mais il a juste fait son cerf avec."

"Il a invoqué le cerf ? demanda Sam, légèrement jaloux que Dean ait pu bien le regarder quand Sam ne l'avait qu'entrevu.

"Ouais, il s'est assis sur la banquette arrière un moment, plus il a disparut," répondit Dean. "Je crois pas qu'il ait voulu le faire disparaitre, ça l'a plutôt énervé après lui-même. C'était ce truc des Détraqueurs plutôt - et c'est l'autre truc - il a semblé plutôt bien affecté lui aussi. T'aurais dû voir sa tête... c'était comme s'il était seul au monde."

Sam déglutit. Ils connaissaient tous les deux exactement ce sentiment. Au moment où Sam allait demander ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, quelque chose commença à briller sur la table, et une voix étouffée de femme dit "Harry ?"

Dean leva les sourcils et regarda là où Harry s'était assis.

"Harry a laissé son portable..." comprit-il soudain, quand la voix de femme répéta le nom d'Harrry. "Mec, qui règle son téléphone pour dire son nom ?" Dean attrapa le 'téléphone' d'Harry, et Sam répondit "Dean, je ne crois pas que ce soit un téléphone."

Mais Dean l'avait déjà ouvert ; un sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres et Sam le regarda en secouant la tête...

"Et bien, bien le bonjour," dit Dean. "Qu'est ce que fait Harry avec une fille comme vous dans sa poche ?"

"Où est mon mari ?" dit la voix, et Sam sourit quand le rictus lubrique de Dean disparut.

**

"Phil," dit Harry, aussitôt qu'il apparut dans la pièce sombre. Il alluma la lampe de chevet et secoua Phil par l'épaule. "Phil, réveille toi."

Les yeux de Phil s'ouvrirent légèrement et il croisa la regard d'Harry et soudain il se redressa en position assise en s’emmêlant dans les draps.

"Harry ? Je veux dire, monsieur... je veux dire Harry... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"J'ai besoin de savoir qi tu savais à propos du protocole sur les Winchester. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as contacté le Département des Mystères," répondit Harry sans regret.

"Je savais, et non, j'ai rien fait," répondit sombrement Harry. "Je... vous avez dit que personne ne devait savoir qui était avec vous. Et puis bon, c'est le boulot du commandant de faire un rapport au Ministère, et même si vous n'avez pas de rang officiel ici, vous êtes techniquement notre commandant d'équipe effectif. Sans parler du fait que vous êtes le putain d'Harry Potter... Si vous voulez faire un rapport sur le fait que j'ai négligé le protocole, alors allez-y, mais vous avez fait pareil, connard... et je pensais qu'on avait un accord..."

Harry rit, Phil radotait toujours quant il était pris au dépourvu, sans parler de son incapacité à censurer son langage quand il était fatigué. C'était quelque chose qui avait amusé Harry, quand ils s'étaient entraîné ensemble. Le nouvel esprit de coopération internationale après la guerre avait impliqué des exercices de terrain internationaux - et tout le monde avait voulu une chance de pratiquer avec Harry Potter, mais Phil avait été le seul avec qui Harry s'était vraiment bien entendu. C'était principalement parce que leur session d’exercice les avaient laissé éveillés pendant trois jours d'affilée. Phil était rapidement redevenu le charretier décousu qu'il était au fond, et Harry avait aimé qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un dans ce monde capable de l’appeler "un putain de trou du cul d'anglais" quand il lui avait marcher sur le pied.

"Phil, Phil..." rit Harry, "Tais toi mon pote. Tu as bien fais. C'est juste que, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit tout de suite à propos du Département des Mystères ? Pourquoi tu as attendu que je le lise ?"

"Putain, Ha- monsieur... Je ne voulais pas vous le dire devant eux," répondit Phil, "et la seule fois qu'on a été seul, vous m'avez demandé le dossier de toute façon, et vous avez filé parler à l'équipe."

"Ok," dit Harry. "Maintenant la vraie question est... tu sais POURQUOI le Département des Mystères, Phil ? Tu sais où est le problème ?"

"J'aimerais bien savoir, Harry... monsieur," dit Phil, et Harry sut qu'il était entièrement réveillé. "Seulement les haut-gradés le savent. Le reste de l'équipe pourrait reconnaître le nom s'ils l'entendaient - ils sauraient qu'il faut le rapporter à leur commandant, mais ils ne sauront pas pourquoi. Je connaissais l'ordre parce qu'en général je suis commandant d'équipe... mais je ne sais pas pourquoi non plus - c'est trop haut pour moi. C'est à votre niveau. Quoi que ce soit, c'est important, Harry."

"J'en avais peur," soupira Harry. "Phil... les Détraqueurs les suivent. Sans l'équipe, je ne pourrais pas faire tenir un Patronus assez longtemps pour les garder en sécurité. Je ne sais pas dans quoi ils sont mêlés, mais quoi que ce soit, le comportement des Détraqueurs a à y voir. Je dois comprendre tout ça."

"Le Département des Mystères..." commença Phil.

"Ne. Doit. Pas. Savoir." finit Harry pour conclure. Phil pinça les lèvres.

"Harry..."

"Je t'en prie, Phil... J'ai pas un bon sentiment à propos de ça. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand les Sorciers essaye d'interférer avec les Chasseurs. Je ne peux pas faire confiance aux Langues-de-Plomb avec ça... Je ne peux pas... Ces types-là sont tellement _à côté_ de tout, ils ne bossent que sur des théories... en plus, je pense que les Winchester me font confiance. Si je les trahissaient maintenant, ça pourrait nous apporter un paquet de problème.

"Vous avez raison, bien sûr, mais peut-être que le Département des Mystères sais ce qu'il se passe..."

"Ils sen savent certainement plus que nous," approuva Harry, "mais ça ne signifie pas qu'on doive leur donner les Winchester pour savoir aussi. On a juste besoin d'accéder à leurs dossiers."

Les yeux de Phil s'agrandirent. "Vous êtes sérieusement en train de me demander de m'introduire au Département des Mystères ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que je demande," soupira Harry. "Peut-être que je ne te dis que ce à quoi on doit penser."

Phil retomba sur les matelas, ses yeux errant. Harry se demanda si peut-être il pensait prédire une réponse d'après les motifs mouchetés de la peinture du plafond.

"Et bien, je sais une chose, monsieur," dit Phil.

"Quoi ?"

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir me rendormir maintenant," soupira Phil.

"Désolé Phil." Harry essaya de rester sérieux, mais il souriait beaucoup trop.

"Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit, la quatrième fois que vous m'avez presque réveillé pendant cette course d'endurance vers Perth ?" demanda Phil.

"La quatrième fois ?" réfléchit Harry. "Est-ce que c'était quand tu as dit..." Harry fit de son mieux pour prendre un accent américain : "'M. Potter, je vous respecte énormément et je vous suis reconnaissant de nous avoir tous sauvé la vie, mais si vous me gardez éveillé plus longtemps, je briserais votre putain de cou et danserais sur votre tombe' ?"

"Ouais, cette fois-là," dit Phil. "Désolé pour ça... mais en tout cas, ce que je veux dire... pouvez vous s'il vous plaît sortir de ma chambre et me laisser seul pour me vautrer dans mon manque misérable de sommeil ?"

Harry rit. "Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Phil, mais tu sais bien que tu rends ça beaucoup trop drôle pour moi."

"Vous êtes un bâtard, monsieur," répondit Phil, juste avant que Harry ne pivote et retourne dans la chambre des Winchester.

"Sérieusement ? Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme puisse avoir trois enfants et être aussi belle que vous..." disait Dean. Harry le regarda avec confusion puis vit l'argent de son miroir. La compréhension lui arriva dans une lente horreur, au moment où il saisit l'expression signifiant 'oh merde' sur le visage de Sam, et où le sourire moqueur apparut sur celui de Dean.

"harry, mec, tu devrais pas négliger une fille pareille, quelqu'un pourrait te la voler..." dit Dean avec un clin d’œil, quand Harry passa devant lui à grandes enjambées et lui saisit le miroir des mains.

"Donne moi ça," dit Harry, tenant le miroir contre sa poitrine. Dean leva les mains dans une soumission moqueuse et rit.

Lentement, Harry baissa la tête pour voir à quel point Ginny était furieuse. Étonnamment, elle ne semblait pas du tout fâchée, et en reconnaissant le léger rougissement qui ornait son visage, Harry décida qu'il aurait de loin préféré qu'elle le fut.

"Gin ?" dit Harry avec curiosité.

"Salut Harry," répondit Ginny. "Alors, qui est ton nouvel ami américain ?"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry toisa Dean puis disparut dans la petite salle de bain.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu flirtais avec sa femme, Dean," dit Sam. "Tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée ?"

"Bien sûr que je crois que c'était une bonne idée, Sam," répondit Dean, toujours avec le sourire qu'il avait fait à Harry. "Maintenant on sait que Harry a une magnifique femme rousse, et trois gosses à la maison."

"J'y crois pas, tu justifies ça par des recherches." Sam leva les yeux au ciel. "Tu es ridicule."

"Ah, allez Sammy. Tu trouves pas qu'on peut plus faire confiance à un type avec une famille qu'à un solitaire bizarre ?"

Sam y réfléchit pendant un moment. Il avait traité Harry comme un Chasseur, mais il était vrai que la plupart des Chasseurs n'avaient pas d'enfants.

"Parce qu'il a quelque chose à perdre ?" pensa Sam à voix haute.

Dean le regarda bizarrement. "Parce qu'il y a des gens qui comptent sur lui."

Sam hocha la tête. Il supposa qu'ils avaient tous deux raison.

"Tu connais la taille du périmètre ?" demanda Dean en changeant de sujet.

"Oh, ouais." Sam avait oublié sa mission de reconnaissance du matin, quand il avait été envoyé chercher le petite déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul depuis. "J'ai marché jusqu'au restau à une ou deux rues. Le périmètre est plutôt grand, mais j'ai cru voir des ombres bouger bizarrement deux rues plus loin. Je sais pas comment ils font pour garder une zone de cette taille sous surveillance, par groupe de seulement trois, mais je pense que l'hôtel est en plein milieu, avec un rayon d'environ quatre rues."

"Putain," jura Dean. "J'avais cru comprendre qu'on était baisé quand je suis parti faire un tour et que j'ai conduit seulement dix minutes avant de sentir..."

Dean ne finit pas sa phrase et Sam n'insista pas. Ils n'y échapperaient pas. Ils étaient dépendants de ces sorciers et Sam n'aimait pas ça plus que Dean.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Sam entendit la voix étouffée d'Harry à travers la porte, "Je rentre dès que je peux, James. Je t'aime. Sois sage avec ta mère." Sam fixa la porte fermée et vit Dean faire pareil du coin de l’œil. C'était étrange de penser à Harry en tant que parent. Il avait le même âge que lui et Dean.

Dean se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de Sam sur lui.

"Allez, on a de la lecture," dit Dean. "Sors ton ordi et regarde si tu trouves quelque chose qui vient des Chasseurs là-dessus, quoi que ce soit. Vois avec les sources anglaises."

Sam attrapa l'ordinateur sur la table de chevet et l'avait démarré avant qu'Harry ne sorte de la salle de bain.

"Alors... " dit Dean, son sourire moqueur de retour, bien que Sam puisse dire qu'il se forçait cette fois. "Comment vont la femme et les gosses ?"

"J'ai du mal à croire que tu flirtais avec ma femme," répondit Harry laconiquement, mais il continua avec une réponse sincère, "et elle va bien, merci. Une fois que je l'ai convaincu que les charmants Chasseurs avec qui je travaille ne vont pas m'assassiner moi et ma famille."

"Whoa," dit Dean, son sourire effacé. "Je ne ferais jamais... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle..."

"Vous êtes des Chasseurs," dit Harry. "Il y a des histoires... Je crois que tu as _vraiment_ menacé de me 'buter' quand tu as su ce que j'étais."

"Il t'a eu là, Dean," dit Sam en souriant.

"Ouais, ouais..." marmonnant Dean, puis il sourit à nouveau. "Ceci dit, ta femme est vraiment magnifique, mec. T'aurais dû la voir Sam. Les gosses doivent être adorables."

Sam secoua la tête vers Dean, puis sourit quand Harry pencha la tête comme s'il était embarrassé.

"Ils le sont," dit Harry. "Vous voulez, euh... voir une photo ?"

"T'en as une ?" répondit Dean. Harry hocha la tête et ramassa le sac qu'il avait laissé sur le sol près de la table. Sam poussa l'ordinateur sur le côté pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de Dean quand Harry lui tendit une petite photo.

"Hey ! Ça bouge !" s'exclama Dean. Évidemment, il y avait Harry et une jolie femme rousse, debout devant une étrange maison de guingois... souriant et agitant la main, et essayant d'empêcher un des gamins de s’échapper du cadre.

"Photographie sorcière," déclara Harry, comme si cela expliquait tout. "C'est ma femme, Ginny... et là c'est les enfants, forcément."

Le gamin qui essayait de s'enfuir devait avoir quatre ans, et était roux comme sa mère. Un garçon légèrement plus jeune se tenait calmement à côté d'Harry, et il avait les même cheveux noirs sauvages qu'Harry et les mêmes yeux d'un vert pur, mais sans lunettes. Ginny tenait d'une main le col du petit de quatre ans, et tenait fermement un petit bébé empaqueté dans le creux de son autre coude. Il y avait aussi un jeune garçon sur la photo, probablement de dix ou onze ans, qui ne ressemblait ni à Harry ni à sa femme, et dont les cheveux n'arrêtaient pas de changer de couleur, de marron discret à noir, roux et... est-ce que c'était du bleu ?

"Je croyais que ta femme avait dit que vous aviez trois enfants..." nota Dean, se posant visiblement la même question que Sam.

"C'est ça ; nos enfants sont les plus jeunes," expliqua Harry, se penchant vers la photo pour pouvoir les désigner. "James a quatre ans. C'est celui qui essaye de s'échapper. Albus a trois ans," Harry pointa l'enfant calme qui était son portrait craché, "et le bébé c'est Lily. Celui de onze ans est mon filleul, Teddy. Ses parents ont été tués pendant la Guerre, du coup j'aide sa grand-mère à s'en occuper."

"Pourquoi ses cheveux font ça ?" demanda Sam. Il y eut une courte pause avant qu'Harry ne réponde.

"C'est un Métamorphomage," dit Harry. "Il a encore des soucis pour garder ses cheveux tranquilles parfois."

"Un Méta-quoi ?" demanda Dean. Harry soupira, et reprit la photo des mains de Dean. Sam fut surpris de voir qu'Harry semblait nerveux tout à coup.

"C'est pas grave," répondit Harry. "Ça n'a pas d'importance."

"Ok... mignons tes enfants, mec," répondit Dean, et Sam pensa qu'il avait aussi compris la réticence d'Harry à parler de plus de Teddy, parce qu'il reprit, et désamorça la situation de la seule manière que Dean connaissait. "Et je crois avoir déjà dit que ta femme est carrément à tomber. Ginny c'est ça ? ... Joli nom."

Harry pouffa et rangea la photo. Dans le petit silence qui suivit, Sam pensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans les rêves de Dean - à cette femme qui parlait d'aller chercher les enfants plus tard, le pique-nique étalé à ses pieds.

"Alors, de quoi vous avez parlé avec Phil ?" demanda Sam, déviant résolument de ses pensées et se donnant du mal pour ne pas regarder Dean.

"Ces putains de Détraqueurs," grommela Harry en sortant des livres de son sac, et retournant en mode recherches. "Ils sont trop... Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence s'ils sont ici. Certains nous ont _suivis_ avec Dean quand on est parti faire un tour. Ou on leur a ordonné de vous traquer et de vous tuer, ou ils sont ici à cause de quelque chose dans laquelle vous êtes impliqués et qui les arrangerait... ceci dit, comment ils ont su qu'il fallait venir ici depuis l'Europe, c'est au delà de mes compétences."

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et puis regarda franchement Sam et Dean, ses yeux verts soudainement aussi intenses qu'ils l'avaient été la nuit précédente.

"J'ai besoin que vous me disiez dans quoi vous êtes fourrés," déclara Harry avec ce ton professionnel qui rappelait son père à Sam. Ce dernier regarda nerveusement son frère, dont le regard était devenu dur, tandis que la ride entre ses yeux se creusait.

 _Peut-être qu'on devrait lui dire_ , pensa Sam, _pas tout, juste un peu. Mon Dieu, pas tout..._

Dean capta le regard de Sam et secoua la tête, puis répondit à Harry.

"Écoute, mec, j'aimerais pouvoir," dit-il, "mais on n'est que des Chasseurs... on tue le plus de fils de putes maléfiques qu'on peut. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de se demander pourquoi ces trucs sont là, et seulement réfléchir à comment se protéger. Parfois c'est juste un mal aléatoire, et il n'y a pas de réponse."

"Je vois," dit Harry, et Sam eut le sentiment qu'il voyait vraiment - qu'il savait pertinemment que Dean ne lui disait rien délibérément. Sam ravala un soupir. Si les Détraqueurs étaient contrôlés, alors il avait une solide idée de qui était derrière tout ça, et s'ils pouvaient d'une manière ou d'une autre utiliser ces sorciers contre elle... Au minimum, Harry pourrait savoir des choses qui seraient utiles. Ce n'était pas juste de le tenir à l'écart alors qu'il essayait de les aider.

"Est-ce que ça pourrait être un démon ?" s'entendit demander Sam.

"Sam..." Dean fit traîner le nom, comme s'il avait plus d'une seule syllabe.

"Est-ce que ça pourrait être un démon ?" répéta Sam, en prenant garde à complètement ignorer la façon dont Dean le regardait et dont ses poings étaient serrés.

"Qui contrôle les Détraqueurs, tu veux dire ?" demanda Harry, et Sam vit comment tout son corps se tenait droit, prêt, en réaction à la soudaine tension dans la pièce.

"Ouais," dit Sam.

"Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas," répondit Harry avec une déception sincère. "Comme j'ai dit, c'est possible qu'ils ne soient même pas contrôlés ; ils pourraient juste avoir choisi d'être ici... mais bon, ils pourraient être là à cause d'un démon, c'est une possibilité."

Sam hocha la tête. "Il y a ce démon - Lilith..."

"Sam !" dit Dean d'une voix tendue. "Tais toi putain."

"Non !" Sam perdit son calme. "Si c'est Lilith, alors ça veut dire qu'elle a quelque chose en tête, et si c'est le cas, alors on doit l'arrêter ! Ça pourrait être _important_ , Dean. Ça pourrait être un autre... tu sais."

"Si c'était ça, Cas me l'aurait dit !" dit Dean.

"Écoute," dit Sam, baissant consciemment la voix. "Je pourrais demander à Ruby ; elle sait peut-être quelque chose."

"NON !" Dean se leva et leva les bras en l'air de frustration. "MAIS BORD-"

"POURQUOI PAS ?" interrompit Sam, en faisant face à Dean. "Si Lilith t'a envoyé ces Détraqueurs, alors elle prépare quelque chose - ou AU MOINS elle essaye de te tuer - et moi en tout cas, préférerais vois sa tête tomber plutôt que la tienne !"

"Lilith n'est pas responsable de TOUT ! Si c'était un sceau, Cas me l'aurait DIT."

"Elle essaye quand même de nous tuer !"

"TU SAIS MÊME PAS SI C'EST ELLE ! Tu peux pas te jeter là-dedans les yeux fermés, Sam ! On doit trouver comment se protéger."

"Et pendant qu'on fait ça, il se passe encore plus de temps quand on POURRAIT juste FINIR tout ça UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !"

"ASSEZ !" Sam et Dean tournèrent tous deux la tête vers Harry, surpris. Sam avait complètement oublié qu'il était là ; mais la plus grande surprise avait été le timbre de sa voix. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'une voix comme ça sorte d'un type si petit.

Harry était debout avec sa main gauche levée dans un signe d'arrêt, sa main droite le long de son corps, mais tenant sa baguette. Un vent invisible avait laissé ses cheveux ébouriffés, dégageant son front en laissant apparaître cette vieille cicatrice étrange. Sam et Dean respiraient forts, leurs cœurs battants de la dispute et de la tension dans la pièce, mais pour la seconde fois Sam se surprit à obéir à Harry d'instinct.

"Merci," dit Harry, baissant la main. "Asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît."

Sam tenta un coup d’œil vers Dean, au même moment où Dean lui faisait un regard indiscernable, et après un imperceptible haussement d'épaules, Dean se retourna et se rassit. Sam voyait toujours la colère dans la mâchoire de Dean, et la sentait dans ses propres veines, mais lui aussi serra les dents et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

"Très bien," continua Harry, s'asseyant seulement à son tour. "Alors, je suis d'accord avec vous deux. Notre priorité doit être de trouver comment vous protéger des Détraqueurs - parce que _quelle que soit_ la raison de leur présence, vous les intéressez. Donc, je vais continuer à faire des recherches dans les livres de sortilèges avancés, et voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. Ceci étant dit... je pense aussi que Sam marque un point ; le fait seul que euh... Cas ? ne vous ait pas averti de ce qu'il se passe, ne signifie pas qu'on doive supposer que ce n'est pas connecté à ce démon Lilith. Du coup, il faut aussi qu'on voie si les Détraqueurs peuvent être contrôlés par des démons, ou s'ils se sont alliés à des démons. Donc je vous charge tous les deux de chercher n'importe quelle connexion Détraqueur-démon. Si vous avez besoin de plus de livres, ou de certains en particulier, dites le moi et j’enverrais quelqu'un les chercher."

Harry s'arrêta, et regarda avec insistance Sam et Dean. "Alors, est-ce que tout va bien ?"

Sam acquiesça, et regarda Dean. Sa réponse fut d'attraper le livre le plus proche, de regarder Harry sombrement puis se diriger la tête haute vers l'autre lit pour lire. Sam sut qu'il ne lui adresserait probablement plus la parole du reste de l'après-midi.

"Excellent," marmonna Harry. "Ça va être une après-midi reposante."

Sam se sentit presque désolé pour Harry. Il était plus habitué à ce que Dean soit en colère contre lui. Cela semblait arriver de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il était revenu. L'Enfer avait tellement foutu Dean en l'air que Sam était surtout inquiet pour lui. Tuer Lilith aussi vite que possible signifierait moins de souffrance pour Dean. Sam aurait seulement souhaité qu'il ait pu la tuer _avant_ que le contrat de Dean arrive à échéance ; ainsi, Dean ne serait pas aussi brisé.

Sam récupéra l'ordinateur et commença ses recherches. Peut-être qu'il y trouverait quelques livres de démonologie anglais.

*

Ce fut Dean qui brisa le silence alors que l'heure du dîner approchait.

"Ton gosse Ted, c'est un Polymorphe hein ?"

Harry s'immobilisa. Sam lança un regard nerveux à son frère, surpris de cette soudaine révélation.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose," répondit calmement Harry. "C'est différent pour les sorciers."

"T'avais peur de nous le dire," continua Dean, comme si Harry n'avait rien dit. "Tu croyais qu'on allait s'envoler pour l'Angleterre et le tuer ?"

Sam réalisa alors que Dean était vexé. Monsieur _Ce-N'Est-Pas-Humain_ était vexé qu'Harry soit inquiet que Dean tue un Polymorphe. C'était vraiment l'apocalypse.

"Il est comme un fils pour moi," répondit Harry, regardant à travers la pièce vers Dean. "Tu ne serais pas inquiet ? Tu ne serais pas réticent à dire à deux Chasseurs que ton gosse n'est pas exactement normal ?"

Sam ne bougea pas, mais il vit le regard que Dean lui lança du coin de l’œil.

"Ouais, t'as raison," dit Dean doucement, puis il se racla la gorge et continua d'un ton plus léger. "Donc, je suppose que les Polymorphes-sorciers ne sont pas mauvais, hein ? C'est bon à savoir, au cas où on en croiserait un."

"Métamorphomage," corrigea Harry. "C'est différent."

"Noté," dit Dean, et il reporta son attention vers le livre qu'il lisait. Le silence retomba et Sam se retourna vers son écran.

"Les loups-garous aussi," dit soudain Harry, rompant de nouveau le silence.

"Répète un peu ?" demanda Dean, un sourcil levé.

"Les loups-garous sorciers. Ils sont différents. C'est... et bien c'est traitable," répondit Harry. "Le père de Teddy était un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas la vie la plus paisible, mais il se débrouillait. Il n'a jamais tué personne que je sache... s'est marié, a eu un enfant..."

Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser à Madison - les larmes sur son visage, le poids de la détente, le bruit que son corps a fait en touchant le sol, ses yeux vides grands ouverts.

"Ce n'est pas traitable pour nous, par contre, si ?" demanda Dean, pendant que Sam s’efforçait de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge et de réprimer la panique à l'idée qu'il l'avait tué alors qu'il y avait une autre solution.

"Non," répondit Harry, "alors, vous savez, ne vous sentez pas coupable si vous avez..."

"Ok," le coupa Dean, puis il continua d'une voix forte. "Qui est d'accord pour dîner ?"

Sam rit malgré lui, parce que certaines choses à propos de Dean ne changeaient jamais.

"Je vais appeler Phil," répondit Harry, souriant aussi, avant d'ajouter, "je pense que je suis sur quelque chose ici."

"C'est vrai ?" Sam se leva pour regarder le tas de notes griffonnées devant Harry. C'était un mélange de latin, de runes, de d'équations étranges qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Harry hocha la tête et ouvrit son miroir pour appeler Phil.

Il y eut un léger pop et Phil fut dans la pièce.

"Oui chef ?"

"Je ne m'y habituerais jamais..." marmonna Dean.

"Salut, Phil, de meilleure humeur que tout à l'heure on dirait ?" dit Harry en riant. "Je suis déçu."

Sam leva un sourcil, et vit Phil lever les yeux au ciel et grimacer.

"Harry... voudriez-vous me dire pourquoi je suis là ?" demanda Phil.

"J'ai besoin que tu regardes ça pour moi et que tu me dises si je délire," répondit Harry, poussant ces notes vers Phil. "Pendant ce temps là, on sort dîner."

Harry se leva. Contrairement aux autres sorciers, il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre sa robe ce jour-là, et portait seulement un jean et un t-shirt. Il enfila une veste légère et se dirigea vers la porte. Sam ferma son ordinateur et mit sa propre veste, pendant que Dean revérifiait que son arme était chargée avant d'attraper son manteau de cuir.

Avant de quitter la chambre, Dean se retourna et toisa Phil.

"Pas touche à mes affaires !"

Phil leva les mains comme pour se rendre. "Ne vous inquiétez pas, je tiens à la vie."

"Bien," répondit Dean. Sam secoua la tête.

*

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le restaurant, Dean demanda à Harry ce que vérifiait Phil exactement.

"J'ai peut-être trouvé une protection pour vous, répondit Harry, "mais n'y croyez pas trop. Phil est bien meilleur que moi en sorts et sortilèges de protections, alors on verra ce qu'il en pense."

Le restaurant le plus proche n'était pas plein. Dean et Sam s'assirent automatiquement sur un seul banc pour faire face à Harry de l'autre côté. Dean vit qu'Harry essayait de ne pas rire en les voyant se cogner l'un contre l'autre. Dean devait bien lui reconnaître qu'il ne semblait pas être facilement intimidé. Dean et Sam faisait TOUS LES DEUX pratiquement trente centimètres de plus que lui, sans parler de leur énorme quantité de muscle en plus, et pourtant Harry restait confiant et tranquille avec eux. Il n'était pas décharné non plus ; Dean voyait bien qu'il était musclé, il était juste maigre, robuste et petit. Dean se demanda si Harry pensait que sa magie le protégerait - peut-être que c'était le cas.

Harry jeta un regard rapide autour, puis fit un mouvement de la main sous la table et murmura quelque chose. Dean sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser, et il vit Sam tressaillir à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" chuchota Dean.

"Un sort d'Assourdissement... pour qu'on puisse discuter sans qu'on nous entende," répondit Harry, et Dean sut qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils l'aient remarqué. Dean sourit d'un air satisfait ; on le sous-estimait souvent. D'ailleurs, même Sam le sous-estimait ces temps-ci.

"J'allais vous demander," continua Harry, "si vous aviez trouvé des infos sur un lien Détraqueur-démon."

"Y a rien dans tes livres qui mentionne qu'ils auraient déjà travaillé ensemble," dit Dean. "D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'infos sur les démons tout court..."

Harry leva la main pour interrompre Dean, et regarda la serveuse venue prendre leur commande.

"Vous êtes prêts à commander ?" demanda-t'elle gentiment, et Dean sourit quand elle laissa ouvertement traîner son regard sur lui. Elle était plutôt pas mal. De beaux cheveux noirs ramenés en queue de cheval, et des tâches de rousseur sur les joues.

"Je prendrais un hamburger, s'il vous plaît," dit Harry, "avec des frites."

Dean soupira quand les yeux de la serveuse s'envolèrent vers Harry.

"Oh ! Vous avez un accent ! Vous êtes d'où ?"

Dean gémit quand Harry rougit, _rougit_... il était évident qu'Harry était aussi nul que Sam quand on en venait aux femmes.

"Euh, d'Angleterre madame," répondit Harry. Dean rit de l'expression qui passa sur le visage de la serveuse. _N'appelle jamais une jolie fille "madame"_ , pensa Dean et il secoua la tête.

"Je prends la même chose", dit Dean avec son sourire le plus charmeur. Il tourna la tête et fit un clin d’œil à Sam, et le surprit au milieu d'un spectaculaire haussement d'yeux au ciel.

"Il y en aura trois alors," dit Sam, impassible.

"D'accord, mon mignon," répondit la serveuse et elle s'éloigna rapidement. Dean la regarda partir.

"Tu disais..." dit Harry, attirant l'attention de Dean.

"Oh, ouais... tes livres. On dirait qu'ils disent tous que les démons sont un problème de 'Moldu'," répondit Dean, "mais ils ne disent pas pourquoi, seulement que les possessions de démons sont rares parmi les sorciers. Je n'ai rien trouvé sur une connexion entre démons et Détraqueurs, à part le fait que ce sont tous des fils de pute malfaisants - considérés comme des créatures maléfiques. Sauf que pour une raison quelconque, les sorciers considèrent que les démons tombent sous la responsabilité des Chasseurs, tandis que les problèmes de Détraqueurs sont réglés par des sorciers."

"On nous a appris que les démons avaient plus de mal à posséder des sorciers," dit Harry. "Ça a à voir avec la magie dans le sang. Ça peut devenir instable, imprévisible... Je suppose qu'on est plus difficile à contrôler, donc en général ils ne s'embêtent pas." Harry s'arrêta, et plissa le front. "Je n'avais pas réalisé que ça affecterait la base documentaire - que les sorciers ne rechercheraient même pas quelque chose qu'ils ne considèrent pas comme une menace." Il secoua la tête. "Typique. Ils n'apprennent jamais."

Dean fronça encore plus les sourcils, en se demandant pourquoi Harry n'arrêtait pas de changer sa façon de parler, comme s'il était un sorcier, puis comme s'il ne l'était pas.

"J'ai rien trouvé de plus sur internet," dit Sam. "Avant toi, j'ai jamais eu à chercher de Chasseurs anglais, donc j'ai passé la plupart du temps à essayer de savoir si les infos étaient valables. C'est différent des textes des sorciers, parce que euh... les 'Moldus' ne voient pas les Détraqueurs. Du coup j'ai essayé de chercher les symptômes, voyez ? La météo, le froid, la tristesse..."

Harry et Dean hochèrent la tête. Sam s'arrêta quelques minutes quand la serveuse leur apporta leurs plats.

"J'ai finalement trouvé quelques cas documentés. Principalement à la fin des années 90," continua Sam. "Une ville en Écosse au début des années 90, et après quasiment partout vers 1997." Harry bougea, comme pour parler, mais Sam le coupa avant. "C'était la guerre... je sais. Je veux dire, j'ai deviné. Du coup, ça nous aide pas, puisqu'ils étaient alliés avec ce Voldemort, c'est ça ?"

"Tom Jedusor, ouais... connu aussi sous le nom de Voldemort," confirma Harry.

"Je m'en suis aussi rendu compte à cause des autres trucs," continua Sam. "Les disparitions, les meurtres..."

Harry grimaça, et Dean fut reconnaissant que Sam n'ait pas perdu sa capacité à comprendre l'humeur des autres, quand il se coupa.

"Enfin bref," dit Sam, "j'ai essayé de cherché des choses avant ça. J'ai trouvé un peu d'activité à la fin des années 70, mais c'était aussi Voldemort hein ? Quand tes parents..."

"Oui," répondit Harry. "C'était la Première Guerre."

"Ok," dit Sam. "Bon, je peux chercher encore."

"On a besoin d'un Bobby anglais," dit Dean, se surprenant lui-même.

"Bobby ?" demanda Harry.

"Un ami," répondit Sam. "Un expert en démonologie. Tu connais quelqu'un comme ça chez toi ?"

"Je connaissais," dit Harry, en réfléchissant. Dean n'avait pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

"Je continuerais juste à chercher," répéta Sam, et ils retombèrent dans le silence pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Il y eut un peu de banalités - combien les burgers étaient bons, si Harry profitait bien de son voyage aux États-Unis, le fait que Teddy, le filleul d'Harry, vienne de commencer l'école des Sorciers. _L'école des Sorciers_ , pensa Dean en riant, _le monde est si bizarre_.

Finalement, ils réglèrent la note et retournèrent au motel. Ils trouvèrent Phil dans la position dans laquelle ils l'avaient laissé, seulement cette fois, il y avait une deuxième série d’équations bizarres encore moins bien griffonnées à côté de celles d'Harry.

"Alors, Phil, est-ce que je suis complètement fou ?" demanda Harry à peine entré. Phil le regarda d'une façon que Dean ne put que prendre pour de l'incrédulité impressionnée.

"Vous êtes fou, Harry, ça c'est sûr... mais vous êtes un fou génial," répondit Harry. Dean vit le soulagement et l’excitation traverser Harry simultanément, qui souriait comme un gosse.

"Vous réalisez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ?" dit Phil sérieusement. Dean et Sam se regardèrent, impatients de savoir exactement ce qu'Harry avait trouvé.

"Ça implique..." répondit Harry, avec un sourire malicieux qui lui montait aux lèvres, "qu'on va devoir introduire les Winchester au Ministère."

"Non seulement ça," répondit Phil d'un ton toujours sérieux, "mais on doit les introduire au cœur même du Département des Mystères."


	9. Chapter 9

"Voudriez pas nous mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passe, nan ?" demanda Dean, la voix basse et menaçante. Il entendit Sam changer son pied d'appui derrière lui, et vit Phil pâlir un peu. Harry, d'un autre côté, semblait étrangement ravi, et Dean n'était pas sûr que ça le rassurait ou le rendait encore plus nerveux. Quoi qu'il se passe, cela terrifiait Phil mais Harry ressemblait à un gosse à qui on vient d'offrir un voyage à Disneyland.

"J'ai trouvé un moyen de vous protéger !" dit Harry avec enthousiasme, en attrapant les papiers devant Phil pour leur tendre. Dean plissa les yeux devant le fouillis écrit en langue étrangère, et le passa à Sam quand il réalisa qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il puisse comprendre ça.

"Parle clairement, Harry," dit Dean. "On parle pas ce putain de langage, là."

"Je crois qu'il y a un peu de latin..." marmonna Sam derrière lui, et Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est un sort de protection qui fonctionnera contre les Détraqueurs," continua Harry. "Parce que, bon, c'est plutôt une combinaison de sorts, en fait... mais je suis sûr que ça va marcher. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça marcherait pas. C'est complètement faisable sur papier en tout cas."

"Attends, attends..." Dean essayait de comprendre ce qu'Harry sous-entendait. "Tu veux dire que... c'est quelque chose que tu viens d' _inventer_ ?"

"Ça marchera," intervint Phil, avant qu'Harry ne puisse se défendre. "Croyez-moi. Je voudrais vraiment que ça ne marche pas, mais ça ira." Phil passa la main sur ses cheveux grisonnants, et soupira profondément. Dean leva un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi Phil ne voulait pas qu'ils soient protégés.

"Ce que Phil veut dire," expliqua Harry, comme s'il lisait les pensés de Dean, "c'est que ça ne va pas être aussi facile qu'il n'y paraît."

"Ça c'est facile ?" dit Sam de derrière lui, indiquant les équations griffonnées. "Ça n'a même pas de sens."

"Et bien, peut-être pas pour toi," soupira Harry., reprenant le papier des mains de Sam comme insulté par l'incapacité de Sam à comprendre ce qui était écrit. "Mais ça a du sens pour moi, et... et bien, c'est même plutôt impressionnant. Je ne peux pas croire que personne n'y ait pensé avant... J'aurais presque envie d'appeler Hermione."

"Ok, peu importe," dit Dean. "On sait tous que tu es brillant et 'l’Élu' ou quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, tu pourrais pas nous parler de la partie de ton plan où on _s'infiltre quelque part_ ? Parce que je crois que c'est ce qui fait flipper Phil, et je suis pas sûr d'aimer ça non plus."

Dean vit avec contrariété qu'Harry ouvrit grand la bouche et le fixa comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

"Mec," dit Dean finalement. "Tu as laissé Sam dans un pièce remplie de bouquins sur les sorciers ; tu croyais quoi ?" Dean sentit Sam bouger près de lui et il leva les yeux au ciel, devant le fait que Sam pusise seulement penser à être embarrassé de s'être renseigné sur ce type. "Bla bla...'l’Élu'... bla bla bla... a vaincu Lord Voldemortellement-chiant."

Harry laissa échapper un rire, mais garda une expression indiscernable.

"Donc," finit Dean, "est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe _maintenant_ , M. Élu ?"

"Dean..." dit Sam d'un ton qui traduisait son nom en 'fais attention à ce qu'il se passe autour'. Effectivement, Phil avait une expression des plus étranges sur son visage. C'était comme s'il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rire, s'il devait être en colère, ou s'il avait peur qu'Harry ne soit sur le point de les tuer. Dean se demandait s'il n'avait pas franchi une ligne quand Harry se mit à rire.

"Juste..." dit Harry en souriant, "promets-moi juste de ne plus m'appeler comme ça. Ce n'est plus vrai. Je ne suis pas plus 'l’Élu' que toi ou Sam."

Dean déglutit, et plaqua un air d'indifférence sur son visage.

"Dis nous juste ce qu'il se passe... tu me tues là."

"Ok," dit Harry, reprenant son ton professionnel. "J'ai bossé sur ce sort de protection - c'est de la transfiguration, des charmes, et de la défense contre les forces du mal. En tout cas, l'essentiel est que ça va marcher. En gros ça va vous donner à tout les deux votre propre Patronus.

"Mais tu as dit que seuls les sorciers..." commença Sam, d'un ton méfiant.

"C'est là que ça devient compliqué," répondit Harry, en prenant un gros livre noir sur la table avant de l'ouvrir. "Au Ministère - au Département des Mystères pour être précis - il y a une pièce. Elle est conçue spécialement pour exploiter la magie latente. Sa conception est d'origine celtique, et ça utilise les corps célestes et les qualités amplificatrices de certaines pierres... Bref, en gros ce que ça fait, c'est que ça renforce la magie à un degré incroyable. Ça peut même, dans les bonnes circonstances, donner momentanément du pouvoir à ceux qui ne peuvent pas l'exploiter normalement."

"Attends," dit Dean, frémissant à mesure qu'il comprenait, "t'es en train de dire que tu peux nous faire devenir magique ?"

"Non, pas vraiment," dit Harry, "mais si je suis là-bas avec vous, je pourrais exploiter ce dont j'ai besoin pour vous créer un Patronus spécifique pour VOUS... et une fois que j'ai fait ça, transfigurer ces Patronus en un sort de protection qui rendrait en gros cette protection permanente - ou la plus permanente que possible."

Harry tendit à Dean et Sam le livre ouvert, le tenant entre les deux pour que l'un ou l'autre puisse le prendre. Grâce à des années d'habitude, Dean ne tendit qu'une seule main et attrapa seulement un côté du livre, sachant que Sam attraperait l'autre. Ils le tinrent entre eux et regardèrent le dessin. Une pièce peinte à l'encre noire, tapissée de gravures et de structures de cristal était représentée en 3D. L'image tournait doucement, bougeant comme la photo de famille d'Harry. On voyait une lune et un soleil se lever alternativement au dessus, des rayons de lumière traversant une fente au plafond, et emplissant la pièce de lumière avant de disparaître.

Dean ne comprit que quelques unes des runes autour. L'écriture celtique le fit penser au Pasteur Jim - à la façon dont il avait gravé des runes sur le mur à côté de sa planque à armes. Il fut un temps, quand Dean avait six ans, où Sam et lui étaient restés chez le Pasteur Jim pendant un moment, et il se souvenait qu'il lui avait expliqué les runes - comment certaines étaient cachées dans les enluminures des vieux livres. Dean s'était souvent demandé si elles racontaient des croyances secrètes, en plus des autres.

Dean donna le livre entier à Sam, et reporta son attention sur Harry. Il savait déjà que tant de choses pourraient mal se passer dans cette pièce. Il savait déjà qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de faire confiance à Harry à ce point, même s'il n'avait rien fait d'autre pour le moment qu'essayer de les aider. Il savait aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

"Donc, je suppose que pour une raison ou pour une autre on ne peut pas juste aller là-bas et leur dire qu'on a besoin de leur emprunter leur salle magique ?" dit Dean à Harry.

"Non," soupira Harry.

"Harry..." dit Phil, attirant l'attention de tous vers son air sinistre. "Monsieur, on _pourrait_ si, vous savez, on les _livrait_..."

"Non," le coupa Harry. "S'il te plaît, Phil... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet - comme je le disais, ça nous attirerait un tas de problème."

"Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas votre pays..." commença Phil.

"Phil !" dit Harry d'un ton menaçant. "Si tu es sur le point de suggérer que j'agis d'une façon _cavalière_ pour la sécurité et la sûreté de la population sorcière d'Amérique, alors peut-être qu'il faut qu'on ait cette conversation dehors."

Dean laissa ses mains pendre négligemment le long de son corps, mais se tint prêt pour l'action, tandis que la tension de la pièce augmentait. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Sam pour savoir qu'il avait fait passer le poids du livre sur sa main gauche, et que sa main droite se tenait près de la ceinture de son jean.

"Harry..." répondit calmement Phil. "Si je tombe pour ça... Je perdrais mon boulot ; ils m'enverront surement en prison même. Il va falloir faire mieux qu'un _pressentiment_."

"Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois que les Détraqueurs se sont déplacés comme ça, Phil ?" répondit Harry, d'une voix calme.

"Voldemort est revenu, a pris le contrôle du Ministère, des centaines de gens sont morts..." dit Phil dans un soupir.

"Et bien, j'avais un pressentiment à ce moment-là aussi, et personne ne m'a écouté."

"Putain," dit Phil, faisant se lever les sourcils de Dean. "Putain de merde. Bordel. Merde." Étonnamment, quand Dean regarda Harry, il le vit sourire.

"C'est bon de t'avoir avec nous, Phil," dit Harry, se concentrant de nouveau sur les Winchester. "Donc, comme Phil l'a dit, ce qui sera compliqué sera de vous introduire au Ministère sans que personne ne réalise qui vous êtes... sans quoi Phil et moi perdons nos boulots pour ne pas avoir contacté le Ministère dès qu'on est entré en contact avec vous."

"Est-ce que vous savez au moins pourquoi ils nous veulent ?" demanda Sam.

"Non," répondit Harry, "j'aimerais bien. Si c'était sans gravité, alors ça rendrait les choses bien plus simples, parce qu'alors on _pourrait_ simplement aller au Département des Mystères. Malheureusement, j'ai plutôt l'intuition que c'est plus sérieux que ça. Comme je disais - la dernière fois que les Détraqueurs ont bougés comme ça - et bien, c'était là-dedans que j'étais mêlé, et le Ministère s'est débrouillé pour empirer les choses. Cette fois les Détraqueurs semblent être intéressés par vous, alors quelle que soit l'affaire dans laquelle vous êtes fourrés - quoi qu'il se passe avec ce démon - je ne peux pas décider ce qui est mieux à faire tant que je n'en sais pas plus, donc pour le moment, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Impliquer le moins de monde possible est plus sûr que d'impliquer le Ministère."

"Alors, comment on va faire ça ?" demanda Dean. "Je suppose que Sam et moi on ne peux pas juste y aller en montrant nos faux badges du FBI comme d'habitude."

"Non," répondit Harry. "Phil et moi on va réfléchir à un plan, puisqu'on connaît le Ministère. Vous deux, continuez de travailler sur la liaison Détraqueur-démon."

"Ça a plutôt intérêt à être un putain de bon plan, Harry," l'avertit Dean.

"Fais moi confiance, je ne veux pas plus que lui que Phil perde son emploi," répondit Harry.

Les deux équipes se séparèrent pour se concentrer sur leurs parties. Dean fit encore quelques requêtes de livres, ce qui fit que Phil disparut et réapparut plusieurs fois ce soir-là, mais pour la majorité du temps, ils restèrent coincés dans la chambre d'hôtel. Dean et Sam étaient assis sur le lit de Sam et s'échangeaient livres et ordinateur, se renseignant sur tout les incidents de Détraqueurs de ces cent dernières années, tandis qu'Harry et Phil étaient penchés au dessus de la table, leurs voix étouffées. Dean était presque sûr que ce n'était pas naturel. Il aurait préféré entendre ce qu'ils disaient, puisque c'était les vies de Sam et lui-même qui étaient dans la balance. Il envoya quelques regards furieux vers Harry, mais il ne le regarda qu'une seule fois, et sa réaction fut de grimacer et de hausser les épaules pour s'excuser. Ce fut alors que Dean réalisa que c'était Phil qui avait choisi de les exclure de la conversation.

Finalement, aux alentours de minuit, les voix d'Harry et Phil s'éclaircirent, et Phil salua Dean et Sam de la main avant de pivoter et de disparaître.

"Je crois qu'on a quelque chose," annonça Harry. "Phil va vérifier quelques petites choses et fera son rapport demain. En attendant, je pense qu'on devrait dormir le plus qu'on peut ce soir ; demain sera une longue journée."

Sam hocha la tête et commença à enlever les livres étalés partout sur son lit extra-long. Soudain, Dean réalisa qu'il leur manquait la réponse à une question très importante.

"Harry," commença lentement Dean, "où _est_ le Ministère ?"

Harry sourit. "Boston. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux laisser ta voiture ici."

Sam regarda Dean avec des yeux inquiets et le sourire d'Harry disparut.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?" demanda Harry.

*

Il fallu encore presque une heure pour calmer Dean et le convaincre qu'un voyage rapide était la meilleure solution. Une fois qu'Harry réalisa que Dean avait surtout peur de voler, il put le rassurer beaucoup plus rapidement. Ils purent enfin dormir. Les instructions de Phil étaient de les laisser dormir, ce qu'ils firent ; ou au moins, ce que Sam et Harry firent. Quand Harry se réveilla au matin, Sam dormait encore, mais Dean était assis dans sur son lit et lisait des livres de sorciers.

"B'jour," marmonna Harry, fouillant dans la pile de vêtements à côté de son lit à la recherche de ses lunettes.

"'jour," répondit la vague forme de Dean. Harry enfila ses lunettes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer et se laver. Il jeta un œil à Dean sur le chemin et devina qu'il avait au moins eu quelques heures de sommeil.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Sam commençait tout juste à se réveiller.

"Vous voulez que j'envoie quelqu'un chercher le petit-déjeuner ?" demanda Harry. Sam grommela quelque chose et s'enterra de nouveau sous les couvertures. Harry leva un sourcil et regarda Dean qui levait les yeux au ciel.

"Nan mec, j'y vais," dit-il. "J'allais y aller plus tôt, mais ton lit-oreilller magique bloquait la porte."

"Oh, désolé," répondit Harry, avant de prendre sa baguette et de retransfigurer le lit en oreiller.

"Hey, pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec moi ?" dit Dean. "On va laisser Sam faire sa grasse mat'."

Un grognement venant du lit de Sam indiqua qu'il ne dormait plus vraiment, mais Dean rit et regarda vers Harry pour avoir la réponse.

"Ah, bien sûr..." dit Harry, sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle Dean voulait qu'il vienne. Il essaya de réfléchir à la vraie raison, et se demanda si peut-être Dean était inquiet à l'idée de tomber sur des Détraqueurs sans Harry, mais ça ne collait vraiment pas à ce qu'il savait de sa personnalité.

"Super, allons-y," répondit Dean, et il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour glisser un pistolet argenté dans sa poche. Harry ne s'inquiéta qu'un instant que Dean prévoyait peut-être de l'emmener à l'arrière pour le tuer, avant de se rappeler de la balade en voiture de la veille et des opportunités que Dean avait eu pour le tuer si tel était son but.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, sur le chemin du restaurant, Dean mentionna sa réelle motivation sans même essayer de le cacher.

"Ça veut dire quoi que Sam puisse voir ces trucs ?" demanda Dean, d'un ton calme et désinvolte.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit honnêtement Harry, "j'espérais à moitié que tu puisses me le dire."

Dean grogna une réponse évasive. Harry continua donc.

"D'après ta réaction au fait qu'il puisse voir quelque chose, je suppose que ce n'est pas la première fois que quelque chose comme ça arrive à Sam. Donc, pour de vrai, tu en sais plus que moi là-dessus."

"Tu crois que c'est pour ça que ton Ministère veut nous voir ?" demanda Dean, comme si Harry n'avait rien dit.

"Encore une fois, je ne sais pas," répondit Harry. "Je suppose que c'est possible." Harry inspira fort et décida qu'il pouvait bien dévoiler son jeu et voir si ça lui explosait à la figure. "Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sam après que tu sois mort ?"

Harry attendit longtemps la réponse de Dean. Enfin, Dean parla, mais ce ne fut pas la réponse qu'Harry espérait.

"Pourquoi tu demandes ?"

Ce fut le tour d'Harry de se taire un moment.

"Le rapport sur vous, on dirait qu'il a été commencé cet été. C'est comme s'ils s'en fichaient de vous comme des autres Chasseurs, avant ça. Ils ne disent juste pas pourquoi."

"Sam chassait du démon cet été," répondit Dean. "Je pense qu'il en aurait parlé s'il avait tué des sorciers."

"Non, ce n'est pas..." Harry ne savait pas trop comment l'expliquer, dire à Dean que le Département des Mystères était intéressé ne causerait que de l’inquiétude inutile - sans parler du fait qu'il devrait expliquer ce que faisait le Département des Mystères, ce qu'il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir faire. "Ce n'est pas un rapport standard sur un Chasseur qui aurait tué un sorcier. D'une, c'est un rapport sur vous deux, pas seulement sur Sam - c'est juste que tu étais... mort. Je ne comprends simplement pas ce que Sam aurait pu faire pour attirer l'attention sur vous deux alors que tu n'étais même pas vivant à ce moment-là."

"Quoi qu'il en soit..." continua Harry alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour laisser passer une voiture avant de traverser pour rejoindre le restaurant. "S'ils vous veulent tous les deux pour Sam, c'est à cause de quelque chose qu'il a fait cet été. Ceux qui ont fait les recherches ont tous daté leur notes de début août."

Harry avait traversé la moitié de la route avant de réaliser que Dean ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna et le vit le fixer avec un regard qui le fit vérifier la présence de Détraqueur dans la rue. Quand il n'en vit aucun, il regarda de nouveau Dean, mais il avait déjà changé d'expression.

"Ce n'est pas Sam," dit Dean d'un ton bourru, en avançant vers Harry avant de le dépasser.

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

"Ils n'ont pas commencé le rapport à cause de Sam," répéta vivement Dean, avant d’ouvrir la porte du restaurant. "Je crois que je vais prendre des pancakes."

Et ceci, comprit Harry, marquait la fin de la conversation. Mais Dean en avait déjà trop dit, parce que si les rapports n'avaient pas commencé à cause de quelques chose que Sam avait fait, alors il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne qui puisse être responsable et cette personne était actuellement en train de lorgner la serveuse tout en commandant des pancakes. Ce que Harry ne comprenait pas, c'était ce que Dean avait bien pu faire en Enfer qui puisse importer à qui que ce soit sur Terre.


	10. Chapter 10

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés à l'hôtel et qu'Harry eut lancé des sort de Chaleur sur leurs cafés et pancakes, il commença à expliquer le plan.

"C'est relativement simple," dit-il. "Le Ministère n'est pas vraiment très surveillé. Une fois qu'on a passé la sécurité, on n'est ni surveillé ni observé d'aucune façon. Si on y va de nuit, il n'y aura qu'un vigile et personne dans les couloirs qui serait d'un niveau assez élevé pour être méfiant."

"Donc tu pourrais pas juste nous avoir de faux badges de sorciers pour passer la sécurité ?" demanda Dean.

"Non. Si je vous emmène là-bas, vous devrez être enregistrés comme visiteurs. En plus, vous devrez présenter vos baguettes pour l'inspection. Vous n'avez pas de baguettes, ce sera donc évident que vous êtes des Moldus."

"On dirait que ton équipe a cru ton histoire sur notre rencontre pendant la guerre. Tu pourrais pas raconter la même chose à ceux qui sont curieux ?" demanda Sam.

"Oui et non. Je pourrais, c'est vrai. Mais ça attirerait quand même beaucoup trop l'attention sur vous. Quand j'ai trouvé cette histoire, je savais pas..." Harry s'interrompit, ne voulant pas dire _'je ne savais pas quel Département s'intéressait à vous'_ , alors il continua le plus vaguement possible. "Bon, en tout cas, je pense qu'on doit attirer le moins possible l'attention."

Harry sut, en voyant la façon dont Dean le regardait, qu'il avait remarqué le flou de sa réponse. Il retint sa respiration pendant un moment, mais Dean ne fit que le fixer avant de dire : "Bon, dis nous le plan alors."

"On ira seulement nous quatre - vous deux, Phil et moi. On laissera le reste de l'équipe ici avec pour instruction de surveiller les Détraqueurs. Ils ne sauront pas où on va, seulement qu'on ne doit pas être dérangés et qu'on sera là au matin. Nous quatre, on transplanera à Boston. C'est un long saut, mais Phil et moi l'avons déjà fait et on devrait pouvoir prendre avec nous une personne chacun. Une fois à Boston, on ira au Ministère... et c'est là que ça devient un peu compliqué et que vous allez devoir me faire confiance."

Harry s'arrêta, et s'assura de bien regarder les Winchester pour juger leur réaction à ce qu'il était sur le point de dire.

"On va vous 'déguiser,'" dit Harry. "Dean sera moi, et Sam sera Deacon."

"Euh..." dit Sam, tandis que Dean disait "Quoi ?!"

"Harry, je veux dire, à part les yeux verts, Dean ne te ressemble pas du tout... et je fais deux fois la taille de Deacon," déclara lentement Sam, comme si Harry avait perdu l'esprit. Cela aurait pu faire rire Harry, s'il n'était pas aussi préoccupé par la façon dont il allait expliquer ça.

"Peut-être que 'déguiser' n'est pas le bon mot," dit Harry. "Je voulais dire que tu _seras_ moi, ou en tout cas, tu auras mon corps..."

"Je vais te posséder ?" demanda Dean, confus. "Mec, c'est impossible. Je ne suis pas un démon."

"Non, non," dit Harry. "Il y a une potion. Elle peut vous _changer_ en quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais toujours mon corps, donc en gros, il y aura deux moi, mais seulement un sera toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

Les deux Winchester avaient une expression identique de confusion et d'inquiétude.

"Je crois," dit Sam, "mais ce ne sera pas encore plus bizarre qu'il y ait deux tois plutôt que nous garder comme on est ?"

"Je serais invisible," répondit Harry avec un geste de la main.

"Pourquoi on serait pas tous invisible ?" demanda Sam.

"Les sorts de Désillusion sont facilement repérés par les vigiles, mais j'ai une cape d'invisibilité," répondit Harry. "Ce n'est pas parfait non plus, mais c'est mieux que n'importe quel sort que je puisse faire, et vous serez une distraction suffisante pour qu'ils ne soient même pas méfiants."

"Très bien," dit Dean. "Quand est-ce qu'on part, et où est Phil ?"

"On ira ce soir," répondit Harry. "Comme ça, il n'y aura personne une fois qu'on aura passé la sécurité. Phil est à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il a un contact au gouvernement magique de Louisiane et il peut nous avoir la potion dont on a besoin. C'est mieux pour lui qu'il récupère la potion là-bas plutôt qu'à Boston ; même s'il y a un rapport sur sa demande de potion, le temps que ça passe par tous les maillons entre les deux gouvernements, on sera partis depuis longtemps. Parfois la paperasse, ça nous arrange."

"Tu nous as encore perdu," dit Sam.

"Désolé... umm comment expliquer ça," se demanda Harry. "Les États-Unis, et bien... ne sont pas vraiment Unis, en tout cas pas pour les Sorciers. L'Amérique du Nord a cinq pays différents et un paquet de territoires magiques indépendants. La Louisiane est un territoire, et leurs administrations et leur école sont à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les pays sont tous dans l'Union Magique Nord-Américaine, alors ils coopèrent sur les renseignements, l'éducation etc. Bref, je suis là parce que les anglais... plutôt le Ministère américain - qui est, en tout cas officiellement, sous tutelle du Ministère anglais, m'a demandé de les aider avec les Détraqueurs. Mais je suis autorisé à voyager librement et à agir sur tout le continent parce que c'est pour la "sécurité" et c'est une ressource partagée par l'Union."

"J'ai mal à la tête," déclara Dean.

"Ce n'est pas important. L'essentiel c'est que Phil est à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour nous trouver la potion qu'il nous faut," dit Harry en souriant.

"Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?" demanda Sam. Harry jeta un œil à tous les livres.

"Plus de recherches ?" répondit Harry, et il rit presque aux grognements que firent les Winchester. "Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, j'ai une tâche bien moins agréable à faire."

Dean et Sam s'immobilisèrent, et Dean demanda : "Quelle tâche ?"

"Il faut que je demande une faveur," soupira Harry avec crainte.

Harry sortit de la pièce. Il s'était disputé avec Phil la veille, mais en vain. Pour pouvoir obtenir les fichiers du Département des Mystères, pour comprendre pourquoi ils étaient intéressés par les Winchester, Harry avait besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de l'aide d'une Langue-de-Plomb. Mais il avait aussi besoin de quelqu'un d'assez sournois pour s'introduire dans les fichiers sans jamais dire à personne qu'il avait aidé Harry Potter.

Harry n'avait pas seulement besoin de n'importe quelle Langue-de-Plomb, il avait besoin de Drago Malefoy.

*

Une fois qu'Harry fut parti, Dean et Sam se regardèrent.

"Et bien, ça ne semblait pas du tout vague et de mauvaise augure," marmonna Dean. Sam renifla en réponse et secoua la tête.

"Des sorciers, mec. Juste quand je pensais avoir tout vu," continua Dean. "Je ne pense pas que je puisse tenir un autre jour enfermé ici à lire ces livres inutiles."

"Bah, on dirait qu'on va à Boston ce soir," dit Sam. "Pourquoi tu ne regarderais pas sur l'ordi s'il y a quelque chose qui se passe là-bas."

"Comme quoi ?" dit Dean. "Tu cherches un boulot à côté alors qu'on a déjà tout ça sur les bras ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui voulait que je ralentisse."

"Je sais pas mec," répondit Sam. "Peut-être que j'ai juste envie de faire quelque chose que je maîtrise."

"Je comprends," répondit Dean. "Okay, je regarde pour Boston. Et toi tu pourrais regarder dans ces bouquins et voir s'il y a quelque chose sur la politique magique - maintenant qu'on sait qu'ils existent, je veux savoir dans quel territoire je me balade."

Les Winchester se séparèrent pour leurs recherches. Dean ne trouva rien de particulièrement surnaturel à Boston, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il n'y avait rien là-bas, alors il continua à chercher. Il essaya de vérifier l'activité démoniaque, mais le problème était que la météo était complètement chamboulée sur toute la côte Est à cause des Détraqueurs.

"Hey, Dean." Sam brisa le silence une demi-heure plus tard. "Écoute ça... _Après la guerre, il y eut beaucoup de supposition sur la façon dont Lord Voldemort a survécu après sa première défaite de la main du nourrisson Harry Potter. Effectivement, il est toujours inconnu à ce jour comment Potter put survivre au sortilège de mort ou comment Voldemort a été vaincu. La déclaration officielle de Potter est que ce n'est pas lui qui a vaincu Voldemort cette nuit d'Halloween, mais plutôt sa mère, bien que selon tous les rapports, le sien inclus, sa mère avait déjà été tuée..._ euh, attends, où est la partie sur... oh ici : _D'après les déclarations d'Harry Potter dans les mois qui suivirent la fin de la guerre, il fut révélé que Voldemort a utilisé une magie noire connue sous le nom de 'Horcruxes' dans le but d'échapper à la mort. Les Horcruxes contiennent une partie de l'âme de quelqu'un, lui permettant de vivre sans corps. Bien que le nombre exact d'Horcruxes utilisé par Voldemort ne soit connu que de Potter, Granger et R. Weasley, la formulation de leurs déclaration suggère qu'il y en a eu plusieurs. Potter prétend que Neville Londubat a détruit le dernier Horcruxe lorsqu'il a tué le serpent Nagini._ "

"Euh, fascinant Sam, mais pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?" demanda Dean, les sourcils levés. "On sait déjà que Harry a tué ce bâtard diabolique et que c'est pour ça qu'il est célèbre et tout."

"Mais la partie sur les Horcruxes, Dean !" dit Sam. "Ce type, Voldemort, était le dernier à avoir utilisé les Détraqueurs, donc peut-être que Harry ne l'a pas eu en entier... peut-être qu'il y a encore des parties de son âme dehors."

"Sam, même si je suis d'accord que c'est une explication raisonnable," commença Dean, "ce Voldemort a tué la famille d'Harry... a tué sa mère. Je pense qu'il a bien vérifié que ce fils de pute soit complètement mort."

Sam regarda de nouveau vers le livre et soupira, "Ouais... ouais t'as raison."

Dean se retourna vers l'ordinateur, mais il ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à l'écran. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry qui a perdu ses parents quand il n'avait qu'un an de plus que Sammy quand... et Harry avait dit que la famille avec qui il avait vécu après l'avait maltraité. Dean commença à se demander si la maigreur et la petite taille d'Harry étaient vraiment héréditaires. Ils avaient vécu dans un tas d'endroits pourris, et Dean avait bien vu des enfants qui n'avaient personne pour prendre soin d'eux. Il regarda Sam - ce putain de géant - et se rappela de toutes les fois où leur père n'était pas là et où Sam avait mangé toute leur nourriture en deux jours, et Dean avait dû trouver comment gagner assez d'argent pour en acheter plus. Peut-être il avait échoué avec Sam sur d'autres points, mais il avait fait les choses bien parfois - il ne pouvait pas le nier.

"Mec," dit Dean, soudain d'une humeur joyeuse. "Qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom, _Neville Londubat_ ? Les Anglais savent définitivement bien choisir des noms de trouillards."

Sam pouffa, secoua la tête et au moment exact où Harry réapparu dans la pièce, il dit : "Je sais pas, la partie sur _tuer un serpent_ sonne plutôt coriace."

"Vous parlez de Neville ?" demanda Harry, perplexe, tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de Dean.

Sam rougit comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait de quelque chose, et Dean ravala un sourire.

"Neville Londubat n'est juste pas un nom que j'associerais avec un genre de dur-à-cuire qui tue des serpent, c'est tout..." répondit Dean.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit.

"Ouais, je ne décrirais pas forcément Neville comme un 'dur-à-cuire', je veux dire, il est professeur de... _Botanique_." Puis Harry continua sur un ton plus sérieux : "Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut le sous-estimer. Lui et moi... on a beaucoup de choses en commun. Si les choses s'étaient passé un peu différemment, il aurait été le putain d’ _Élu_."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Harry.

"Rien... parfois des décisions sont prises pour vous, c'est tout. Quoi qu'il en soit, Neville est un héros de guerre. Et au moins il n'a pas été nommé d'après une fille."

Sam étouffa un autre rire, tandis que la bouche de Dean s'ouvrait toute grande.

"Comment tu... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _dans_ ce dossier que tu as sur nous ?"

"Juste un simple arbre généalogique. Fallait pas être un génie..." rit Harry.

"Tu as un dossier sur nous ?" interrompit Sam.

"Euh, ouais," dit Harry. "Carrément inutile ceci dit. Je pensais que ça me dirait pourquoi le Ministère s'intéresse à vous, mais c'est juste la base - tu sais, on garde une trace des Chasseurs, on n'est jamais trop prudent."

Dean plissa les yeux vers Harry ; il savait déjà d'après leur conversation du matin-même que ce n'était pas un 'rapport standard'. Harry avait été vague à ce moment-là à propos de la raison pour laquelle ce n'était pas standard, et maintenant il ne disait même pas à Sam qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier. Il baissa les yeux vers les cicatrices sur la main d'Harry, et se demanda encore une fois d'où elles venaient. Ces mots étaient-ils une déclaration d'un fait, ou une punition ? Ils étaient de la main même de Harry, semblait-il. C'était facile de comparer, puisqu'Harry avait laissé ses notes éparpillées sur la table la veille.

"Je ne mens pas," dit Harry, et Dean réalisa qu'il l'avait vu fixer les mots. Harry serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, frottant la cicatrice de ses doigts. "Le dossier ne donne pas d'information quant à la raison pour laquelle vous intéressez le Ministère. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû demander une faveur... c'est un gars qui peut me donner plus d'informations."

"C'est pour ça que tu es parti si longtemps ?" demanda Dean, parce que ça avait réellement la plus longue absence d'Harry depuis qu'il s'était réveillé en le trouvant le gaver de chocolat.

"Oui... ouais," répondit Harry. "Euh, il nous retrouvera ce soir."

"Ça a pas l'air de te rendre heureux," observa Sam depuis son lit.

"On était à l'école ensemble," dit Harry. "On n'était, euh, pas exactement amis."

"Pourtant il veut bien t'aider ?" demanda Dean.

"Il croit qu'il a une dette envers moi. Croyez-moi, il n'aime pas ça, et j'ai _essayé_ de le convaincre que je m'en fichais, mais euh... quand je dis ça, il se met encore plus en colère contre moi, alors c'est plus simple d'être d'accord qu'il m'en doit une... ou plusieurs," expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour lui ?"

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules. Dean fut surpris de voir qu'Harry semblait réellement devoir réfléchir à la réponse.

"J'ai fait ce que j'aurais fait pour n'importe qui," répondit-il finalement. "Je pense qu'il croit simplement qu'il ne le méritait pas."

"Okay mec," dit Dean. "Mais tu lui fait confiance, non ? Il ne va pas nous trahir ?" C'était tout ce qui importait à Dean à ce moment-là ; qu'importe les absurdités des relations personnelles d'Harry.

"Non, il n'est pas très agréable, mais il ne nous trahira pas."

"Bien. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse," dit Dean.

"Je dois aller donner mes ordres à l'équipe," dit Harry en se levant. "C'est dommage qu'on ait besoin de Malefoy ; s'introduire au Ministère serait beaucoup plus marrant avec Ron et Hermione." Sur ce, Harry pivota et disparut.

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça, Dean," dit Sam, une fois qu'Harry fut parti.

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça compte, qu'on aime ça ou pas," répondit Dean.

Harry revint quelques heures plus tard, cette fois avec Phil derrière lui. Phil tenait deux petites flasques et un sac hermétique contenant une mèche de cheveux. Dean ne posa pas de question, mais l'angoisse qui lui serrait les entrailles augmenta.

Ils firent d'autres recherches pendant le reste de la journée, s'arrêtant seulement pour marcher jusqu'au restaurant pour le dîner. Ils mangèrent tous en silence, leurs propres pensées tournant dans leurs têtes. Dean se demanda s'il ne devrait pas parler de tout ça à Cas, ou peut-être appeler Bobby. Finalement il décida de ne rien faire - refusant d'impliquer Bobby, et refusant de dépendre d'un putain d'ange pour avoir des renseignements.

Aux alentours de 23h, Dean lança l'assortiment habituel d'armes dans un sac. Harry fit un bruit comme pour signifier à Dean que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais Dean l'interrompit d'un regard sévère. Il s'assura que Sam avait son arme, et jeta son sac sur son épaule. Au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, les deux sorciers se rapprochèrent et se placèrent à côté de Dean et Sam.

"Ok," dit Harry, à côté de Dean. "Euh... vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que les moyens de transports sorciers était inconfortables ?"

"Oui..." répondit Dean.

"Et bien, j'apprécierais si vous pouviez éviter de vomir," déclara Harry, avant d'attraper le bras de Dean et de faire un signe de tête à Phil.

Dean eut le temps de regarder Sam avec les yeux écarquillés, et ce dernier croisa son regard dans un air d'égale inquiétude, quand soudain la chambre d'hôtel tourbillonna et il se sentit comme tiré à travers une très petite ouverture - rétrécissant et s'étirant de manière improbable. Dean eut envie de hurler, mais il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir une bouche.

Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il se retrouva debout dans une allée sous un ciel nocturne dégagé, entouré de bâtiment. Harry était toujours à côté de lui, et la main qui était posée sur son bras le soutenait désormais plutôt que le tirait. Il ravala la bile qui lui montait à la gorge. S'appuyer sur le maigre sorcier était une chose, mais Dean refusait fermement de vomir.

Une seconde après que Dean et Harry eurent transplanés dans l’allée, Sam et Phil arrivèrent. Sam semblait dans le même état que Dean, et si Dean avait pu bouger, il se serait précipité pour soutenir lui-même son frère. Heureusement, Phil avait déjà une main sur le bras de Sam, bien que lui-même semble un peu verdâtre.

"Guh," dit Sam. Dean se retourna vers Harry avec un air incrédule.

"Vraiment ?" dit Dean. "Vous avez choisi _ça_ plutôt que conduire ! On devrait tous vous tuer."

Harry rit, mais Phil resta sérieux. Dean se demanda si l'autre sorcier réalisait qu'il blaguait.

"Bah, _c'est_ plus rapide," expliqua Harry. "Félicitations pour n'avoir pas vomi les gars ! Je sais que ce n'est pas facile."

"C'est comme ça à chaque fois ?" demanda Sam d'une voix tremblante. Harry haussa les épaules.

"On s'y habitue."

Harry et Phil relâchèrent leurs prises sur les Winchester maintenant qu'ils semblaient tenir sur leurs pieds. Dean s'approcha de Sam tandis que Phil rejoint Harry.

"Ça va ?" demanda Dean à Sam, par habitude.

"Ça va, et toi ?" répondit Sam, au moment où Dean entendit Phil dire " _Il était pas normal, je le tirais bizarrement... Je l'ai presque désartibulé_ ," d'un ton étouffé derrière lui. Dean pensa que Sam n'avait pas entendu, et il garda une expression neutre bien que son cœur ait arrêté de battre.

"Ça va," répondit Dean, en écoutant la réponse ferme d'Harry, " _Je le prendrais au retour._ "

Dean entendit un claquement de mains qui le fit se retourner vers Harry et Phil, et, s'il n'avait pas entendu leurs chuchotements, il aurait pu penser que tout allait bien. Phil semblait sérieux, mais pas plus que d'habitude, et Harry semblait franchement heureux.

"Ok, c'est parti !" dit-il. Dean replaça son sac sur son épaule et hocha la tête. Phil prit dans sa robe les deux flasques et le sac hermétique. Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs et tira.

"Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir ?" demanda Dean prudemment.

"Vraiment pas," répondit Harry avec un sourire timide, mais les deux hommes continuèrent à travailler à découvert, et Dean ne put que grogner quand ses soupçons se confirmèrent : Phil prit la touffe de cheveux dans le sac et l'ajouta au contenu d'une des flasques, tandis qu'Harry mettait ses propres cheveux dans la seconde.

"A la tienne, mec," dit Harry, en tendant la flasque à Dean. Phil tendit l'autre à Sam. "Juste une bonne gorgée devrait nous donner assez de temps."

Dean regarda Sam, peut-être en espérant qu'il trouve soudain un plan brillant qui n'impliquerait pas de boire des cheveux, mais Sam ne lui fit qu'un haussement d'épaule résigné.

En soupirant, Dean leva la flasque jusqu'à ses lèvres en même temps que Sam.


	11. Chapter 11

Les os de Sam se rétractaient, son visage le démangeait et ses muscles rétrécissaient. Tout cela se passa pendant qu'il regardait le visage de Dean se tordre, ses cheveux pousser, et son corps rapetisser. La seule chose qui sembla ne pas changer furent ses yeux verts et ce fut la seule chose qui empêcha Sam de perdre connaissance.

Pendant tout cette agitation, Sam remarqua vaguement que Phil et Harry s'était précipités pour rattraper les flasques alors qu'elles tombaient de leurs mains qui se contractaient. Puis, aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, c'était terminé. Sam remplit ses nouveaux poumons d'oxygène, et attrapa rapidement la ceinture de son pantalon pour l'empêcher de tomber sur ses chevilles ; non que cela soit essentiel, étant donné la façon dont il nageait dans sa chemise.

Le seul réconfort de Sam fut de voir que Dean paraissait ridicule, ou plutôt, Harry... enfin, Dean en fait, mais... que c'était déconcertant. Dean se tenait là dans le corps d'Harry, sans lunettes, ses cheveux pointant dans toutes les directions, perdu dans son jean et sa chemise, avec une expression complètement abasourdie.

Sam rit.

"Banane," marmonna Dean, avant de regarder Sam des pieds à la tête. "Wow, Sammy, t'as plus été aussi maigre depuis tes 18 ans !" Sam décida qu'entendre Dean parler avec un accent anglais était définitivement bizarre, même _si_ Dean se baladait dans le corps d'Harry.

"Au moins je suis toujours plus grand que toi, du gland," répondit Sam.

Harry - le vrai - se racla la gorge.

"Bien que j'apprécie beaucoup que vous vous moquiez de ma taille, on n'a pas toute la nuit," dit Harry, et il prit des vêtements de son sac avant de les lancer à Dean et Sam. "Mettez ça."

Sam et Dean lâchèrent tout les deux leurs jeans pour attraper par réflexe les vêtements, et Sam réalisa que ça avait été le but d'Harry. Imitant le regard que Dean donnait à Harry, il le savait, Sam enleva complètement son jean et enfila le pantalon que Harry lui avait lancé.

Il regarda rapidement Dean et le vit enlever son t-shirt, et ne put s'empêcher de rester bouche bée à la vue du torse nu de Dean - d'Harry. Dean remarqua son regard et se regarda avant de mettre le nouveau vêtement. Au milieu du torse d'Harry, il y avait une étrange cicatrice violacée, presque en étoile.

"Tu t'es fait tiré dessus ou quelque chose ?" demanda Dean, attirant l'attention d'Harry qui fourrait les vêtements dans son sac. Harry grimaça légèrement en voyant la cicatrice.

"Euh, oui, _quelque chose_ ," répondit Harry. "Je vous ai dit, je suis mort une fois."

"Mec," dit Dean, et une fois de plus, Sam fut frappé par la façon bizarre dont la voix de Dean sonnait avec l'accent anglais d'Harry. "Je croyais que tu déconnais."

"Comment tu es revenu ?" demanda Sam, puisque lui aussi avait cru qu'Harry blaguait.

"C'est compliqué," répondit Harry, en leur lançant deux paires de chaussures. "J'étais prêt à mourir - donc je ne suis pas mort ; à la place il a juste tué... il a tué autre chose, quelque chose d'autre que moi, et je suis revenu."

"Comme un contrat ?" demanda Sam, confus. "Quelqu'un a signé un contrat pour toi ?"

"Un contrat ?" demanda à son tour Harry, maintenant aussi perdu que Sam. "Non, personne n'a passé de contrat. Vous pouvez faire ça ? Je veux dire, on peut faire ça ? Signer des contrats pour ramener quelqu'un ?"

Sam ne put s'empêcher de regarder Dean, et fut un peu secoué de voir la mine boudeuse de Dean sur le visage d'Harry.

"Ouais, on peut," répondit Dean, en enlevant sa bague et son amulette.

"Comment ça marche ?" pressa Harry, en tendant une paire de lunettes supplémentaire à Dean. Sam se maudit d'avoir ouvert sa grande bouche, parce que visiblement, Harry avait raté le mémo à propos de _Quand changer de sujet_.

"Est-ce qu'on va y aller ou pas ?" demanda Dean férocement. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Harry frémit littéralement au ton de Dean. Phil sembla légèrement terrifié et Sam ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

"Désolé," dit doucement Harry - foutrement _soumis_ \- et Sam aurait jubilé pour Dean si ce n'était pour la manière dont Harry semblait se recroqueviller sur lui-même comme un enfant maltraité. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était replié sur lui-même, il sembla se secouer et se redressa. C'était comme si l'échange n'avait jamais eu lieu. Harry sortit une cape chatoyante de son sac et fit un sourire à Sam et Dean.

"Suivez Phil, je serais juste derrière vous," dit Harry, puis il jeta la cape sur ses épaules et disparut. Sam et Dean fixèrent l'espace vide où s'était trouvé Harry.

"Ok, Dean," dit la voix désincarnée d'Harry. "Tu es moi, donc ferme ta bouche et essaye de faire comme si tu savais ce que tu faisais." Sam étouffa un rire quand Dean referma brusquement sa bouche et fit un regard menaçant dans la vague direction de la voix d'Harry. "Sam, tu es Deacon... donc, euh... en fait ce serait bien de montrer un peu moins de confiance." Ce fut au tour de Dean de rire, tandis que Sam soupirait, réalisant qu'il devait jouer le rôle d'un stagiaire nerveux.

Phil leur fit un signe de tête et quitta l'allée d'un pas vif. Sam laissa Dean lui passer devant, et l'observa régler les jambes d'Harry sur un pas encore plus vifs pour le suivre. Sam suivit nerveusement leur piste, en surveillant leurs arrières et regardant de temps en temps par dessus son épaule pour voir s'il pouvait repérer où Harry se cachait.

Sam reconnut l'endroit où ils étaient après que Phil les fit tourner à un autre coin de rue. Ils se dirigeaient tout droit vers le jardin de Boston Common. Tandis que l'obscurité du parc les enveloppait, Sam sentit la présence d'Harry à ses côtés.

"Harry ?" chuchota Sam.

"Oui ?" entendit-il. Ils étaient plus proche en taille désormais, et cela perturba même un peu Sam d'entendre la voix d'Harry depuis une hauteur d'épaule plutôt que quasiment depuis son coude.

"Je vérifiais juste," dit Sam.

"Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal tout à l'heure ?" chuchota Harry après une pause.

"Non," répondit Sam, gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'arrière de la tête de Dean, et il ralentit un peu par précaution. "C'est moi. Les contrats... Dean-... Pap-... Je n'aurais pas dû-"

"Je demandais seulement..." dit Harry en interrompant à son propre soulagement Sam qui bredouillait, "...parce que Jedusor, il aimait trouver des moyens de se tirer des griffes de la mort, tu vois ? Si les contrats sont possibles... je veux dire, avec _quoi_ on négocie ? De l'argent ? Des services ?"

Sam comprenait maintenant. Harry n'essayait pas de s’immiscer dans leurs vies, il s'inquiétait d'avoir une autre guerre à mener - il s'inquiétait que le monstre qui avait essayé de le tuer encore et encore ne puisse de nouveau revenir. Sam compatissait ; il avait toujours des cauchemars de gens qui brûlaient au plafond, ou de Dean, renvoyé en enfer.

"Son âme," chuchota Sam. "C'est un échange, pas un achat - ton âme pour une autre. La seule négociation, c'est le temps qu'il te reste - en général c'est dix ans, mais des fois juste un... parfois on n'a que quelques minutes."

"Oh, tout va bien alors," dit Harry. Sam regarda le vide avec incrédulité.

"Tout va bien ?" piailla-t’il avec la voix de Deacon.

"Ouais," répondit Harry, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, Sam savait qu'il souriait. "Les adeptes de Voldemort ne sont pas du genre à se sacrifier."

"Oh", répondit Sam.

Ils marchèrent quelques pas en silence, puis Harry murmura encore.

"Tu as... fais un contrat pour Dean ?"

Sam passa inutilement sa main dans les cheveux courts de Deacon, et se mordit la lèvre.

"Les anges ont ramené Dean," répondit-il, d'un ton qui signifiait _tu le sais, ça_. Harry n'insista pas, et Sam aurait pu s'arrêter, mais il n'en eut soudain pas envie. La culpabilité, l'échec, ça le dévorait, et il ne pouvait pas en parler avec Dean. Et il n'y avait personne d'autre que Dean... et Ruby, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, Sam se sentait toujours plus mal après avoir parlé avec elle.

"J'ai essayé," dit doucement Sam. "Un simple échange, n'importe quoi. J'ai supplié le Démon des Croisements de nous laisser échanger de place, de m'envoyer en enfer à sa place... Ça aurait dû être moi dès le début... et il ne m'a pas pris, il n'a pas voulu de moi, il a dit que les choses étaient exactement comme ils voulaient. J'ai tué ce connard tout doucement... Personne n'a répondu à mes invocations après. J'en avais tué un autre l'année d'avant, donc-"

"Par ici, monsieur," dit Phil d'une voix forte à l'avant, interrompant Sam. Phil s'était arrêté et pointait un bosquet juste en dehors du chemin. Dean avait avancé un peu plus loin que Phil, et Sam vit son front - celui d'Harry - se froncer tandis que Sam accélérait pour les rattraper.

"Par où ?" demanda Dean, gigotant bizarrement. "Pourquoi on s'arrête ici ? Continuons."

Sam regarda Dean, confus, puis le bosquet d'arbres. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème ; il regarda de nouveau Dean, qui gigotait de plus en plus.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" demanda Sam.

"Je ne veux pas..." commença Dean, semblant se forcer à rester tranquille. "Pourquoi je ne veux pas être ici ?"

"Merde, les sorts !" dit Phil, tandis que Sam regardait encore les arbres en essayant de comprendre ce qui effrayait tant Dean. C'était des arbres. Phil sortait deux longues chaînes avec des pendentifs de sa robe.

"Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié," dit-il, en les tendant rapidement à Sam et Dean. "Cachez-les sous vos vêtements. Ça va annuler le sort de répulsion des Moldus des arbres."

 _Oh_ , pensa Sam, et il passa consciencieusement la chaîne autour de son cou. Il vit Dean faire de même, et se détendre visiblement. Dean avait été repoussé par des sorts.

"Ça va mieux," dit Sam, espérant très fort que personne n'avait remarqué.

"Ouais, c'était bizarre," répondit Dean. "Autre chose que vous auriez oublié ?"

"Non, désolé," dit Phil, et il se retourna pour marcher vers le bosquet, Dean sur les talons.

"Rien ?" demanda la voix d'Harry à côté de Sam. Il ne répondit pas. Il suivit simplement Dean vers les arbres. Il y avait des sorts de répulsion de Moldus sur ces arbres et Sam n'avait rien senti du tout.

Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne cilla même pas quand il vit Phil rentrer directement dans un arbre et disparaître.

*

Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé l'arbre, et ouais - comme si être dans le corps de quelqu'un n'était pas assez bizarre - ils se retrouvèrent en haut d'un escalier de marbre. Phil avait quelques marches d'avance, mais indiqua à Dean de prendre la tête, lui chuchotant "allez juste vers la porte à droite du bureau de la sécurité."

Ce fut à ce moment que Dean réalisa ce que signifiait prendre la place d'Harry. Harry était un chef d'équipe, ou qu'importe la façon dont Phil l'appelait. Il était le genre de personne à se faire appeler chef ou monsieur par des gens aussi vieux que Phil, et qui le vénérait. Dean essaya d'imaginer Bobby disant "Oui chef, tout de suite chef" à lui ou à Sam, plutôt que de les appeler imbéciles tout le temps, et il dut résister à rire à cette pensée. Si cela arrivait un jour, ça le ferait tellement flipper qu'il tenterait probablement de l'exorciser.

Deux ou trois étages plus bas, les escaliers menaient vers un grand hall rond de marbre blanc. Des colonnes tapissaient les bords de la salle, et sur le mur derrière les colonnes, il y avait au moins une douzaine de grandes cheminées. Au milieu de la pièce au sol, se trouvait un grand sceau incrusté de pierres rouges, vertes, noires et blanches. Un lustre pendait au dessus, et des appliques étaient accrochées en haut des colonnes et sur les murs derrières ; mais au lieu d'avoir des ampoules, il y avait dessus des bougies qui passaient aléatoirement de flammes jaunes à des rouges ou à des bleues.

Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps d'étudier ce qu'était ce sceau, puisqu'il était censé être Harry et qu'Harry était déjà venu, et ne montrerait ni surprise ni intérêt. Dean garda son visage neutre, et jetta un œil vers Sam pour s'assurer qu'il restait dans son rôle. Deacon, étant américain, serait encore moins surpris de la pièce que Harry.

Sam regardait le sol d'un air maussade en sortant de l'escalier, mais leva les yeux, comme s'il sentait le regard de Dean. Dean fronça rapidement les sourcils vers lui, pour lui dire _concentre toi un peu_ , et l'air maussade de Deacon fut remplacé par quelque chose qui ressemblait plus à... eh bien à Deacon. Dean se retourna et marcha volontairement vers la porte à droite du bureau de la sécurité.

Le bureau était directement en face de l'entrée du hall. Il y avait une porte des deux côtés, et au-delà, des escaliers entourant le mur arrondi montaient vers des larges portes au second étage.

Dean voyait les pieds de quelqu'un au bureau de la sécurité, croisés aux chevilles et posés sur la table. En s'approchant, il vit que le type était assis tranquillement sur une chaise de bureau. Dean sut à quel moment le gars vit qui se dirigeait vers lui, parce que ses pieds se décroisèrent et se posèrent au sol brutalement. Le gars se redressa tout droit sur son siège.

"M. Potter !" dit-il. "Euh... Bonsoir ?"

Dean sourit.

"Bonsoir," dit-il en hochant la tête, et il continua à s'avancer vers la porte.

"Salut Roger," dit Phil, derrière lui.

"Oh, bonjour M. O'Shaughnessy, Deacon."

Dean jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et se rendit compte que Roger ne regardait pas vraiment Phil ou Sam - ses yeux étaient toujours sur lui.

"Continuez comme ça, Roger." Dean lui fit un clin d’œil en ouvrant la porte, puis il avança vers un couloir sombre. Sérieusement, vu la façon dont les yeux de Roger s'étaient agrandis en le voyant, Dean pensa qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu marcher derrière Harry sans déguisement, et Roger ne les aurait même pas vu.

"Allez vers les ascenseurs," murmura Phil derrière lui, une fois que Sam, l'invisible Harry et lui eurent franchi et refermé la porte derrière eux. Dean repéra les ascenseurs un peu plus loin. Le chemin était éclairé de torches bleues qui projetaient une lueur terne et mystérieuse.

Au premier abord, Dean n'était pas sûr de la raison pour laquelle Harry restait son son drap invisible. Ils avaient passé la sécurité sans encombres et le couloir était abandonné. Dean chercha les caméras de sécurité par habitude. Il n'y en avait aucune, bien sûr. Mais un léger mouvement attira son regard. Le hall était tapissée de peintures, et, si Dean n'était pas en train de devenir fou (et au point où il en était, il n'en aurait pas été surpris), quelqu'un venait de bouger dans une des peintures.

Un homme qui dormait maladroitement dans une chaise décorée ouvrit un œil quand Dean passa devant le cadre. Il essaya de ne pas paraitre surpris et salua plutôt la peinture d'un hochement de tête pour tester sa théorie. L'homme peint le salua en retour, et referma les yeux. Les gens qui bougeaient sur la photo d'Harry n'avaient pas réagi quand on les désignait ou on leur parlait, mais cette peinture avait salué Dean. C'était le système de surveillance le plus bizarre que Dean n'avait jamais vu. Il se demanda si les peintures alignées dans le couloir étaient possédées, comme cette horrible peinture que Sam et lui avaient essayé de détruire il y avait presque trois ans. Dean leva les yeux au ciel ; même si elles étaient possédées, Harry lui dirait probablement que 'c'est différent pour les sorciers' et ne le laisserai pas les saler et les brûler. Il commençait à se demander ce qui n'était _pas_ différent pour les sorciers.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s'ouvrirent comme si l'engin avait su qu'ils étaient là - _c'est probablement le cas_ , pensa Dean - et tout le monde s'y entassa. Dean vit Sam bouger bizarrement sur le côté pour pouvoir rentrer, et ce fut son seul indice pour savoir que Harry était aussi rentré.

L’ascenseur n'avait pas de bouton, simplement un étrange levier sur le côté. Phil s'avança immédiatement et le poussa lentement, et l’ascenseur commença une descente douce. Le cadran vintage au dessus de la porte commença à bouger doucement vers la droite. Dean réalisa qu'ils étaient dans un immeuble de sept étages, tous en sous-sol.

"Il y a d'autres peintures ?" demanda Sam. "Pourquoi tu es toujours invisible ?"

"Il n'y en a pas d'autres, je veux juste essayer un truc," répondit Harry, entre Phil et Sam. "On descends au quatrième. Tournez à droite en sortant. Drago Malefoy devrait nous attendre au bout du couloir. Je voudrais savoir s'il arrive à percer à jour le déguisement de Dean. Appelle-le Malefoy, n'utilise pas son prénom."

Avant que Dean ne puisse répondre, le cadran s'arrêta sur le quatrième étage et les portes s'ouvrirent, annonçant "le Département des Mystères" d'une voix mélodieuse de femme. Tout le monde se déplaça pour laisser Dean sortir le premier. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer l'idée de piéger ce Malefoy, mais il sortit de l’ascenseur comme s'il était Harry Potter et tourna à droite.

Comme prévu, il y avait un homme grand - ou en tout cas, grand si vous étiez dans le corps d'Harry - et blond désinvoltement appuyé sur le mur au bout du couloir. Il était tout de noir vêtu, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir sa blondeur et sa pâleur. Il avait les bras croisés, et sa main droite disparaissait dans le creux de son coude gauche. Son regard était fixé sur Dean, et il n'avait rien d’accueillant. Même si Harry ne l'avait pas mentionné, il était plutôt évident que Malefoy ne comptait pas parmi ses amis.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, l'aversion dans les yeux de Malefoy se changea en quelque chose que Dean ne put interpréter, et Malefoy se redressa, tout en gardant ses bras négligemment croisés. Dean entendit Phil et Sam s'arrêter juste derrière lui.

"Malefoy", salua Dean, gardant un ton neutre.

Malefoy bougea ses lèvres comme pour le saluer aussi, mais soudain ses bras se décroisèrent et une baguette se plantait presque dans la gorge de Dean.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Malefoy avec un sourire de mépris.


	12. Chapter 12

Le cœur de Sam s'arrêta et il sentit l'adrénaline se répandre ; il s'apprêta à s'avancer mais Phil l'arrêta d'une main sur sa poitrine. Avant que Sam de puisse l'envoyer sur les roses, Harry - le vrai Harry - enlevait sa cape d'invisibilité.

"Comment t'as su ?" demanda Harry innocemment, comme s'il n'y avait pas de baguette pointée sur la gorge du frère de Sam.

"Toi, tu ne m'intimides pas," répondit froidement Malefoy. "Je n'ai jamais été intimidé par toi, et je ne le serais jamais." Il baissa alors sa baguette, et Sam se détendit un peu. "Alors, est-ce qu'on peut s'y mettre ? Je sais que Saint Potter peut faire tout ce qu'il veut, mais certains d'entre nous courent un grand risque à être ici, et je n'apprécie pas qu'on se joue de moi."

Sam vit Harry se renfrogner en lâchant un "Désolé Malefoy", comme si cela lui était difficile.

Malefoy regarda Dean et Sam avec perplexité et dit enfin : "Si je ne m'abuse, ton double, là, et ce type derrière sont en train de grandir."

Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent quand il réalisa que sa perspective était en train de changer lentement.

"Merde !" dit Harry, et d'un mouvement de baguette il tira un rideau sur leur partie du couloir. "Derrière le rideau ! Enlevez vos vêtements avant de déchirer mon jean préféré !"

Sam et Dean se bousculèrent, trébuchant sur leurs membres s'allongeant, tandis qu'ils se jetaient derrière le rideau et enlevaient rapidement leurs vêtements avant que les coutures ne se déchirent. Une fois les vêtements enlevés, ils attendirent en se regardant, les yeux écarquillés, pendant qu'ils redevenaient eux-même. Deux piles de vêtements bien pliés, ainsi que l'anneau et l'amulette de Dean, lévitèrent près du bord du rideau. Sam et Dean s'habillèrent rapidement et sortir de derrière le rideau, en tendant à Harry les vêtements trop petits.

"Le timing était un peu juste," dit Dean de son habituel grognement grave. Sam vit Malefoy écarquiller les yeux et retenir un rictus.

"Et lequel d'entre vous menaçais-je ?" demanda doucement Malefoy.

"Moi," dit Dean en levant la main. Malefoy acquiesça lentement.

"Ce qui fait de vous," et Malefoy arrêta son regard sur Sam, avant de déglutir visiblement, "le gamin maigrichon derrière qui semblait vouloir me frapper ?"

"C'est ça," dit Sam, et quelle importance, si sa voix était encore plus grave que d'habitude ?

"Bien," dit Malefoy en serrant le poing sur sa baguette, même s'il pointait le sol. "Je comprends pourquoi vous aviez besoin de changer si vite de vêtements." Sam _sourit_ à cette réflexion, mais, étrangement, cela ne fit que rendre le sorcier blond plus nerveux.

"Potter..." commença Malefoy. "Ça t'ennuierait de me dire dans quel pétrin tu m'as fourré ?"

"C'est vrai," répondit Harry, et Sam vit qu'il ravalait un sourire. "Drago Malefoy, je te présente Dean et Sam Winchester." Harry les désigna en les nommant. "Dean, Sam, voici Drago Malefoy, un vieil... une vieille connaissance, et il se trouve qu'il travaille au Département des Mystères en Angleterre."

"Ou y travaillait ; je suis sûr que Potter va ou me faire renvoyer, ou me faire tuer ce soir," répondit Malefoy, et à la surprise de Sam, il semblait vraiment le croire.

"Pareil pour moi," marmonna Phil.

"Oh, désolé Dra- euh, Malefoy," dit Harry. "Voici Phil O'Shaughnessy, Auror Senior. Phil, voici-"

"Je sais qui est M. Malefoy, Harry," répondit sèchement Harry, ce qui surprit Sam. Il vit les yeux de Malefoy se plisser légèrement, et ne réalisa qu'à ce moment-là que Malefoy s'était tenu tout raide pendant les présentations, et n'avait tendu la main à personne.

"Bien..." dit Harry dans ce silence gênant. "Au travail alors ?"

"S'il te plaît," dit Malefoy en insistant.

"On doit aller dans le Département des Mystères," dit Harry de but en blanc. Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

"D'après mes souvenirs de notre cinquième année, tu peux très bien faire ça sans moi," répondit-il, la mâchoire serrée.

"C'est vrai," répondit Harry, et Sam vit sa mâchoire se serrer aussi, et ses yeux semblèrent s'obscurcir. "Et comme tu dois aussi t'en souvenir, ça ne c'est pas exactement bien passé."

"Eh bien, tu t'es débrouillé pour envoyer mon père à Azkaban, vaincre le Seign-" Malefoy se coupa soudain, et soupira profondément. "Désolé. Pour quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide cette fois ?"

Sam commençait à comprendre ce dont Harry avait parlé plus tôt. La tension entre Malefoy et lui était palpable. Sam se demandait presque pourquoi le garde d'en haut ne se précipitait pas en bas pour connaître la cause de ce raffut.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour une mission de secours à moitié préparée," répondit Harry "J'ai besoin de voir des dossiers, et pour faire ça, j'ai besoin d'une Langue-de-Plomb."

"Eh bien alors, à ton service," répondit Malefoy avec un geste de la main. "Même si je ne vois pas bien pourquoi tu dois mettre ma propre vie en jeu pour un stupide dossier. Tu dois bien savoir, toi, ce que je risque si on me surprend à transgresser autant de lois que j'ai déjà transgressé ce soir. Tu as presque rédigé les termes de ma conditionnelle toi même, si je me souviens bien."

"C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas à t'en faire," répondit Harry avec désinvolture.

"Attends, attends," dit Dean. Sam sut ce qui arrivait, parce que c'est ce à quoi il pensait aussi. "Azkavan ? Dossiers ? _Les termes de ta conditionnelle_ ? Harry, mais putain qu'est ce que tu ne nous dis pas, et qui _est_ ce type exactement ?!"

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, soit pour les ébouriffer un peu plus, soit pour les aplatir ; Sam n'était pas sûr, parce que comme d'habitude, les cheveux d'Harry ne bougèrent pas.

"Le dossier qu'ils ont sur vous est au Département des Mystères," commença Harry, "...vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir le reste."

Sam vit Malefoy le regarder lui et Dean d'un peu plus près, maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils étaient les sujets d'un dossier de son propre département. Ce regard fit frémir Sam, comme quand Dean le regardait comme s'il était un monstre.

"Mais d'abord," continua Harry, "on doit vous protéger. Du coup, direction la Sliabh na Caillighe."

Sam vit Malefoy se retourner brusquement vers Harry, mais ce dernier était déjà concentré sur autre chose. Sam n'avait pas entendu Harry mentionner ce terme avant, mais lui et Dean surent sans demander qu'il parlait de la chambre magique.

"Phil," continua Harry, en reprenant le ton autoritaire qui rappelait à Sam leur père, "tu restes ici pour faire le guet."

"Harry-" commença Phil, mais il lui lança un regard qui fit même reculer Sam, et Phil se redressa et lui répondit un ferme "Oui chef."

Harry indiqua la porte derrière Malefoy, et celui-ci se retourna pour la passer en premier. Sam fit à Phil ce qu'il espérait être un sourire d'excuse en passant devant lui.

*

Harry suivit Malefoy et espéra ne pas regretter avoir demandé sa présence - en fait, ne pas plus le regretter qu'à ce moment.

Bien qu'Harry regrettait être entré tout de suite dans les mauvaises grâces de Malefoy en tentant de le duper, la tête qu'il avait fait en voyant Dean et Sam sortir de derrière le rideau en valait la peine. Il faudra qu'il montre ce moment-là à Ron en rentrant.

La réaction de Malefoy à Dean - déguisé en Harry - avait été surprenante, mais encore une fois, Harry devait bien admettre qu'il y avait eu un moment dans l'allée, quand Dean s'était transformé en lui-même, où il s'était senti extrêmement intimidé. Harry ne put décider si le plus bizarre était d'être intimidé par soi même, ou par Deacon. Clairement, entendre la jeune voix de Deancon parler de tuer quelqu'un - un _démon_ , se rappela Harry - lentement, comme si cela lui avait fait plaisir, était étrange en soi. Mais ce que ça disait des Winchester - de Sam - restait toujours flou dans la tête d'Harry.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne regarda même pas le hall du Département des Mystères, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Dean interrompe sa réflexion.

"Putain... ?"

Harry regarda autour de lui. C'était comme en Angleterre, mais à la place d'une pièce circulaire entourée de portes, c'était une pièce circulaire entourée d’escaliers. Ils glissaient les uns sur les autres comme des serpents, menant à différents couloirs. Certains escaliers n'avaient que quelques marches, d'autres semblaient atteindre trois ou quatre étages.

Ce qui était étrange bien sûr, était que tous les escaliers ne touchaient pas le sol ; certains commençaient arbitrairement à la moitié du mur, d'autres s'arrêtaient tout aussi arbitrairement, ne menant à rien. Au moment où Harry se disait que ça ne pourrait pas être plus compliqué, les escaliers se transformèrent, se fondant les uns dans les autres, montant et descendant à travers les autres comme s'ils étaient faits de mercure, changeant de direction et de destination, jusqu'à ce que les escaliers qui touchaient le sol ne le fassent plus, et les escaliers qui semblaient accessibles aux gens agiles étaient désormais hors d’atteinte au dessus de leurs têtes. Cela se passa sans bruit, contrairement aux escaliers de Poudlard qui avaient tendance à se faire remarquer avec un bruit de grincement de pierre contre pierre.

Les yeux de Harry s'arrêtèrent sur Malefoy, qui regardaient Dean et Sam avec un rictus supérieur.

"Vous voudriez aller à la Chambre Céleste du Tuatha Dé Danann ?" demanda Malefoy, pour confirmer.

"C'est ça," dit Harry.

Malefoy leva sa baguette et la pointa vers les plus hauts couloirs, et répéta les mots _Tuatha Dé Danann_. Les escaliers se transformèrent de nouveau, se mélangeant jusqu'à former un seul escalier qui s'enroulait quatre fois sur lui même autour de la pièce.

"Si tes deux grands amis ont fini de gober les mouches..." dit Malefoy, en traînant délibérément en allant vers l'escalier. Harry regarda les Winchester juste à temps pour les voir fermer la bouche au même moment ; ils semblaient embarrassés. Avec un petit rire, Harry se remit en route et rattrapa Malefoy, tout en entendant les Winchester les suivre.

"Vouloir accéder aux dossiers, je comprends," dit Malefoy, alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin le couloir en haut des escaliers. "Mais pourquoi avoir besoin de la Chambre ? Tu dois savoir ce qu'elle fait. Tu dois savoir qu'on ne doit pas... jouer avec."

"Je suis tout à fait au courant de ce qu'elle fait," répondit calmement Harry. "C'est pour ça que j'en ai besoin." Au nom du maintien de la paix, il rattrapa le mot "évidemment" et s'empêcha de lever les yeux au ciel bien qu'il en aurait désespérément eut envie, pour conclure sa phrase. A la place, il dût admettre que Malefoy courrait un grand risque à être là, et il méritait la vérité.

"Tu es au courant de la raison de ma présence en Amérique ?" demanda Harry.

"Qui ne l'est pas ?" demanda Malefoy avec sarcasme. "Notre Sauveur, parti délivrer les Américains des Détraqueurs. C'est dans tous les journaux." Harry se retourna pour regarder Malefoy, et ne fut que vaguement surpris que lorsqu'il croisa son regard, Malefoy lui faisait un petit sourire penaud.

"On travaille dessus aussi," dit Malefoy avec un ton professionnel et détaché. "Le Département des Mystères, je veux dire. Les déplacements des Détraqueurs, on pense que c'est un symptôme de quelques chose de plus grand..." Malefoy ralentit avant de s'arrêter devant une grande porte de pierre noire.

"Vous savez ce que c'est, cette chose plus grande ?" demanda soudain Sam.

"Sam," avertit Dean. Sam lui lança un regard agacé.

"Non," déclara Dean, en les regardant avec méfiance, avant de se tourner vers Harry. "Alors, Potter, pourquoi tu as besoin de la chambre ?"

"Je vais faire des Patronus aux Winchester," répondit Harry. Malefoy leva un sourcil.

"C'est gentil de ta part," lança Malefoy d'une voix traînante, "mais ils ne pourraient pas le faire eux même ?" Ce fut le tour d'Harry de lever un sourcil.

"Euh, non, Malefoy. Ce sont des Moldus," répondit-il lentement, et oui, Harry devra aussi partager ce souvenir avec Ron.

Malefoy se retourna vers les Winchester, les yeux écarquillés. Sam sembla inquiet, mais Dean fit juste un petit sourire à Malefoy et lui fit un petit salut de la main, comme si Malefoy les voyait pour la première fois. Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour éviter de rire.

"Tu..." commença Malefoy, cherchant ses mots. "Je... Tu... tu viens de me faire introduire des _Moldus_ au Département des Mystères ?!"

"C'est bon, mec, ils sont cool," répondit Harry de son meilleur accent d'Américain défoncé, ce qui fit rire Dean et pâlir Malefoy encore un peu plus. Harry était un peu triste que Malefoy ne comprenne probablement jamais cette blague, et qu'il aurait simplement pitié de lui.

"Écoute, on trouve ce dossier, et j'espère que tu verras pourquoi j'ai fait ça," expliqua Harry. "En attendant, on doit utiliser la Chambre avant que la lune se lève, et j'ai besoin que tu t'occupes de l'alignement pour moi."

Malefoy semblait toujours être en train de décider s'il devait faire de l'hyperventilation ou tuer Harry, ou les deux, mais au grand soulagement d'Harry, il finit par hocher la tête et s'écarter de la porte..

"Merci me-...lefoy" dit Harry, se rattrapant à temps en réalisant qu'il avait failli appeler Malefoy 'mec'.

Harry ouvrit grand la porte et fit entrer Dean et Sam dans la pièce. Sam alla immédiatement vers les murs et commença à suivre les gravures dans la pierre noire avec ses doigts. Dean marcha vers le centre de la pièce et jeta un œil à la fente au plafond.

"C'est de l'onyx ?" demanda Sam, mais il n'attendit pas la réponse. "Ces cristaux, là, c'est quoi ?

"Vous aurez approximativement vingt minutes, une fois que la pièce sera en position," dit Malefoy depuis la porte, ignorant les questions de Sam. "Je vais vous donnez quelques minutes pour vous installer, puis j'alignerais la pièce. Vous merdez ça, et je pars - je n'appellerais même pas les Guérisseurs, compris ?"

"C'est très clair, Malefoy," répondit Harry. "Je sais très bien dans quelle maison tu étais."

"Gryffondabruti," marmonna Malefoy, tandis qu'il se glissait hors de la pièce en fermant la lourde porte derrière lui.

"Comment il t'a appelé ?" demanda Dean.

"Aucune importance," sourit Harry, et il alla directement sous la fente du plafond. "Très bien, les positions ! Sam, je veux que tu t’assois en tailleur juste ici, les mains sur tes genoux." Harry pointait une pierre lisse au sol à sa droite. "Et Dean ici, pareil." Il indiqua une autre pierre lisse à sa gauche.

Les Winchester se placèrent immédiatement. Harry s'assit lui-même en tailleur, ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, tenant prudemment sa baguette de ses deux mains. Ils formaient un triangle au centre de la pièce, la fente du plafond les séparant, allant de Harry à entre Dean et Sam.

"On devrait sentir la chambre bouger," expliqua Harry. "Une fois que Drago l'aura bien placée, on aura à peu près vingt minutes pour faire ça. Ce dont je vais avoir besoin, c'est que vous restiez immobiles et concentrés. J'ai besoin que vous pensiez à vos souvenirs les plus heureux. N'importe quel moment de votre vie où vous avez ressenti le plus de bonheur, de joie, d'amour. J'ai besoin que vous gardiez ces moments en tête et que vous concentriez toute votre attention dessus."

Harry regarda les Winchester qui semblaient tous les deux plutôt inquiets. C'est ce qu'il craignait.

"Euh, ça n'a pas à être absolument un vrai souvenir..." commença Harry. "Je veux dire... ça aide. Je préférerais. Mais la première fois que j'ai fais ça, j'ai choisis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réellement vécu... J'ai choisi une illusion que j'avais vu de mes parents. Je crois..." Harry fronça le front avant de parler, et croisa les doigts. "Je crois que les souvenirs avec de l'amour sont les meilleurs pour ça."

Harry vit Sam hocher la tête, et Dean détourna le regard d'Harry, prit une expression déterminée et hocha aussi la tête. Le bruit de la pierre grinçant contre la pierre remplit la pièce, alors que le ciel se dégageait et que les étoiles pivotaient au dessus d'eux.

"Ok, c'est parti..."

*

Harry ferma les yeux, mais Sam regarda le premier petit rayon de lune traverser la fente du plafond. Les premières secondes, ce fut tout - juste un rayon de lune traversant le plafond. Puis il changea, se fit plus fort, et tomba sur un des cristaux qui décoraient la chambre de motifs compliqués.

La lumière se réfléchit, frappant un autre cristal précédemment caché dans l'obscurité, puis se réfléchit encore, et encore, et encore tout autour de la pièce. En quelques secondes, la pièce autrefois obscure était baignée d'une belle lumière d'une étrange teinte bleue.

Sam, ravi, regarda la lumière s'intensifier, et Harry prit une grande inspiration, comme quelqu'un qui sentirait une main froide en bas de son dos... ou - Sam rougit - une main chaude ailleurs. Une petit sourire béat apparut sur le visage d'Harry, tandis qu'un vent venu de nulle part semblait tourner autour de lui. Ses cheveux se soulevaient de son front encore, révélant la cicatrice bizarre en zigzag.

Sam jeta un œil à Dean, pour le voir fixer Harry lui aussi. Dean sembla sentir les yeux de son frère et croisa son regard, et ils partagèrent un air de 'dans quoi on s'est fourré ?'

Comme s'il lisait dans leurs pensées, Harry choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux. Cela ne fit rien pour apaiser leurs craintes. Sam était plutôt habitué aux yeux verts brillants d'Harry. Faut dire, il avait vu des yeux semblables tous les jours de sa vie, exceptés les quatre ans qu'il avait passé à Stanford. Mais désormais, les yeux d'Harry étaient plus que ça, et il y avait quelque chose qui semblait rayonner au travers, les rendant encore plus lumineux - plus brillants, plus purs. Quoi que faisaient les cristaux avec la lumière de la lune, cela emplissait Harry de plus de pouvoir - de plus de magie. Sam déglutit, réalisant soudain à quel point Dean et lui faisait confiance à cet étranger.

"Détendez-vous," dit Harry, d'une voix calme et douce. "Fermez les yeux. Pensez à vos souvenirs heureux. Ne me laissez pas vous distraire. Concentrez vous sur vos souvenirs, ignorez ma présence. Je vais commencer avec Dean.

Sam laissa ses doutes de côté. Harry n'avait fait que les aider pour l'instant. Il ferma les yeux et attendit...

" _Legilimens_ "


	13. Chapter 13

Harry avait choisi de commencer avec Dean, parce qu'il avait plus besoin d'un Patronus que Sam, bien qu'il ne soit pas loin derrière. En fait, Harry voulait surtout commencer avec quelque chose de simple. En tous points pour le moment, Dean s’était révélé un pur Moldu, contrairement à Sam, qui était autre chose. Bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais fait ça avant, il se disait qu'il serait plus simple d'essayer sur un Moldu avant d'essayer de s'occuper de ce qu'était Sam.

Avec toute cette magie qui rugissait à travers lui - et dieu que c'était bon - Harry n'avait pas besoin de les regarder, ou même d'avoir les yeux ouverts. Il dit simplement l'incantation et ouvrit une porte vers l'esprit de Dean d'une simple pensée.

Les pensées de Dean se présentaient elles-mêmes comme des scènes d'une série télé. Il y avait une femme à la peau sombre, nue et... Harry rougit. Eh bien techniquement, _c'était_ un souvenir heureux. Il rassembla la magie ambiante de la pièce autour de lui et la dirigea vers Dean, créant un lien entre eux. Harry put soudain sentir la respiration de Dean, sa détermination à bloquer les distractions de la pièce et à rester dans ses souvenirs et ses émotions tourbillonnantes.

Harry ne sut dire si Dean avait conscience de ce lien, ou même s'il savait qu'Harry errait dans sa tête. Jusque là, Dean était resté calme, se concentrant sur ses souvenirs comme demandé. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Puisqu'il lui avait demandé de penser à ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'explorer l’esprit de Dean. Ainsi, contrairement à la violation de son esprit qu'Harry avait subi des mains de Rogue, c'était presque comme s'il écoutait passivement sans que Dean ne le sache.

Harry reporta son attention sur le souvenir de Dean. Il avait changé. Dean se sentait frustré. La femme à la peau noire s'éloignait. Harry ressentit le rejet. Il sentit, comme Dean, comme s'il s'était ouvert seulement pour se faire cracher dessus.

"Un autre souvenir, Dean," demanda Harry tout haut, et les pensées de Dean s'évanouirent puis se reprécisèrent. Dean tondait la pelouse au soleil, puis était assis dans un bon restaurant avec Sam, deux jeunes filles et une femme plus âgée. La famille, songea Harry, et pourtant quelque chose clochait. Même si Dean était heureux, il y avait quelque chose de doux-amer. Harry réalisa que ce n'était pas réel, Dean était heureux mais le souvenir était lié à l'étrange mélancolie d'emprunter la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, il y avait aussi l'étrange sensation que Sam lui manquait, même s'il était assis à la table.

"Essaye quelque chose d'autre, Dean," dit Harry en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à revenir sur celui-là. C'était trop étrange. Les pensées de Dean se concentrèrent encore, et cette fois Sam était là. Il tenait la boîte de cassettes de l'Impala dans le soleil du matin, écoutant la musique, l'appelant du "rock-mullet", semblant agacé quand Dean l'appelait Sammy et montant le son.

Sam embrassant une fille sous un porche, Sam riant quand Dean essayait de lâcher une bouteille de bière en jurant. Sam se détournant d'un miroir vers Dean, confus, le dos de sa chemise maculé de sang et un simple matelas derrière lui - Sam _de retour d'entre les morts_. Harry grimaça alors que les émotions de Dean se déversaient à travers le lien, bonheur, amour - tant d'amour - tant de désespoir - de la peur - de l'amour.

"Nouveau souvenir, Dean," répéta Harry d'une voix étouffée. Dean réprima ses pensées brusquement, coupant momentanément la connexion avec Harry. Une nouvelle scène apparut. Un homme plus âgé se tenait au dessus de Dean, une main sur son épaule. Il avait une barbe de cinq jours et sa poigne était ferme et puissante. _Papa_ , pensa Harry, et il ne put dire si cette pensée était la sienne ou celle de Dean. Ce dernier tenait son arme fermement, les doigts tout juste assez longs pour appuyer sur la gâchette. Au loin, il y avait des bouteilles sur la barrière. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six - un pour chaque année de sa vie - les coups de feu résonnèrent dans le champ, forts et assourdissants, mais Dean n'avait pas peur. Il regarda vers son père, qui regardait les bouteilles brisées. Il souriait.

"Dean, concentre toi sur le souvenir et dit les mots _'Spero Patronum_ '," dit Harry, tout en aidant Dean à garer le souvenir en tête malgré la distraction causée par sa voix.

" _Spero Patronum_ ," répéta Dean, incertain, et Harry sentit la magie se manifester - floue et vague, devant Dean. Harry ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut la forme indéterminée. Ce n'était pas encore ça.

"Encore", dit Harry, en refermant les yeux pour mieux suivre les souvenirs de Dean. La même scène, la sensation de l'arme, le verre brisé, le sourire... et la scène changea. Au début, Harry ne comprit pas l'angle de vue, puis il reconnut l’intérieur de l'Impala, l'arrière de la tête du père de Dean, le soleil du matin à travers les fenêtres, le grondement du moteur, la plaisante torpeur du sommeil, Sam blotti contre Dean, endormi avec le bras de Dean sur ses épaules. Dean croisa le regard de son père dans le rétroviseur. Il sourit et son père sourit en retour, et Sam fit un petit miaulement avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus contre Dean.

" _Spero Patronum,_ " dit Dean calmement, et Harry ouvrit les yeux en sentant la magie se manifester plus nettement qu'avant. La lumière bleue de la pièce s'estompa, puisqu'elle tournoyait devant Dean pour former un animal. Harry en eut le souffle coupé.

Devant Dean se tenait un grand loup bleu argenté - puissant, magnifique, fort. Harry avait déjà vu des Patronus loups, mais celui-ci était différent. Les autres feraient pâle figure en comparaison. C'était les yeux, la façon dont ils semblaient regarder la pièce - vers Harry, vers Sam. La seule manière dont Harry pouvait les décrire serait de dire que le loup _savait_. Il savait.

"Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux pour la suite," dit Harry, "mais garde les émotions de ce souvenir."

Harry vit Dean et Sam ouvrir les yeux. Les yeux de Sam s'agrandirent à la vue du loup, puis il sourit. Harry sourit aussi. Ce n'était pas rare pour les sorciers de reconnaître les Patronus que ceux qu'ils aimaient sans les avoir jamais vu avant. Harry connaissait bien ce sentiment. Après tout, il avait suivi une biche argentée à travers la forêt sans en connaître l'origine, et Rogue ne comptait vraiment pas parmi ceux qu'il aimait.

Les yeux de Dean se posèrent sur le loup et il sourit, du même sourire qu'Harry avait vu dans le rétroviseur.

Harry commença les incantations à voix basse, pour ne pas altérer l'humeur de Dean. D'abord il travailla à diminuer la dépendance du Patronus aux émotions de Dean. Ceci nécessita de mettre beaucoup de sa propre magie dans le sort, puisque être indépendant allait totalement à l'encontre de la nature-même du Patronus. Une fois que le lien fut aussi faible que possible, il commença à transférer le Patronus dans une forme non-corporelle qui serait tout aussi puissante. Après avoir dit des incantations pendant 5 bonnes minutes, le loup tourbillonna devant eux, perdant sa forme et se tordant, tout en se canalisant à nouveau vers Dean. Il tourna autour de lui une fois, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse le diriger proprement vers l'anneau d'argent au doigt de Dean, qui brilla d'une lueur bleue pendant une seconde avant de s'éteindre et de redevenir argenté. Harry sourit gentiment devant l'expression déçue de Dean.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," déclara-t'il. "Tant que tu auras cette bague, il sera toujours avec toi."

Tout cela avait pris moins de 10 minutes, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'ils s'était passé des heures. Il prit une grande inspiration et concentra de nouveau la magie de la pièce vers lui, la laissant soulager un peu de la fatigue qu'il ressentait déjà.

"Maintenant, Sam," dit Harry, une fois qu'il se sentit de nouveau à l'aise avec la magie de la pièce, et il ferma les yeux en même temps que Sam.

" _Legilimens_ "

*

Sam ferma les yeux, et essaya de choisir un souvenir. Puisque Dean avait été le premier, il savait à quoi s'attendre - par exemple il savait qu'Harry pourrait lui demander de changer de souvenir si celui qu'il avait choisi ne fonctionnait pas... ou au moins il _croyait_ savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Peu après qu'il ait commencé à penser à son premier rendez-vous avec Jess, il sentit une seconde présence étrange dans sa tête. Il réalisa que c'était Harry. Harry était dans sa tête. Est-ce que Dean avait ressenti ça ? Son premier instinct fut de le repousser, de fermer les portes qu'il avait ouvert, de cacher tous ses bons souvenirs là où il ne pourrait pas les trouver.

"Sam," résonna la voix d'Harry. "Je suis désolé, mais ça ne marchera pas si tu ne me laisses pas entrer."

"Sam...?" dit Dean, inquiet. Sam réalisa que Dean avait dû laisser Harry voir ses souvenirs. Et si Dean avait pu le faire...

"Oui... Oui, désolé," répondit Sam, et il se concentra de nouveau sur ses souvenirs. Seulement maintenant, Dean était dans sa tête, alors au lieu de penser à son premier rendez-vous avec Jess, Sam pensa au week-end passé avec Dean à Jericho. A combien ça avait été bon de revoir Dean après toutes ses années, à comment il lui avait semblé que sa vie redevenait normale - il avait sa copine, il était en bons termes avec son frère. _Ça,_ ça avait été un moment heureux - quand il avait croqué dans ce cookie et s'était étendu sur le lit. Seulement, Jess était clouée au plafond et le feu était partout, et la vie entière de Sam était partie en fumée.

"Sam," coupa de nouveau Harry. "Tu, euh, l'avais presque... mais..."

Sam se secoua mentalement et essaya encore. Il y avait Dean devant sa chambre d'hôtel près de Bobby. Vivant. Bobby disant à Sam que c'était vraiment Dean. La poitrine de Dean qui respirait contre la sienne, la façon familière dont Dean s’accrochait au dos de la chemise de Sam quand il le prenait dans ses bras. Dean le prenant dans ses bras. Quand Sam était très jeune, Dean lui embrassait le front, et fredonnait des chansons de Led Zeppelin jusqu’à ce que Sam s'endorme. Et s'il faisait un cauchemar, Dean le serrait dans ses bras, broyait l'arrière de sa chemise et disait "Chut Sammy, je suis là" d'une voix douce.

"Celui-là," chuchota Harry, et Sam s'accrocha au fantôme de ce souvenir. Se faisant, il sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser, tandis qu'un pouvoir semblait se déverser en lui depuis sa gauche. Ça passa dans ses veines de la même façon que le sang de démon après un shoot ; mais différent - ça ne paraissait pas mauvais comme le sang de démon, ça semblait presque naturel. C'était comme si ce pouvoir était déjà autour de lui, et qu'il ne s'en était jamais aperçu. C'était bon.

"Concentre toi, Sam, ignore ma présence," dit Harry, et Sam réalisa que le pouvoir qu'il ressentait était celui d'Harry, c'était la puissance d'Harry - le cœur de la magie d'Harry. Il continua, "les mots sont _Spero Patronum_." Sam se reconcentra sur son souvenir, la chanson de Led Zeppelin, la voix de Dean.

" _Spero Patronum_ ," dit Sam, et il sentit la magie qui le parcourait se précipiter hors de lui, et tourbillonner devant lui. Sam ouvrit les yeux et vit un amas de lumière bleue concentrée frapper Dean à la poitrine.

"Merde !" jura Harry tandis que Dean se balança en arrière et luttait pour respirer, ses yeux grands ouverts, leur vert devenant bleu-argenté.

"Dean !" cria Sam, et il esquissa un mouvement pour se lever.

"NE BOUGE PAS !" cria Harry. Sam se figea. La baguette d'Harry était pointée sur Dean.

" _Finite Incantatum_!" dit Harry, et Dean oscilla encore. Sam vit avec soulagement le bleu argenté quitter ses yeux, et le vert familier revenir. Dean pris une grande respiration et regarda Sam.

"Mais putain c'était quoi ?" dit-il en respirant bruyamment.

"Comment tu veux que je le sache !" répondit Sam. Les deux frères se tournèrent vers Harry, et Sam fut surpris de voir que sa respiration semblait difficile, et qu'il avait pâlit.

"Harry?" demanda Dean, ayant évidemment remarqué la même chose.

"Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps," dit Harry, au lieu de leur répondre. "Encore, Sam. Je vais.. euh, je vais essayer d'utiliser Dean comme un genre d'ancre à notre connexion. Il ne pourra pas voir tes souvenirs, mais il pourra les ressentir. C'est d'accord ?"

"Ouais, comme tu veux, Harry," répondit Sam, au moment où Dean disait "Bien sûr, mec". Harry était très pâle, et la seule pensée de Sam était que le plus tôt ils auraient fini, le mieux ce serait.

"Ok Dean, vide ton esprit et pense à Sam," dit Harry en prenant une grande respiration. Sam sentit l'énergie de la pièce tournoyer autour d'Harry encore une fois. "Sam, concentre toi sur le souvenir que tu avais, et quand je le dis, dis les mots."

Sam ferma à nouveau les yeux et pensa à son souvenir. Cette fois il reconnut l'instant exact où Harry ré-entra dans son esprit. Il ignora la présence d'Harry, et se concentra encore plus sur ses pensées. La magie d'Harry tourbillonna autour de lui une nouvelle fois, et passa dans ses veines. Puis il sentit le picotement de quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui n'était pas lui, ou Harry. Il sut que c'était Dean, tâtonnant aux limites-mêmes de sa conscience. C'était juste un sentiment vague de son frère, et pourtant cela correspondait si bien à son souvenir - ce sentiment de ' _Je suis là, Samy_ '. Le souvenir semblait plus clair avec la présence de Dean, comme si ce n'était même pas un souvenir mais que cela se passait pendant qu'ils étaient assis là.

"Maintenant," murmura Harry.

" _Spero Patronum_ ", dit calmement et clairement Sam. Encore une fois, il sentit la magie se ruer hors de lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse paniquer, il sentit la présence de Dean l'envelopper. C'était comme s'il était une sorte de barrage, empêchant ma magie d’écraser Sam comme elle l'avait fait avant. Sam se concentra sur son souvenir tandis que la magie sortait de lui et semblait se changer en un flux constant.

"Ouvrez les yeux," dit Harry, et Sam obéit.

Devant lui se tenait un grand corbeau. Sam ne fut que surpris du fait qu'il ne soit pas surpris. Il n'avait pas su à quel animal s'attendre, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, le corbeau semblait logique.

Dean le regardait aussi, un sourcil interrogateur levé. Quand le corbeau regarda la pièce, il s'arrêta sur Dean. Il étendit ses ailes sur toute leur largeur et le regarda avec défi. Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent. Sam sourit. A l'arrière de sa tête, il pouvait toujours sentir Dean. ' _Alors c'est toi, hein Sammy ?_ ' et Sam pensa, ' _On dirait bien._ '

Le corbeau pivota et se rechangea en lumière bleue-argentée, et pendant un moment Sam s'inquiéta que quelque chose se passe mal encore. Mais il réalisa qu'Harry marmonnait dans sa barbe, et la même chose s'était passé avec le loup de Dean. L'énergie tourbillonnante revint vers Sam, vers son poignet et l'étroit bracelet noir. Seulement, quand la lumière disparut, le bracelet fin était un peu plus large, à peu près autant que la bague en argent de Dean.

Sam sourit. Ça avait fonctionné. Il sentit le soulagement de Dean juste avant que leur connexion ne soit brutalement interrompue.

"Combien de temps il nous reste ?" demanda faiblement Harry, et Sam écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa pâleur. On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

"A peu près 10 minutes je crois," dit Dean, regardant sa montre, et observant Harry avec une inquiétude de plus en plus paniquée.

"C'est pas vrai," gémit Harry. "Allez chercher Malefoy !"


	14. Chapter 14

Dean était debout et courait vers la porte avant même que Sam n'ait déplié ses jambes. Il se précipita vers Harry, supposant qu'il n'était plus dangereux de se déplacer maintenant qu'Harry ne semblait plus concentrer le pouvoir de la pièce. En y pensant, même si la salle était toujours baignée de lumière, Sam ne ressentait plus le même pouvoir qu'avant. La lumière n'était que celle, blanche, de la lune, sans la teinte bleutée qui venait des étranges cristaux, avait-il supposé.

"Harry ?" demanda Sam. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Soudain, la lumière de la salle changea, le pouvoir revint brusquement. Sam entendit la porte s'ouvrir violemment et la lumière dans la pièce augmenta. La lueur bleue réapparut. Le pouvoir était revenu, mais il semblait légèrement différent.

"Écartez vous," dit la voix de Malefoy, depuis derrière Sam. "Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps."

Sam s'écarta, et attendit un peu plus loin, surpris de trouver Dean juste derrière lui. Il regarda Malefoy s'agenouiller devant Harry et prendre ses mains flasques et tremblantes, les tenant avec leurs baguettes dans ses propres mains.

"Je suis désolé, je dois faire ça rapidement," murmura Malefoy.

Soudain, le vent invisible réapparut, cette fois-ci tournoyant autour du sorcier blond. Il y eu des murmures de vague latin, puis beaucoup de choses arrivèrent en même temps : Malefoy ferma des yeux et soudain le vent se ruait vers Harry, tourbillonnant autour des deux sorciers. La lumière de la pièce sembla s'intensifier. Le corps d'Harry se tendit et il rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux écarquillés, avec un fort halètement, comme s'il avait été toute sa vie privé d'oxygène et ne pouvait respirer que maintenant. Harry se serait effondré de tout son long si la prise de Malefoy sur ses mains ne l'avait pas maintenu en position assisse.

Malefoy continua son lent murmure, et Harry ferma les yeux, puisqu'il semblait avoir besoin de se concentrer pour respirer. Sam avait tellement d'adrénaline dans le sang qu'il lui était difficile de savoir combien de temps s'écoulait, mais il ne devait pas s'être passé plus d'une minute avant que la lumière commence à disparaître de la pièce. La lune se levait, et sa lumière n'atteignait plus l'ouverture du plafond de la salle. Malefoy reposa doucement Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit étendu sur le sol de pierre. Il replia délicatement la main droite d'Harry autour de sa baguette, et rangea la sienne. Sam trouva cela plutôt touchant, jusqu’à ce que Malefoy parle.

"Tu parles de ça à quiconque, Potter, et je te jure que je te tue," menaça-t’il d'une voix égale.

"Pareil pour toi, espèce d'imbécile," marmonna Harry, au sol, en se passant la main sur le visage avant de grimacer.

"De rien, salaud d'ingrat," rétorqua Malefoy. "Maintenant si tu as finis de te tuer pour sauver de complets étrangers - idiot de Gryffondor - je crois que tu m'as trainé ici pour être ton bibliothécaire personnel, pas ton guérisseur."

"Ouais, ouais" grommela Harry. "Donne moi juste une putain de minute, impatient connard."

"Très bien," accepta Malefoy. "J'attendrais dans le hall pendant que tu... _reprends tes esprits_."

Malefoy se redressa et se retourna pour faire face à Sam et Dean.

"Vous autres les Moldus, vous n'avez rien vu, c'est clair ?" dit-il, méprisant. "Ou je vous lancerais Oubliettes moi même."

Sam et Dean levèrent les bras en l'air jusqu'à ce que Malefoy ait quitté la pièce. Sam sourit quand Dean leva exagérément les yeux au ciel. Sam revint immédiatement près d'Harry, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Il sentit Dean rester derrière lui pour observer Harry par dessus son épaule. Harry, pour sa part, avait posé un bras sur son visage et semblait content de rester allongé là, les yeux dans le creux de son coude.

"Harry ?" essaya Sam.

"C'était possiblement la chose la plus humiliante qui me soit jamais arrivée," dit-il dans un grognement.

"Euh, on sait même pas ce qu'il s'est passé, donc euh..." marmonna Dean, "... t'inquiète pas pour ça ?"

Harry releva son bras et les regarda en clignant des yeux, pensif.

"Oh, bien sûr," répondit Harry. "Eh bien... euh, tout va bien. Il ne s'est rien passé du tout." Sam sourit, rassurant. Harry cligna encore des yeux et sourit à son tour. "Alors ? Ça a marché ? Voyons ça !"

Sam en avait oublié de quoi ils parlaient, mais la principale raison pour laquelle ils étaient dans cette salle lui revint d'un coup en mémoire. Il attrapa son bracelet et le retourna pour en voir l'envers. Au même moment, Dean - avec plus d'efforts - enlevait sa bague et la levait dans la faible lumière.

Là, sur l'envers du bracelet de Sam, volant paresseusement, se trouvait le corbeau bleu argenté. Sam sourit à Harry qui s'assit lentement et regarda au poignet de Sam lui-même.

"Génial !" dit Harry.

Dean s'accroupit à côté de Sam et leva son anneau pour leur montrer. Brillant dans la lumière pâle, bleu sur l'argent de la bague, le loup de Dean était là - simplement assis, les regardant lui aussi.

"Excellent," sourit Harry. "Bon, j'espère les avoir rendu permanents, mais c'est de la magie expérimentale donc je ne peux pas en être sûr. En tout cas, ils devraient tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réglé ce problème de Détraqueurs, et après ça ne sera pas grave s'ils disparaissent."

Sam n'aima pas trop l'idée de perdre le corbeau, qu'il en ait besoin ou pas, et à en juger par son expression, Dean pensait la même chose de son loup.

"Ça aidera quand même," continua Harry, "que vous pensiez à des souvenirs heureux quand vous voyez ou que vous pensez qu'il y a des Détraqueurs dans le coin. Ça renforcera le sort, puisqu'il est impossible de rendre vos Patronus complètement indépendant de vos pensées."

Sam et Dean acquiescèrent, et Dean remit son anneau. Ils se levèrent, prêts à passer à la suite. Harry leva une main vers eux.

"Vous me donneriez un coup de main les gars ?" dit Harry. Sam vit le front de Dean se plisser légèrement, mais il attrapa docilement la main d'Harry et le releva. Sam vit Harry osciller sur ses pieds une seconde, avant de trouver son équilibre. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'au lieu de lâcher la main d'Harry, Dean déplaça sa prise vers son coude et l'accompagna doucement vers la porte. Sam se glissa de l'autre côté, en lançant un regard inquiet à son frère par dessus la tête d'Harry.

"T'es sûr que ça va ?" demanda Sam.

"Oui, je vais bien, vraiment," répondit Harry, mais il ne repoussa pas Dean pour autant. "C'était juste un peu plus difficile que prévu." Harry sourit à Sam, le regarda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, et Sam comprit. C'était à cause de lui, de ce qui était en lui. Sam détourna les yeux.

"Ceci dit, je ne serais pas mort, comme l'a dit Malefoy," continua Harry. "Il a toujours été un peu mélodramatique."

"Du coup, il se serait passé quoi s'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait ?" demanda Sam.

Harry soupira. "Je me serais juste... épuisé moi-même. Ça m'est déjà arrivé quelques fois à l'école - même si je ne savais pas ce que c'était à l'époque. En gros, je serais tombé dans le coma pour un jour ou deux."

Sam leva un sourcil. Il ouvrit grand la porte et sortit de la salle, Dean et Harry le suivant de près. Il fut surpris de trouver Malefoy assis par terre, dos au mur, la tête levée et les yeux perdus au plafond.

"Ça va ?" demanda Sam, parce que même s'il ne le connaissait que depuis à peu près une demie-heure, Malefoy ne lui semblait pas être du genre à s'asseoir par terre. Malefoy toisa brièvement Sam.

"Vous êtes vous jamais demandé si vous étiez maudits ?" marmonna Malefoy. Le sang de Sam se glaça. Il espéra vraiment que la question n'était que rhétorique.

"Je croyais que tu devais m'abandonner si quoi que ce soit se passait mal, Malefoy," dit Harry à l'arrière. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement. Malefoy se remit sur ses pieds et se leva.

"Oui, eh bien, les deux Moldus étaient encore vivants, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit Malefoy, hautain. "Ils aurait pu m'identifier au tribunal, et je n'apprécierais pas de voir mon fils grandir depuis derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban."

"Aw, tu te fais vraiment du soucis," dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Il écarta Dean d'un mouvement d'épaule et se dirigea vers le hall. "On irait pas trouver ce dossier maintenant ?"

Malefoy hocha simplement la tête et les mena de nouveau vers le hall.

*

Les pensées de Harry tournoyaient dans sa tête, maintenant qu'il avait assez de force pour réellement réfléchir. Le loup - le loup il comprenait. Le corbeau... il avait espéré que le Patronus de Sam l'éclairerait un peu sur qui il était vraiment, et il devait se résigner au fait que c'est ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce n'était simplement pas le genre d’éclaircissement qu'il avait souhaité. Le corbeau était aussi ambigu qu'intelligent.

Ce qui faisait vraiment réfléchir Harry, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé lors de sa première tentative pour le Patronus de Sam. Il avait fait tout exactement de la même manière que pour Dean, tout. Pourtant, Sam l'avait senti immédiatement alors que Dean pas du tout. Et puis il y avait ce qu'il s'était passé la première fois que Sam avait essayé de former un Patronus corporel. La magie avait semblé instable, mais Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse mal à ce point là quand Sam avait dit l'incantation. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. C'était comme si le Patronus avait essayé de prendre forme à l'intérieur de Dean, ou...

"Attends, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'il voyait tout'?" La voix de Dean derrière lui interrompit ses pensées comme un couteau. Harry se tendit, réalisant que les Winchester parlaient à voix basse depuis un petit moment.

"Tu ne l'as pas senti ?" répondit Sam. "Il regardait tout dans ma tête, mec... J'ai cru... je croyais que tu savais..."

Soudain, il y eut une main autour de son bras, et Harry tourna sur lui-même et se retrouva épinglé au mur le plus proche.

"Tu étais dans ma tête ?" Dean était furieux.

"Il le fallait," dit Harry, essayant désespérément de rester calme. Il jeta un œil à Sam dans l'espoir d'obtenir un peu d'aide, mais apparemment la chance n'était pas de son côté. Il était clair que Sam n'avait accepté qu'Harry puisse voir ses souvenirs seulement parce qu'il avait cru que Dean était aussi d'accord. Harry était content que tout cela ne se soit pas passé dans la Chambre, ou ils seraient probablement tous morts à l'heure qu'il est.

"C'était _mes_ souvenirs," dit Dean avec violence, écrasant de nouveau Harry contre le mur pour attirer son attention.

"Il fallait que je le fasse pour que le sort fonctionne, je suis désolé. Je..."

"Lâche ça !" l'interrompit Sam. Harry le regarda, confus, et le vit regarder Drago. Sam n'avait pas bougé. Il n'était pas armé, et pourtant la menace était réelle. Harry tourna la tête vers Drago et le vit, baguette à la main, prêt, observant Sam avec précaution.

"C'est bon Malefoy, range ça," dit Harry. Heureusement, Drago choisit de lui obéir, et Harry vit Sam se détendre légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?" demanda Dean.

"Chaque souvenir que tu as essayé, rien de plus," expliqua Harry, d'une voix faussement calme. "Je n'ai pas cherché à voir autre chose. Je sais que tu es en colère, mais c'était le seul moyen. Je te jure que c’était le seul moyen." La prise de Dean se desserra.

"Et si je me rattrapais ?" dit Harry. "Il y avait ce prof... m'a appris tout ce truc de lire les esprits. C'était un bâtard ceci dit..." Harry entendit Drago lâcher un rire, mais l'ignora, s'assurant que son attention était entièrement sur Dean. "...à chaque séance il entrait dans ma tête et regardait tout ce qu'il voulait, je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter... et puis un jour... un jour, j'ai vu ses souvenirs, et bon, c'était carrément horrible mais au moins après j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était un peu à égalité."

"La différence est que tu proposes," dit Dean.

"Je sais," grimaça Harry, "mais si je vous en avais parlé avant... tu n'aurais pas choisi pareil. Tu serais juste resté sur les filles nues ou quelque chose de plus macho comme ça... tu n'aurais pas..."

"Ok, ok !" coupa Dean, relâchant enfin Harry. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais tu m'en dois une."

"Compris," dit Harry, avant de se tourner vers Sam. "On est bon ?"

Sam semblait regarder Harry comme s'il changeait son jugement sur lui, mais il hocha la tête distraitement, comme si ses pensées étaient réellement ailleurs. Harry lui sourit, puis indiqua à Drago de reprendre le chemin. Il s'inquiéta une seconde que Drago refuse de tourner une nouvelle fois le dos aux Winchester, et il supposa que cela devait se voir sur son visage puisque Drago lui lança un regard noir avant de brusquement tourner les talons et de reprendre sa marche comme s'il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Cela rappela étrangement Rogue à Harry.

Les souvenirs... en haut de la liste des bizarreries de la réaction de la magie à Sam, il y avait les souvenirs qu'il avait vu. Les plus courts qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisés, ceux qui qui s'était accidentellement transformés en mauvais souvenir. Sam vivant contre devant un matelas trempé de sang, et un flash de lui mort et reposant immobile. Les garçons chantant tous les deux des chansons dans la voiture, et un flash de Dean se faisant déchiqueter par des Chiens de l'Enfer, et la culpabilité écrasante de Sam... et Harry comprit. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il avait oublié. Ça devait être une des premières choses que Sam lui avait dit quand ils s'étaient rencontrés - 'il a vendu son âme pour moi...' - Dean avait passé un marché. Harry se sentit idiot d'avoir insisté sur le sujet dans cette allée, maintenant qu'il connaissait la raison de la soudaine colère de Dean par rapport à ses questions. Il avait été tellement pris par son inquiétude au sujet de Jedusor qui pourrait tromper la mort d'une façon ou d'une autre, causant des horreurs à venir pour ses enfants...

Soudain, d'autres mots de Sam pendant qu'ils marchaient lui revinrent - "en général c'est dix ans, mais des fois juste un... parfois on n'a que quelques minutes." - Harry pensa au peu qui était écrit dans le fichier sur les Winchester auquel il _avait_ accès. Il pensa à la note de l'été 2006 : _John Winchester meurt ; docteurs Moldus déconcertés par la guérison soudaine de Dean Winchester_.

Les pièces s'assemblaient, et tout tournait autour des marchés, des contrats. Les Winchester, semblait-il, ne passaient jamais l'étape du chagrin. Leur père avait passé un marché pour Dean, et Dean l'avait fait pour Sam... et Sam avait essayé - essayé, mais aucun démon n'avait accepté... et Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Sam avait aimé tué le démon des Croisements lentement, parce qu'au bout du compte il ne lui restait plus rien, pas même le pouvoir de se sacrifier comme son père et son frère l'avaient fait avant lui.

"Potter ?" Drago posa sa main sur son épaule, le stoppant net. "Tu es sur le point de descendre un escalier qui n'est pas là."

Harry cligna des yeux vers la grande caverne circulaire et réalisa que les escaliers s'étaient de nouveau déplacés vers des endroits aléatoires, et effectivement, l'escalier qu'ils avaient emprunté pour le 4ème étage n’attendait plus au bout du couloir.

"Oh, bien sûr," dit Harry, plutôt pathétique.

"Honnêtement, je commence à croire que tous les lauriers pour avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient dû aller à Granger. Tu te serais fait tuer une bonne centaine de fois tout seul," répondit Drago, avant de sortir sa baguette et de marmonner quelque chose.

"Attention Malefoy," répondit Harry avec un rictus, "ou je lui dirais que tu as dit ça."

"Si tu fais ça, tu meurs Potter," prévint Drago alors que les escaliers changeaient de forme, cette fois menant du 4ème étage à une porte au second. Harry rit et suivit Drago en bas des escaliers.

La porte ne menait pas à un couloir, mais à une vaste pièce avec des étagères à perte de vue, remplies de parchemins et de classeurs. Cela semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Malefoy alla directement à une petite table à côté de la porte. Sur la table, il y avait un parchemin vierge, une plume et un encrier.

"Saurais-tu, par chance, quelle division du Département tient ses dossiers sur tes amis ?" demanda Drago.

"Euuuuh..." Harry ne savait pas vraiment quelles divisions il y avait dans le Département des Mystères. Les gens qui y travaillaient étaient appelés des Langues de Plombs pour une bonne raison - tout l'ensemble était entouré d'un voile de mystère. "Vous avez une division qui enquête sur les Chasseurs ?" demanda Harry à l'aveugle.

"Non, c'est du travail d'Auror," répondit Malefoy comme si Harry était idiot. Puis, Harry vit l'expression du visage pâle de Drago changer, alors qu'il réalisait. Son regard retourna rapidement sur Dean et Sam ; de la même façon que lorsqu’il avait appris que c'était des Moldus, c'était comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Harry dut ravaler son sourire quand Dean sourit d'un air un peu méchant et fit un nouveau un signe de la main à Drago. Sam hocha simplement la tête vers lui, en confirmation.

"Des Chasseurs ?" piailla presque Drago. "Oh Merlin... Je vais m'évanouir."

Et peut-être, pensa plus tard Harry, cela aurait été mieux si Sam, inquiet, ne s'était pas précipité en avant pour s'assurer que Malefoy ne tombe et ne se fasse mal. Parce que Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Malefoy d'avoir réagi instinctivement et d'avoir frappé Sam d'un sort défensif, et il ne pouvait pas non plus en vouloir à Dean de n'avoir pas bien réagi à la vue de son frère projeté en arrière... et à la fin, Harry dût se demander s'il ne devrait pas faire vérifier ses réflexes, parce que tout ça s'était passé bien trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse empêcher quoi que ce soit.


	15. Chapter 15

Ça avait été agréable de frapper quelque chose, pensa Dean. Puis il se dit _'pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?'_

Ce type, Malefoy, était étendu immobile devant lui, se tenant le visage, les yeux écarquillés et paniqué, mais sa baguette s'était envolée de sa main quand Dean l'avait frappé. Il essaya de tourner la tête pour regarder Harry, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger. Il pouvait bouger ses yeux, mais Harry se déplaçait hors de son champ de vision. _'Ce putain de sorcier'_ , voulut crier Dean, mais ses poumons ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que respirer. Dean devait bien admettre qu'il était aussi paniqué que Malefoy en avait l'air.

"Sam ?" dit Harry depuis derrière lui.

"Je vais bien," répondit Sam.

"Désolé de tout ça," dit Harry. "Je n'ai pas euh, réalisé qu'il paniquerait. Idiot de ma part - il panique toujours."

Dean aurait rit de la manière dont les yeux de Malefoy se rétrécirent et regardèrent Harry sombrement, si seulement il pouvait faire autre chose que respirer, et s'il n'était pas si foutrement en colère.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Dean ?" dit Sam depuis derrière lui aussi, d'une voix aiguë inquiète.

"Désolé, je vais le libérer, s'il s'est calmé," fut la non-réponse d'Harry. "Regarde si Malefoy saigne, veux-tu ?" Et soudain le champ de vision de Dean fut occupé par Harry, qui le jaugeait.

"Hey, Dean," dit Harry. "Je vais te laisser bouger maintenant, mais tu ne peux pas frapper Malefoy, okay?"

La réponse de Dean fut de le toiser, parce qu'il ne savait pas quelle autre réponse Harry pouvait bien espérer tirer de lui. Derrière Harry, Sam s'agenouillait à côté de Malefoy. Ce dernier s'écarta frénétiquement et s'appuya contre le pied de la table. Dean réalisa soudain que Malefoy n'avait pas de rancune contre les Chasseurs, ils le terrifiaient purement et simplement.

Il en fut si surpris qu'il ne comprit pas ce que dit Harry. Soudain, son corps sembla se déverrouiller, et il réalisa qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger.

Sam était toujours au sol, à côté de Malefoy, un ride profonde d'inquiétude sur le front. Harry se détourna de Dean avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il lui avait fait, et tendit la main à Malefoy. Dean ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre - peut-être à ce qu'Harry parle à Malefoy comme au gamin terrifié qu'il semblait être - mais au lieu de ça, une fois Malefoy eut pris sa main, Harry le releva brutalement et lui dit, exaspéré, "C'était probablement la chose la plus stupide que je ne t'ai jamais vu faire."

Malefoy resta bouche-bée une minute, puis il secoua la tête comme si Harry était devenu fou.

"Tu dis n'importe quoi," dit-il. "J'ai fais des choses bien plus stupides !"

Et Dean dut bien l'admettre, il est plutôt difficile de rester fâché quand on rit. Mais Malefoy était toujours visiblement en colère, et rire de lui n'aidait pas. Dean ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, mais il était plutôt évident qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne qui riait facilement de lui-même.

"Ce que je voulais _dire_ ," continua Malefoy comme si Harry n'avait rien dit, "c'est que tu es complètement fou ! Non seulement tu m'as fait introduire des _Moldus_ au Département, mais des C _hasseurs_ , est-ce que tu essayes de tous nous faire tuer ? Bon Dieu, Potter ! On n'invite pas un serpent dans un nid de souris pour prendre le thé !"

"Hey," dit Dean, et la tête de Malefoy se tourna vers lui comme si dans sa colère contre Harry il avait oublié leur présence. "On n'est pas là pour tuer qui que ce soit ! Si c'était le cas, on l'aurait déjà fait ; c'est pas comme si on avait pas eu un paquet d'opportunités !"

"Dean," dit Sam en levant les yeux aux ciel. "Ça aide vraiment pas."

"Écoutez," dit Dean, "je suis désolé de vous avoir frappé, okay, mais vous aviez fait quelque chose à Sam avant."

"Il allait-" commença Malefoy en se défendant. Dean le coupa net.

"Il croyait que vous alliez vous évanouir, espèce d'idiot," finit Dean. "Il essayait de vous empêcher de vous cogner la tête."

Malefoy sembla à court de mot, et Sam osa sembler un peu penaud.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Maintenant qu'on est d'accord que Sam et Dean ne vont tuer personne, et que Malefoy a fait un tas de trucs stupides, pouvons-nous retourner chercher ce dossier s'il vous plaît ?"

Malefoy soupira, et racla la chaise sur le sol en s'asseyant devant le petit bureau.

"On n'enquête pas sur les Chasseurs," répéta-t'il, "donc il faut que je fasse une recherche plus large. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps." Malefoy trempa la plume dans l'encrier et suspendit sa main au dessus du parchemin.

"Vous voulez votre baguette ?" dit soudain Sam, et Dean le vit tenant innocemment la baguette de Malefoy. Il avait dû la ramasser à un moment ou à un autre, et personne ne s'en était rendu compte.

"Oui, merci," dit Malefoy d'une voix neutre, et il laissa Sam la poser dans sa main gauche ouverte. Dean remarqua que Malefoy faisait de son mieux pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il jeta un œil à Harry et fut surpris de le voir poser son regard alternativement entre Sam et la baguette, comme s'il s'était attendu à quelque chose qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Dean n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas qu'Harry sache que Sam était différent ; par l'enfer, il n'aimait pas que Sam soit différent, mais voir quelqu'un ouvertement curieux à ce sujet l'agaçait profondément.

"On peut faire quelque chose pour aider ?" demanda Dean, en espérant que Malefoy donnerait quelque chose à faire à Harry et qu'il arrêterait d'observer son frère.

"Vous pourriez arrêter de piétiner à côté de moi", renvoya Malefoy. "Allez vous amuser ailleurs, je vous appellerais quand j'aurais trouvé quelque chose."

"Okay, mec, désolé," marmonna Dean, et il s'éloigna de quelques pas de Malefoy. En haussant les épaules à l'intention de Harry et Sam, qui s'écartaient aussi, il dit "On va juste aller euuuh... se poser là-bas."

"Profitez-en bien," dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, et il commença à écrire sur le parchemin. Dean ne savait pas trop comment griffonner allait aider à trouver un dossier. Il regarda les mots disparaître sur le papier et se transformer en d'autres mots sur lesquels Malefoy se pencha avant d'écrire encore d'autres mots qui se transformèrent à leur tour.

"Vous piétinez toujours," dit Malefoy.

"Ouais, désolé," Dean s'écarta à contrecœur vers là où Harry et Sam étaient appuyés contre des étagères et attendaient.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Dean écoutait d'un oreille le feu des questions de Sam à Harry, qui répondait de façon plus ou moins élaborée. Ils parlaient principalement de l'histoire et des traditions concernant la Chambre, et d'une ancienne civilisation. Sam essayait aussi d'insister sur ce que faisait le Département des Mystères, mais Harry ne semblait pas avoir tant d'informations que ça, à part qu'ils étaient des genres de scientifiques, mais pas vraiment. Dean se retrouva à parcourir des yeux les longues rangées d'étagères, se demandant quel genre d'information il trouverait s'il choisissait un ouvrage au hasard. Malefoy était toujours penché sur la table, écrivant et lisant les informations que le parchemin lui retournait.

De temps à autre, un rouleau de parchemin ou un dossier volait dans les airs au dessus de leurs têtes et atterrissait sur la table près de lui. Harry relevait toujours la tête avec impatience quand cela arrivait, mais pour l'instant Malefoy n'avait fait que parcourir le dossier, secoué la tête et l'avait renvoyé d'un coup de baguette pour qu'il reparte d'où il venait.

Dean allait tout juste commencer à explorer pour trouver des dossiers lui-même, quand une forme bleue argentée se rua soudain dans la pièce. Dean se tendit et l'attention d'Harry se porta immédiatement sur la forme. C'était un tout petit singe.

"Putain", dit-il.

Le singe tituba comme si quelqu'un lui avait tiré dans le dos et disparut.

"Sam, avec moi," dit Harry. "Dean reste avec Drago," et c'était encore cette sacrée voix, qui fit que Dean ravala un 'oui chef'.

"Qu'est-" commença Sam, mais Harry le coupa.

"Phil a des problèmes," répondit-il.

"Le sac," demanda Dean. "Envoie."

Harry s'arrêta en se souvenant que Sam et Dean n'étaient pas armés. Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortir le leur. Dean ne s'habituerait jamais à la bizarrerie de voir quelque chose sortir d'un sac qui semblait trop petit pour le contenir. Il l'ouvrit rapidement et lança son pistolet et un fusil à Sam.

"Je pense pas que ce soit un fantôme, Dean," lança Sam en lui relançant le fusil.

"Vous ne pouvez pas tirer sur quelqu'un non plus," continua Harry, en toisant le pistolet.

"Faites nous plaisir," répliqua Dean.

"Très bien, allons-y Sam. Malefoy..." Harry sembla changer d'avis à propos de ce qu'il allait dire, "si tu pars, emmène Dean avec toi."

"Tu te moques de moi," dit Malefoy, en jetant un œil vers Dean.

"Juste... Fais-le," répondit Harry.

"Bien chef," dit Malefoy, avec ce qu'il fallait de sarcasme et en levant les yeux au ciel.

Là dessus, Harry hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce, Sam sur les talons.

Dean fouilla dans le sac et en sortit sa propre arme la faisant fonctionner à vide avant de la charger. Il regarda Malefoy qui l'observait avec prudence.

"Mec," dit Dean. "Je ne vais pas vous tirer dessus, je vous promets."

"Pourriez-vous seulement... rester là où je peux vous voir," répondit Malefoy, en pointant un petit espace près de la table. Dean considéra la question et décida qu'il pourrait toujours y voir la porte.

"Ouais, okay," répondit-il, et il nota que Malefoy semblait soulagé. Pourtant, il lança tout de même un regard vers la porte, inquiet, avant de se pencher de nouveau sur le parchemin et d'y écrire avec une rapidité renouvelée.

"Vous pensez que c'est quoi le problème ?" demanda Dean, en espérant que Malefoy n'était pas le type de personne qui détestait être interrompu.

"Probablement juste un garde qui voulait frimer devant 'l’Élu'," proposa Malefoy en levant exagérément les yeux au ciel.

"Ha, ouais, probablement," rit Dean. Malefoy le regarda avec un sourire surpris. Dean se demanda si peut-être, personne n'avait jamais ri à ses blagues. Harry avait gloussé aux sarcasmes de Drago toute la soirée cependant. Dean supposa qu'il était pardonné pour l'avoir frappé en pleine face, même s'il pouvait déjà voir que ça allait laisser une jolie marque.

"Alors, vous vous êtes battu avec Harry pendant la guerre ?" demanda Dean, espérant combler le silence laissé par le départ de Sam.

"C'est une façon de le dire," répondit Malefoy, interrompant ses notes. Dean étudia le sorcier un moment. Il était sur le point de conclure que le gars n'aimait tout simplement pas être interrompu dans son travail quand les yeux de Malefoy se levèrent pour croiser son regard, avant de se baisser de nouveau tout aussi rapidement. La question l'avait tendu.

"Et quelle serait une autre façon de le dire ?" demanda lentement Dean, ayant soudain une idée de pourquoi Harry avait insisté sur le fait que lui et Malefoy n'était pas amis.

"Une autre façon de le dire," dit Malefoy, regardant enfin Dean dans les yeux dans un semblant de défiance vis-à-vis de sa possible réponse, "serait de dire que j'étais jeune, et stupide, et que j'ai fais une erreur."

"J'ai lu des choses à propos de ce que Lord Quelquesoitsonnom a fait," dit Dean après un court silence. "Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vous êtes battu de _son_ côté ? Comment-"

"J'étais jeune, stupide, et j'ai _fais une erreur_ ," répéta Malefoy.

"C'est une sacré erreur," dit Dean tranquillement, ré-évaluant le sorcier devant lui - se demandant comment cela se faisait qu'Harry lui fasse confiance désormais. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne dirent rien. Puis la voix de Malefoy brisa le silence inconfortable.

"J'essayais d'être un bon fils," déclara Malefoy, et le cœur de Dean se serra. "Au début, j'essayais juste d'être... ce que mon père voulait. A la fin, j'essayais juste de rester en vie. Le... Voldemort s'était installé dans notre maison, ma _mère_ était celle qui lui apportait son thé. S'il avait douté de notre loyauté..."

Dean regarda ailleurs alors que la voix de Malefoy s'éteignait. Il essaya d'imaginer ce que ça aurait été si son propre père avait eu tort ; bon, peut-être avait-il _eu_ tort sur certains points - sur Sam. Dean avait laissé un nid entier de vampire s'échapper - et ils n'étaient jamais réapparus sur leur radar. Papa lui avait dit qu'il pourrait avoir à tuer Sam et c'était juste stupide... Sam ne ferait jamais... Sam...

"Comment vous..." commença Dean, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de demander. Il se décida finalement, "Comment vous avez survécu ? A la fin, je veux dire - parce que visiblement Harry n'a aucun problème à vous faire confiance, et vous n'êtes ni mort ni en prison."

"Harry," répondit Malefoy. "J'aime à penser qu'il a compris. Mais quand je lui demande, il dit que je suis un con et que ma mère lui a sauvé la vie. Et qu'importe qu'elle l'ait fait _après_ qu'il ait déjà sauvé la mienne." Dean vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage de Malefoy. "Peut-être qu'il aime juste me taper sur les nerfs. Ça lui gâcherait tout son plaisir si j’étais mort ou sous les verrous."

Dean rit. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de toutes ses informations, mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Malefoy pour ce qu'il avait fait - pas après ce que Dean avait fait lui-même... simplement pour survivre, simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait rien supporter de plus.

"Très bien, Winchester," dit Malefoy, interrompant les pensées de Dean qui lui en fut reconnaissant. "Je crois que j'arrive enfin à quelque chose. Vous devriez faire attention à votre tête."

Là-dessus, Malefoy commença faire des rapides coches en bas à droite de sa page. Dean entendit le son désormais familier du bruissement de papiers qui se déplacent et de grincement d'un placard qui s'ouvre, et réalisa enfin que Malefoy l'avait fait se tenir directement sur le circuit de vol des parchemins. En jurant, il se jeta au sol alors que des piles de papiers et de rouleaux de parchemins volaient vers la table en passant pile là où s'était trouvé sa tête.

"Merci pour l’avertissement," grommela Dean, relevant précautionneusement la tête, et essayant de voir si quelque chose d'autre allait arriver. Lorsque la vue sembla dégagée, il se releva et se pencha vers le bureau pour voir ce que Malefoy avait trouvé. Il en fut promptement empêché par des mains pâles qui cachaient le plus de pages que possible.

"Peut-être que Potter est d'accord pour faire faire un tour du Ministère à des Chasseurs, mais personnellement, je préférerais que vous ne lisiez _pas_ de documents confidentiels. C'est déjà assez grave que moi, je les lise, et encore plus Harry," dit Malefoy vertement.

"Mais ces papiers sont à propos de moi et mon frère !" soutins Dean. "J'ai le droit de les voir."

"Je laisserais Harry décider de ça," déclara Malefoy. "Je ne vous dirais rien de ce qu'il y a là-dedans. Vous n'aimeriez peut-être pas et pourriez décider de me tuer par colère !"

Dean leva les main en l'air, ce qui aurait pu être un geste bien plus apaisant s'il ne tenait pas encore son arme. Malefoy se tendit et Dean grimaça de son erreur.

"Je ne vais pas vous tirer dessus pour un stupide dossier," dit Dean.

"Alors attendez gentiment près de la porte jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne," répondit Malefoy, avant d'ajouter "s'il vous plaît."

"Okay," souffla Dean, "mais ne partez pas avec tout ça." Il s'éloigna et s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte, en bonne position au cas où ce qui passerait cette porte ne soit ne Sam ni Harry.

Malefoy leva seulement les yeux au ciel, marmonna un "merci" et se retourna vers la pile de dossiers. Dean regardait alternativement Malefoy pour surveiller la moindre réaction à ce qu'il lisait, et la porte, en se demandant si Harry avait été attrapé par le Fantastique Roger, Garde de Sécurité.

Ce qu'il sembla être une éternité plus tard, mais qui ne fut probablement que dix minutes, la poignée de la porte tourna et Harry rentra, suivi de la grande silhouette de Sam. Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement à cette vue, mais se tendit quand il nota le sang sur le visage d'Harry.

"Mais il s'est passé quoi ?" demanda Dean, ce qui fit grincer Sam et sursauter Harry. Il attrapa le visage d'Harry et le tourna vers la lumière. Il avait une large entaille à la racine de ses cheveux.

"C'est pas si grave," dit Harry, et Dean se rendit bien compte qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se reculer par réflexe. "Les blessures à la tête saignent toujours beaucoup."

"Je sais," affirma Dean, et il redemanda, "Mais il s'est passé quoi ?"

"On a eu des problèmes," répondit Sam, et Dean souhaita très fort n'avoir pas compris à son ton exactement de quel type de problèmes parlait Sam : _notre sorte de problèmes_.


	16. Chapter 16

_***Précédemment, avec Harry et Sam*** _

Harry se rua hors de la Bibliothèque du Département et se précipita vers le hall. Phil se tenait juste à l'intérieur. Les escaliers s'étaient réarrangés, mais heureusement ils n'étaient qu'au second étage. Harry descendit simplement les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à mi-chemin du sol et sauta. Sam fit de même deux pas en arrière.

"Quel est le problème Phil ?" demanda Harry, sans comprendre pourquoi Phil se tenait tout simplement là, alors que son Patronus avait utilisé le code pour une urgence. Harry tenait sa baguette prête, mais il fut surpris quand Phil leva la sienne.

"C'est lui le problème," dit-il calmement et un éclair rouge surgit de sa baguette, vola au dessus de la tête d'Harry et frappa Sam à la poitrine avant même qu'Harry ne puisse faire de sort défensif.

Sam chancela mais ne tomba pas, au grand étonnement d'Harry.

" _Petrificus Totalus,_ " lança Harry à Phil, qui esquiva. Un autre _Stupéfix_ fut lancé vers Sam, mais Harry put sortir un rapide sort de blocage.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Harry lançait blocages et contres, gardant Sam en sécurité derrière lui. La plupart des sorts de Phil faisaient n'importe quoi, ce qui n'avait aucun sens pour un Auror talentueux. Parfois il faisait un geste et rien ne se passait, tandis que certains sorts mal dirigés frappaient le mur assez fort pour briser la pierre.

"Ils devaient vous séparer, pas vous rapprocher !" gronda Phil, en envoyant un autre sort au dessus de leurs têtes.

"De quoi tu parles ?" demanda Harry. Il savait que Sam avait sorti son arme, et il voulait à tout prix trouver ce qui arrivait à son ami avant que le Chasseur ne décide de tirer.

"Garder les Winchester comateux, pendant qu'on joue avec le Sauveur," ricana Phil. "Séparés, pas ensemble. On est arrivés trop vite - trop désespérés d'éviter les chaînes et ces moutards qu'elle a engendré."

"Exorcizamus te !" dit Sam derrière lui, et Harry se demanda pendant une seconde quel était le sort que Sam essayait, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les yeux de Phil devenir complètement noirs. Eh bien, pensa Harry, cela expliquait ce qui lui arrivait.

Phil essaya d’ensorceler Sam de nouveau, mais il s'écarta rapidement. Harry le vit baisser son arme du coin de l’œil. Il essaya de lancer un autre sort d'attache sur Phil - sur le démon qui portait Phil. Sam ou Dean connaîtraient bien un exorcisme, il devait seulement se débrouiller pour entraver Phil.

"Combien vous êtes, ici ?" demanda Sam d'un ton froid, comme si le démon était déjà menotté - déjà à leur merci. Harry n'avait pas entendu Sam employer ce ton avant, et cela lui fit un frisson dans le dos.

"Nous sommes légion," répondit le démon en riant. Harry en profita pour tenter de stupéfier encore le démon. Il se débrouilla pour l'éviter et envoya un autre sort à Sam, sauf que le sort crachota en sortant de la baguette, rien de plus.

"Ça suffit, les tours de magie," dit le démon, frustré, avant de jeter la baguette de Phil. Il leva la main et Harry se retrouva à voler dans les air. Sa tête frappa le coin de l'escalier et tout devint noir un instant. Puis la voix de Sam se fit entendre.

"Si j'étais toi, je sortirais de lui," dit Sam sans émotion, du même ton froid qu'auparavant. Harry se demanda comment il faisait pour faire comme s'ils avaient l'avantage, alors qu'Harry était désarmé. Un pistolet tuerait Phil - donc en réalité Sam était tout aussi désarmé, et Harry sentait du sang goutter doucement de son front.

"Non, vous n'êtes pas censés intervenir... ils devaient..." La vision d'Harry lui revint enfin, et il regarda pour comprendre pourquoi le démon semblait avoir du mal à finir ses phrases. Ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta sur la force avec laquelle sa tête avait cogné le sol.

Sam se tenait au milieu de la pièce, bras et main tendu vers le démon, son regard dur et sa bouche tordue par une grimace de colère. Le démon quant à lui, était debout, comme gelé, et se tenait le cou.

Des lambeaux de fumée noire commencèrent à sortir de la bouche de Phil, tournoyant à ses pieds. Harry regarda, hypnotisé, tandis que Phil tomba à genoux quand toute la fumée fut tombé au sol. Enfin, comme un feu qui prenait à l'envers, la fumée se rassembla sur elle-même et sembla brièvement se transformer en charbon avant de disparaître complètement, laissant Phil s'effondrer sur le sol de pierre noire.

La tête d'Harry tournait, et il ne pensa pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec sa blessure.

*

Sam baissa le bras et se précipita vers là où Phil était étendu sur le sol de pierre. Le démon ne devait pas être en lui depuis longtemps, donc il ne devrait être que secoué, et pas blessé. Sam le fit rouler sur lui-même et chercha son pouls, le trouvant facilement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Sam se permit de s'inquiéter pour Harry. Il se retrouva à espérer qu'Harry ait été assommé et qu'il n'ait rien vu de ce qu'il venait de faire.

En croisant mentalement les doigts, il se retourna lentement vers là où Harry était tombé. Son cœur manqua quelques pulsations quand il découvrit que non seulement Harry était éveillé, mais qu'il l'étudiait si ouvertement que Sam pouvait pratiquement lire ses pensées et ressentir les conclusions qu'il avait déjà tirés.

"Merde," marmonna-t'il dans sa barbe, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. "Euh, Phil va bien, juste inconscient. Euh, comment va ta tête ?" Franchement, pensa Sam, tout ça aurait pu sonner un peu plus confiant.

Harry sembla prendre un moment pour décider comment répondre. Sam n'en fut pas surpris. Harry le traiterait différemment maintenant, comprit-il. Maintenant qu'il savait exactement à quel point Sam était un monstre.

"J'ai connu pire," répondit enfin Harry, et il se remit sur ses pieds. Sam le regarda traverser la pièce, ramassant sa baguette et celle de Phil au passage. Il rejoint Sam et s'agenouilla à côté de Phil, puis tendit la main et gifla doucement son aîné.

"Phil ?" dit Harry, alors qu'il grognait et ouvrait avec peine ses yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, puis ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant Harry. Il se releva rapidement, en vacillant un peu.

"Putain ! Vous saignez ! La fumée noire !" dit-il en mélangeant ses mots, tout en regardant frénétiquement autour de lui. "Pas de la fumée, mais noir... de la... noire... merde, comment je suis arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Phil, calme toi," dit Harry, au moment ou Sam ouvrit lui aussi la bouche.

"Phil, vous étiez possédé par un démon. Il est parti maintenant. Je m'en suis occupé," expliqua lentement Sam. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, après tout, il savait pratiquement tout ce discours par cœur.

"Merde," marmonna Phil, "les démons ne sont pas censés posséder de sorcier ! C'est un putain de problème de moldus !"

"Phil," répondit Harry, et Sam fut surpris d'entendre son ton se durcir. Il y avait une différence marquée avec la voix douce que Sam avait utilisée. "Les démons sont le problème de tout le monde. Ne te cherche pas d'excuse pour être complaisant."

"Désolé chef," répondit sincèrement Phil.

"Bien," dit Harry. "Alors, Sam et moi on va retourner à la bibliothèque avant que Malefoy ne devienne trop nerveux et décide de s'éclipser. Ça t'embête de nettoyer derrière toi, enfin... pas toi ?"

"Non chef," dit Phil, se redressant alors qu'Harry lui tendait sa baguette. Phil s'immobilisa un instant avant de demander, "Harry... vous m'avez désarmé ?"

"Non," dit Harry, et à la grande confusion de Sam, Phil sembla réellement soulagé. "Le démon avait des problèmes pour contrôler la magie. Il a choisi de se passer de baguette."

Phil hocha la tête et se tourna pour répertorier les dommages de la pièce. Harry fit signe à Sam de le suivre, et se hissa sur un escalier qui ne touchait pas le sol. Une fois qu'ils furent enfin revenus près de la bibliothèque, il se tourna face à Sam.

" _Muffiato_ ,' dit-il avec un geste de sa baguette, et Sam sut que quoique Harry s'apprêtait à dire, Phil ne pourrait pas l'entendre. En soupirant, il se prépara au pire. C'était un peu trop espérer qu'Harry ait été suffisamment distrait pour laisser inexpliqué ce qu'il avait vu.

Ceci étant dit, à la surprise de Sam, le visage d'Harry ne reflétait ni la colère ni la méfiance, mais l'inquiétude. Sam pensa qu'il aurait peut-être une chance d'au moins éviter que la situation ne s'empire.

"Sam..." commença Harry, mais Sam recouvrit ses paroles.

"Tu ne peux rien dire à Dean."

Harry s'interrompit, confus. "Sam ? D-"

"Dean... il n'aime pas quand je... Je lui ai dit que je ne... _s'il te plaît_ ," dit Sam, et peu lui importait son ton désespéré. C'était déjà assez tendu entre lui et Dean ; il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

"Ok, ok," dit Harry, "mais seulement si tu réponds à une question."

Sam grimaça, "Quoi ?"

"Sam, est-tu..." Harry s'arrêta, grimaçant à la pensée de ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire, puis il recommença. "Qu'est-tu... _à part_ humain ?"

Sam se sentit pâlir.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais-" commença-t-il, faussement étonné.

"Sam," dit simplement Harry, mais Sam reconnaîtrait ce ton n'importe où.

"Tu crois que Dean a entendu ce qu'il se passait ici ?" demanda Sam, en regardant la lourde porte de bois derrière eux, plutôt que les yeux verts d'Harry. "Peut-être que ce n'est pas si grave que tu lui dises."

"La porte est insonorisée. Il pourrait y avoir une fanfare ici qu'ils n'en sauraient rien," répondit Harry. "Réponds à la question, Sam. Parce que ce à quoi je pense n'a aucun sens." Sam se figea, et reporta son attention sur Harry.

"A quoi tu penses ?" demanda doucement Sam, se préparant aux mots qu'il détestait - _abomination, monstre..._

"Les démons ne font pas d'exorcismes," répondit Harry, "et pourtant, ta réaction à la magie... Je ne l'ai pas comprise tout à l'heure, mais je n'avais rien à quoi la comparer ; en tout cas, je ne l'avais pas vu de mes propres yeux. Dans la Chambre, tu as rendu la magie imprévisible, difficile à contrôler... Le sort du Patronus est beaucoup plus compliqué que ceux que Phil-le-démon essayait de nous lancer. La seule chose qui peut mal se passer avec est qu'ils frappent trop fort et tuent, ou ne frappent pas du tout. Le sort du Patronus, eh bien, un démon n'a jamais essayé de le lancer, mais j'imagine que ça ferait quelque chose comme-"

"Comme essayer de transformer son frère en Patronus ?" finit Sam à voix basse.

"Quelque chose comme ça, ouais," dit Harry en soupirant. "Sam, je sais que tu es humain, mais..."

Sam soupira profondément à son tour, jetant un œil à la porte avant de revenir à Harry. Puis il regarda Phil, qui semblait guider une brosse sur le sol de pierre en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'être un Auror, pas un concierge.

"Quand j'avais 6 mois, un démon est venu dans ma chambre," commença Sam doucement ; même s'il savait que Phil ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et que la porte était insonorisée, Sam ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler de ça plus fort. "Ma mère... avant qu'elle ait pu l'arrêter, il m'a nourri de son sang. J'ai ces capacités..." Sam laissa sa voix s'éteindre, espérant que Harry ne lui en demanderait pas plus.

"Le feu qui a tué ta mère..." Harry laissa sa question en suspend.

"Le démon a tué ma mère," répondit Sam, un peu surpris de la question qu'Harry avait choisi de poser en premier.

"Et ta petite-amie à la fac ?" ajouta Harry.

"Elle aussi," répondit Sam.

"Et Dean ?" continua Harry. Sam fronça les sourcils, puis comprit ce à quoi pensait Harry.

"Un autre démon," répondit Sam. "Il a tué celui qui a eut Maman et Jess... et Papa. C'était Lilith qui avait le contrat de Dean."

"Je vois," fut tout ce que dit Harry. Sam espéra qu'il lui donnerait une quelconque indication sur ce qu'il pensait, une indication de si Sam venait de perdre un allié ou pas.

"Je ne suis pas mauvais," dit rapidement Sam. "J'ai juste... ça... en moi." Sam grimaça intérieurement en entendant à quel point ça semblait pathétique. Il se retrouva de nouveau à fixer la porte de bois, et à éviter le regard de Harry.

"Sam," dit Harry, "je comprends."

Sam se retourna immédiatement vers Harry - qui souriait vraiment.

"Crois moi, je _comprends_ ," répéta-t'il.

"Euh, merci," dit enfin Sam, méfiant que cela ait été aussi facile.

"Écoute, il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve Dean et Drago, mais une fois qu'on aura finit ici, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose," dit Harry.

"Ok", dit Sam, toujours pas certain de ce qu'il se passait.

"Génial," répondit Harry.

**

Harry entendait Sam expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé à Dean. Les frères se tenaient toujours près de la porte, tandis que Harry était allé immédiatement voir ce que Drago avait trouvé. Quoi que cela puisse être, c'était la cause du regard appuyé que Drago lui avait lancé dès que personne d'autre ne regardait.

"...et enfin Harry l'a arrêté avec ce sort qu'il a utilisé sur toi tout à l'heure, et j'ai pu l'exorciser," disait Sam.

"Avec le latin ?" l'interrompit Dean, et Harry risqua un regard de côté vers les frères.

"Oui, avec le latin," dit Sam avec un regard sombre. Harry ne pouvait pas suffisamment voir le visage de Dean pour savoir s'il gobait le mensonge. Il y eut une pause significative, mais Harry ne put dire ce que cela voulait dire. Il pouvait seulement voir que Sam continuait à toiser son frère.

"Tu as pu trouver combien ils étaient ?" demanda finalement Dean.

"Non," dit Sam, déçu, "mais je pense qu'il est évident que le garde a été compromis."

Harry se retourna vers les rapports devant lui, parcourant les fichiers le plus vite possible. Drago travaillait à côté de lui, lui passant d'autres documents ou pointant de son long doigt pâle un passage particulièrement intéressant. Ils mentionnaient beaucoup plus de choses que le rapport des Aurors, c'était certain.

"Commence à faire des copies," dit Harry à Drago.

"Ok, juste...," dit Malefoy, "celui-là pourrait t'intéresser." Drago lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. Harry commença à le survoler puis il s'arrêta et recommença à le lire avec attention depuis le début. A côté de lui, Drago commençait à tout dupliquer. Il jeta un œil aux Winchester et les vit fouiller leur sac et se réarmer - avec des flasques d'eau. _Tant que ça les occupe,_ pensa Harry.

"Copie cette page aussi, mais donne moi la copie," dit Harry, tendant le parchemin à Malefoy.

"Je ne suis pas ton secrétaire, Potter," marmonna Malefoy, qui copia tout de même la page. Harry la plia et la rangea dans sa poche. Il rangea ensuite les autres copies dans leur propre fichier.

"Vous allez nous laissez voir ce qui vous excite autant, ou faut que je change d'avis à propos de tirer sur personne ?" dit soudain Dean depuis derrière eux. Harry sentit Malefoy se figer, mais il savait que Dean blaguait pour cette dernière partie... espérait-il.

"On en fait des copies, pour qu'on puisse tous le lire quelque part d'un peu plus sûr," répondit Harry. "Vous êtes prêts ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que sortir d'ici va être légèrement différent qu'y entrer.

"Ouais, on s'est dit qu'ils avaient probablement le gamin de la sécurité, et qui sait qui d'autre," répondit Dean. "Ça ne servirait à rien de boire encore la potion, les circonstances ont changés - si Roger n'avait aucun soupçon tout à l'heure, il va en avoir une fois qu'Harry Potter l'aura exorcisé."

Harry se tourna pour faire face aux Winchester, fourrant les copies des rapports dans son sac à dos. Il était content que pour le moment, Dean soit trop distrait par la présence de démons pour s'inquiéter du contenu des rapports.

"Ok, vous deux prenez la tête là-dessus," ordonna Harry, "puisque vous êtes les experts. Phil, Malefoy et moi on sera vos renforts."

"Potter, tu ne me porteras _pas_ volontaire pour combattre des démons," siffla pratiquement Malefoy. Harry soupira.

"Malefoy, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide finalement," dit calmement Harry. "Tu es un bien meilleur Oubliateur que moi."

"Eh bien, ça pourrait bien être le cas," dit Malefoy, avec de nouveau un brin de sa condescendance habituelle dans la voix, "mais ce n'est que politesse de base de demander d'abord, avant de jeter quelqu'un dans la bataille."

Harry serra ses lèvres et fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire.

"M. Malefoy," commença Harry d'une voix précieuse, "si ce n'est pas vous causer trop de problème, seriez-vous bien aimable de m'épauler, ainsi que les frères Winchester, dans la tâche d'exorciser quelques démons puis d'effacer la mémoire de ceux qu'ils auraient possédés ?"

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

"Eh bien, pas besoin d'être ridicule, Potter," dit-il. Harry leva simplement un sourcil en réponse. Malefoy soupira et continua, "oui, je vous aiderais."

"Merci, Malefoy," dit Harry.

"On est bon ?" demanda Dean.

"Ouais, juste... euh," commença Harry, pas sûr de la façon de poursuivre. "J'ai une dernière chose à faire ici. Allons dans le hall, vous pourrez briefer Phil et Malefoy sur les démons, pendant que je ferais ça."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire ?" demanda Sam, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la bibliothèque.

"J'ai seulement besoin de jeter un œil à quelque chose," répondit vaguement Harry, alors que Malefoy demanda aux escaliers de s'ajuster. Phil les attendaient près de la sortie, et avait nettoyé et réparé la pièce avec succès. "Malefoy, tu pourrais... ?"

Malefoy agita de nouveau sa baguette et les escaliers s'ajustèrent de nouveau. Il y avait désormais un escalier qui mènerait les Winchester et Malefoy en bas dans le hall, et un autre menant Harry à un couloir au troisième étage. Harry piqua un sprint, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le regard inquiet de Sam était toujours sur lui.

Il trottina à travers le petit couloir jusqu'à arriver à une autre grande porte de bois. En prenant une grande respiration, il l'ouvrit, révélant les étagères apparemment sans fin de globes pales et brillants : le Hall des Prophéties. Harry sortit le morceau de parchemin de sa poche et en aplatit les plis pour relire le titre du rapport :

_Winchester : Rangée 42, Étagère 66, Emplacement 4_

Au dessus de sa tête, il y eut un discret bruissement d'ailes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LA MOITIE DE CE CHAPITRE MARQUE LA MOITIE DE CETTE FIC !! J'ai tellement hâte d'avancer, mais ça prend du temps ;) Quand je pense à ce qu'il me reste, pour cette fic, puis pour le reste de l'Univers Dément, j'ai de quoi déprimer, mais en même temps je trépigne d'impatience ^^  
> N'hésitez pas à commenter hein, et les critiques constrictives (ou pas d'ailleurs, on peut ne pas aimer...) sont les bienvenues !  
> Klouh (traductrice)

Harry se tenait devant l'Entrée 4, Étagère 66 de la Rangée 42 du Hall des Prophéties et fixait le petit globe brillant devant lui. La simple étiquette devant disait : _"Winchester, Sam et Dean. 18 août 2008."_ En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu ici. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la prophétie sans devenir fou et il savait parfaitement que la regarder n'allait rien révéler de ce qu'elle contenait. Seules les personnes nommées par la prophétie pouvaient la prendre de l'étagère. La seule information qu'il avait était sur le morceau de parchemin qu'il tenait déjà dans la main, et il pouvait le lire n'importe où, n'importe quand. Par ailleurs, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas emmené les Winchester ici pour qu'ils puissent écouter la prophétie - ou pourquoi il ne leur avait rien dit à ce sujet... pourquoi il n'avait vraiment pas envie de leur parler de ça - ok, peut-être savait-il pourquoi, mais ça n'expliquait pas qu'il ressente le besoin de rester ici et de la fixer.

"Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas la toucher," dit soudain une voix profonde derrière lui. Harry sursauta, et sa baguette vola dans sa main tandis qu'il se retournait. Là, le fixant sans ciller, se trouvait un homme en imperméable.

"Je pourrais aller les chercher," répondit Harry, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. L'homme dégageait une aura de pouvoir, et pourtant Harry était certain qu'il n'était pas sorcier. Un démon, peut-être, mais pourquoi parler plutôt qu'attaquer ? Pour qu'Harry baisse sa garde ? Harry réfléchit. "C'est ça que voulait le démon ? Cette prophétie ?"

"Non, les démons ne savent rien de cette prophétie," répondit l'homme. _Pas un démon alors,_ pensa Harry. Et pourtant, pas un sorcier non plus - et aucun moldu n'aurait pu arriver jusque là.

"Êtes vous... ?" commença Harry, essayant de savoir comment vraiment demander ça, "... Cas ?"

"Castiel," répondit lentement l'ange, son front se plissant légèrement. "Dean a un... penchant... pour les surnoms."

"Désolé," murmura Harry, soudain incertain de la façon de continuer. Il avait parlé à des centaures, des géants, des êtres de l'eau, mais jamais à des anges. "Je pourrais aller chercher Dean."

"Mais vous ne le ferez pas," répondit Castiel, énigmatique. Harry plissa le front. Bien sûr qu'il irait chercher Dean si l'ange le voulait ; pourquoi pas ? Mais alors, pourquoi Castiel n'était-il pas apparu devant Dean ? Harry regarda Castiel, confus, observant la lumière scintillante des prophétie se refléter dans ses yeux bleus. _Les prophéties._ Harry se souvint soudain de l'endroit où il était. Il baissa la tête vers le papier légèrement froissé dans sa main.

"Qu'est-il arrivé au Prophète ?" demanda Harry, ignorant la question centrale en suspens.

"Tous les Prophètes n'ont pas le privilège d'oublier leurs prédictions," déclara Castiel. "Il s'est suicidé."

Harry ravala la peur qui montait en lui. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers sa main.

"Et c'est tout ce dont les témoins se sont souvenu ?" demanda-t'il, connaissant déjà la réponse.

"Oui, le Prophète a essayé d'effacé leurs mémoires par un acte de compassion," répondit Castiel.

"Et vous ne voulez pas que Dean le sache ?" demanda Harry, levant la tête vers les yeux de l'ange. Il fut surpris de voir le masque sans expression de Castiel se fissurer un bref instant.

"Ce que je veux est sans importance," répondit-il finalement.

"Je ne comprends pas," murmura Harry. Que faisait-il ici, si ce n'était pas pour éloigner Harry de la prophétie ?

"Est-ce que connaître votre prophétie vous a aidé ?" demanda Castiel, plutôt que de s'expliquer.

"Oui," répondit Harry. "J'ai su que j'étais celui qui devait tuer Voldemort."

"Alors, si vous n'aviez pas entendu la prophétie, vous n'auriez pas tenté de défaire Tom Jedusor ?" pressa Castiel.

"Bien sûr que si," répondit Harry sans hésiter.

"Alors, la connaissance de la prophétie n'a rien changé," conclut Castiel. La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit légèrement, et il tenta quelques phrases avortées qui ne franchir jamais ses lèvres, avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire contre ça. Par Merlin, parfois il aurait vraiment aimé qu'Hermione soit là - _elle_ pourrait probablement discuter avec des anges et gagner.

"Mais c'est différent," dit enfin Harry. "Ma prophétie n'était pas comme ça !" Il tapota le morceau de papier pour appuyer son argument.

"N'auriez-vous pas préféré que votre prophétie dise quelque chose d'autre ? Êtes-vous satisfait de votre rôle dans la Seconde Guerre Sorcière ?" demanda encore Castiel.

"Quoi ? Non. Je veux dire..." Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux de frustration. Merlin, il avait envie de pleurer. Il regarda autour de la pièce, et rit intérieurement quand il réalisa qu'il espérait qu'une intervention divine l'aide à comprendre une intervention divine. Quand ses yeux se reposèrent sur Castiel, il vit que l'ange l'étudiait avec une curiosité franche.

"Qui y a-t'il ?" demanda Harry, surpris quand Castiel sembla se reprendre et changer d'expression.

"Ce n'est rien. C'est juste..." commença Harry. Ce dernier retint sa respiration, réalisant que l'ange avant réellement des difficultés à formuler quelque chose. "... vous avez les yeux verts."

Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il savait que ce n'était pas à ça.

"C'est important ?" demanda-t'il.

"Non," dit Castiel, et Harry aurait juré que l'ange était embarrassé. "C'était une simple observation."

"Ok..." répondit Harry. C'était vraiment une expérience bizarre.

"Ils vous attendent," dit Castiel. Harry se demanda ce que cela avait à voir avec la couleur de ses yeux, quand il réalisa que Castiel avait repris le fil initial de leur conversation.

"Qu'est-ce qui me donne le droit de leur cacher ?" demanda Harry, baissant les yeux vers son papier, sans savoir s'il se disputait avec Castiel ou s'il lui demandait de valider la décision qu'il avait déjà prise.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

"Les loups solitaires meurent, Castiel," dit Harry.

Castiel ne répondit pas.

Harry releva la tête, et se trouva seul.

"Putain," murmura Harry dans la pièce vide.

Il repensa aux souvenirs qu'il avait vu. Ceux qu'ils avaient utilisés - eux ensemble. Dean était le seul qui avait inclus leur père, mais tous deux avaient été entourés par le sentiment d'être à la maison. Dean appuyé contre la portière d'une voiture, Sam appuyé contre lui, son père sur le siège conducteur, et tout ce qu'Harry avait ressenti à travers Dean était un sentiment d'amour et de 'foyer'. Le souvenir de Sam, où Dean le tenait, Dean le tenait et tout autour la pièce ne cessait de changer, comme si Sam ne se souvenait pas bien de la pièce, ou, plus certainement, comme s'ils avaient été dans plusieurs pièces semblables. Mais ce qu'Harry avait reconnu, c'était qu'il s'agissait toujours d'une chambre de motel miteux, ou de temps en temps une cabane rustique. La seule chose qui ne changeait jamais c'était Dean, fort et toujours là. Harry savait que tout ce que ces deux là avaient, c'était l'autre.

Harry relit les mots sur son parchemin, bien qu'il les ait déjà mémorisés. Il plia le papier soigneusement et le rangea dans son sac à dos.

_Les rapports des témoins ne retracent que les premières lignes avec clarté :_

_Deux frères, déchirés par le Ciel et l'Enfer -_

_L'Alpha et l’Oméga de la Fin._

*

Dean devait bien admettre que ce que pouvaient faire ces sorciers étaient plutôt utile. Lui et Sam avaient fait un topo à Phil et Malefoy sur les démons, et ce dernier avait immédiatement invoqué de l'eau de nulle part pour que Sam la bénisse.

C'était étrange qu'Harry ne soit pas là. Dean n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Harry avait servi d'intermédiaire tout ce temps. Eh bien, au moins Dean avait-il déjà parlé à Drago tout seul avant - Drago ? qu'est-ce que c'était que ce nom d'ailleurs ? Bizarres ces sorciers, c'était comme si ses parents avaient voulu faire de lui un stéréotype.

Phil ne semblait pas avoir peur d'eux, comme Drago auparavant - peut-être encore maintenant. Il les écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention, peut-être encore un peu secoué d'avoir été possédé. Dean se méfiait toujours un peu de lui. Contrairement à Malefoy, Phil savait que Sam était différent. Même si, se rappela Dean, Malefoy avait lu leur dossier et il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Dean étudia Malefoy un long moment pendant que Sam leur montrait à quoi ressemblait un piège à démon. Le sorcier blond paraissait nerveux, mais c'était probablement à cause des démons. Il ne regardait pas Sam avec curiosité ou suspicion ; mais plutôt, il y avait plus de respect dans son regard désormais.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours une tension dans l'air quand Phil ou Malefoy parlaient. Au début, Dean se demanda si c'était dû au fait qu'Harry avait laissé Dean et Sam prendre la tête, et que les sorciers n'aiment pas répondre à de simples humaines, mais il réalisa ensuite que Phil et Malefoy ne se regardaient jamais. L'animosité n'était pas entre les sorciers et les humains, mais entre les sorciers eux-mêmes.

"...bien sûr, on n'aura probablement pas le temps de tracer des pièges à démons, mais il fallait que je vous en parle quand même, au cas où..." disait Sam. Dean savait que Sam essayait juste de meubler en attendant le retour d'Harry, pour que les civils n'aient pas le temps de s'angoisser. C'était un truc que Sam avait appris quand il était encore adolescent, et Dean réalisa que leur père aurait bien pu l'utiliser toutes ces années - Dean savait à quel point les gens pouvaient devenir nerveux en présence de leur père. Il avait toujours essayé d'adoucir les angles en souriant et en tentant d'alléger l'ambiance, et ça marchait plutôt bien. La stratégie de Sam, en revanche, semblait fonctionner encore mieux - il leur apprenait vraiment des choses, continuait à leur parler, leur expliquant ce qu'il était possible de leur expliquer. Tous les silences étaient remplis par Sam, et personne n'avait le temps d'être inquiet, parce qu'ils étaient occupés à écouter.

"J'ai un sort qui pourrait en faire un presque instantanément," interrompit Malefoy.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Dean, intrigué.

"Oui, c'est plutôt simple en fait. Des écoliers pourraient le faire," répondit Malefoy, puis il regarda le diagramme que tenait Sam, et agita sa baguette vers le sol près d'eux. Effectivement, des lignes noires d'encres commencèrent à apparaître pour donner la forme familière d'un pentagramme, et après quelques secondes, il y avait là un piège à démons entier.

"C'est génial !" dit Dean en souriant. Malefoy lui fit un sourire suffisant.

"Dans le monde des sorciers, Winchester, c'est l'équivalent d'un simple tour de passe-passe," répondit Malefoy. "Je pourrais vous montrer des choses bien plus impressionnantes."

"...'blement de la magie noire," entendit soudain Dean, un marmonnement furieux de Phil. Le sourire de Malefoy s'effaça et Dean sut qu’il avait entendu aussi.

"Harry et vous pouvez faire ça aussi ?" demanda laconiquement Dean à Phil en lui montrant le piège de Malefoy, décidant que le meilleur moyen de s'occuper de l'aversion des deux sorciers était de l'ignorer pour le moment.

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit simplement Phil.

"Ok, changement de plan alors," déclara Dean. "Comment est votre latin ?"

"Excellent," et "La plupart des incantations sont basées sur du latin..." répondirent Malefoy et Phil respectivement, au même moment.

"Ok," dit Dean. "Si Roger est tout seul là-bas et qu'il est possédé, plan A. S'il y a plus d'un démon, on se sépare en deux groupes. Harry et Malefoy avec moi, et Phil avec Sam. Une personne par groupe sera chargé des pièges à démons, l'autre lira, ou pour Sam, récitera l'exorcisme. Vous avez du papier les gars ? Je peux vous faire des copies du piège à démons."

"Pas besoin," déclara Malefoy. "Je peux faire des copies." Il prit le dessin et le posa au sol, agita sa baguette silencieusement au dessus. Un second dessin identique apparut à côté. Puis il répéta le processus encore une fois. Dean lui tendit la page de l'exorcisme pour qu'il puisse faire de même.

"Comment ça se fait que vous n'ayez pas besoin de dire les incantations à chaque fois ?" demanda Sam.

"Quand vous faites certains sorts de nombreuses fois, surtout les plus simples, vous n'avez pas besoin de dire les mots," répondit Malefoy. "C'est comme tout - plus on le fait, plus ça devient simple - parfois on n'a même pas besoin de baguette."

"Est-ce que c'est vrai pour les Impardonnables aussi ?" demanda Phil à voix basse.

"Je vous assure, je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir," répondit Malefoy d'une voix tendue. Dean savait que Sam était sur le point de demander ce qu'était un Impardonnable, et il ne pensait vraiment pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de distraire tout le monde ; la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que Phil et Malefoy commencent à se battre avant même de savoir combien de démons les attendaient.

"En réalité, Phil, _c'est_ vrai pour les Impardonnables," dit Harry depuis les escaliers au dessus d'eux. "C'est aussi vrai que Drago ne peux pas le savoir, j'ai bien plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine. De même, tu devrais être content qu'on soit en train de faire quelque chose d'illégal ou je te suspendrais immédiatement puisque tu n'es pas capable de t'entendre avec tes équipiers."

Dean vit Phil pâlir, mais il ne répondit pas. Malefoy semblait être en train de décider s'il devait être heureux, inquiet ou en colère. Sam avait visiblement toujours envie de savoir ce qu'était un Impardonnable, et Dean pensait toujours que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de demander.

"Un peu d'aide par ici, Malefoy ?" dit Harry. "On dirait que les escaliers se sont réinitialisés."

Malefoy agita silencieusement sa baguette dans la vague direction d'Harry, et les escaliers glissèrent pour lui faire un chemin qu'Harry descendit au trot alors que les marches devant lui s'installaient encore. Une fois qu'il eut atteint les autres, il claqua l'épaule de Phil d'une main, et parla d'un ton moins autoritaire.

"Écoute, je sais que tu as eu une nuit difficile, et je sais que tu crois que je suis légèrement fou et que je vais te faire virer, et je sais que tu penses que Malefoy es un con," dit Harry, et Dean jeta un œil à Malefoy pour le voir lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer. " _Mais_ ," continua Harry, "je sais aussi que quand tu étais ici en Amérique à t'occuper de cas terrifiant d'espionnage et de corruption, il y avait ceux d'entre nous en Angleterre qui vivaient avec des monstres. Donc, peut-être que tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect."

La voix d'Harry s'était durcie au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Dean avait l'impression d'avoir vu son père faire un sermon à quelqu'un. Il tourna la tête vers Sam et vit qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Par l'enfer, Sammy était bien placé pour le savoir, il avait subi ça plus d'une fois. Malefoy fixait le sol à ses pieds, comme s'il voulait rentrer dedans.

"Désolé monsieur," dit Phil. Harry lui fit un coup de coude. "Et euh, mes excuses à M. Malefoy."

"Pas de problème," répondit Harry avec un sourire. "Je comprends. Un jour j'ai juré de me venger d'un homme qui avait passé 6 ans à faire de son mieux pour me garder en vie."

Drago rit doucement. Dean admira la capacité d'Harry à réprimander un homme de quinze ans son aîné, ainsi que sa capacité à désarmer la situation immédiatement après.

"Alors, quel est le plan ?" demanda Harry. "Pourquoi Drago est sur un piège à démon ?"

Ils avaient tous oublié le piège que Drago avait peint par terre, Drago inclus sembla-t'il, et il l’effaça en hâte. Dean et Sam résumèrent leur plan à Harry. Il y avait plusieurs scénarios, puisqu'ils ne savaient pas ce qui les attendaient.

Une fois qu'Harry fut au courant, Dean s'assura que tout le monde avait de l'eau bénite, et une copie du piège à démon et de l'exorcisme. Il dégaina son couteau à démon, au cas où, mais promit à Harry de ne s'en servir qu'en dernier recours. Puis ils leur donnèrent des amulettes.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Drago en examinant les gravures.

"Ça va vous empêcher d'être possédé," répondit Dean.

"Ça aurait été sympa d'en avoir une plus tôt," dit Phil. Sam grimaça de sympathie.

"Eh bien, selon vous, les démons ne possèdent pas les sorciers," répondit Dean. "En plus, avant qu'un d'eux ne vous possède, on n'avait pas la confirmation que des démons étaient impliqués."

"Et vous, vous n'avez pas besoin d'amulettes ?" demanda Harry. "Ou celle dorée, là, a le même effet ?"

"Non, et non," répondit Dean. "On a les dessins tatoués, donc on ne devra s'inquiéter que si on est écorché."

"Je suppose que vous croisez souvent des démons," nota Drago.

"Plutôt, ouais," répondit Dean. "Et puis, c'est pas tellement agréable qu'un démon vous tire dessus avec le corps de votre frère."

"Putain de Meg," marmonna Sam. Dean sourit à Drago.

"Sammy a eu une fille dans lui pendant plus d'une semaine," expliqua Dean. "Le plus triste, c'est que si c'était pas un démon, je doute que quiconque s'en soit rendu compte."

"T'es vraiment un connard," répliqua Sam. "Tu veux que je leur parle du chat ? Parce que je le ferais, Dean."

"Toi..." commença Dean, mais il se dit que Sam le pensait peut-être vraiment. Alors, il lança plutôt le sac à Sam et dit : "Qui est prêt à aller démonter du démon ?"

Sam mit le sac sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire triomphant. Dean sourit aux sorciers, ce qui parut les tendre plus que les apaiser.

"Et pour les tableaux ?" demanda Dean une fois dans l’ascenseur.

"Laissez-les moi," répondit Harry.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Harry leur indiqua d'attendre tandis qu'il sortait à grands pas. Il leva sa baguette et prononça une nouvelle incantation en presque-latin. Dean ne vit pas ce qu'il se passait de l'intérieur de l’ascenseur, mais quoi que c'était, Harry sembla plutôt satisfait de lui-même. Il leur fit signe d'avancer.

En entrant dans le couloir, Dean pensa encore une fois que la magie, c'était sacrément cool. De la fumée grise tombait du haut des murs, comme de lentes cascades, recouvrant complètement les tableaux. Une fois que la fumée atteignait le sol, elle se rependait dans le hall une seconde avant de disparaître dans le néant. Les appliques sur le mur sortaient de la fumée, séparant brièvement le flot gris et illuminant la fumée et le couloir de flammes bleues vacillantes.

"S'ils se réveillent, ils seront méfiants," dit Drago derrière Dean.

"Mais ils n'entendent rien et ne verront pas qui nous sommes, et c'est le plus important," répondit Harry avant de se diriger vers la porte au bout du couloir.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivés au bout, Dean et Sam poussèrent Malefoy et Phil de part et d'autre de la porte, là où ils seraient hors de vue de quiconque dans le hall une fois la porte ouverte. Ils firent un signe de tête à Harry.

Il ouvrit rapidement la porte, juste assez pour passer la tête et jeter un œil dans le hall. Et soudain il se jeta au sol, alors qu'un flash rouge brisa en éclat le bois là où sa tête se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. La main d'Harry n'avait pas lâché la poignée de la porte, et il l'a referma vivement.

"Définitivement pas Roger," marmonna-t'il.


	18. Chapter 18

"Combien ?" demanda Sam.

"Roger, et deux autres," répondit Harry.

"Sam - toi et Phil, occupez-vous de Roger. Vous deux," et Dean fit un geste vers Harry et Drago, "tenez vous en au plan."

"Oui chef," dit Harry.

"Dean..." fit doucement Sam. Cela serait plus logique pour lui de s'occuper de deux démons tandis que Dean s'occupait d'un seul.

"Sam," dit Dean, et le _'n'essaye même pas de discuter de ça avec moi'_ était clair. Sam le toisa en retour, puis soupira et hocha la tête. Dean se retourna vers Harry et Drago et continua, "Je vais essayer d'attirer leur attention vers moi. Ça pourra vous aider s'ils vous sous-estiment, donc faites comme si vous étiez terrifiés, ou inutiles, ou quelque chose comme ça."

Harry semblait légèrement inquiet, et Malefoy paraissait avoir envie de vomir.

"Beau travail, mec !" dit Dean, impressionné. "C'est parfait."

"Restez derrière moi," dit Sam à Phil. Il savait que le démon ne pourrait pas le jeter en l'air, et s'il pouvait empêcher que Phil le soit, tout ceci pourrait se passer tranquillement. Si tranquillement, que Sam espérait qu'ils puissent s'occuper de Roger et des deux autres démons avant que quiconque ne soit blessé.

Ce serait mieux s'il n'était pas obligé d'utiliser le latin, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix. S'il n'y avait eu que lui et Dean, il aurait envisagé de désobéir à son ordre à propos de l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs, mais il ne pouvait pas montrer aux sorciers sa différence. Harry savait, et il avait été remarquablement compréhensif, mais Malefoy travaillait au Département des Mystères. Bien sûr, il travaillait en Angleterre et c'était le Département américain qui était intéressé, mais il ne pouvait prendre ce risque. Il était évident que Phil ne faisait pas confiance à Malefoy, et Sam n'avait pas eu l'occasion de comprendre pourquoi. Harry, lui, semblait lui faire confiance, pourtant il avait aussi insisté sur le fait qu'ils n’étaient pas amis. Il y avait trop de variables, et Sam savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix qu'obéir aux ordres de Dean de n'utiliser que le latin.

Sur un signe de tête de son frère, Sam ouvrit grand la porte et courut vers Roger, tandis que Dean courait droit devant, jetant déjà de l'eau bénite aux deux autres démons. Roger était toujours derrière le bureau de la sécurité, mais debout désormais. Sam lui jeta un peu d'eau bénite. Le démon essaya visiblement un sort de protection qui n'aboutit à rien et l'eau frémit et s'évapora sur Roger qui tressaillit et gronda, ses yeux devenant noirs sous la colère.

"Un peu démodé pour toi, Winchester," grogna Roger, bien que ce ne fut guère menaçant étant donné que les cordes vocales qu'utilisaient le démon étaient toujours celles d'un garçon d'à peine plus de vingt ans. Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre et lui lança simplement un autre jet d'eau bénite. Évidemment, le démon leva la main comme pour le faire voler mais échoua. Phil était encore complètement protégé par la grande silhouette de Sam, et celui-ci fut content de voir que jusqu'ici, le plan fonctionnait. Il voyait déjà des lignes noires fines apparaître sur le sol derrière le démon alors que Phil marmonnait les incantations derrière lui.

*

Harry courut derrière Dean tout en couvrant Drago qui était le seul parmi eux tous à n'avoir aucun entraînement au combat. Bien sûr, Harry savait que Drago se débrouillait en duel, mais c'était différent ; même Harry n'était pas dans son élément avec cet adversaire.

Dean courrait vers les deux démons. L'un tenait une baguette, l'autre pas. Un jet d'eau bénite venant de la bouteille de Dean les frappa tous les deux, et Harry vit leurs yeux changer de couleur alors qu'ils tressaillaient de douleur.

" _Avada-_ " dit le démon à la baguette, pointant directement Dean.

"AU SOL !" hurla Harry alors que son cœur s'arrêtait d'entendre ce mot.

" _-Kedavra,_ " finit le démon, et l'éclair de lumière verte frappa l'air là où Dean se trouvait une demie-seconde plus tôt. Dean lança à Harry un regard inquiet depuis le sol, mais l'instant suivant il était debout et se précipitait vers les démons, leur lançant de l'eau bénite. Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'expression que Dean avait dû voir sur son propre visage. Il se secoua mentalement et se concentra sur la tâche qui lui était assigné, en jetant un regard rapide vers le papier qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Si les démons utilisait le Sortilège de Mort, Dean aurait besoin qu'Harry agisse le plus vite possible.

"Espèce d'idiot !" dit le démon sans baguette, entendit Harry. "T'aurais pu toucher le sorcier !"

"J'essayais de remettre Winchester à sa _place_. Je parie que ça lui manque - leurs cris," répondit le démon armé.

Dean choisit ce moment pour jeter tout ce qu'il lui restait d'eau bénite sur les deux démons, tout en bougeant vers la gauche. Les démons se retrouvèrent entre lui et Harry.

"Arrêtez de nous tourner autour comme des lâches et battez vous !" gronda le démon à la baguette. "Peur de la magie ? Peur de vous approcher assez pour se servir du couteau ?"

"J'ai peur de rien, sale enfoiré," répondit Dean, s'avançant si brusquement que le démon fit d'instinct un pas en arrière.

" _Avada_ -" dit le démon à nouveau en levant sa baguette, maintenant que Dean était pratiquement à bout portant.

" _Expelliarmus_ !" cria Harry, et la baguette du démon vola vers lui.

Le plan avait fonctionné, et les deux démons fixèrent Harry, semblant seulement maintenant se souvenir que Dean n'était pas leur seul adversaire.

"Il ne vous combattait pas," dit Harry avec un sourire, "il vous attirait."

Harry était sûr que le sourire de Dean était le même que le sien, au moment où les démons regardèrent en même temps à leurs pieds pour découvrir le piège à démons parfaitement tracé d'Harry.

"Sam ?" demanda Dean, se tourna pour voir où en était son frère.

"On est prêt ici, Dean," répondit Sam, tout en lançant un regard froid à Roger.

Dean sourit et parcourut la pièce des yeux, et Harry vit son sourire disparaître pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude.

"Malefoy ?" appela Dean. "Dra-"

Soudain, Drago apparut juste à côté de Dean, le sortilège de Désillusion laissant réapparaître son corps depuis sa tête vers ses pieds.

"Par ici," dit Drago calmement, et il sourit légèrement quand Dean sursauta.

"Lis," dit Dean en lui lançant un regard agacé.

Drago commença à lire l'exorcisme d'une voix claire ; même Harry admit que sa prononciation était remarquable.

Les démons s'agitaient, regardant le piège puis les sorties, en enfin tombant à genoux.

"Toujours le chien-chien de ton père, Dean," commença le démon sans baguette, les dents serrées. Harry vit brièvement les yeux écarquillés de Drago glisser du latin vers Dean.

"Lis plus vite," dit Dean, et le regard de Drago se reposa sur le texte avant de continuer à lire plus rapidement.

"C'est tout ce que tu as jamais été, un chien obéissant," continua le démon. "Tu as juste changé de maître. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que ton papa pense de toi maintenant, après ce que tu as fais."

"Dean, on devrait pas les interroger ?" dit Sam de l'autre côté de la pièce. La voix de Drago ralentit.

"Continue de lire," dit Dean en secouant la tête. "J'ai assez vu de ces bâtards pour toute une vie." Dean rit amèrement et leur tourna le dos. Il commença à ramasser les bouteilles d'eau bénite vides jetées autour du piège.

"Dean..." dit Sam, au dessus de la voix claire de Drago.

Dean leva les yeux vers son frère, juste au moment où Drago finissait l'exorcisme. La fumée noire sortit des corps devant eux, accompagnée de cris terrifiants, avant de se transformer en charbon et retourner en enfer. Les corps s'effondrèrent. Roger semblait inconscient mais les deux autres ouvrirent rapidement les yeux et regardèrent autour d'eux, terrorisés.

"Phil, occupe toi de Roger. Les autres, avec moi," ordonna Harry, avant d'aller voir les deux anciens hôtes. Dean était déjà auprès d'eaux, une main sur le bras d'un d'eux.

"Hey, ça va ?" demanda-t'il gentiment. "On doit sortir de là."

L'homme paraissait étourdi, mais il hocha la tête et se leva. Harry alla aider l'autre, et bientôt ils montaient les escaliers et sortaient du Ministère américain, laissant Phil derrière pour modifier la mémoire de Roger.

"Asseyez-vous un moment," dit Harry, et il indiqua un banc au deux étrangers.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je comprend pas... Je pouvais pas... il y avait..." dit l'un.

"Mon ami va répondre à toutes vos questions, d'accord ?" dit calmement Harry en désignant Drago. Il indiqua à Sam et Dean de s'écarter sur le côté avec lui. Malefoy se plaça devant les deux hommes et les stupéfia avec un seul sort.

"Malefoy !" s'exclama Harry.

"Quoi ?" répliqua Drago, puis il haussa les épaules. "C'est plus facile comme ça."

"Très bien," soupira Harry avant de donner à Malefoy la baguette confisquée pour qu'il puisse la rendre quand il aurait fini.

Il écarta Sam et Dean un peu plus de là où travaillait Malefoy, pour éviter que leurs voix n'interfèrent avec les sorts d'amnésie.

"On aurait pu savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient," disait Sam d'un ton étouffé. "On doit savoir s'ils sont connectés aux Détraqueurs, s'ils travaillent pour Lilith, et ce qu'ils foutaient."

"On sait déjà qu'ils sont connectés aux Détraqueurs," répondit durement Dean. "On sait aussi ce qu'ils veulent. Celui dans Phil nous a déjà dit tout ce qu'on doit savoir."

Sam s'interrompit avant de dire autre chose, et Dean y vit l'opportunité de continuer.

"On sait que les Détraqueurs ont été amenés ici par les démons, dans l'intention de nous mettre hors de combat pendant qu'Harry était ici, ou peut-être définitivement," dit Dean avant de sourire. "Quoi qu'il en soit, leur plan stupide s'est carrément retourné contre eux."

"Ouais," dit Sam, "mais on sait pas pourquoi..."

"Si, on sait," continua Dean. "Visiblement, ils voulaient Harry pour une raison ou pour une autre. Non seulement ça, mais ils le voulaient vivant, ce qui est plutôt un avantage pour nous."

"Je dirais bien que c'est un avantage pour moi aussi," dit Harry. "J'aime pas quand les gens veulent ma mort."

Dean sourit, mais Sam semblait toujours un peu en colère.

"Mais on ne sait pas _pourquoi_ ils le voulaient," insista Sam.

"Je pense qu'on peut se risquer à dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'inviter pour le thé," dit Dean, impassible.

"Mais si on savait _pourquoi_ , on aurait un temps d'avance sur eux. On saurait quoi faire," dit Sam.

"On _a_ un temps d'avance, Sam," dit Dean, maintenant aussi exaspéré que son frère. "On sait qu'ils veulent Harry, et on sait qu'ils le veulent vivant, donc tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est le garder en sécurité et on aura gagné. On s'en fout de connaître le plan, on va quand même le faire foirer."

"Comment vous savez qu'ils me veulent vivant ?" demanda Harry, parce qu'honnêtement, cela commençait à vraiment l'inquiéter que des démons en ait après lui tout court.

"Quand il m'a lancé ce sort," expliqua Dean. "D'abord, t _u_ as flippé, donc je suppose que ça aurait probablement pu me tuer. Et puis l'autre démon a dit qu'il était idiot et qu'il aurait pu toucher 'le sorcier'. Les démons savent très bien que je n'en suis pas un, donc c'est pas me tuer qui les inquiétaient, et ils ne pouvaient pas voir Drago, et Phil était à l'autre bout de la salle."

"C'était quoi comme sort ? Le rouge ?" demanda Sam. "Ça fait un peu mal, mais ça ne tue pas."

Dean leva un sourcil vers Sam. "Il était vert," dit il avant de rire. "Mec, on aurait vraiment dit qu'il disait 'Abracadabra'."

"C'est le Sortilège de Mort," dit Drago, derrière Harry. "Ça vous aurait tué instantanément."

Le rire mourut sur les lèvres de Dean, puis il haussa les épaules.

"Eh bien, ça explique la tête d'Harry, et ça veut dire que j'ai raison," dit Dean. Sam fixait toujours Drago comme si le Sortilège de Mort _avait_ touché Dean.

Harry regarda par dessus son épaule vers les deux hôtes et leur banc. L'un se promenait en s'éloignant sur le chemin, et l'autre était étendu sur le banc, semblant assoupi.

"Celui sans baguette n'était qu'un pauvre Moldu," expliqua Drago, suivant le regard d'Harry. "Je lui ai dit qu'il avait été victime d'une tentative de vol, qu'il avait reçu un coup à la tête mais que j'avais fait fuir son attaquant. L'autre est un garde de sécurité du Ministère. Il se souviendra avoir été un peu somnolant pendant sa patrouille et qu'il s'est assis une minute. Quand il se réveillera d'ici une demie-heure, il supposera s'être endormi. Il ne dira rien à personne, de peur de perdre son job."

Harry hocha la tête. "Merci Malefoy, je t'en dois une."

Malefoy gronda presque, "Non pas du tout."

"Vous pouvez tuez des gens instantanément ?" demanda soudain Sam, et Harry tressaillit à son ton.

"On peut, mais on ne le fait pas," répondit froidement Malefoy. "C'est un Impardonnable. En plus, à en juger par votre armurerie, vous et votre frère êtes plutôt capables de tuer des gens instantanément aussi, donc j'éviterais de juger à votre place."

Harry vit le visage de Dean changer au moment où il comprit.

"Alors, là-bas, avant la bagarre..." commença Dean. "Phil t'accusait de meurtre ?"

Drago se mordit la lèvre, et Harry décida de répondre à sa place.

"Il y a trois Impardonnables. Phil a dépassé les bornes, mais il n'accusait pas forcément Malefoy de meurtre."

"C'est quoi les deux autres ?" demanda Sam.

"Hum, il y a le Sortilège de l'Imperium," répondit Harry. "Il force les gens à faire ce que vous leur demandez. Et il y a le Sortilège Doloris. C'est un sort de torture, qui inflige une douleur inimaginable à la victime sans laisser de blessure."

"Je n'ai jamais tenté que Doloris pendant la guerre," admit Drago, "mais je n'ai jamais été très doué. Le Seign- euh, Voldemort- riait de mes essais."

"Il faut vraiment le vouloir. En fait, lancer ce sort c'est plutôt grisant quand on y arrive bien," dit Harry, avant que son cerveau ne puisse l'en empêcher, et il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire. "Merde, je..."

Drago le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Dean n'avait pas d'expression mais il avait pâlit, et Sam... Sam lui lançait un regard qui semblait dire _Ferme-ta-putain-de-gueule, espèce d'idiot,_ avant d'indiquer son frère d'un regard.

"Je ne l'ai fait qu'une seule fois," finit Harry avant d'ajouter doucement, "avec succès."

Dean rit sans joie. "T'inquiète pas pour ça," dit-il. "En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, ou quelque chose comme ça..."

"Ce que je voulais dire," dit soudain Drago d'une voix encore plus traînante que d'habitude, "avant que cette conversation ne devienne gênante," et il lança un regard exaspéré à Harry, "c'était que Dean a raison d'affirmer que le démon n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à le tuer, mais ne voulait pas tuer Harry ; ce qui indique qu'il est important que Harry reste en vie pour que leurs plans se concrétisent."

"Bien, alors..." dit Dean, avec un regard reconnaissant vers Drago, "tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est garder Harry en sécurité et ça ira."

"On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi les Détraqueurs sont ici," dit Sam.

"Je pense qu'ils sont ici pour l'unique raison d'attirer Harry sur ce continent," dit Malefoy. "C'est bien connu dans le monde des sorciers que les capacités de Harry avec le sort du Patronus sont plus avancées que celles de n'importe quel sorcier vivant. Si n'importe quel pays venait à avoir des soucis de Détraqueurs, Harry serait en haut de la liste des gens à qui demander de l'aider - que ce soit pour affronter les Détraqueurs lui-même ou apprendre aux autres à le faire."

"Hmm," dit Harry, "c'est logique. Peut-être que tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est rentrer en Angleterre alors, si les Détraqueurs ne sont là que pour moi."

"Non," dit immédiatement Dean, "si les Détraqueurs ne marchent pas, ils trouveront autre chose de pire. T'es mieux ici où on peut garder un œil sur toi."

"Quelle chance, Potter," dit Drago. "On dirait que tu vas passer de longues vacances avec tes nouveaux amis. Essaye de ne pas leur révéler _tous_ les secrets du monde magique, veux-tu ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et à ce sujet," continua Drago, "autant j'apprécierais de rester dans le coin et de possiblement me faire tuer par des démons, autant je vais plutôt rentrer."

"Attends, mais, tu pourrais nous aider à lire les dossiers," dit Harry. "On a toujours besoin de savoir pourquoi le Département des Mystères veut Sam et Dean."

"Tu sais déjà pourquoi," répondit Drago en fixant intensément Harry.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Sam. Drago se tourna vers lui.

"Ils veulent juste vous interroger," dit Drago. "J'ai lu votre dossier. Vous deux avez eu une vie... intéressante. Quoi que ce soit qui vous occupe en ce moment, c'est assez gros pour impliquer nos deux mondes, et vous êtes tous les deux en plein milieu de tout ça. Le département veut vous parler de ça, puisque vous seriez de loin plus coopérants que des démons."

"Un interrogatoire... c'est tout ?" demanda Dean, un sourcil levé d'incrédulité.

"Pour commencer." Drago gigotait nerveusement. "Mais..." Il jeta un œil à Harry, puis se retourna vers Dean. "...ce serait peut-être mieux que vous ne les laissiez pas faire. Ils voudraient prendre le contrôle. Quoi que vous soyez en train de faire, ils ne vous feraient pas confiance pour ça. Peut-être qu'ils ne devraient pas, je ne sais pas... vous êtes des Moldus et des Chasseurs, donc vous êtes à la fois stupides et dangereux." Malefoy haussa les épaules devant leurs yeux écarquillés. "C'est ce qu'ils croiront, dans tous les cas. J'essaye juste de vous prévenir."

"On dirait les flics," sourit Dean. "Ils croient qu'ils ont tout compris, alors qu'ils n'y connaissent rien."

"Oh ils en savent beaucoup," répondit Drago, "mais vous avez suffisamment de quoi vous inquiétez pour le moment. De plus, quoi qu'ils croient pouvoir faire en vous contrôlant, j'ai l'impression que ce serait inutile."

Drago lança un autre regard plein de sens à Harry, et celui-ci sut qu'il pensait à la prophétie, à la façon dont Voldemort avait essayé d'empêcher qu'une prophétie se réalise, et n'avait fait au contraire que l'assurer. Le Département ferait écouter la prophétie aux Winchester, et ils voudraient probablement interférer ensuite. Cela serait effectivement inutile, et ne ferait que frustrer les Winchester, en les rendant même peut-être hostiles au monde des Sorciers. Harry ne devait pas oublier qu'ils étaient des Chasseurs, indépendamment de la sympathie dont ils avaient fait preuve à son égard jusque là.

Sam et Dean hochèrent tous les deux la tête, d'accord avec Drago. Harry se retrouva à faire de même.

"Bon, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit à propos de rentrer," dit Drago. "C'est presque l'heure du petit-déjeuner en Angleterre et Astoria va se demander où je suis."

"C'est vrai," dit Harry en regardant sa montre. "Merci encore Malefoy."

"Euh, Har- Potter ?" dit Drago, soudain timide. "Avant de partir, je me demandais si je pouvais te parler de mon fils."

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Scorpius, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, c'est son nom," répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Il lança un regard légèrement embarrassé à Sam et Dean, qui comprirent en même temps et commencèrent à s'éloigner innocemment en regardant partout sauf vers Harry et Drago. Harry ravala un sourire, et Drago leva encore les yeux au ciel.

"Écoute, Potter," dit Drago, "je ne dirais rien à Scorpius à propos... à propos de toi et moi à l'école."

"Tu ne lui parleras pas de la Guerre ?" demanda Harry, confus. "Il finira bien par l'apprendre..."

"Non, je lui parlerais de la Guerre, idiot," répondit Drago. "Autrement, comment comprendra-t'il les regards qu'on nous lance quand on se promène dans la rue !" Drago se tut brusquement, comme s'il avait révélé un secret, et Harry grimaça. Les regards que Malefoy avait au Chemin de Traverse n'étaient pas un secret, et Harry ne voulait pas imaginer que son fils les recevait aussi.

"Ce que je veux dire.." reprit Malefoy avec précaution, "c'est que je ne dirais pas de mal de toi devant mon fils."

"Oh," dit Harry, "euh, merci ?"

Drago leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, et Harry commença à se demander si on pouvait lever suffisamment ses yeux au ciel pour qu'ils s'envolent. Puis Drago prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux, brièvement... peut-être qu'ils lui faisaient mal à force de regarder en haut.

"J'apprécierais que tu me témoignes la même courtoisie," dit Drago avec précaution. Harry était perdu. "Je ne veux seulement pas que..." continua Drago, avant de s'interrompre pour recommencer. "Je ne suis pas opposé à ce que Scorpius choisisse ses propres amis."

"Oh," dit Harry, et cette fois il comprit vraiment. "Je n'aurais..." commença-t'il, mais il s'arrêta. Il n'aurait pas dit du mal de Malefoy de toute façon, et il n'aurait pas tourné ses enfants contre un pauvre gosse qui n'a jamais fait de mal, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que Malefoy voulait entendre. "Tu as ma parole, Malefoy."

Drago sembla soulagé, peut-être simplement parce que cette horrible conversation était finie.

"Je parlerais même à Ron pour toi," dit joyeusement Harry, avant de reprendre, "à moins que tu ne fasses une exception pour les Weasley... ?"

"Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que tu ais remarqué, mais tes enfants sont aussi des Weasley," répondit Drago, "donc il n'y a pas d'exception. Je pense ce que j'ai dit - il devrait avoir le choix."

"Très bien alors, je parlerais à Ron," répéta Harry. "Je ne promets rien, mais je sais qu'Hermione comprendra, donc si Ron ne veut pas dormir sur le canapé, il fermera son clapet."

"Elle comprendra ?" dit Drago, clairement surpris, avant de se reprendre. "Je veux dire, je l'ai traité de Sang-de-"

"Tu parles de la fille qui s'est battu pour les droits des Centaures après qu'ils lui aient lancé une volée de flèche et l'ai appelé une espèce inférieure," rit Harry.

"Eh bien, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était dérangée. Je suppose que je devrais en être reconnaissant," gloussa Drago.

Phil revient du Ministère à ce moment-là, et lança au garde de sécurité endormi un regard évaluateur en passant devant lui.

"Roger croit qu'il s'est endormi à son bureau," rapporta Phil. "Toutes les preuves de notre passage ont été effacées. J'ai annulé le sort que vous aviez lancé aux peintures. Ça m'a pris un moment, parce que vous avez oublié de mentionner que c'était un putain de mélange de différents sorts de camouflage... monsieur."

"Oups, désolé pour ça Phil," grimaça Harry.

Drago sortit un porte-clés de sa poche d'où pendait un bus miniature rouge brillant à impériale. Cela semblait bizarre pour Drago de tenir quelque chose d'aussi coloré dans sa main pâle et ses vêtements sombres.

"Quoi ?" dit Drago, sur la défensive. "C'était un cadeau." Harry rit. "C'est aussi mon Portoloin international illégal," continua Drago sans ciller.

"Eh bien, c'est totalement discret," dit Harry avec sarcasme.

"Ha ha, Potter," répondit Drago avec calme. Il se tourna ensuite vers Phil et lui fit un signe de tête. "C'était un plaisir, M. O'Shaughnessy." Il alla ensuite vers Dean et Sam, qui se tenaient seulement à quelques mètres de là, et qui avaient manifestement tout écouté. "Merci de ne pas m'avoir tué."

"Euh, pas de soucis ?" répondit Sam tandis que Dean riait. Drago sourit.

" _Portus_ ," dit Drago en touchant de sa baguette le porte-clés rouge. Il brilla d'une lumière bleue une seconde et Harry entendit Drago compter dans sa barbe, "Trois, deux-"

"A plus, Drake !" Dean agita la main, et fit un grand sourire.

Et le bref regard choqué sur le visage de Drago avant qu'il ne tournoie et disparaisse fit éclater Harry de rire.


	19. Chapter 19

"Quoi ?" dit Dean, innocemment. "Drago c'est un nom sacrément chelou, mec... et d'ailleurs, qui appelle son gosse _Scorpius_ ? Sérieux, s'il veut que son môme se fasse des amis, il aurait dû repenser son choix de prénom. On dirait qu'il ne pourra que se battre contre Godzilla ou jouer à Dungeon Quest dans la cave de ses parents."

Sam sourit et secoua lentement la tête.

"A propos de ça," dit Harry, "il faut qu'on parte avant que ce garde ne se réveille. Dean, avec Phil cette fois. Je prends Sam."

"Oh pas moyen," dit Dean. "Je ne remets pas les pied dans le Vomitron Magique, et Sam non plus. On volera une voiture et conduira jusqu'en Caroline du Sud avant que je..."

Harry soupira et marcha vers Sam.

"...ne vous laisse faire ça ; la dernière fois tu as parlé de désatribulation et..."

"C'est quoi la désatribulation ?" demanda Sam, inquiet, en regardant vers Harry tandis que Dean continuait son discours.

"...je sais pas ce que c'est mais ça paraît carrément pas bon..."

"Espérons que tu ne le découvres pas," dit Harry, et il posa sa main sur le bras de Sam. "Pense simplement à la chambre d'hôtel."

Harry pivota et tira Sam derrière lui à travers le néant sombre et étroit. Phil avait raison, Sam suivait vraiment mal ; au moins maintenant, Harry savait pourquoi.

*

"Espèce d'enfoiré !" Dean fixait l'endroit où Harry et son frère s'étaient trouvés juste avant. Il tourna la tête vers Phil, qui étonnamment semblait aussi énervé que lui.

"Putain d'Harry Potter..." marmonnait-il dans sa barbe, "va me faire tuer, avec ses putains de cascades et son putain de manque de confiance dans l'autorité, et putain mais qui est-ce qui l'a embauché déjà, hein, nom de dieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait s'il tournait mal..." Finalement, Phil se tourna vers Dean avec prudence, comme s'il essayait de décider si Dean allait le tuer ou pas.

"Finissons-en," dit Dean en s'approchant de lui. "Plus tôt on sera là-bas, plus tôt on pourra tous les deux botter le cul d'Harry."

Phil sourit et attrapa le bras de Dean. Celui-ci décida que la colère serait une distraction suffisamment efficace contre la nausée.

Une fois que la chambre d'hôtel fut de nouveau nette, Dean chercha immédiatement Sam. Il était assis au bout du lit, se tenant la tête dans ses mains, mais il la leva légèrement en entendant Dean arriver. Il semblait aller bien, juste un peu pâle et nauséeux du voyage. Harry se tenait à ses côtés, regardant Dean avec précaution.

La seconde suivante, Harry était cloué au mur à hauteur d'yeux, les mains de Dean serrées sur sa chemise et ses pieds se balançant à 30 bons centimètres du sol.

"Ne refais plus jamais ça," gronda Dean.

"Dean-" fit Sam de derrière lui.

"Plus jamais, je te le promets. Je suis désolé," dit rapidement Harry avant que Sam ne puisse continuer. Dean étudia les yeux d'Harry un moment, et il n'y vit que sincérité et prudence. Il reposa Harry par terre et lâcha sa chemise.

Quand il se retourna vers la chambre, Sam le fixait avec colère. Dean le fit taire d'un regard.

"Phil est fâché contre toi aussi," dit Dean. "Tu devrais t'excuser."

"Phil, je suis vraiment désolé," dit Harry. Dean se tourna vers Phil, qui semblait légèrement interloqué, comme si on venait de le lâcher dans la Quatrième Dimension.

"Euh, excuses acceptées, monsieur," répondit Phil.

"Tu es libre pour le reste de ton service, et tu peux prendre ta journée demain aussi, si tu veux," continua Harry. "Va dormir un peu. J'irais voir les autres."

"Non, tu restes ici," interrompit Dean. Harry se tourna vers lui, surpris.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t'il.

"Harry," commença Sam, "on a déjà tenté de te capturer deux fois cette nuit..."

"Du coup, à partir de maintenant tu ne vas nulle part sans Sam ou moi," finit Dean.

"C'est ridicule !" dit Harry. "Je suis le Commandant, je ne peux pas-"

"Et nous sommes Chasseurs," l'interrompit Dean, "et si tu veux rester en vie, tu feras ce qu'on te dira."

"C'est une menace ?" demanda Phil.

"Non, c'est la vérité," répondit calmement Sam.

Dean attrapa l'oreiller en rab sur son lit et le lança à Harry.

"Fais ton lit. On se disputera demain," dit Dean.

"Je dois aller voir l'équipe," déclara Harry, mais Dean comprit le ton employé, et il sut qu'Harry ne voulait pas le contrarier : il demandait la permission.

"Appelle Deacon ici alors," répondit Dean.

Harry posa l'oreiller et sortit son miroir. Deacon apparut dans la pièce moins d'une minute plus tard.

"Au rapport, monsieur," dit-il à peine arrivé. "Peu après votre départ hier soir, les Détraqueurs ont commencé à se déplacer vers le nord. J'ai envoyé la moitié de l'équipe les suivre pendant que les autres restaient ici pour surveiller l'hôtel comme vous l'aviez demandé. Le dernier rapport de l'unité mobile place les Détraqueurs en Virginie, et toujours en déplacement vers le nord. Pas de nouvel incident d'attaque sur Moldus."

"Merci Deacon," dit Harry. "Tiens moi au courant du moindre changement. Informe l'équipe de l'hôtel que je rejoindrais l'autre équipe demain matin."

Dean changea d'appui presque imperceptiblement et croisa les bras, désinvolte. Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent brièvement sur lui avant de revenir sur Deacon. Dean sut qu'il avait comprit le message.

"Je voyagerais séparément," dit Harry. "Toute communication passera par le miroir, sauf si je vous demande spécifiquement de venir en personne."

"Bien chef," répondit Deacon.

"Très bien, merci Deacon," finit Harry. "Tu peux y aller."

Une fois que Deacon eut pivoté et disparu, Harry se tourna vers Phil.

"Tu pourrais me trouver une Pensine ?" demanda-t'il.

"Je croyais que vous m'aviez donné ma journée," répondit Phil.

"Ouais, c'est vrai," dit Harry. "Je te demande, si par hasard, pendant ta journée de libre, tu pourrais me trouver une Pensine... puisque tu auras du temps."

"Eh bien, tant qu'on est tous les deux d'accord que j'ai ma journée..." dit Phil en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de lancer un regard appuyé à Harry. "Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ici ?" demanda-t'il. Dean savait ce qu'il demandait réellement. Il savait que le sorcier ne leur faisait pas confiance, et d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

"Oui," dit Harry. "Vas-y, on se voit demain."

"C'est déjà demain," dit Phil, avant de tournoyer et de disparaître lui aussi.

"Maintenant que je sais ce que ce truc de disparition fait, j'arrive pas à croire que vous n'utilisiez pas les portes plus souvent," dit Dean.

"Personnellement, je crois qu'ils aiment juste frimer un peu devant des Moldus," dit Harry en souriant.

"C'est quoi une Pensine ?" demanda Sam.

"Tu le sauras demain," répondit Harry, et il transforma à nouveau l'oreiller que Dean lui avait jeté en lit et s'y laissa tomber.

"Non, tu n'iras pas te coucher tout de suite," dit Dean. "Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce fichier !"

"Oh !" dit Harry, roulant au pied du lit, avant de se diriger vers son sac à dos. "J'avais oublié."

"Tu avais _oublié_ ," dit Dean, incrédule. "Tu viens de passer 5 heures à t'introduire dans ton propre ministère, à voler des dossiers, à combattre des démons, et tu as _oublié_ la raison pour laquelle tu faisais ça ?"

"Eh bien faut admettre, c'était une longue nuit," dit Harry, et Dean aurait jurer l'avoir vu rougir un peu. "En plus, la raison principale était d'utiliser la Chambre, pour que _vous_ ne dépendiez pas de moi pour votre survie. L'ironie qui veut qu’apparemment c'est moi qui ait besoin de vous pour me protéger _moi_ , ne m'a pas échappé."

"Euh, ouais... merci pour ça," dit Sam, "et euh, désolé pour les démons."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Allez, voyons ça," dit Dean, et il tendit la main pour attraper le gros dossier qu'Harry avait sorti de son sac sans fond. Harry lui tendit et Dean s'assit à la petite table, tandis que Sam tirait l'autre chaise pour pratiquement s'asseoir contre son frère afin qu'ils puissent lire en même temps.

"Merde... ils savent tout," marmonna Sam. "Comment ils... tout est là. Yeux-Jaunes qui tue maman, les écoles où on est allé... Stanford... Jess... le polymorphe à Saint-Louis..."

"Oui Sammy, je _peux_ reconnaître ma propre vie, tu sais," dit Dean, dans l'espoir de le faire taire.

"Comment ils ont su tout ça ?" demanda-t'il à Harry.

"La divination, et quelques sources moldues," répondit Harry. "On dirait qu'ils ont eu la plupart des informations sur votre enfance du FBI. Pour le plus récent, ils citent une source appelée 'Edlund', mais j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire."

Dean continua à lire ; le contrat que leur père avait passé était là... pas les détails, mais le fait qu'il avait invoqué Yeux-Jaunes et que Dean avait survécu, que leur père était mort, et que le colt avait disparu. Les informations étaient plutôt exactes, il ne manquait qu'un détail ou deux de-ci de-là, jusqu'à la mention de son séjour en enfer. Après ça, les informations se faisaient plus vagues. Dean nota que la source 'Edlund' n'était plus nommée, et il se dit que quoi que soit cette source, elle devait être épuisée.

"Mais _pourquoi_ on les intéresse autant ?" demanda Sam. "Pourquoi rassembler autant d'infos ?"

Dean leva les yeux vers Harry et fut surpris d'y voir quelque chose passer dans ses yeux... quelque chose un peu comme de la peur.

"Je sais pas Sam. Je suppose que ça a à voir avec ce dans quoi vous êtes impliqués _en ce moment_ ," répondit Harry. "Ce démon Lilith, elle doit être une menace pour nous aussi. Quoi qu'il se passe, le Département a dû découvrir que vous y étiez mêlés, ou peut-être seulement que vous pourriez savoir ce qu'il se passe. Ils doivent seulement essayer de déterminer _comment_ vous êtes impliqués, et ce que vous savez."

Dean y réfléchit. Ils savaient à propos de son contrat, et ils savaient que c’était avec Lilith qu'il l'avait passé, grâce à ce 'Edlund', qui ou quoi qu'il soit. Peut-être que c'était suffisant pour qu'ils croient que Sam et Dean savaient ce que Lilith faisait. Pourtant, Harry avait dit que toutes les informations avaient été rassemblées à la fin de l'été... après qu'il... et ça n'avait rien à voir avec Lilith, et il n'y avait rien dans le dossier à propos de ce que Dean avait fait. Les entrées de fin août-début septembre mentionnait leur recherche de Sam et ils ne parlaient pas de lui du tout jusqu'à une ligne étrange qui disait : _"Dean Winchester revient d'entre les morts. Humain et vivant. Méthode inconnue."_

"Écoute," dit Harry. "Il est tard, ou plutôt, il est tôt. On aura tout le temps pour regarder le reste demain pendant qu'on voyagera. Allons nous coucher."

"Vous deux, allez-y," dit Dean. "Je vais continuer."

"Pas si tu veux conduire demain, mec," dit Sam, et Dean leva les yeux vers lui pour voir l'expression familière d'inquiétude mal dissimulée. Une fois que son regard croisa celui de Sam, celui-ci ajouta "Essaye, ok ?" et Dean sut que Sam savait à quel point il était fatigué, et qu'il essayait seulement de repousser l'inévitable. Tout ce temps, il avait espéré que les rêves cesseraient, mais ils continuaient toujours.

Habituellement, Dean aurait dit à Sam de se mêler de ses fesses et de lui foutre la paix, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas que Harry voie une autre dispute. Il comptait sûr eux pour le garder en sécurité, et ça ne lui inspirerait pas tellement confiance qu'ils se sautent à la gorge pour quelque chose qu'aussi simple que le sommeil de Dean.

"Très bien, mais seulement parce que le conducteur choisit la musique," dit Dean.

*

Le lendemain, ils remballèrent leurs affaires et jetèrent leurs sac dans l'Impala. Une fois qu'Harry eut finit à la salle de bain, il s'écarta de leur chemin tandis que Sam et Dean vérifiaient leurs armes et fouillaient la chambre pour s'assurer n'avoir laisser aucune trace derrière eux. A la dernière minute, Harry se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait au lit de Sam, et le réduit rapidement à sa taille initiale. Sam lui sourit, et Harry sut que tant qu'il voyagerait avec les Winchester, il rallongerait le lit de Sam à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêteraient pour la nuit.

Une fois que la voiture fut chargée, Harry se glissa à l'arrière sans protester. Contrairement à la plupart des sorciers, Harry connaissait le protocole quant aux voitures - et il savait qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune matière à discussion quant au passager avant. Au moins n'avait-il pas à partager la banquette avec Dudley... mais plutôt avec une pile de livre et les sacs de vêtements des Winchester - propres et sales. Sam s'excusa au moins de ça, en lui disant que les armes dans le coffre prenaient en fait beaucoup de place et qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas d'autre choix.

"Ceci dit, c'est cool d'avoir les fringues là quand tu dors, ça élargit un peu le lit," ajouta Sam. Harry essaya de l'imaginer tout écrasé à l'arrière de la voiture à essayer de dormir, et se demanda s'ils avaient fait ça souvent. Puis il se souvint du souvenir de Dean, se réveillant appuyé contre la porte arrière avec Sam blotti contre lui et leur père au volant, et il supposa qu'ils l'avaient probablement fait plus qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour le petit-déjeuner une heure après être parti, quand Dean reconnut un restaurant qu'il déclara être un de ses préférés.

"Celui avec la tarte aux myrtilles ?" demanda Sam pour confirmer.

"Ouais, mec, faut que tu vois cette tarte aux myrtilles !" dit Dean à Harry avec enthousiasme. "Des putains de myrtilles géantes, et pas de pâte par-dessus."

"Tu vas prendre de la tarte pour le petit-déj ?" demanda Harry. Sam rit doucement, et Dean sourit.

"Tout repas mérite dessert !"

Et finalement, Dean avait eu raison pour la tarte. Elle était délicieuse. Sam sembla surpris quand la serveuse l'apporta. Quand Harry lui demanda pourquoi il était étonné, il lui répondit qu'ils n'étaient pas venus dans ce restaurant depuis plus de 8 ans.

"8 ans ?" demanda Harry. "Vous vous souvenez d'une tarte d'il y a 8 ans ?"

"Mec, on n'oublie pas une tarte pareille," marmonna Dean, la bouche pleine de la-dite tarte.

" _C'est_ une bonne tarte," acquiesça Sam.

"Donc, est-ce que vous avez une carte du pays dans le crâne, avec tous les meilleurs endroits pour manger une tarte entourés ?" rit Harry.

"Quasiment," dit Dean en faisant un clin d’œil.

Une fois la tarte finie, ils reprirent la route. Harry était chargé des directions, ce dont il s'occupa en utilisant un sort de localisation et en faisant simplement pointer sa baguette vers le reste de son équipe, puis en disant à Dean de conduire vers là. Cela semblait convenir à Dean, puisque lui et Sam avaient visiblement aussi dans leur crâne une carte du pays avec les routes les moins fréquentées.

L'équipe d'Harry voyageait en balai. En temps normal, Harry aurait adoré les rejoindre, mais il y avait quelque chose d'agréable à être assis à l'arrière de la voiture de Dean, à écouter de la musique tandis que le paysage défilait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en Virginie, Harry appela Deacon sur son miroir pour une mise à jour. Les Détraqueurs étaient en Pennsylvanie. Dean et Sam décidèrent de chercher un motel en banlieue de Washington pour y passer la nuit.

Ils trouvèrent un petit motel qui semblait avoir un thème sous-marin, et Harry n'était pas vraiment sûr de la raison puisqu'ils étaient à des kilomètres de la côte, mais Sam et Dean haussèrent simplement les épaules.

Ils commandèrent à manger pour le dîner, et Dean posa leur dossier sur la petite table et tira une chaise. Il passa les informations que lui et Sam avaient vu la veille, et arriva à une liasse de feuilles qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de lire. Sam s'assit près de Dean et lut à nouveau par dessus son épaule.

Harry allait leur demander de lui passer les pages quand ils auraient fini, pour qu'il puisse les lire lui-même, quand son miroir dit son nom.

"Oui, Phil ?" dit-il en l'ouvrant.

"Livraison pour le Capitaine Potter," dit Phil sérieusement. "Permission de monter à bord ?"

"Accordée," dit Harry en riant, comprenant que Phil avait probablement jeté un œil aux alentours du motel avant d'appeler.

Il y eu un coup sur la porte, et Phil entra dans la pièce avec un grand bol de pierre à la main.

"Excellent," dit Harry. "Tu en as trouvé une !"

"Oui, parce que j'adore passer mes journées de vacances à fouiller le grenier de ma grand-mère," répondit Phil. "Juste, ne la cassez pas, Ma me tuerait."

"Comment est-ce que je pourrais casser une Pensine ?" demanda Harry.

"Je suis sûr que vous trouveriez un moyen, monsieur," répondit Harry. "Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous pendant que je ne suis pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit pour vous ?"

"Non Phil, c'est tout, merci," répondit Harry. "On se voit demain."

Phil partit, et fit rapidement les Winchester un petit geste de la main. Harry apporta la Pensive vers la table et la posa délicatement. Elle était un peu différente de celle qu'il avait hérité de Dumbledore, mais il était sûre qu'elle fonctionnerait de la même façon.

Dean et Sam levèrent la tête de leurs papiers quand le grand bol de pierre cogna la table devant eux.

"Alors..." dit Harry. "Qui veut y aller le premier ?"

"Euh, on est censé deviner ce que c'est ?" dit Dean. "Parce que si oui, ma réponse c'est 'grand bol de pierre', j'ai gagné quoi ?"

"C'est une Pensine," répondit Harry. "J'ai dit que je vous laisserais voir mes souvenirs si vous vouliez. Pour me rattraper d'avoir vu les vôtres. La Pensine me permet de vous montrer n'importe quel souvenir. Alors, qui veut y aller d'abord ?"

Les deux frères se penchaient maintenant au dessus du bol avec curiosité.

"Comment ça marche ?" demanda Sam.

"Choisissez qui ira, et je vous montrerais," répondit Harry.

"Je-" commença Sam."

"J'irais d'abord," le coupa sèchement Dean. Sam ne sembla pas très heureux de ça, mais il ne dit rien.

"Ok, Dean," dit Harry. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux voir ? J'ai vu tes souvenirs les plus heureux, tu veux voir les miens ?"

Dean sembla y réfléchir un moment.

"Non," répondit-il. "Puisque tu as vu mes souvenirs sans mon autorisation, je voudrais voir quelque chose que tu n'as pas envie de partager. Je voudrais voir quelque chose que tu ne laisserais voir à personne normalement."

Harry déglutit et pensa qu'il aurait dû le voir venir.

"Dean..." dit Sam. "Je ne crois pas-"

"Non, c'est bon," répondit Harry. "Euh, quel genre de... je veux dire, il y a les souvenirs avec ma femme, mais je crois vraiment pas que tu veuilles voir ça..."

"Pouah !" dit Dean, balayant l'air de sa main comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose. "Aussi belle que soit ta femme, j'ai pas besoin de vous voir vous sauter dessus."

Harry rit. "Eh bien, c'est déjà ça."

"Montre-moi quelque chose de la guerre," dit Dean. "Quelque chose que tu souhaiterais n'avoir pas fait..."

Ce fut à cet instant qu'Harry réalisa que tout ceci n'était plus seulement à propos d'équité, c'était aussi pour tester son caractère. Tandis qu'Harry choisissait un souvenir et qu'il leva sa baguette contre sa tempe, il souhaita simplement réussir ce test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon j'estime avoir le droit de frimer un peu, alors je partage ma fierté sur une phrase.  
> L'originale était "Every meal of the day deserves a little dessert!" et je l'ai traduite par "Tout repas mérite dessert !"  
> hey hey  
> see what i did there ?  
> hey hey  
> wink wink  
> je suis très fière de ma trad.  
> (oui je sais, c'est pas grand chose mais ne m'enlevez pas ça pleeeeeease)  
> voilà c'est tout <3  
> continuez de mettre des kudos et de commenter, vraiment ça donne des ailes <3


	20. Chapter 20

Dean regarda Harry toucher sa tempe avec sa baguette, et l'éloigner doucement en entraînant un ruban d'une substance bleue épaisse et brillante, qui semblait être faite à la fois de fumée et de liquide. Harry la déposa dans le bol de pierre, et elle en remplit le fond comme de l'eau.

Dean espéra fortement ne pas devoir boire ça.

"Ok," dit Harry, "penche toi dans le bol. Je serais juste derrière toi."

"Quoi ?" demanda Dean, un peu perdu.

"Juste... penche toi dans le bol," répéta Harry. "Regarde le liquide ; en t'approchant, tu verras des images... essaye de t'en approcher le plus possible. Il y aura un point de basculement - laisse toi faire."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, que tu seras juste derrière ?" demanda Dean.

"Tu verras," dit Harry. "Allez, vas-y maintenant. J'ai pas particulièrement envie de faire ça."

Dean haussa les épaules et se pencha au dessus du bol. Le liquide brillait joliment. Dean se força à ne pas penser que ça venait juste de sortir du crâne d'Harry. Ça ressemblait quand même à de l'eau, alors Dean se pencha un peu plus. Il commença à distinguer des formes, sans pouvoir les reconnaître. Cela ressemblait à un couloir. Il s'approcha plus près, et il tomba.

Son premier instinct fut de flipper, mais il fut distrait par le fait qu'il avait atterri dans un couloir de pierre très décoré. Des tapisseries pendaient au mur, ainsi que des portraits qui bougeaient. Il devina que où qu'il soit, c'était probalement dans un bâtiment de sorcier.

Puis il repéra Harry qui s'éloignait de lui au bout du couloir... sauf qu'Harry ne portait pas ses vêtements-là la minute d'avant.

"Harry, mec, attends," dit Dean, trottinant derrière lui. Il ne se retourna pas, et sembla même l'ignorer. Dean était sur le point de se fâcher quand il vit son visage. Ce n'était qu'un gosse. Cet Harry était un souvenir.

Soudain, il y eut quelqu'un derrière lui. Dean se retourna et vit le plus vieil Harry.

"Désolé, fallait que je calme Sam," dit Harry. "Donc, euh, tu sais que personne dans ce souvenir ne peut t'entendre, hein ?"

"J'avais deviné, ouais," grommela Dean, puis il pointa le jeune Harry qu'ils suivaient. "Harry - t'es qu'un gamin."

Le vrai Harry sourit tristement.

"Dean," dit Harry. "Je crois qu'on sait tous les deux que certaines personnes ne sont jamais que des gamins."

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda Dean, en changeant délibérément de sujet.

"Poudlard," répondit Harry. "L'école de magie. J'ai 16 ans. Ça fait presque 2 ans que Voldemort est revenu. Je suspecte Drago Malefoy d'être un Mangemort, et qu'il est sur un coup. J'ai raison, bien sûr, mais... tu verras."

Dean regarda la version jeune d'Harry et réalisa qu'il avait ralenti et il sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin. Ça ressemblait à un plan du bâtiment. Juste au moment où Dean essayait de voir ce que ça disait, le souvenir d'Harry percuta de plein fouet une armure, qui résonna dans le couloir vide. Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire. Le vrai Harry secoua juste la tête de dépit, avant que le jeune Harry ne se mette à descendre en courant un escalier tout proche.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte. Le jeune Harry y colla son oreille.

"La carte me disait où étaient les gens dans l'école..." dit Harry, tandis que son jeune alter ego ouvrait lentement la porte. Dean se glissa derrière lui et observa la scène. C'était des toilettes, et il y avait un jeune garçon blond près des lavabos, qui pleurait...

"Personne ne peut m'aider," disait-il à quelqu'un. "Je ne peux pas le faire... je peux pas... ça marchera pas... et si je le fais pas vite... il a dit qu'il me tuerait..."

Dean réalisa que c'était Drago. Bon Dieu ce n'était qu'un gosse. Dean vit à quel instant Drago repéra Harry dans le miroir. Il esquiva instinctivement quand les premiers sorts volèrent vers lui, mais quand les éclats de verre d'une lampe brisée tombèrent en pluie à travers lui, il comprit qu'il ne risquait rien. Il était stupéfait par les sorts qui volaient dans un sens et dans l'autre. Il n'en connaissait aucun, mais la destruction que causait le moindre sort raté était impressionnante. Il comprit soudain pourquoi les sorciers n'étaient pas particulièrement musclés - pourquoi faire de l'exercice quand on peut détruire des toilettes d'un simple mot ?

Il y avait une voix qui leur criait de s'arrêter, une voix de femme depuis l'intérieur des toilettes. Dean regarda et vit le fantôme d'une jeune fille perchée sur une cuvette. Puis, un des sorts d'Harry frappa la cuvette et aspergea de l'eau partout.

" _Dolo-_ " dit Drago.

" _SECTUSEMPRA_ " hurla Harry, et Dean vit avec horreur de large coupures tailler instantanément le visage et le torse de Drago. Cela lui rappela la façon dont le Démon aux Yeux Jaunes l'avait coupé quand il était à l'intérieur de son père... il l'avait cloué au mur et l'avait découpé en tranches. C'était seulement plus rapide. Il vit Drago tomber au sol, en boitant, ses mains essayant de stopper le saignement. Mais c'était inutile, et il tremblait trop fort.

"Non - je n'ai pas -" disait le jeune Harry. Dean et lui coururent vers là où Malefoy était allongé au sol, tremblant de façon incontrôlable. A ce moment-là, le fantôme commença à hurler au meurtre. Dean dût serrer le poing pour s'empêcher d'essayer d'aider ; il savait que c'était inutile... que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Drago survivrait. Il l'avait vu la nuit précédente.

La porte s'ouvrit grand et un grand homme vêtu de noir arrivant en courant dans la salle.

"Ça suffit," dit le vrai Harry, qui se tenait toujours immobile près de la porte. Soudain, les murs du château tourbillonnèrent autour de lui, et Dean se retrouva dehors près d'un lac. Le vrai Harry se tenait à ses côtés.

"Je me demande souvent ce qui se serait passé si ça avait finit autrement," dit Harry. "Je ne savais même pas ce que faisait ce sort quand je l'ai utilisé, il faut que tu comprennes ça. Je ne savais pas que c'était si... Je n'ai pas voulu le tuer."

"Comment est-ce qu'il a survécu ?" demanda Dean.

"L'homme qui est arrivé l'a sauvé," dit Harry. "Pour autant que je le sache, il n'a même pas de cicatrice. Ceci dit, je n'ai jamais demandé à voir sa poitrine."

"Eh bien, il a tiré le premier," dit Dean.

"Quand même," dit Harry, "parfois je me demande si j'aurais pu agir différemment. Si j'aurais pu l'aider plus tôt. En tout cas, j'aimerais n’avoir jamais utilisé ce sort."

"J'ai cru que tu me montrerais la fois où tu as utilisé le sort de torture," admit Dean.

"Tu voulais un regret," expliqua Harry. "Je ne regrette pas avoir utilisé ce sort. Je l'ai fais sur quelqu'un qui torturait des étudiait, quelqu'un qui a craché au visage d'une femme que j'admirais beaucoup. Je comprends pourquoi c'est un Impardonnable - faut dire, on me l'a fait subir plus d'une fois - et je ne m'en resservirais plus jamais - mais je ne regrette pas l'avoir fait à ce moment-là."

"Moi oui," dit Dean dans un souffle avant de se maudire d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'ouvert la bouche. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de raconter à un total étranger ce qu'il avait fait en Enfer. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu.

"Alors tu es un homme meilleur que moi," dit doucement Harry, en regardant le lac plutôt que Dean. Juste à cet instant, quelque chose troubla la surface du lac, et Dean sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir grand quand il réalisa que c'était un tentacule extrêmement grand.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" dit Dean.

"Oh, c'est le calamar géant," dit Harry en haussant les épaules. Dean regarda les alentours. Ils se trouvaient près d'un lac entouré de montagnes, et il y avait un château sinistre derrière eux.

"Mais on est où ?" demanda Dean, abasourdi.

"Toujours Poudlard - mon école," dit Harry. "J'avais besoin d'un souvenir pour te parler, au cas où... au cas où tu aurais eu des questions sur ce que tu viens de voir. C'est moi qui fait mes devoirs là-bas." Harry désigna un endroit à l'ombre d'un arbre, et Dean y vit un Harry plus jeune penché sur un parchemin avec une plume. Il y avait d'autres gosses avec lui, un roux plus grand, et une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés. On aurait dit que la fille lisait 5 livres en même temps, tandis que le garçon semblait dormir.

"Tu étais maigre," dit Dean.

"J'étais mal nourri," dit Harry simplement. "Ça m'étonne toujours que personne n'en ait parlé, en tout cas pas ouvertement. La mère de Ron - c'est Ron là-bas - avait toujours cette expression quand elle me voyait à la fin de l'été. Je me dis maintenant qu'elle devait savoir, mais à ce moment-là je ne suis pas sûr que j _e_ le savais vraiment... tu vois ? Quand t'es enfant, tu as tendance à prendre les choses comme normales, même quand elles ne le sont pas... même quand elles ne devraient jamais l'être."

"Ta famille t'a fait ça ?" demanda Dean, fixant toujours le jeune et maigre Harry.

"Ouais, ils ne m'aimaient pas tellement," dit Harry avec dédain. Puis il sembla se préparer. "Alors, en plus de ce que je t'ai montré : il y a la fois où j'ai laissé Cédric attraper la Coupe de Feu en même temps que moi, pour qu'on puisse tous les deux gagner le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers - sauf que c'était une ruse de Voldemort et Cédric est mort. Et puis il y a eu la fois où Voldemort m'a piégé pour me faire aller au Département des Mystères - il m'a fait croire que je devais sauver mon parrain... et en fait je n'ai réussi qu'à le faire tuer. Et je pourrais te montrer ces souvenirs si tu voulais. Je pourrais... mais j'ai vraiment pas envie. Je ne veux pas les voir mourir encore... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais... mais, si tu veux..."

Dean se redressa, choqué, la gravité de ce qu'il avait demandé à Harry le frappant enfin. Harry se tenait là, attendant que Dean lui dise s'il voulait en voir plus. Et Dean s'imagina revivre la mort de son père... ou celle de Sammy... en 3D technicolor avec du son Surround, et il pâlit à l'idée qu'on pourrait lui demander ça.

Dean secoua la tête d'un air hébété et avala sa salive. "Non... non c'est pas... Ce que tu m'a montré ça suffit. Merci."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouais, je suis sûr," dit Dean.

"J'ai réussi ?" demanda Harry. Dean leva un sourcil vers lui, en prétendant ne pas savoir exactement ce dont il parlait. Il savait qu'il aurait pu lui demander de lui montrer la fois où il avait torturé quelqu'un ; c'était ce qu'il avait cru qu'Harry lui montrerait - il avait supposé qu'Harry le regrettait, qu'il se sentirait aussi honteux que Dean. En vérité, Dean était plutôt content qu'il ne lui ait pas montré ça. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le voir. Ce qu'Harry lui avait montré à la place... eh bien...

Harry souriait d'une façon qui montrait clairement à Dean qu'il avait parfaitement compris que c'était un test, et qu'il ne croyait pas à la confusion feinte de Dean. Dean haussa les épaules, et se retourna vers le jeune Harry.

"Ouais," dit Dean, "je suppose."

Dean sentit qu'Harry lui posait la main sur l'épaule, et il furent de retour dans la chambre du motel, avec un Sam très inquiet qui le regardait avec les yeux écarquillés.

"Mec ! Où t'étais ?" demanda Sam.

"Euh... dans le bol ?" répondit Dean.

"Je sais ! Mais... où... comment..." Sam hésita, essayant de choisir une question. Harry rit.

"A ton tour Sam," dit Harry. "Laisse moi préparer ça pour toi."

Il enleva le liquide du bol d'un geste de baguette, et commença à sortir de nouveaux souvenirs bleu-argenté de sa tempe. Il en sortit bien plus que pour Dean.

"Euh, tu vas pas me demander ce que je peux voir ?" demanda Sam. "Ou me montrer la même chose qu'à Dean ?"

"Non," répondit Harry. "Je sais déjà ce que je vais te montrer, mais je suppose que s'il y a quelque chose en particulier que tu veux voir, je peux l'ajouter. Tu pensais à quelque chose ?"

"Euh, non, pas vraiment," répondit Sam. "Qu'est-ce que tu vas me montrer ?"

"Quelque chose qui aidera, j'espère," déclara Harry, puis il mélangea doucement le contenu du bol avec sa baguette. "Très bien, penche toi."

Dean regarda Sam se lever prudemment et regarder dans le bol, avant de se pencher avec hésitation de plus en plus près, jusqu'à ce que son visage touche presque la surface brillante. Puis, soudain, dans un flash de lumière bleue, les pieds de Sam disparaissaient dans le bol. Dean n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'explication d'Harry à propos de son retard, parce qu'il avait dû calmer Sam avait soudain beaucoup plus de sens. Sammy avait dû flipper si Dean avait disparu comme ça dans un bol.

Harry fit un petit sourire à Dean, comme s'il lisait ses pensées, puis il disparut lui aussi dans le liquide.

*

Sam était dans un zoo. Il y avait un grand et gros homme et une femme blonde et maigre qui marchaient doucement, probablement en suivant un enfant potelé qui devait être le leur. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était dans un zoo. Il se demanda si les gens du bol pouvaient le voir, mais il eut sa réponse quand un enfant tout petit et maigre traversa sa jambe droite.

"Donc, c'est un zoo," déclara Harry en apparaissant soudain à côté de lui.

"J'avais compris," dit Sam.

"C'est moi là," dit Harry en désignant l'enfant maigre qui traînait derrière la famille que Sam avait vu arriver.

Il regarda la famille s'approcher d'une cage vitrée avec un serpent. Le garçon potelé commença à se plaindre que le serpent ne bougeait pas, et le gros père cogna durement sur la vitre pour essayer d'avoir une réaction. Sam ne put s'empêcher de penser à son propre père, qui aurait durement cogné sur _lui_ s'il avait pleurniché comme ça.

Puisque le serpent ne répondait pas, le garçon potelé et sa famille s'éloignèrent, en laissant Harry près de la cage vitrée. Sam allait demander pourquoi ceci était important, quand Harry commença à siffler vers le serpent, et le serpent siffla en retour. Ce qui était vraiment bizarre, était que Sam pouvait entendre la conversation avec des mots aussi, comme s'il écoutait un PVE _(note de la trad : Phénomène de Voix Électronique)._ Il y avait les sifflements, mais par dessus, une simple conversation - et apparemment Harry posait des questions personnelles au serpent.

Soudain, un garçon derrière Harry remarqua ce qu'il se passait et le garçon potelé et sa famille revinrent. Le garçon potelé frappa Harry dans les côtes et la vitre disparut, le serpent s'échappa, des gens criaient, et Sam entendit même le serpent remercier Harry tout en glissant par la porte.

En parlant au dessus de tout ce chahut, le plus vieil Harry commença à expliquer.

"C'est mon cousin, et ma tante et mon oncle." Harry désigna la famille. "Ils m'ont enfermé dans le placard pendant des semaines après ça, mais j'y repense encore comme une plutôt bonne journée, tout bien considéré."

"Les sorciers peuvent parler aux serpents ?" demanda Sam, se demandant encore pourquoi c'était important.

"Pas vraiment," dit Harry. "Tu as lu des choses sur moi dans ces livres, non ? A propos de Voldemort qui a tué mes parents ?" Sam hocha la tête, et Harry continua. "Eh bien, quand j'étais petit, je ne savais rien de tout ça. Mon oncle et ma tante sont des moldus. Ils détestaient la magie. Ils m'ont dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Je n'ai su la vérité à propos du Garçon Qui A Survécu et tout ça qu'à 11 ans. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand j'ai su que j'étais un sorcier, j'ai cru... comme toi, que parler aux serpents était juste un truc de sorcier."

Le décor changea autour de Sam, et ils se trouvaient désormais dans une grande salle, entourés d'enfants en uniformes et robes d'écoliers. Il y avait un grand homme aux cheveux gras et un type blond au milieu de la pièce. L'homme aux cheveux gras était tout de noir vêtu et semblait très agacé, et Sam sentit bien que cela avait probablement à voir avec le fait que le type blond était un pompeux connard - si la façon dont il s'habillait et son sourire ringard avait quelque chose à voir avec sa personnalité.

"Deuxième année, démonstration de duel," dit Harry. Sam regarda l'homme en noir suggérer que Malefoy et Harry fassent la démonstration. Le Harry-Souvenir semblait un peu plus âgé que le Harry du zoo, et paraissait en meilleure santé, même s'il était toujours plus petit et plus maigre que ses camarades.

Sam, ébahi, vit une version plus jeune de Malefoy faire face à Harry. Il se rendit compte par la façon dont ces deux-là se regardaient qu'ils se haïssaient.

Le duel commença et Sam vit les jeunes garçons se lancer des sorts avec conviction. Malefoy lança même un serpent directement sur Harry. Le type blond pompeux dit qu'il allait s'en débarrasser, mais ne fit que le faire voler dans les airs et atterrir, l'animal encore plus énervé. Celui-ci s'éloigna vers un des élèves, menaçant. Sam vit Harry-Souvenir donner des ordres au serpent. En sifflant à nouveau, avec les mots par-dessus comme du mauvais doublage - et pourtant à en juger par les expressions des gens dans la pièce, Sam commença à suspecter qu'ils n'entendaient pas les mots.

"On entend les mots, parce que je m'en souviens comme ça. Je ne savais même pas que je sifflais," dit le vrai Harry. "C'est bizarre pour moi de le revoir maintenant, d'entendre comment ça sonnait."

Puis, un garçon roux tira avec peureusement Harry en dehors de la salle, et une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés courait rapidement derrière lui. Sam et le vrai Harry les suivirent, alors que le décor changea légèrement, et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle richement décorée de rouge et or.

"Tu es un Fourchelang et tu n'as rien dit ?" dit le garçon roux.

"Je suis un quoi ?" demanda Harry.

"Un Frouchelang !" répéta le garçon roux. "Tu peux parler aux serpents !"

Harry parla au garçon du boa constrictor au zoo, et lui dit ce que Sam avait pensé, que probablement beaucoup de sorciers pouvaient faire ça.

"Oh non," dit l'autre garçon. "Ce n'est pas un don très courant. Harry, c'est pas bon."

Sam était tout aussi perdu que le jeune Harry. Et la scène changea de nouveau ; cette fois Sam et le vrai Harry suivaient le plus jeune Harry dans un couloir, alors que les autres élèves s'écartaient de son chemin, clairement terrifiés.

"Je te montre ce qu'il s'est passé comme je l'ai vécu," dit le vrai Harry.

"Pourquoi c'est si mauvais de parler aux serpents ?" demanda Sam.

"Ça ne l'est pas, pas en soi," répondit Harry. "Il se trouve juste qu'en général, eh bien... avant moi, seulement des mauvais sorciers étaient des Fourchelangs, Salazar Serpentard étant le plus connu, le second est Voldemort." Harry s'interrompit, et soupira tristement vers la plus jeune version de lui-même. "Bon, le prochain souvenir va être un peu étrange. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça va être."

Harry agita la main et la scène changea. Cette fois ils étaient dans un couloir sombre, mais tout était flou autour. Sam chercha du regard le Harry-Souvenir qu'ils suivaient, mais il ne voyait rien ; en fait, rien d'autre que l'énorme serpent qui glissait dans le couloir. Le vrai Harry prit une grande respiration, à côté.

"Oh non," dit Harry. "J'ai pas envie de revoir ça."

Puis, Harry vit l'homme plus précisément, un homme roux assis contre le mur. Il repéra le serpent et se leva en sortant sa baguette, mais c'était trop tard. Le serpent frappa, laissant l'homme en sang dans le couloir.

Le souvenir se troubla encore plus, et ressembla momentanément à une image en double exposition en 3 dimensions, et quelqu'un criait le nom d'Harry. Tout se précisa soudain à nouveau, mais Sam et le vrai Harry se tenaient désormais dans une chambre, près d'un lit entouré de gamins terrifiés. Le même garçon roux qu'avant essayait d'aider un jeune Harry qui gigotait pour sortir de ses draps emmêlés, et il vomit à côté du lit. Puis il agrippa sa tête comme si son cerveau essayait de s'échapper.

"Une vision," souffla Sam. "Tu as eu une vision."

L'expression inquiète et terrifiée sur le visage du garçon roux reflétait celle que Sam voyait chez Dean à chaque fois qu'il avait lui même une vision. Il réalisa que Harry et le garçon roux étaient tous deux un peu plus âgés que dans le souvenir précédent, au moins 2 ans. Ils étaient maintenant de vrais adolescents et non plus des enfants. Sam vit le vrai Harry lui lancer un regard surpris, mais il ne se laissa pas distraire du souvenir.

"Ton père," dit désespérément Harry l'adolescent au garçon roux. "Ton père est attaqué."

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer - oh non, Harry connaissait l'homme.

Harry se répéta puisque son ami ne semblait pas le comprendre, et un des autres garçons alla chercher de l'aide.

"Harry mon pote," dit le garçon roux. "Tu... tu faisais seulement un rêve..."

Sam se rappela les arguments de Dean la nuit où ils avaient dû se précipiter chez Max Miller.

"Non !" dit Harry-Souvenir. "Ce n'était pas un rêve... pas un rêve normal... j'étais là... je l'ai vu... je l'ai _fait_..."

"Tu étais le serpent," dit Sam, frappé d'horreur. "Tu as rêvé que tu étais le serpent."

"Ce n'était pas un rêve," dit doucement le vrai Harry. "Ma conscience était dans le serpent."

Sam vit une femme à l'air sévère entrer, et Harry lui répéta tout.

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Sam. "Ce n'est pas la même chose que mes visions..."

"Alors, tu as des visions aussi ?" demanda Harry, et Sam réalisa ce qu'il avait laissé échapper.

"Je... pas dernièrement," répondit Sam, "pas depuis qu'on a tué le démon."

"Intéressant," dit Harry.

La scène changea encore. Harry et Sam se trouvaient maintenant dans un couloir d'hôpital. Harry l'adolescent et le garçon roux étaient avec deux jumeaux roux et une plus jeune fille rousse. _Tous de la même famille visiblement_ , pensa Sam. Un des jumeaux sortit un paquet de ficelle d'une couleur étrange de sa poche. Il y avait 5 ficelles, qui se rejoignaient au niveau d'une oreille qui sembla se tortiller toute seule sous une porte de chambre.

Sam vit Harry l'adolescent placer le bout le la ficelle contre son oreille, et Sam put entendre tout ce qu'il entendait depuis l'intérieur de la chambre. Il y avait une femme qui chuchotait à propos du serpent, qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le trouver. Une voix bourrue déclara qu'il devait faire le guet pour Voldemort, et ils parlèrent ensuite du fait qu'Harry avait tout vu...

"...le garçon voit des choses depuis l'intérieur du serpent de Vous-Savez-Qui," continua la grosse voix. "Évidemment, Potter ne sait pas ce que ça signifie, mais si Vous-Savez-Qui prend possession de lui..."

Le son fut coupé brutalement quand Harry l'adolescent arracha la ficelle de son oreille. La famille rousse le regardait avec ce regard... le regard que Dean lui lançait parfois, le regard qu'il haïssait par dessus tout.

Et Sam se retrouva quand un champ surplombant un lac sous le soleil.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est un Horcruxe Sam ?" lui demanda Harry.

"J'ai lu là-dessus," répondit Sam. "Le livre disait que Voldemort en avait utilisé pour rester en vie. Il a fragmenté son âme en différentes parties pour pouvoir se ressusciter. Le livre a dit que tu les avais tous détruit."

"Mes amis et moi, ouais," dit Harry. "C'était la seule manière de vaincre Voldemort."

"Le serpent en était un," dit Sam, en réalisant que c'était une énigme qu'Harry voulait qu'il résolve. "Le livre disait que Neville Longdubat avait détruit le dernier Horcruxe quand il a tué le serpent Nagini - c'était le serpent de tes visions, c'est ça ?"

"Oui, c'était lui, et oui, c'était le dernier Horcruxe à être détruit," répondit Harry. Sam essaya de trouver un sens à tout ça.

"Quand j'avais mes visions," pensa Sam à voix haute, "c'était toujours des événements connectés au démon - au démon aux yeux jaunes. C'était des endroits où il était, ou d'autres gens comme moi, d'autres gens à qui il avait donné son sang à boire pour..."

Sam regarda Harry pour voir s'il était sur la bonne piste. L'expression d'Harry était indéchiffrable, mais Sam sentit qu'Harry croyait toujours qu'il pouvait comprendre.

"Tu... pouvais parler aux serpents," recommença Sam, listant ce qu'il savait, "comme Voldemort. Et puis tu as eu une vision-"

"Plus d'une, fatalement," marmonna Harry.

"Tu as eu _des_ visions, qui était connectées à lui d'une façon ou d'une autre," continua Sam, et il vit Harry hocher la tête. "Le serpent était un Horcruxe." Soudain, la compréhension le frappa. "Harry... il y avait combien d'Horcruxes ?"

Sam sut avant qu'Harry ne réponde qu'il avait vu juste. Il sut à cause du petit sourire qu'il aperçut sur les lèvres d'Harry. Il se demanda pourquoi personne n'avait compris avant.

"Il y en avait 7," dit Harry. "6 étaient prévus, Voldemort voulait fragmenter son âme en 7, pas en 8."

"Tu étais un Horcruxe," dit Sam. "Mais comment... tu es toujours..."

"Je vous l'ai déjà dit - je suis mort une fois," dit Harry en souriant. "Sérieusement, je commence à croire que toi et moi on devrait fonder un club, on a tellement de choses en commun."

Sam se sentit un peu abasourdi. "Mais _comment_ , et qu'est-ce que ça veut _dire_ ?"

"Sam, je voulais te montrer ça parce que je voulais que tu saches que je comprends," dit Harry.

"Mais est-ce que ça veut dire que Voldemort peut encore revenir... est-ce que ça veut dire que je _suis_ une sorte d'Horcruxe ?" L'esprit de Sam ne s'arrêtait pas.

"Non. Pendant la dernière bataille, j'ai accepté que Voldemort utilise le sort de mort sur moi," expliqua Harry. "Ça ne m'a tué que temporairement, mais ça a complètement détruit le fragment de son âme qui était à l'intérieur de moi... de qui signifie que, une fois que Neville a tué le serpent, Voledmort était mortel."

Sam hocha la tête, soulagé pour Harry qu'il n'ait plus à porter un morceau de Voldemort. "Alors, est-ce que tu peux toujours parler aux serpents ?"

"Non," dit Harry.

"Mais je peux toujours... je veux dire, on a tué le démon aux yeux jaunes, mais je peux toujours... alors, et si... ?" bégaya Sam.

"Tu n'es pas un Horcruxe Sam, tu es... autre chose," dit Harry. "Écoute, et c'est vraiment important... il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je t'ai montré tout ça."

"Dis moi ?" demanda Sam.

"Il y a toujours eu un risque que je devienne mauvais," déclara Harry. "Les gens s'y sont attendus plus d'une fois dans ma vie. J'avais toutes les marques d'un sorcier noir, toutes les capacités, et même - pendant au moins une année affreuse - le tempérament. C'est arrivé plus d'une fois dans ma vie que tous les gens que je connaissais aient peur d'être dans la même pièce que moi."

"On devrait vraiment monter un club..." marmonna Sam. Harry sourit.

"Ce que je veux dire Sam, c'est que je ne suis pas devenu mauvais," continua-t'il. "C'est très important que tu comprennes ça. Ce ne sont pas nos capacités qui nous définissent, ce sont nos choix."

"Donc, tu ne penses pas que je basculerais du côté obscur ?" dit Sam.

"Je pense que c'est à toi de voir," répondit Harry.

Quelque chose brisa la surface du lac, et Sam fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un grand tentacule.

"Mais c'est quoi ça ?" dit Sam.

"Le calamar géant," répondit Harry. "On est dans mon école. Je fais mes devoirs là-bas avec mes amis Ron et Hermione."

Sam tourna la tête et repéra un plus jeune Harry à l'ombre d'un arbre, avec le garçon roux et la fille ébouriffée.

"Qui aurait cru que se souvenir de ses devoirs serait si utile ?" se demanda Harry.

"Eh bien, je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on nous en donne," dit Sam, confus. Harry rigola.

"Est-ce qu'on rentre, et on rejoint ton frère ? Ou il y a quelque chose d'autre que tu voudrais savoir ?" demanda Harry.

"Tes amis..." dit Sam, alors que le front d'Harry se plissa légèrement. "Ils ne t'ont... jamais quitté ?"

Sam vit Harry regarder par dessus son épaule vers là où le souvenir de lui était assis avec ses amis.

"Non," dit-il, "jamais." Puis ils sembla changer d'avis. "En fait... Ron est parti un moment, mais... c'était pas à cause de... ce que j'étais."

"Hm," répondit Sam.

"Sam ?" dit Harry, mais Sam sut ce qu'il essayait de demander.

"Très bien, allons-y," répondit Sam, souriant de façon convaincante, espérait-il. "Faut voir si Dean a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce dossier. Merci de m'avoir montré ça, Harry. J'apprécie."

"Sam..."

"Comment on sort d'ici d'ailleurs ? Il faut qu'on regarde en haut ?" dit Sam, en fixant le ciel bleu.

Il entendit Harry soupirer, puis il posa la main sur son bras et Sam se sentit tiré vers le haut avant de se retrouver de nouveau dans la chambre du motel. Dean le regarda, légèrement inquiet.

"Et ?" dit Dean.

"Les sorciers, mec," dit Sam en haussant les épaules, jetant un regard vers Harry. "École psychédélique... y a un calamar géant dans le lac. Tu as trouvé quelque chose pendant que j'étais... euh... dans le bol à souvenirs ?"

Dean regarda les papiers éparpillés devant lui, jeta un regard évaluateur vers Harry, puis un regard significatif à Sam... et Sam savait déjà que ça n'allait pas être une bonne nouvelle.

"Ils savent pour les sceaux."


	21. Chapter 21

"Ils savent pour quoi ?" laissa échapper Harry, avant de le regretter immédiatement puisque cela fit passer Sam et Dean en mode silencieux. Harry ôta les souvenirs de la Pensine en observant leur échange muet. Il était très impressionné par le fait que ces deux-là pouvaient avoir une vraie conversation avec rien d'autre que des mouvements de sourcils et des regards intenses... bien qu'il y ait quand même quelques mots.

"Combien ?" demanda Sam.

"Suffisamment," répondit Dean. Sam fit un mouvement de frustration de la main, et Dean continua à contrecœur. "Comme Anna, mais sans la radio."

"Donc... alors... nous ?" demanda Sam.

"Ouais," confirma Dean avec un hochement de tête et une grimace.

Harry vit Sam soupirer et s'asseoir à la table, passant prudemment la main par dessus la Pensine pour demander à voir les papiers que Dean avait étudié. Il les lui tendit sans un mot.

"Quelqu'un voudrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ?" dit Harry, considérant qu'ils avaient eu largement assez de temps pour prétendre qu'il n'était pas là. Bien sûr, cela ne fit que lancer une autre conversation silencieuse entre frangins, ou peut-être une dispute, Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir. Si c'était une dispute, il n'était pas sûr de qui était de son côté. Il souhaita vraiment avoir eu plus de temps pour lire le dossier avant de le donner aux Winchester, mais il avait supposé que la seule information intéressante était la page concernant la prophétie qui était toujours cachée dans son sac.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais des Révélations ?" demanda finalement Dean à contrecœur.

"Euh, c'est la partie de la Bible avec la fin du monde ? Les 4 cavaliers et tout ça ?" répondit Harry, ses entrailles se serrant à la pensée du papier plié dans son sac.

"Ouais, c'est bien ça. Ok, comment expliquer ça..." Dean soupira et plongea silencieusement dans ses pensées.

"Il y a 66 sceaux," continua Sam, et Dean se renfrogna. "Lilith est en train les briser."

Harry hocha la tête, reconnaissant le nom du démon que les Winchester chassaient, celui qui avait tenu le contrat de Dean. Il était secrètement impatient de peut-être enfin savoir exactement ce dans quoi ils étaient impliqués, ayant passé presque toute une semaine avec eux - quiconque avait dit que les Chasseurs étaient secrets ne déconnait pas. Il n'était cependant pas sûr de quelle sorte de sceau parlait Sam.

"Les sceaux sont comme des verrous sur une porte," ajouta Dean, comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière la porte ?" demanda Harry.

"Lucifer," déclara Dean. Harry se retrouva soudain assit au bord du lit près duquel il se tenait auparavant, et son esprit réfléchissait à 1000 à l'heure. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas réalisé ce que les 2 lignes de la prophétie signifiaient vraiment. C'était seulement que cela n'avait été que spéculation de sa part, et désormais c'était réel et, non seulement ça, mais c'était déjà en train de se passer.

"Alors..." commença Harry, essayant de savoir comment formuler la question correctement. "Ce que vous êtes en train de me dire, c'est que c'est l'apocalypse ?"

"Non, non !" dit Sam. "Pas encore. Je veux dire, on peut encore l'empêcher. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est tuer Lilith."

"Est-ce que je peux voir le dossier ?" demanda Harry, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ne question ; et à en juger pas la vitesse à laquelle le dossier apparu dans ses mains, Sam sut aussi que ça n'avait pas été une question.

Harry parcourut les papiers dans ses mains, se demandant si Drago l'avait fait - et s'il l'avait lu, il n'avait pas dû regarder attentivement, ou pourquoi ne l'aurait-il pas montré d'abord à Harry ? Ceci dit, peut-être n'avait-il pas compris - c'était plutôt compliqué. Le Soulèvement des Témoins, et une date... la mention d'un contre-sort émanant de Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du Sud. Les mots Casse Auto Singer.

Harry sentit Dean s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit, proche mais sans le toucher. Harry ne s'arrêta pas de lire, mais un doigt prudent entra dans son champ de vision, pointant le mot 'Singer'.

"C'est Bobby," dit doucement Dean. Harry hocha la tête, se demandant qui diable était Bobby. Puis il se souvint d'une brève conversation dans un restau des semaines plus tôt, lui semblait-il - _'On a besoin d'un Bobby anglais... un expert en démonologie...'_

"Vous y étiez ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouais..." dit Dean. "C'est là que Cas m'a parlé des sceaux."

Harry hocha la tête et reprit sa lecture. Samhain et Halloween, un nom de lieu, quelques informations rassemblées a posteriori à propos de décès et de disparitions, puis la confirmation que les Winchester avaient été là - ces souvenirs-là avaient été extraits d'un groupe d'adolescents moldus et montraient clairement Dean, les sauvant d'une crypte verrouillée dans laquelle leur professeur aux yeux blancs les avaient enfermés en compagnie de morts affamés.

"On a euh, un peu merdé sur ce coup-là," dit doucement Dean en désignant l'information. Il n'ajouta rien.

Il y en avait plus, d'autres sceaux qui avaient été brisés en l'absence des Winchester - certains sur d'autres continents. Pas du tout proche des 66, mais tout de même un chiffre inquiétant.

"Et vous n'avez pas pensé que c'était suffisamment important, quand j'ai demandé..." commença Harry avant de s'interrompre pour recommencer. "Vous ne pensez pas que vous auriez peut-être pu mentionner l'apocalypse quand on a passé presque 3 jour à essayer de relier les Détraqueurs aux démons ? Quand j'ai demandé dans quelle affaire vous trempiez ? Je veux dire, merde. L'apocalypse ? J'e crois que c'est plutôt important !"

"Tu crois que les Détraqueurs sont là à cause de ça ?" demanda Sam, mais Dean le coupa.

"C'est pas l'apocalypse. C'est juste les signes avant-coureurs," dit Dean. Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule.

"Faut que j'appelle ma femme," dit Harry.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée," dit Sam.

"Quoi ?!" demanda Harry sans en croire ses oreilles, et de plus en plus en colère. "Pas une bonne idée ? Vous me dites qu'on est à 2 douzaines de verrous près d'avoir Lucifer de retour sur Terre, qu'il y a des démons qui me courent après pour une raison ou pour une autre, et je ne peux même pas appeler ma FEMME pour avoir des nouvelles de mes GOSSES !"

"Mec," dit tranquillement Dean. "Tu peux appeler ta femme. Bien sûr que tu peux appeler ta femme." Harry vit Dean toiser Sam, tandis que lui-même prenait une grande respiration.

"Vous avez sacrément raison, je peux," marmonna Harry, se levant pour attraper son miroir.

"Juste, ne lui parle pas de l'apocalypse, okay ?" dit Dean. "C'est juste... il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer."

"D'accord," dit Harry. "Je ne crois pas... je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de lui dire de toute façon... C'est juste que... comment on va régler ça ?"

" _On_ va pas régler ça," dit Dean. "Sam et moi allons régler ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi."

"Ça a _quelque chose_ à voir avec lui, Dean," intervint Sam, "c'est pour ça que je voulais interroger ces démons. On doit savoir pourquoi ils le veulent."

"Pourquoi c'est important ?" demanda Dean. "Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'ils ne le choppent pas !"

"C'est important," répondit Harry avant que Sam ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, "parce que sinon on ne sait pas pendant combien de temps vous allez devoir protéger mes fesses ! Un jour ? Une semaine ? Jusqu'au putain de Soulèvement ?! Toute ma VIE ?! Ceci dit, c'est peut-être pas si terrible, peut-être qu'elle sera beaucoup plus courte que prévu ! Autant de bonnes raisons supplémentaires pour appeler ma femme !"

"Exactement," dit Sam. "On n'a pas de temps à perdre. Je vais chercher Ruby et lui demander si elle sait ce qu'il se passe." Sam enfilait déjà sa veste avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. "Ce sera pas long."

"Sam, on peut s'en sortir sans ta putain de petite-amie démoniaque !" cracha durement Dean.

"Tu sors avec un démon ?" demanda Harry, stupéfait, réalisant soudain qu'il avait supposé que cette Ruby que Sam parlait toujours de consulter était un autre Chasseur. Si c'était un démon... eh bien, la désapprobation de Dean avait plus de sens. Et de façon écœurante, la première ligne de la prophétie aussi.

"Je ne sors pas avec elle, je l'utilise," dit durement Sam. "Je sais ce que je fais."

"Vraiment ?" demanda Harry parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au message qu'il avait tenté de faire passer à Sam dans la Pensine - tout était question de choix. Mais, avec les anges qui sorteaint Dean de l'Enfer, et les démons qui essayaient probablement d'y tirer Sam... peut-être qu'Harry arrivait trop tard sur tous les plans, peut-être qu'il essayait en vain de lutter contre une prophétie qui se déroulait déjà, inarrêtable comme seules les prophéties le sont.

"Ce sera pas long," répéta Sam, et il sortit, ignorant la question de Harry et le sévère "Sam !" de Dean qui le suivit.

Harry se tourna vers Dean, sans savoir que dire.

"Appelle ta femme, et rejoins moi à la voiture," ordonna Dean, attrapant sa veste et ses clés avant de sortir précipitamment.

"Oui chef," dit Harry dans la chambre vide.

*

Au moment où Harry sortit de la chambre, Dean ne savait pas s'il était tellement en colère qu'il se sentait engourdi, ou s'il s'était calmé et se sentait engourdi - dans tous les cas, il pouvait gérer être engourdi.

"Ginny dit bonjour," dit Harry, et il lui fit un genre de demi sourire. Dean sourit aussi, se souvenant de la tête d'Harry quand il avait compris qu'il bavardait avec sa femme.

"La prochaine fois, dis lui bonjour aussi, hein," dit Dean en traînant, puis il se redressa, et se releva du capot de la voiture où il s'appuyait. "Tu joues au billard ?"

"Euh, non," répondit Harry, et ils se glissèrent dans l'Impala.

"Je suis à court de liquide, du coup je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu pourras regarder," l'informa Dean. Il vit Harry acquiescer, et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose devait être dit.

"Ruby... elle a aidé Sam, quand j'étais... bon, elle sait peut-être ce qu'ils te veulent," dit Dean sans respirer. "Je suis désolé de pas avoir pensé à cette histoire de durée avant. C'est juste que..."

"C'est juste que tu as toujours eu ta famille avec toi quand tu chasses," finit Harry à se place. "Tu as oublié que j'aimerais bien retrouver la mienne."

Dean grimaça, mais Harry n'était pas fâché, seulement compréhensif... et plus important, il avait raison.

"Ouais..." commença Dean, concentré sur la route. "Quand on était petit, Papa partait seul et nous laissait avec Sam. Et puis quand Sam a été un peu plus grand, des fois on partait juste tous les deux avec Papa ; c'est juste que ça fait longtemps."

Dean vit Harry hocher la tête du coin de l’œil, et lui fut reconnaissant qu'il semble accepter la situation, ou peut-être seulement s'y résigner.

"Tout va bien à la maison ?" demanda Dean.

"Je manque à mes enfants," dit Harry. "Ils sont trop jeunes pour s'inquiéter ceci dit, ce qui est agréable, étant donné que je n'ai pas pu répondre à ma femme quand elle m'a demandé quand est-ce que je rentre."

Dean sut que c'était la manière d'Harry de lui dire qu'il était toujours un peu énervé.

"Heureusement, Teddy est à l'école," continua Harry. "C'est toujours lui qui s'inquiète le plus, mais l'école devrait le distraire."

"Okay, mec, j'ai compris," dit Dean, en rentrant un peu la tête dans les épaules, se sentant sincèrement mal. "Tu as pris des cours avec Sam ou quoi ?

"Est-ce que j'ai dit que les parents de Teddy avaient tous les 2 été tués à la guerre ?" continua Harry alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge. "Je suis ce qu'il a de plus proche d'un père. J'imagine pas ce que ça pourrait être pour lui si je meurs..."

C'est pas vrai, pensa Dean, combien de temps était-il censé supporter cette culpabilité ?

"...ça le détruirait probablement, le pauvre. Il garderait les cheveux noirs et la peau pâle... il écrirait de la poésie dépressive..."

Et ce fut alors que Dean réagit, en tournant la tête vers Harry sur le siège passager. Bien évidemment, Harry faisait ce qu'on ne peut décrire que comme un sourire narquois.

"Satané connard !" s’exclama Dean. Harry rit.

"Tu aurais dû voir ta tête !" dit-il.

La voiture derrière eux klaxonna et Dean fut forcé de se concentrer sur la route. Il marmonna un juron quand Harry rit de plus belle. Dean résista pour s'empêcher de sourire, ne voulant pas satisfaire Harry. Ils se garèrent devant le bar quelques instants plus tard.

"Okay, adapte-toi à ce que je fais," dit Dean, et Harry hocha la tête.

L'endroit était comme d'habitude - sombre, miteux à la limite de la violation du code de la santé publique, une clientèle vaguement grossière... définitivement pas un bar à vin. Il y avait des jeux de fléchettes et des billards, et Dean aurait pu se faire des sous à l'un comme à l'autre, mais le billard était toujours plus sûr... et il y avait Harry à prendre en compte.

"Deux whisky," commanda Dean au bar. Il tendit l'argent et but les deux verres dès qu'on lui servit. Il se retourna vers Harry qui lui jetait un regard étrange, les deux sourcils levés.

"Quoi ?" demanda innocemment Dean. "Prends toi ton propre verre." Mais, en dépit de ça, il se tourna pour commander deux bières et en tendit une à Harry.

"Je peux les payer si tu veux," lui dit Harry.

"Nan, faut payer pour gagner," dit Dean. Il repéra une table de billard libre au fond de la salle. "Viens, j'vais t'apprendre à jouer."

Dean prépara le jeu et laissa Harry casser, lui donnant des indications par ci par là, mais il le laissa le plus souvent se débrouiller. Il rata intentionnellement beaucoup de ses propres coups pour faire durer la partie. Harry s'en sortait plutôt bien pour une première fois, et Dean s'assura de lui dire en lui faisant beaucoup plus de louanges qu'il en méritait réellement. Quand Harry ratait, Dean insistait toujours sur le fait que c'était un coup difficile, même quand ce n'était pas le cas. Quand il surprit Harry à rougir un peu, tout en semblant sincèrement étonné de la raison pour laquelle Dean était si flatteur, celui-ci lui fit un clin d’œil. Harry plissa légèrement les yeux mais ne dit rien.

Tout ceci paya quand les gars de la table d'à côté tombèrent finalement dans le panneau, faisant mine de rien la remarque que si Harry était si doué, peut-être qu'ils pourraient ajouter un petit enjeu financier à la partie. Dean en profita pour commander une autre bière pour lui et parla d'une façon un peu plus traînante que d'habitude, mais toujours en articulant normalement, pour l'instant.

Il les laissa affronter Harry pour commencer. Il semblait faire de son mieux, mais Dean n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il essayait vraiment ou s'il avait deviné quel était le _vrai_ jeu. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'était exactement ce que Dean avait espéré. Harry perdit de façon spectaculaire, et Dean s'assura de paraître beau joueur. Il dit à Harry qu'il avait plutôt bien joué pour une première fois, et de ne pas s'inquiéter pour l'argent... qu'il n'aurait qu'à lui payer une autre bière pour se rattraper.

"Mec, c'est trop bête que je n'ai plus de liquide," dit Dean, déçu. "Je parie que j'aurais pu récupérer ça si j'avais joué contre vous !"

Les gars rirent, et encore une fois Dean ne sut pas dire si Harry était juste lui même, ou s'il avait compris son but, mais les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres furent ceux dont Dean avait rêvé.

"Je pourrais t'avancer," dit Harry. "Je veux dire, c'est le moins que je puisse faire..."

"Mais nan mec, t'as pas à faire ça," dit Dean.

"Non non, ça me dérange pas," dit Harry. "Si ces messieurs sont prêts à te donner la chance de regagner ta mise..."

Les types firent un effort pour sembler y réfléchir, même si Dean savait bien qu'ils allait sauter sur l'occasion de se faire encore plus d'argent sur leur dos.

"Seulement..." dit Harry, et Dean se retourna rapidement vers lui, inquiet que peut-être, il n'ait finalement pas compris à quel jeu ils jouaient. "C'est juste que je ne suis pas très doué en taux de change... Je sais pas... Je veux dire... est-ce que 400 c'est assez pour parier ?"

*

"Mec ! C'était GÉNIAL !" dit Dean dès que les pauvres gars eurent quitté le bar sans un penny en poche.

"Je me suis dit que c'était la seule fois dans ma vie où je pourrais jouer le rôle de l'étranger naïf," dit Harry en souriant.

"Allez," dit Dean, "je te paye un coup."

"Non merci," dit Harry.

"Très bien," dit Dean, et il se commanda 3 autres verres, et les acheva bien vite. Il s'assura de ne pas regarder vers Harry après avoir reposé le dernier verre vide sur le bar. "Allons-y avant que ces types décident de reprendre leur fric par la force."

Il y eut un silence, et Harry dit doucement, "Peut-être que je devrais conduire."

Dean le regarda en plissant les yeux, parce qu'il savait ce qu'Harry suggérait. Et il savait aussi que les sorciers e conduisaient pas, puisqu'Harry lui avait dit.

"Tu ne sais même pas conduire," dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient dans la nuit humide. "Les sorciers ne conduisent pas."

"Ouais mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel sorcier," répondit Harry. "Allez, mec, je meurs d'envie de conduire ta caisse depuis que je l'ai vu. On n'est qu'à quelques rues et c'est quasiment désert..."

Bon dieu, Harry savait geindre exactement comme Sammy, pensa Dean.

"D'accord," dit Dean, "mais tu le dis pas à Sam, et je te laisse faire uniquement parce que tu as fait ce truc avec la magie et que je t'en dois une." Ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans sa tête... peut-être qu'Harry _devait_ conduire.

Harry prit joyeusement les clés et se glissa derrière le volant, avant de sortir prudemment du parking pour rejoindre la route. Ils passèrent quelques minutes dans le silence.

"Tu conduis comme une mamie," dit Dean. "J'avais pas de quoi m'inquiéter."

"Oh, ferme-la," dit Harry. "J'ai dit que je savais conduire, pas que je conduisais _souvent_."

"Espèce de bâtard ! J'ai changé d'avis, je conduis !" déclara Dean. Harry rit.

"Trop tard !" dit-il en se garant dans le parking du motel, tout en faisant un sourire diabolique à Dean.

*

Harry lisait à la table quand Sam revint enfin, à peu près 2 heures après que Dean et lui soient revenus du bar. Les lumières étaient touts éteintes sauf la petite lampe de bureau et Harry vit Sam s'arrêter dans l'entrée avant de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui. Harry lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer.

"Vous êtes rentrés comment ?" demanda Sam dans un murmure.

"En voiture," répondit Harry, et il vit une ligne apparaître entre les sourcils de Sam avant qu'il n'ajoute : "Il m'a laissé conduire, mais je ne suis pas censé te le dire."

Sam sembla soulagé, confirmant les soupçons d'Harry.

"Il fait ça souvent alors ?" chuchota Harry.

"C'est les rêves," répondit Sam, et Harry hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien à discuter. Tous les vétérans de guerre connaissaient les symptômes. Il jeta un œil à Dean, qui s'était effondré sur le lit et ronflait doucement.

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.

"Ouais," dit Sam dans un souffle. "On en parlera demain matin. Je ne veux pas le réveiller."

"Très bien," dit Harry, et il posa doucement son livre. "Je vais me coucher alors."

"Merci," dit Sam après un moment de silence, mais Harry ne répondit pas, parce qu'honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de ce pourquoi il le remerciait.

*

Le lendemain matin commença tôt, avant le lever du soleil, quand Sam fut réveillé en sursaut par la respiration hachée de Dean.

"Dean !" dit Sam. "Réveille toi !"

Heureusement, Dean se réveilla, mais Harry aussi. Sam le vit tâtonner pour trouver ses lunettes à côté de son lit, tandis que Dean se calmait.

"Ruby sait quelque chose ?" demanda Dean.

"Ouais," répondit Sam d'une voix éraillée, sachant que tôt ou tard il devrait tout dire - ça pouvait bien être à une heure indue du matin où aucun d'entre eux n'avait assez dormi.

"Harry est un sceau."


	22. Chapter 22

"Quoi ?!" demanda Harry en même temps que Dean disait : "Tu tu _fous_ de nous."

Sam ne s'embêta pas à leur répondre ; il continua simplement à fixer le plafond.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?" marmonna Harry. Sam commença à rire, et il entendit le léger ricanement de Dean dans le lit d'à côté. Il releva la tête et regarda Dean puis Harry, qui souriait doucement. "Vous pourriez compatir un peu plus, vous savez..."

"Non, vraiment pas," dit Dean en haussant les épaules, avant de se redresser pour s'adosser à la tête de lit.

"Merci," répondit Harry en haussant à son tour les épaules avant de s'asseoir. "Donc, je suis un sceau ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Je ne dois jamais mourir ? Parce que vous savez, une fois j'ai tué un gars qui s'essayait à l'immortalité et j'aimerais pas être hypocrite."

"Ruby ne savait pas grand chose, mais elle savait quand même qu'on avait énervé les démons en te protégeant... ou toi en nous protégeant," expliqua Sam en s'avançant au bout du lit. "Et que les démons ont besoin de toi pour quelque chose d'ici la fin de la semaine, qu'après ce sera trop tard et qu'ils ne pourront plus réessayer avant un siècle ou quelque chose comme ça. Donc, ouais, elle a conclu qu'Harry correspondait aux critères du sceau.

"Okay," dit Harry, "et comment exactement je 'corresponds aux critères' ?"

"Euh," commença Sam avec éloquence, "ils ont besoin du sacrifice d'un sauveur."

"Oh bon dieu," explosa Harry. "Les démons aussi ?! Combien de fois il va falloir que je dise au gens que je ne suis pas Jésus ! Je suis juste un type particulièrement malchanceux."

Sam fut surpris de la colère dans la voix d'Harry. Il était debout désormais, les poings serrés. Ses cheveux étaient soit assez drôlement coiffés par les couvertures, soit ils recommençaient à faire ce truc quand ils semblaient poussés par le vent et... ouais, ouais c'était ça.

"Harry mec, du calme," dit doucement Dean. Sam aurait plutôt eu envie de voir jusqu'où ça irait cette fois, mais ce n'était probablement pas la meilleure expérience à faire à l'étroit dans une chambre de motel. "On sait que t'es pas un sauveur, mais t'es probablement ce qu'ils ont de mieux."

Le vent s'arrêta autour d'Harry, et il sembla se reprendre.

"Je vais prendre une douche," dit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

"Euh, okay," dit Dean, et il cria : "laisse nous de l'eau chaude !"

La réponse d'Harry fut de repasser la tête par la porte de la salle de bain, son tshirt déjà dans ses mains, et de faire un geste à Dean, que Sam supposa être vulgaire en Angleterre, avant de disparaître à nouveau.

"Ouais, définitivement pas le comportement standard d'un sauveur," dit Dean, et il se concentra à nouveau sur son frère. "Alors, tu sais où et quand ils vont avoir besoin de lui ?"

"Non," dit Sam. "Je sais pas, mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire des recherches. Ça doit bien être mentionné quelque part. Peut-être qu'on peut appeler Bobby, ou tu pourrais demander à Castiel."

Sam vit le soleil pointer derrière les rideaux, et réalisa qu'ils ne dormiraient probablement pas plus cette nuit-là. Il regretta être resté éveillé si tard la veille, mais il lui avait fallu un moment pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Ruby. Il se mit à fouiller son sac, choisissant les habits qu'il mettrait une fois douché.

"C'est juste que je comprends pas," reprit Dean depuis son lit, après un long silence. "J'aurais cru que Cas nous aurait prévenu, que Harry est un sceau."

"Quoi ? Comme il nous a prévenu pour les Témoins, ou Samhain ? La seule raison pour laquelle il était là pour Samhain, c'est que Uriel et lui voulaient détruire la ville."

"Ouais, je suppose..." dit Dean. "Tu crois qu'il pourrait ne pas être au courant ?"

"Les anges sont pas censés tout savoir ?" demanda Sam. "Je veux dire... au moins quand il s'agit d'un truc important."

"Je sais pas," dit Dean en secouant la tête et en fixant le rayon de soleil qui perçait à travers les rideaux. "J'aurais cru que si Harry était un sceau, Cas serait passé et nous aurait dit de le protéger, sinon il me renverrait en Enfer."

Sam se mordit la lèvre, la colère familière à l'encontre de Cas pour ces menaces sur Dean le traversant de nouveau. Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda s'il était possible de tuer un ange.

"Et s'il savait déjà que j'étais avec vous ?" dit soudain Harry de derrière Sam. Il n'avait pas réalisé que la douche s'était arrêtée. Mais bizarrement, Harry était complètement sec, bien que Sam _avait_ entendu la douche à un moment donné.

"Tu t'es pas douché ?" demanda Sam.

Harry lui sourit. "Si, tu veux vérifier derrière mes oreilles ?"

Dean rit, et Sam lança un regard blasé à Harry. Dean et lui avaient beaucoup plus en commun que les yeux apparemment.

"T'es complètement sec !" se défendit Sam. Harry mit la main dans la poche de son pyjama et sortit sa baguette.

"La magie, tu te souviens ?" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

"Donc, tu crois que les anges savent que tu es avec nous ?" demanda Sam, espérant détourner l'attention.

"Ouais, je crois," dit Harry, son sourire diminuant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son lit et commençait à fouiller dans son sac sans fond.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?" demanda Dean.

Harry haussa une épaule, sortant toujours des livres et des vêtements de son sac, et il ne se retourna pas pour répondre.

"Eh bien, il t'a tiré de l'Enfer, non ?" dit Harry. "Je me suis dit que ça devait l'intéresser de savoir ce que tu fais et avec qui à tout moment."

Sam jeta un œil à Dean, qui ne semblait pas apprécier énormément ce que suggérait Harry. Étant donné leur dernière rencontre avec des anges, Sam n'en fut pas surpris.

*

Quand ce fut le tour de Sam de prendre la salle de bain, Harry commença à faire l'inventaire de ses livres. Il lui en faudrait plus. Il devrait envoyer Phil faire quelques raids à la bibliothèque, mais cela impliquerait inévitablement des questions. Il avait été vague avec son équipe jusque là. La plupart acceptaient le fait que les Winchester étaient des amis moldus éclairés qui avaient besoin d'un peu de protection supplémentaire. Personne ne semblait douter de l'histoire d'Harry, même s'il savait qu'elle était plein d'incohérences. Quant à l'absence prolongée d'Harry avec l'équipe - eh bien, ils l'attribuaient à sa tendance à travailler seul.

Il regarda vers Dean, se demandant s'il aurait dû dire qu'il avait vu Castiel. Mais cela impliquerait aussi plus de questions - comme pourquoi Castiel lui était apparu pour commencer. _'Bon, vous voyez, il y a cette horrible prophétie, mais toi et Sam êtes les seuls à pouvoir l'écouter.'_ Harry s'imaginait le dire, _'du coup on sait pas à quel point c'est horrible, mais étant donné que le Voyant s'est suicidé de façon plutôt théâtrale... bah c'est probablement pas une prophétie à propos d'un pique-nique au parc.'_

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire de toute façon... La Fin. Peut-être qu'être l'alpha et l'oméga de la Fin signifiait que Sam et Dean allaient réussir à stopper l'apocalypse... oublions les avertissements de mauvais augure sur leur déchirure entre le ciel et l'enfer... oublions que Sam était déjà d'une façon ou d'une autre associé avec un démon et que Dean avait la marque de la main d'un ange sur la peau de son épaule.

Une fois que Sam sortit de la douche, Dean prit sa place, les maudissant déjà pour avoir prit toute l'eau chaude avant même d'avoir vérifié. Sam secoua ses cheveux mouillés comme s'il était un chien en réponse.

Harry attrapa sa baguette et la secoua vaguement dans la direction de Sam. L'expression sur le visage de Sam alors que ses cheveux séchaient soudain n'avait pas de prix. En particulier puisqu'il semblait que ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus volumineux quand on les séchait plutôt que de les laisser sécher tout seul.

"Harry !" dit Sam. "Y a une raison pour laquelle j'utilise pas de sèche-cheveux !"

Harry rit simplement, et Dean l'imita quand il sortit de la salle de bain. Sam y retourna rapidement, et revint avec ses cheveux de nouveau mouillés.

"Il est un peu vaniteux, non ?" dit Harry. Dean rit de nouveau, mais c'était plus à cause du cri de 'oh va te faire foutre !' de Sam qu'à cause la remarque d'Harry.

Au moment où ils étaient tous prêts à sortir chercher un endroit pour petit-déjeuner, Harry se sentait plutôt bien, étant donné que des démons essayait de le kidnapper pour qu'il aide à préparer l'apocalypse. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient vraiment régler ça. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être à la maison d'ici la fin de la semaine comme Ginny l'espérait... comme il avait essayé de la convaincre que ce serait le cas.

Harry ouvrit grand la porte du motel, sachant que tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de survivre à cette semaine, et ensuite il pourrait rentrer à la maison comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme s'il n'y avait pas une menace imminente d'apocalypse... il pourrait rentrer et profiter du temps qu'il lui restait avec sa famille - quel que dure ce temps. Personne à la maison n'aurait à le savoir ; il pourrait se taire et les laisser vivre sans inquiétude.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut et fut remplacé par une expression de profonde incrédulité dès qu'il franchit la porte.

Là, appuyé contre le capot de l'Impala avec une expression légèrement houleuse, se trouvait Ron Weasley.

"Alors c'est vrai," dit Ron, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Euh, salut ?" dit Harry. "Ron, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"C'est plutôt marrant en fait..." répondit Ron, gardant toujours un regard plutôt énervé. "J'étais au magasin hier, et tu devineras jamais qui est entré là comme s'il était en pleine possession de ses droits..."

Harry savait que Dean et Sam étaient à la fois perdus et nerveux, et il n'aimait pas vraiment la partie 'nerveux'. Ron ne savait pas que c'était des Chasseurs... sauf si, peut-être que Ginny lui avait dit. Il devait comprendre pourquoi Ron était en colère contre lui, et ce que ça avait à voir avec le magasin, et comment faire comprendre à Ron qui Dean et Sam étaient sans qu'il en fasse tout un plat comme Drago.

"Malefoy," répondit Ron sans attendre. Les pensées d'Harry stoppèrent net.

"Il n'a pas fait ça," dit Harry sans y croire.

"Ouais, bah c'est aussi comme ça que je l'ai pris," répondit Ron. "Je l'ai juste regardé. Bon, lui et le magnifique bleu qu'il avait sur la figure."

Harry vit Dean grimacer de culpabilité du coin de l’œil. Malefoy aurait facilement pu soigner ce bleu, alors pourquoi l'avait-il laissé ?

"Donc, il arrive au comptoir... Il est quasiment tout seul dans le magasin. George était à l'arrière," continua Ron. "Et puis je me suis rappelé ce que tu m'avais dit - ne pas délibérément le contrarier. Essayer d'être poli... donc j'ai dit 'Malefoy' tout à fait poliment... et puis je lui ai montré son visage et lui ai demandé si les gens lui faisaient toujours payer toute cette histoire de Mangemort."

"Ron..." dit Harry, exaspéré. "Ça c'est pas être poli."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" dit Ron avec un rictus. "J'aurais pu dire 'dégage de mon magasin espèce de connard, j'espère qu'ils te cogneront plus fort la prochaine fois !'"

Harry sentit Dean bouger à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas un bon mouvement. Ron sembla s'en apercevoir, et son sourire disparut, remplacé par un masque de confusion momentanée, avant qu'il ne s’éclaircisse la gorge et continue.

"Quoi qu'il en soit," dit-il, "c'est là que ça devient intéressant. Malefoy me dit 'En fait, Weasley, j'ai eu ce charmant souvenir d'un voyage en Amérique que j'ai fait l'autre jour."

Ron fit sa meilleure imitation de Malefoy, la voix traînante et tout. Étant donné les nombreuses années qu'il avait eu pour s'entraîner, c'était plutôt au point.

"Donc," continua-t'il, "je me suis dit qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec les Détraqueurs, parce que c'est tout ce dont parlent les journaux américains, ou sinon pourquoi il serait au magasin à se vanter ? Du coup, je lui demande ce qu'il faisait en Amérique et je lui dit que j'espère que c'est toi qui lui a fait cette marque, parce que c'est un connard."

"Non, c'était moi," dit soudain Dean. "Je serais toi, je ferais gaffe."

Harry vit les yeux de Ron s'attarder un moment sur Dean, avant de passer sur Sam. Il déglutit visiblement, et Harry dût bien admettre qu'il était plutôt impressionné par la façon dont Ron ne s'effondrait pas face au mur d'intimidation qui semblait émaner des Winchester.

"Ouais, bah, c'est ce qu'il a dit," répondit Ron. "Il a dit 'qu'un _ami commun_ lui avait demandé _un coup de main_ pour un petit problème de _chasse_ ' - je le cite. Bon, je suis plutôt sûr de ne pas avoir d'ami commun avec Malefoy, Harry. Donc ouais, j'ai très bien compris ce qu'il me disait."

"Je lui avait dit de ne rien dire à personne," se retrouva à dire Harry, avec le sentiment familier d'être furieux contre Malefoy. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de te parler de ça !?"

"Bah c'est exactement ce que je lui ai demandé," dit Ron, "ou plutôt c'est George qui l'a fait, parce qu'entre temps il était revenu de l'arrière-boutique, et tu sais comment il est avec les anciens Mangemorts."

Harry manqua une respiration, et il se rendit compte qu'il redoutait la suite de l'histoire.

"Malefoy s'est excusé - il s'est _excusé_ \- auprès de George d'être venu à la boutique," dit Ron comme si c'était le plus scandaleux dans l'histoire, mais Harry reconnut que ça ne l'avait que simplement surpris. Ron le toisa, puis continua. "Ensuite il a dit que parfois les gens sont dépassés par la situation. Et puis il a posé son collier sur le comptoir et il m'a dit que si jamais je me retrouvais en Amérique, j’apprécierais peut-être de le porter."

Sur ce, Ron passa la main sous le col de son tshirt et en sortit l'amulette familière - celle qu'ils avaient oublié de reprendre à Malefoy avant qu'il ne parte.

"Je l'ai ramené à Hermione, une fois que j'ai vérifié qu'il n'était pas ensorcelé," dit Ron. "Elle s'est renseigné. Il se trouve que ça empêche les possessions démoniaques."

"Ouais," dit Harry, et il passa la main sous son propre vêtement, libérant l'amulette jumelle qu'il portait toujours autour du cou. "J'en ai un aussi."

Ron le regardait toujours avec colère, et Harry était toujours furieux et estomaqué du comportement de Malefoy, mais Dean et Sam avaient paru se détendre un peu en voyant l'amulette autour du cou de Ron.

"Ron-" dit Harry, qui attendait toujours de savoir pourquoi Ron était là, mais ce dernier le coupa.

"Donc," continua Ron, "j'ai réfléchi. Ok, Harry s'est retrouvé le nez dans des problèmes de démons. Très bien, pourquoi pas. Il est grand, il peut se débrouiller tout seul. Sauf que ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'au moment où tu as besoin d'aide, c'est Malefoy que tu choisis visiblement d’appeler, plutôt que ton meilleur pote !'

"Attends..." dit lentement Harry, réalisant soudain la raison de la colère de Ron. "Tu es _jaloux_ parce que j'ai appelé Malefoy et pas toi ?"

"Je suis pas jaloux !" déclara Ron avec colère. "Je suis furieux parce que ce dans quoi tu es impliqué est visiblement plus que tu ne laisses paraître, et que pour une raison quelconque Malefoy est au courant de tout alors que ta famille est complètement dans le noir ! Depuis quand tu te confies à Malefoy, Harry ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé de l'aide, et à Hermione ?"

"Ron, c'est rien," tenta doucement Harry. "Malefoy en fait tout un foin pour rien. Je lui en ai parlé parce que j'avais besoin de l'aide d'une Langue-de-Plomb. Dès que j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'un Auror-slash-assistant d'une boutique de farces et attrapes, ou d'un avocat, je vous appellerai."

D'après la façon dont le visage de Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge, Harry se dit que son dernier argument n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

"Ce n'est pas rien, Harry !" dit durement Ron. "J'ai parlé à Ginny. Elle m'a dit que tu avais appelé à pas d'heure juste pour savoir si tout le monde allait bien."

Harry se maudit intérieurement, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

"J'avais euh... le mal du pays," tenta Harry. Ron continua de le fixer. "Vous me manquiez ?"

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

"Eh bien, maintenant on sait pourquoi tu 'ne dois pas dire de mensonges'," dit Dean à côté. "Apparemment, t'es nul."

"Dean, tu n'aides pas vraiment là," soupira Harry.

"Et ça c'est encore autre chose," dit Ron en élevant la voix. "Après que j'ai parlé à Ginny de ce que Malefoy avait dit, elle m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé il y a des _jours_ que tu étais avec des Chasseurs. Tu ne penses pas que c'était peut-être quelque chose que tu aurais pu inclure dans ton rapport au bureau ? Je te jure Harry, après ce que m'a dit Malefoy, je pensais que tu te faisais Chasser."

"Bah écoute, Malefoy n'était pas sensé dire quoi que ce soit et Ginny-" commença Harry en criant.

"Hey !" cria Sam, et Harry et Ron se turent immédiatement. "Peut-être qu'on pourrait aller discuter à l'intérieur, et plus bas. Vous aller attirer l'attention."

"Oh, c'est vrai.." dit Harry, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Hum, écoute Ron, viens prendre le petit-déj’ avec nous. Je t'expliquerai."

"Très bien, mais seulement s'il y a des saucisses," répondit Ron avec colère.

*

Sam s'assit en face de Ron au bord du banc dans le restaurant, et Dean et Harry prirent les sièges côté fenêtres. C'était la seule solution pour que ni les sorciers ni les Chasseurs se sentent enfermés.

Sam ne savait pas trop quoi penser de l'ami d'Harry. Il l'avait reconnu des souvenirs qu'il avait vu, et il connaissait son nom d'après les livres qu'il avait lu. Il savait que Ron Weasley avait passé la guerre à se battre avec Harry et leur autre amie Hermione, qu'il avait épousé ensuite. Ron était plus grand qu'Harry - bon, pour être honnête, tout le monde semblait plus grand qu'Harry - et presque aussi grand que Dean. Ses cheveux roux, c'était quelque chose. Sam se dit que ce devait être un truc de sorcier, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu de cheveux aussi roux que ceux de Ron.

Il ne savait rien de sa personnalité, en revanche. En fait, à ce moment-là, il lui faisait penser à Dean - tout en colère envers Harry qui ne lui avait pas dit qu'il pourrait être en danger. Il lui faisait aussi penser à son frère parce qu'il bavait sur le menu comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis 3 jours.

"Okay, allons-y," dit Harry une fois qu'il eurent commandé. Il sortit sa baguette et lança le sort d'assourdissement qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de Sam.

"Ron," dit Harry, "je voudrais te présenter Sam et Dean Winchester. Dean, Sam, voici Ron Weasley - mon meilleur ami et beau-frère."

"Enchanté," dit Sam.

"Tu es... tu fais la même chose qu'Harry ?" demanda Dean, avant d'ajouter : "Attraper les mauvais sorciers ?"

"Ouais," répondit Harry à la place de Ron, "en fait c'est mon commandant en second, à la maison."

"J'ai cru que tu avais dit travailler dans un magasin," intervint Sam, un peu perdu. Ron sourit à belles dents.

"C'est le cas," dit-il avec enthousiasme. "Je suis copropriétaire d'une boutique avec mon frère George. Mais j'y travaille qu'un jour ou deux par semaine." Ron passa son bras par-dessus les épaules d'Harry. "Ça aide que mon patron soit aussi copropriétaire du magasin. Oh, et mon meilleur pote, bien sûr."

"Dégage," dit Harry, haussant les épaules pour se débarrasser du bras de Ron, mais il le dit en souriant. Ron enleva son bras docilement et rit, puis sembla se reprendre et regarda de nouveau Harry avec sévérité.

"En parlant de meilleurs potes, tu voudrais pas me dire ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda-t'il. "Tes rapports étaient tellement chiants. Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne rentrais tout simplement pas. Et puis je découvre que tu traînes avec des Chasseurs ! Tu n'as pas pensé que peut-être _ça_ pourrait être important à mentionner dans tes rapports ? Tu connais le protocole sur les Chasseurs. Tu les déclares et tu restes à une putain de bonne distance... euh, sans vouloir vous vexer les gars."

Sam et Dean haussèrent les épaules.

"C'estPhilquiécritmesrapports," marmonna Harry à toute vitesse.

Avant que Sam ne puisse lui demander de répéter, Ron dit :

"Ne me dis pas que..." dit-il, exaspéré.

"J'étais occupé," se défendit Harry.

"Occupé avec Malefoy ?" demanda Ron. "Parce que c'est ça que je veux savoir... qu'importe les Chasseurs, pourquoi t'as eu besoin d'une Langue-de-Plomb, et, pour l'amour de Merlin, pourquoi choisir _Malefoy_ ?"

"Il fallait que j'entre au Département des Mystères américain," dit Harry, "et Malefoy m'en devait une."

"Malefoy en doit une au mon entier pour être né," ajouta Ron avec dédain.

"Fais gaffe..." dit calmement Dean, mais Sam n'était pas sûr que Ron l'ai entendu par dessus la réponse enthousiaste d'Harry.

"Exactement ! C'est pour ça que je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui pour fermer sa bouche à propos de ça !"

Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux, tandis que la serveuse revenait avec un grand plateau avec leur repas. Ils attendirent qu'elle soit partie pour reprendre.

"Okay, donc jusque là, tu travailles secrètement avec des Chasseurs, t'es introduit dans des départements secrets du Gouvernements, tu frayes avec d'anciens Mangemorts, et tu inquiètes ta famille..." déclara Ron. "Il me semble que tu devrais commencer au début, ou je vais sérieusement commencer à croire les rumeurs qui dises que tu deviens taré."

Là-dessus, Ron se fourra une saucisse entière dans la bouche et mâcha avec enthousiasme avant de faire le geste de 'vas-y, parle' vers Harry.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, et effectivement, commença au début. C'était la version abrégée évidemment. La rencontre avec les Winchester tandis que les Mangemorts les attaquaient - Ron fit une grimace de sympathie vers Sam et Dean. Harry découvrant qu'ils étaient Chasseurs, mais ne voulant pas les laisser dans protection... alors il a cherché et développé le Patronus permanent, puis il a dû s'introduire au Département des Mystères pour pouvoir produire le sort - à ce moment, Sam et Dean durent montrer à Ron les animaux bleus argentés sur leur bague et bracelet.

"Oh, 'Mione va vouloir voir tes notes là-dessus !" dit Ron la bouche pleine de frites. Ron mangeait comme... eh bien, comme Dean. C'était légèrement dégoûtant.

Sam se retrouva à regarder Ron et Dean, et à contempler la façon dont ils semblaient tous deux dévorer leur nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours. Il regarda Harry et le vit lui sourire comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il pensait.

"Donc," dit Ron une fois qu'il eut avalé, "tu as donné leur protection aux Winchester. Pourquoi ne pas déclarer leur position comme tu étais censé le faire, et partir ?"

"Eh ben," dit Harry jouant un peu avec les œufs dans son assiette, "ils sont plus ou moins en train de m'aider maintenant, parce que... bon, il s'avère que les Détraqueurs sont probablement dans le coin à cause des démons, et qui de mieux placé pour nous aider avec les démons que des Chasseurs ?"

Sam vit le visage pâle de Ron blanchir encore un peu plus.

"Donc, il y a vraiment des démons dans tout ça ?" dit Ron d'un léger couinement.

"Ouais," dit Harry. "On dirait euuuuuh... bon, on dirait qu'il y a... en fait, il y a une possibilité que..."

Harry bredouillait, et Sam ne savait pas trop comment l'aider. Est-ce qu'ils voulaient vraiment avoir une autre conversation du style 'désolé de te le dire, mais ça pourrait bien être l'Apocalypse' ? Comment pourraient-ils l'éviter ?

"Les démons en ont après Harry," coupa brusquement Dean. "Sam et moi on le protège."

Ron se tourna vers Dean, les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Harry grimaçait.

"Merci Dean," dit-il, sarcastique.

"Tu mens mal Harry," répondit Dean. "Je me suis dit que la vérité nous épargnerait un paquet d'emmerdes."

"Quoi ?" dit Ron. "Comment ? Pourquoi ? Des démons ?!"

"Tout va bien," dit Sam, en essayant d'apaiser Ron. "On s'en occupe. Ce sera finit d'ici la fin de la semaine."

"Mais _pourquoi_ ces démons sont après lui ?" demanda Ron avec insistance.

Dean soupira, et regarda Sam d'un air implorant.

"Okay, c'est bon," soupira Sam. "Harry est un peu... eh bien, c'est un sceau."

Ron regarda Harry, confus.

"Il me paraît bien humain pourtant," dit-il lentement. Dean laissa échapper un rire.

"Les sceaux sont comme des verrous sur une porte," dit Sam, en se lançant dans le discours habituel. "Si les démons en brisent suffisamment, alors... alors ce sera l'apocalypse."

"Merlin !" dit Ron.

"Euh, okay," dit Sam sans comprendre que la légende du Roi Arthur avait à voir avec tout ça. "En tout cas, Harry est un sceau, donc on doit les empêcher de... euh, de le briser."

"Et alors ce ne sera pas l'apocalypse ?" dit Ron.

"Euh, ben, ouais, bien sûr..." dit Sam, parce que merde, qu'importait ce que Ron croyait. Il surpris Harry froncer les sourcils vers lui, et il sentait Dean prétendre délibérément n'avoir pas entendu cette partie de la conversation, mais Sam s'en fichait. Ils empêcheraient _réellement_ l'apocalypse. Ils le devaient.

"Qu'es-ce que tu leur as dit, à la maison ?" demanda soudain Harry, peut-être dans le but de changer de sujet. "Je veux dire, ils doivent savoir que tu es ici. Tu ne leur as rien dit sur ce dont Malefoy t'a parlé, hein ?"

"J'ai juste réarrangé mes vacances," répondit Ron. "J'ai dit que c'était chiant sans toi, et que j'irais faire un tour en Amérique pour te dire bonjour et peut-être visiter un peu après."

"Ok," dit Harry, "quoi que tu fasse, ne dit _rien_ à personne, même pas à mon équipe ici, à propos du fait Sam et Dean sont des Chasseurs. En fait, ne les appelle même pas par leurs noms ! Appelle-les Sal et Dirk Windermere, et dis-leur que ce sont des Moldus qu'on a rencontré pendant la guerre."

"T'es vraiment un mauvais menteur," dit Ron en riant. "Heureusement que t'es respecté."

"Merci, dit Harry, impassible, avant de sourire malicieusement. "Eh bien, puisque t'es là maintenant. Tu vas pouvoir nous aider à faire des recherches !"

Ron grogna. "Non merci. Je laisserais ça à Hermione."

Sam releva la tête avec inquiétude alors qu'Harry se tendait et lançait un regard effaré à Ron.

"Elle n'est pas..." dit Harry. Ron rayonna.

"Elle sera là dans 2h."


	23. Chapter 23

Apparemment, le fait que Ron soit moins en colère signifiait qu'il avait plus de questions à poser. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué la voiture sur le chemin du restaurant, trop occupé à être en colère contre Harry. Désormais en revanche, Dean était bombardé de questions plus stupides les unes que les autres.

"Ça a la même taille à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur !" avait-il dit en entrant dans la voiture. Dean n'avait pas trop su quoi répondre à ça, alors il avait seulement passé la marche arrière et était sorti du parking.

"Il sert à quoi ce bouton ? C'est pour le sans-fil ?" demanda Ron depuis le siège arrière, en faisant passer son long bras entre Dean et Sam pour désigner les boutons de la radio.

"Le quoi ?" demanda Dean. "C'est le volume pour le lecteur cassette."

"Lecteur cassette ? C'est quoi ?" enchaîna Ron, et Harry gémit.

"C'est le sans-fil, Ron," dit-il d'un ton qui signifiait aussi 'maintenant s'il te plaît tais-toi.'

"J'ai conduit une voiture une fois !" dit Ron à personne en particulier. "C'était une voiture volante. Tu te souviens de la Ford, Harry ?"

"Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?" répondit Harry. "Tu nous as fait prendre un arbre."

"Seulement parce que j'avais plus d'essence," dit Ron, comme si conduire en panne sèche était parfaitement normal. Dean se disait déjà que ce gars-là était beaucoup trop près de son Impala.

"Tu es tombé en panne pendant qu'on _volait_ , Ron," dit Harry. "C'est pas étonnant que la voiture soit partie sans nous."

Dean resserra sa prise sur le volant, ses poings blanchissant à mesure qu'il imaginait Harry et Ron dégringoler du ciel à bord d'une vieille Ford, le sol se rapprochant d'eux à toute vitesse...

"Dean", dit doucement Sam, et Dean se reprit juste à temps pour se garer dans le parking du motel.

Harry et Ron discutaient toujours à l'arrière, Harry tentant encore une fois de convaincre Ron de rentrer en Angleterre.

"J'aime pas ça Sam," dit doucement Dean. "Maintenant on va avoir 2 civils à surveiller."

Harry et Ron ouvrirent leurs portes et sortirent, en claquant tous les deux les portes un peu trop fort, alors que leur dispute sur le degré de danger dans lequel se trouvait Harry s'enflammait.

"Ron est un Auror, comme Harry," dit Sam. "On sait que Harry peut se débrouiller en combat, et Ron a eu le même entrainement et il s'est battu dans la même guerre. Hermione Granger-Weasley s'est aussi battu. Ce sont pas des civils."

"C'est pas des Chasseurs non plus," répondit Dean, et il sortit de la voiture. Harry et Ron avaient déjà ouvert la porte de la chambre. Comment ils avaient fait ça sans avoir les clés, Dean ne demanda pas.

"Qui s'occupe des enfants ?" demandait Harry à Ron.

"Les parents d'Hermione," répondit-il. "On a tout organisé Harry. Tu te débarrasseras pas de nous."

"Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'être là _tous les deux_!" dit Harry. "Et si quelque chose vous arrivait ?! Vos gosses grandiront sans leurs parents. On a déjà assez d'orphelins dans cette famille !"

"Oh, donc tu admets que c'est dangereux alors !" s'exclama Ron, ignorant complètement le reste de la plainte d'Harry.

"Oui, mais j'ai pas besoin de votre aide !" répondit-il.

"Ça suffit !" dit Dean, et Ron et Harry s'arrêtèrent net. Ron regardait nerveusement Dean et Sam, tandis que Harry semblait quelque peu soulagé que quelqu'un ait interrompu cette conversation.

"On a affaire à des démons, ce qui veut dire que c'est Sam et moi les patrons," continua Dean. "Toi et ta femme pouvez aider pour les recherches, mais quand on en sera à se battre... _si_ on en vient à se battre... et qu'on vous dit de rester à l'écart, vous resterez à l'écart. Est-ce que c'est clair ?"

"Oui chef," répondit Ron. Dean sourit à l'expression que fit Ron quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de répondre.

"Oui chef," lui fit écho Harry, mais cette fois ce n'était pas une réponse réflexe. Harry lui donnait réellement autorité sur lui. Bizarrement, cela rendit Dean mal à l'aise, mais il essaya de le cacher. Harry essayait de montrer à Ron que Dean et Sam _étaient_ réellement l'autorité en la matière, et Dean devrait plutôt lui être reconnaissant.

"Est-ce que tu veux continuer à suivre ton équipe Harry ?" demanda Sam. "Parce que je me dis que ce serait mieux de rester au même endroit jusqu'à ce qu'on ait compris exactement ce qu'il se passe.

"Tu as raison," répondit Harry. "Laissez moi leur parler, et je vous tiens au courant. Ils devraient pas avoir de problème sans moi. A part votre euh...'attaque', les Détraqueurs sont plutôt dociles. Je peux utiliser la salle de bain pour appeler Deacon et Phil ?

"Pas de problème," dit Dean avec un geste de la main.

Une fois qu'Harry eut disparu dans la salle de bain, Dean réalisa que Ron se tenait là comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire maintenant qu'Harry n'était plus là. En fait, maintenant que Dean y pensait, Ron les avait principalement ignorés, lui et Sam, depuis qu'il était arrivé.

"Tu peux t'asseoir," dit Dean. Ron regarda d'un air incertain les deux lits défaits, et s'assit tout au bout de celui extra-long de Sam.

"Alors, tu connais Harry depuis l'école, c'est ça ?" demanda Sam, avec sa voix qui disait 'je suis inoffensif et amical'.

"Ouais, depuis qu'on a 11 ans," répondit Ron. "C'est mon meilleur ami."

Dean hocha la tête distraitement, en ramassant son sac d'arme pour le vider sur son lit. Il devait faire l'inventaire. S'il n'y avait que des démons, alors toutes ces armes seraient inutiles et il n'aurait vraiment besoin que du couteau, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de vérifier ses réserves de balles en argent et en fer, au cas où.

"Hum..." dit Ron. "Donc... Je croyais... et bien... les histoires..."

Dean releva la tête pour regarder Ron avec curiosité.

"C'est juste que..." continua Ron. "Vous devriez pas être en train d'essayer de tous nous tuer ?"

Dean leva un sourcil et regarda Sam, qui semblait plus inquiet que confus.

"On devrait ?" demanda lentement Dean. Ron pâlit légèrement.

"Non !" dit-il. "C'est juste que les histoires..."

"Quelles histoires ?" demanda Sam.

"Oh euh, ben, il y a / _harles Carillon et les Cruels Chasseurs_ et puis il y a _Madeleine et les Moldus Mabouls_... vous savez, les contes pour les enfants," répondit Ron comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Vous avez des contes sur des Chasseurs ?" demanda Dean.

"Ouais," dit Ron, "et ils essayent toujours de tuer les sorciers."

"Donc," dit lentement Sam," les Chasseurs sont la version sorcière du Grand Méchant Loup ?"

"Le quoi ?" demanda Ron. "Comme les loups-garous ?"

"T'inquiètes," dit Dean. "Écoute, Harry nous a tout expliqué. On va pas te tuer, parce que pour autant qu'on ait vu, vous n'êtes pas diaboliques - juste des phénomènes. Donc, tant que tu t'en vas pas buter des gens, on est bon. Compris ?"

"Dean..." dit Sam alors que Ron hochait vigoureusement la tête.

"Ce sont des armes à feu ?" demanda Ron, interrompant ce que Sam allait dire contre la façon de faire de Dean.

"Oui," dit lentement Dean en se demandant si Ron était aveugle.

"Je connais les armes à feu !" dit Ron. "Hermione m'a montré quelques films moldus. J'en avais jamais vu en vrai. Je peux toucher ?"

Dean attrapa un de ses pistolets, revérifia qu'il n'était pas chargé même s'il savait très bien qu'il ne l'était pas, et le tendit à Ron... qui regarda immédiatement par le canon et appuya sur la détente.

Dean regarda Sam avec la plus grande incrédulité, et trouva Sam avec la même expression.

"Est-ce que vous pouvez tirer sur des fantômes ?" demanda Ron, en appuyant et réappuyant sur la sécurité comme s'il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait. "Parce que, je veux dire, on peut les traverser, et ils peuvent traverser les murs... alors une balle touchera quoi ?" Les yeux de Ron se mirent à briller. "Vous avez des balles ?! Je peux en voir ?"

"Non !" dit Dean, les yeux écarquillés. "Y a pas moyen que je te donne une arme _et_ une balle."

Ron sembla surpris puis un peu déçu.

"Et non," répondit Sam. "On ne peut pas tirer sur des fantômes avec des balles. On peut les toucher avec du sel ceci dit, ou du fer - du coup on fait des balles spéciales pour eux."

"Depuis quand vous êtes des Chasseurs ?" demanda Ron, fasciné par le fait d'avoir trouvé la chambre vide.

"Depuis toujours," répondit Dean. Ron hocha la tête distraitement.

"Je suppose que les sorciers n'ont pas d'armes à feu," dit lentement Sam, "et même qu'ils n'y connaissent rien."

"Non," dit Ron, en mettant la sécurité avant d'appuyer sur la détente, puis en enlevant la sécurité avant d'appuyer sur la détente. "Mon père a voulu en démonter une une fois, mais ma mère l'a pas laissé faire. Mon père aime démonter et remonter des trucs de Moldus."

"Hum-hum, ta mère est brillante," dit Dean. "Et si je reprenais cette arme maintenant."

Juste à ce moment-là, Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Dean vit Ron se retourner pour montrer l'arme à Harry avec enthousiasme.

"Bordel de merde !" dit Harry en se jetant instantanément au sol. Ron sembla perdu, mais Dean et Sam riaient.

"Jolis réflexes Harry," dit Dean, "mais tu nous prends pour qui ? Y a pas moyen qu'on lui ait donné une arme chargée."

Harry se releva et leur lança un regard mauvais. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et tendit l'arme à Dean - le canon en premier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu disais à leur propos, Sam ? Qu'ils ne sont pas des civils ?" dit doucement Dean à son frère.

"Ouais, mais les armes sont inutiles contre les démons de toute façon, à part le Colt," répondit Sam.

"Les Détraqueurs sont à Philadelphie," dit Harry. "Ils rendent probablement quelques personnes malheureuses, mais ils n'attaquent pas directement. Mon équipe s'en occupe. Je leur ai dit que je suivrais quelques pistes aujourd'hui."

"Ok," dit Dean. "Il faut qu'on sache exactement où et quand ils ont besoin de toi. On est en position de défense, et ce serait bien de savoir quand les attaques seront les plus fortes."

"On devrait l'emmener chez Bobby," dit Sam. "Pour le mettre dans la chambre forte."

Dean secoua la tête. "J'ai pas envie d'emmener ce genre de problèmes chez Bobby si c'est pas absolument nécessaire. En plus, ils trouveront bien un moyen de l'attirer dehors je pense. Tuer ses amis... comme ils ont fait avec Papa."

Sam hocha la tête, mais ne sembla pas très heureux de cette décision. Harry et Ron semblaient vaguement horrifiés, mais pas surpris. D'après ce que Harry lui avait montré dans le bol-mémoire, Dean savait qu'il avait été trompé de façon similaire par le passé.

Ils décidèrent d'attendre que cette Hermione arrive avant de donner le premier cours de démonologie à Ron. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se répéter. Ainsi, Harry et Ron commencèrent à parler de la politique de chez eux, ce qui semblait tout aussi ennuyeux que la politique habituelle, ou alors bien trop ridicule pour être vrai.

Dean et Sam firent l'inventaire des livres qu'ils avaient déjà, et commencèrent une liste des autres sources qu'ils pourraient demander à Phil de retrouver pour eux. Sam se mit sur son ordinateur pour chercher d'autres sources en ligne, mais Dean étaient sûr qu'ils les avaient toutes épuisées il y avait des jours de cela et c'était toujours agaçant de devoir parcourir tous les sites débiles avant de trouver ceux vraiment utiles.

Tandis qu'ils travaillaient, Dean réfléchit sur l'ami de Harry. Contrairement à Phil, il avait semblé être amical avec eux plutôt vite. Bon, peut-être que 'amical' n'était pas le bon terme, mais il paraissait leur faire confiance pour la seule raison que Harry leur faisait confiance. Dean le surprit tout de même à leur lancer des regards méfiants de temps en temps. Le gars riait fort et souriait souvent, et faisait des blagues sur les gens du bureau ou sur des politiciens auxquelles Dean se surprit à rire.

Dean n'avait jamais eu d'ami comme ça, seulement Sammy, mais il se dit que Sammy comptait. En fait, puisqu'Harry était orphelin et que Ron était son beau-frère, Dean se dit que Ron comptait probablement comme frère, et ouais... ça expliquait pourquoi il était si énervé quand ils l'avaient vu ce matin. Dean tuerait Sam s'il traversait l'océan pour se mettre dans les emmerdes sans lui demander de l'aide. En fait, Dean tuerait Sam simplement s'il traversait l'océan, parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il devrait prendre l'avion pour sauver ses fesses.

Juste quand Sam et Dean finissaient leur liste de livres à trouver, on frappa à la porte. Harry se leva de là où il était vautré sur le lit de Sam à discuter avec Ron, mais Dean lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Sam rapprocha sa main du Couteau, tandis que Dean posait la sienne sur le pommeau de son arme à la ceinture. Il regarda à travers le judas. Intéressant.

Il hocha la tête vers Sam, et ouvrit la porte juste assez pour s'appuyer contre le chambranle, en bloquant la vue de la pièce avec son corps. Il lança au visiteur un long regard appréciateur, avec un sourire un peu coquin.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda Dean. Il fut récompensé par un léger rougissement.

"Et bien," dit-elle vivement, "Ginny ne mentait pas à votre sujet."

Dean sourit. "Que des bonnes choses j’espère."

Un autre sourire et un rougissement, bien que Dean savait qu'elle essayait désespérément de le cacher.

"Mon nom est Hermione," dit-elle. "On m'a dit que Harry voyageait avec vous. Mon mari devrait être là aussi."

"Dean," répondit-il en ouvrant la porte pour qu'elle puisse entrer. "Voici mon frère Sam." Il désigna l'endroit où Sam se tenait, essayant de reposer mine de rien le couteau sur la table.

"Et bien," dit Hermione, avant de se reprendre. "Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je suis Hermione Granger."

"Weasley," dit vivement Ron.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley," se corrigea-t'elle.

"J'ai lu à votre sujet dans les livres," dit Sam. "C'est un plaisir."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi," répondit-elle poliment. "Je dois dire, je n'avais jamais rencontré de Chasseurs, et j'adorerais savoir ce que vous pensez de la catégorisation du relativement-mauvais, et comment cela pourrait se rapprocher d'une application plus profonde en terme de réduction de menace et d'élimination."

Dean était quasiment sûr de ne pas avoir compris la dernier partie de la phrase, mais étant donné le regard de Sam, il allait devoir lui rappeler que la dame était mariée.

"Okay," dit-il en insistant. "Et si on expliquait tout à Hermione ?"

"C'est vrai," dit Ron, et il prit une grande inspiration. "Chérie, c'est l'apocalypse."

"C'est _quoi_ ?!"

Ils passèrent au moins l'heure suivante à raconter à Hermione tout ce que Harry avait dit à Ron pendant le petit-déjeuner - comment il avait rencontré Sam et Dean, comment il avait décidé de ne pas suivre le protocole standard en cas de rencontre avec des Chasseurs parce qu'ils avaient besoin de sa protection, et comment Harry avait développé un sort pour leur donner des Patronus permanent non corporels.

Là-dessus, Hermione fit sévèrement la leçon à Harry, au sujet de la pratique de la magie expérimentale. Dean regarda rapidement Sam pour vérifier qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde - ils n'enfonceraient _pas_ Harry un peu plus en racontant à Hermione combien ce sort l'avait épuisé. Non seulement Dean se souvenait de la pâleur d'Harry, mais il se souvenait aussi que Drago les avait fait jurer de ne raconter à personne ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver Harry. Alors, quand Hermione les regarda en plissant les yeux, Sam et Dean haussèrent innocemment les épaules en disant qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune idée du danger puisque ça avait semblé être tellement facile pour Harry.

Bien sûr, Dean savait qu'il ne leur disait pas tout. Il avait compris qu'à un moment donné à Boston, Harry avait su le secret de Sam. Il se doutait que Sam lui avait menti à propos de l'utilisation du latin sur Phil. Ce n'était pas seulement que Sam n'était pas un excellent menteur, c'était aussi parce que depuis, la curiosité de Harry au sujet de Sam n'était plus aussi flagrante qu'avant... et, au minimum, ce qui s'était passé dans la chambre avec le Patronus de Sam aurait dû piquer l'intérêt d'Harry, pas le satisfaire.

Dean se dit qu'il devrait être soulagé, puisque le comportement de Harry envers Sam n'avait pas changé, et jusque là il n'avait rien dit à ses amis ni n'était revenu sur sa parole de ne pas les signaler à son gouvernement.

"Et c'est pour ça que vous devriez rentrer à la maison, Hermione," disait Harry, et Dean se concentra sur la conversation. "Les Winchester et moi, on a tout sous contrôle. J'apprécie que vous vouliez aider, mais vraiment, tout va bien. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter."

"Mais de quoi tu parles Harry ?" répondit Hermione, abasourdie. "Tu viens de me dire qu'il y a des hordes de démons là dehors qui veulent te sacrifier pour pouvoir libérer Lucifer, et tu veux que je _rentre_ ?!"

"S'il te plaît ?" tenta Harry.

"Harry..." dit-elle d'un ton patient, et Dean réalisa soudain que cela sonnait vraiment comme Sam. "Je pensais qu'on était venu à bout de cette habitude pendant la Guerre... pourquoi tu veux qu'on rentre, vraiment ?"

"Parce que Ginny va me TUER !" s'exclama Harry, avant de se lever pour tourner en rond. "Je lui ai promis que je ne la laisserais plus à la maison pour m'échapper encore sauver le monde avec vous deux !"

"Donc tu penses que le sauver tout seul est un point faible dans ta promesse ?" dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Hey," dit Sam. "Harry n'est pas tout seul."

"Exactement !" dit Harry. "Du coup, _rentrez à la maison !_ "

"Non," dit Ron. "Tu vas pas faire ça tout seul !"

"Si, précisément !"

"Non, tu ne le feras pas," dit Dean, et 4 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. "Harry ne sauvera pas le monde du tout," expliqua-t'il. "Il va rester assis dans un cercle de sel pendant quelques jours, et puis une fois qu'il ne leur sera plus utile, les démons le laisseront tranquille. Il rentrera en Angleterre rejoindre sa femme et sa famille et on n'en parlera plus."

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis Sam parla. "Dean a raison. On s'en occupe. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter."

"On vous aidera à le garder en sureté alors," dit doucement Hermione. "C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire."

"Vous savez le mieux que vous pourriez faire ?" dit Harry. "Vous pourriez rentrer à la maison pour que Ginny ne divorce pas."

"Ginny ne va pas divorcer Harry," dit Hermione d'un ton de voix qui indiquait clairement que Harry délirait. "En plus, je lui ai parlé avant de partir. Elle est d'accord pour rester en arrière, à une condition."

Dean leva le sourcil, curieux. Harry s'immobilisa et grimaça en anticipation.

"Laquelle ?" poussa Harry quand Hermione se tut.

"Tu dois inviter Dean et Sam à venir. Elle aimerait beaucoup rencontrer Dean en personne, puisqu'ils se sont si bien entendu via le miroir." Hermione fit un sourire extrêmement malicieux, et Dean lui rendit de la même façon.

"J'en serais ravi," dit Dean d'une voix grave, et Harry et Sam gémirent à l'unisson, tandis que Ron écarquillait les yeux en rougissant.

"Oh, honnêtement, Ronald," dit Hermione. "Calme toi."

"C'est ma petite sœur !" s'exclama Ron. Harry gémit à nouveau.

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Juste... C'est Dean et Sam qui sont responsables, donc vous faites ce qu'ils disent."

Hermione et Ron semblèrent tous deux surpris ; ils se regardèrent, mais hochèrent la tête pour approuver. Dean repensa à ce qu'il avait lu au sujet d'Harry, et réalisa qu'il ne s'était probablement jamais volontairement laisser diriger par quiconque. Sauf peut-être ce Dumble-machin, après qui Harry avait nommé une armée.

"Très bien," dit Hermione en se tournant vers Sam et Dean. "Quels sont nos ordres alors ?"

"Bon," dit Dean. "Euh, il faut qu'on sache exactement pour quoi ils ont besoin de Harry, donc la première chose à faire c'est des recherches."

"Où sont les livres ?" demanda Hermione, en ouvrant un petit sac à main pour en tirer une longue plume et un rouleau de - est-ce que c'était bien du parchemin ? Dean avait trouvé le sac à dos d'Harry bizarre, mais au moins l'ouverture était de la bonne taille pour les trucs qu'il y mettait. Quand Hermione tirait des choses de son sac à main, Dean les voyait reprendre leur taille normale juste à l'entrée.

"On en a quelques uns," dit Sam en désignant la pile que Dean et lui avait fait sur la petite table, "et on a fait une liste de quelques autres qu'on espérait que vous pourriez trouver dans votre bibliothèque. Il faut aussi qu'on appelle notre ami Bobby. Il en aura d'autres."

"Parfait," dit Hermione. "Ron et moi on va commencer par là alors."

"Awww allez mon amour... tu sais que je déteste les recherches," pleurnicha Ron.

"Et bien, si tu ne te rends pas utile, peut-être que tu voudrais rentrer," dit Hermione. Ron grommela, mais se glissa derrière la table docilement. Dean aurait bien ri de la façon dont Ron se soumettait, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il ne ferait pas beaucoup mieux s'il était marié à cette femme-là.

Dean sortit son téléphone et appela Bobby, qui décrocha à la 3ème sonnerie.

"Bobby ? C'est Dean," salua-t'il.

"Dans quel pétrin vous vous êtes encore fourré ?" demanda Bobby d'un ton bourru.

"Euh, peut-être un sceau en fait," répondit Dean. "Sam et moi on essaye de le garder intact, mais on aurait besoin de quelques infos."

"Les anges ne disent rien ?" demanda Bobby, et Dean l'entendait déplacer des livres.

"C'est calme jusque là," répondit Dean. "On se demandait si tu pouvais nous donner un coup de main pour les recherches."

"Vous êtes loin ?" demanda Bobby. "Vous pouvez venir prendre les bouquins ?"

"Vers Washington, et ce serait pas très prudent de bouger si loin, donc non," répondit Dean. "On espérait pouvoir faire ça par téléphone."

"J'ai un Chien Noir à un État d'ici qui s'en prend à des gosses," dit tristement Bobby. "Je sortais justement."

"Tu pourrais mettre quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup ?" demanda Dean en jetant un regard inquiet à Sam.

"Tu sais que c'était Jim Murphy, mon renfort, Dean," dit Bobby. "Ces jours-ci c'est dur de trouver quelqu'un de confiance pour faire le boulot."

"Merde, ouais, ok," dit Dean. Harry et ses amis le regardaient désormais. Dean soupira. Bobby pouvait leur prêter les livres, mais quelle importance s'il n'y avait pas de moyen de les transporter du Dakota du Sud à Washington. Ce n'était pas comme si Dean avait un téléporteur.

"Euh... Bobby ?" dit Dean, interrompant la 3ème excuse de Bobby.

"Ouais ?"

"Je vais envoyer quelqu'un prendre les livres, okay," dit Dean. "Tu pourrais juste choisir ceux qui te semblent utiles ?"

"Bien sûr, mais Dean ?" dit Bobby, perdu. "Tu envoies qui ? Et ça va leur prendre combien de temps pour arriver ? Il faut que j'y aille, et c'est pas vraiment le genre de bouquin que tu laisses sur le pas de la porte."

"Je t'envoie une jolie fille," dit Dean en souriant à Hermione. "Tu vas l'adorer. Elle sera là dans 10 minutes."

"10 minutes ?" demanda Bobby. "Dean, je t'en prie ne me dis pas que tu envoies ce démon chez moi."

"Non, Bobby," dit Dean, "tu pourras même la tester. Du coup, sois gentil." Dean pouvait déjà entendre Bobby sortir le verre. "Merci Bobby."

Dean raccrocha et sourit à Hermione. Ron semblait un peu inquiet et n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards nerveux à Dean et Hermione, puis des regards implorants à Harry, qui ne fit que lever les main en l'air comme pour se rendre. Dean attrapa la carte routière et l'étala devant Hermione sur la table.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour vous téléporter quelque part ?" demanda Dean.

"Télé-quoi ?" demanda Ron.

"Voir une carte devrait être suffisant," répondit Hermione, ignorant la question de Ron, "et une description générale de mon point d'arrivée aiderait."

"Bon, très bien," répondit Dean en pointant Sioux Falls sur la carte. "Notre ami Bobby vit sur cette route de campagne ici." Il indiqua une ligne grise. "Il a une boîte qui s'appelle Casse Auto Singer ; si tu te téléportes au bout de sa route, tu verras une enseigne en métal faite de vieux morceaux de voiture avec ça écrit dessus. Son terrain est plein de vieilles voitures en pièces - y en a même en pile. La maison a été plus en forme."

"Ok, et de quel test on parle ?" demanda Hermione. "Quel en est le sujet ?"

"Si tu es ou pas un démon," répondit Sam en riant. "Tu n'as pas besoin de réviser pour ça."

"Comment..." commença Hermione, alors que Dean fouillait son sac pour en sortir une autre amulette.

"D'abord, porte ça de façon à ce qu'il le voit," dit Dean en lui tendant le collier. "Ce sera probablement suffisant, mais il pourrait quand même t'offrir un verre d'eau. Bois-le."

Hermione acquiesça.

"Euh, je vais te filer mon sac pour les bouquins," dit Dean. "On expliquera le coup des gentilles sorcières à Bobby plus tard, mais pour le moment ce serait mieux de garder ça secret."

"Et j'arrive sans voiture ?" demanda Hermione, un sourcil levé.

"Avec un peu de chance il s'en rendra pas compte," dit Dean, "mais si c'est le cas, dis lui simplement qu'on lui expliquera tout une fois qu'il aura eu le Chien Noir, parce que les enfants devraient être la priorité. Avec ses mots exactement."

Dean vida son sac complètement et le donna à Hermione. Elle regarda une dernière fois la carte, embrassa Ron sur la joue, sourit à Harry puis pivota et disparut.


	24. Interlude

Bobby raccrocha en entendant la tonalité - _'envoyer quelqu'un ?!_ ' Bobby était plutôt sûr qu'il n'y avait que 2 personnes au monde que Dean appelait ses amis, et ni lui ni Sam ne pouvaient être décrits comme des jolies filles. Mais qui diable cet idiot envoyait ?

Qui que ce soit, ils allaient avoir droit à un verre d'eau bénite. Bobby prépara l'eau sur la table de la cuisine, puis retourna dans son bureau pour préparer les livres dont Dean aurait besoin. Bobby rassemblait des textes sur l'apocalypse depuis cette putain de Résurrection des Témoins.

Il avait tout juste mis le dernier livre sur la pile quand il entendit qu'on cognait doucement à la porte. Bobby devait bien l'admettre, il était sacrément curieux. Il ouvrit la porte et vit une jeune femme svelte. Et ouais, elle était jolie, il comprenait Dean. Elle n'était pas son type habituel ceci dit, principalement parce qu'elle avait une alliance.

"Bobby Singer ?" demanda la jeune femme, en lui tendant la main. "Mon nom est Hermione. Dean Winchester m'envoie chercher des livres."

"Entrez," dit Bobby en lui serrant la main puis en ouvrant grand la porte. Un accent anglais - Bobby était encore plus curieux. Elle portait une amulette autour du cou, et pendant une seconde Bobby se demanda s'il allait lui proposer de l'eau. Mais après tout, peut-être avait-elle soif. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de dame chez lui. Soudain, il se rendit compte de l'état de sa maison. Le fait que sa table de cuisine soit remplie d'armes n'aidait pas non plus. Mais il fallait vraiment qu'il se prépare et parte chasser ce Chien Noir.

"Voudriez-vous un verre d'eau ?" demanda Bobby, en attrapant le verre déjà servi.

"Oui, merci," répondit Hermione, et il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui affirma à Bobby que Dean l'avait probablement informée de son test à l'eau bénite. Effectivement, Hermione regarda curieusement le verre, puis le but tout en regardant Bobby dans les yeux.

Bobby lui sourit et reprit le verre vide.

"Il vous a dit pour ça, non ?" dit Bobby. Hermione sourit. "Et bien, merci de m'avoir fait ce plaisir. Avec cette amulette, j'avais pas vraiment besoin de l'eau bénite."

"C'était donc ça ?" dit Hermione. "Dean m'a juste dit de boire l'eau. Je dois admettre que je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur les démons.

"Donc, pas un Chasseur, alors," conclut Bobby à voix haute, en se demandant encore qui elle était et comment Dean la connaissait. Il croyait que depuis le temps, il savait presque tout sur ce gosse. "Comment avez-vous rencontré Dean ?"

"Il protège un de mes amis," répondit Hermione.

Bobby fronça les sourcils. Dean avait dit qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un sceau. S'il protégeait un ami d'Hermione...

"Je vous mets quelques livres de base sur la démonologie," dit Bobby à Hermione en allant vers son bureau enseveli et cerné par des livres, comme d'habitude. Hermione le suivit, puis s'arrêta devant la porte. Bobby lui jeta un coup d’œil alors qu'il déplaçait une pile de livres hors de son chemin vers l'étagère. Elle se tenait là, la bouche ouverte, fixant l'étalage de livres.

"Euh, désolé pour le bazar," dit Bobby, "je n'ai pas souvent d'invités, à part les garçons."

Hermione passa la main sur la pile de livres la plus proches. "Ils sont tous classés ?"

"J'ai un système, ouais, croyez le ou non," dit Bobby. "Je suis à court d'étagères depuis... des années."

"Ceux là semblent plutôt vieux et rares," nota Hermione.

"La plupart le sont," répondit Bobby, en sortant 3 livres sur la démonologie de son étagère. "Et c'est pour ça que vous avez intérêt à rappeler aux garçons que je veux les récupérer, et sans miettes dedans."

"Ils n'oseraient pas !" dit Hermione, scandalisée. Bobby rit, réalisant qu'Hermione n'avait pas été surprise du bazar dans sa maison, elle était plutôt en admiration devant sa collection.

"Ils le feront, et ils l'ont déjà fait," répondit-il. "Vous auriez dû voir l'état des livres que j'avais prêté à Sam quand Dean était..." Bobby s'interrompit. "Hum, bon, je peux pas dire que je leur en veux. Certaines choses sont ce qu'elles sont. Vous avez un sac pour ceux-là ?"

Hermione leva le sac qu'elle tenait à son côté depuis son arrivée. Bobby le prit et commença à le remplir.

"Je mettrais les textes de base sur le dessus," expliqua Bobby. "Les garçons pourraient probablement vous les réciter par cœur, mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes du genre à vouloir lire par vous-même."

Il fut récompensé par un sourire. Il ferma le sac pour elle, puis s'arrêta. Il avait reconnu le sac.

"Laissez moi finir de mettre mes armes dans mon sac, et je vous aiderais à porter le votre dans votre voiture," dit Bobby en continuant à sourire.

"Oh non, ça ira," dit gentiment la fille. "Je me débrouillerais."

"C'est plutôt lourd," répondit Bobby.

"Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air," répondit Hermione, avant de s'avancer et de prendre le sac à Bobby.

"Je n'ai pas entendu de voiture se garer," déclara Bobby. "Vous avez juste frappé à la porte tout d'un coup."

"Je me suis garé sur la route et j'ai marché jusqu’ici," répondit Hermione, "et je ferais mieux de partir. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré."

"C'est le sac de Dean," dit Bobby. "Il l'a depuis des années. Quand il avait 16 ans la couture a lâché, et quand il l'a recousu il a écrit 'DEAN GÈRE' avec les points."

"Il me l'a prêté," déclara Hermione, en regardant la couture de la fermeture.

"Qu'êtes-vous ?" demanda Bobby. Dean avait dit qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des anges. Hermione soupira.

"Dean m'a dit de vous dire que lui et Sam vous expliqueraient tout une fois que vous auriez eu le Chien Noir," répondit-elle calmement, "parce que les enfant devraient être une priorité."

Bobby essaya de masquer sa surprise - typique de Dean de se souvenir exactement de ce que Bobby avait dit à John la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu vivant. Ouais, Dean s'était souvenu que Bobby avait menacé de truffer John de chevrotine, et avait même chargé le fusil, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se soit rappelé de ce que Bobby avait hurlé en faisant tout ça.

"Très bien alors," dit Bobby. "Vous direz aux garçons que j'attendrais cette explication."

Hermione lui fit un sourire soulagé. "Ce sera fait."

Elle s'arrêta, resserra sa prise sur le sac et en testa le poids.

"Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous quitte ici ?" demanda-t'elle. "Puisque vous savez déjà que je n'ai pas de voiture."

Bobby acquiesça, "En fait, je préfèrerais."

"Merci," dit Hermione. "Je m'assurerais qu'ils prennent soin de vos livres. J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer."

Puis elle se tourna comme si elle allait partir, et elle disparut. Bobby fixa d'un air hébété le sol où se trouvait une personne il y a une seconde.

"Mais dans quoi vous vous êtes fourrés, les garçons ?" se demanda Bobby devant la porte ouverte. Puis il rassembla ses armes et ferma la porte derrière lui en partant.


	25. Chapter 25

"J'aurais dû y aller avec elle," dit Ron dès qu'Hermione eut disparu.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," répondit Dean. "Bobby ne lui fera aucun mal. Il va lui donner un verre d'eau et les livres, et elle sera revenue dans 10 minutes max."

"Elle aurait pu emmener un de nous deux," dit Sam.

"Je viens juste de petit-déjeuner," répondit Dean. "J'ai pas envie de le re-goûter au retour."

"J'aurais pu y aller, alors," dit Sam. "Ça me dérange pas.

"Non," dirent Dean et Harry en même temps. Dean et Sam regardèrent Harry, surpris. Harry jeta seulement à Sam un regard plein de sens et secoua de nouveau la tête. "Elle aurait pu te désatribuler."

"Hermione est parfaitement capable de transplaner quelqu'un," dit Ron et Dean comprit qu'il s'agaçait pour Hermione. "Elle m'a seulement désartibulé une seule fois parce qu'on nous attaquait ! Tu ne lui en as jamais tenu rigueur avant."

"C'est vrai, désolé," dit Harry en tentant d'arrêter cette conversation.

"C'est quoi, désatribuler d'ailleurs ?" demanda Dean, en espérant que ce serait suffisant pour dévier la conversation de pourquoi Sam était différent.

"C'est quand tu transplanes et que tu laisses accidentellement une partie de toi - ou de quelqu'un d'autre - derrière toi," répondit Harry avec une grimace, et Dean s'arrêta de penser.

Sam fixait Harry avec de grands yeux. Dean se repassa lentement la réponse d'Harry, s'assurant qu'il avait bien entendu.

"Donc, tu es en train de dire que..." commença-t'il doucement, "quand tu nous a emmené à Boston, il y avait une possibilité que tu ais pu accidentellement laisser un bras ou une jambe en Caroline du Nord ?"

"Les sorciers expérimentés désatribulent rarement les gens, Dean," répondit Harry, mais tout ce que Dean entendit fut 'oui'.

"C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas pourquoi t'as soudain plus confiance dans les capacités d'Hermione," dit Ron. "Tu sais qu'elle est au moins aussi douée, si ce n'est meilleure que toi."

"Quelques soient ses capacités, personne ne désatribulera ni moi, ni mon frère !" dit Dean.

"Compris," dit Harry, apaisant.

Ils se tinrent là silencieusement quelques secondes, avant que Sam n'expire bruyamment.

"Okay, bizarre," marmonna-t'il. "Donc, euh, quel genre de trucs tu vends dans ton magasin ?"

Dean vit Ron sourire vivement, et prendre quelque chose dans sa poche. Il se tourna vers Sam, puis sembla changer d'avis.

"Hey Harry," dit Ron, "prend un bonbon !" et il lança un petit caramel à Harry qui l'attrapa facilement, avant de s'éloigner un peu des autres. Il déballa le bonbon et le fourra dans sa bouche en souriant à Ron - et il se transforma en canari géant.

"Putain de merde !" dit Sam, avant que lui et Dean se mettent à rire beaucoup trop pour pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il y eut un pop et soudain Hermione fut de retour, avec un sac très plein dans les bras. Elle jeta un œil à Harry et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, vraiment les gars," dit-elle. "Je ne peux pas vous laisser quelques minutes sans que vous vous transformiez les uns les autres en canari ?"

Harry se retransforma soudain en lui-même, quelques plumes jaunes toujours coincées dans les cheveux. Il riait aussi.

"Ça valait carrément le coup," dit Harry. "T'as pas eu de soucis pour les livres, on dirait."

"Non, c'était exactement comme Dean avait dit," confirma Hermione. "Ceci dit, il a remarqué l'absence de voiture - donc je crains que vous ne soyez bon pour une explication."

Dean agita la main, "On lui aurait dit de toute façon."

"Il a ajouté quelques textes de base sur la démonologie, pour que Ron et moi puissions vous rattraper un peu," ajouta Hermione.

"Génial," dit Dean. "Voyons ce qu'on a."

*

Ils se répartirent les livres selon leurs connaissances actuelles, en laissant les plus basiques aux sorciers tandis que Dean et Sam étudiaient les textes archaïques les plus avancés. Les sorciers agrandirent la table et clonèrent 2 chaises pour que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Dean expliquait les différentes utilisations des sacs à sortilèges à Harry et Ron - surprenamment d'une façon absolument non-ironique, et Sam commençait tout juste son troisième livre quand Hermione se pencha soudain vers lui et haleta.

"Tu lis le latin ?" murmura-t'elle. Cela rappela à Sam ses amis de l'université, qui avaient été tellement surpris qu'il comprenne si bien la terminologie du droit.

"Euh, ouais," dit Sam. "Dean aussi."

Hermione lança un regard à Dean, comme si elle voyait un alien. Sam rit.

"Je sais qu'il paraît pas," dit-il, "mais il est réellement très intelligent." Puis il baissa encore un peu la voix. "Ceci dit, entre nous, je suis bien meilleur en latin." Hermione rit doucement.

"Ne l'écoute pas Hermione," dit Dean depuis l'autre côté de la table. "C'est pas parce qu'il est allé à Stanford qu'il est le cerveau des opérations."

"Tu es allé à Stanford ?" demanda Hermione, ébahie. Dean grogna, mais Sam savait que c'était pour la forme, étant donné le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Dean.

"Euh, ouais," dit Sam. "J'étais en prépa de droit."

"Prépa de droit !" répéta Hermione. "Je suis quasiment l'équivalent magique d'un avocat, tu vois ? Je travaille pour... euh, je suppose pour l'équivalent magique du Département de la Justice. Euh je travaille umm... sur l'équivalent magique des Droits de l'Homme."

"Les Droits des Sorciers ?" devina Sam.

"Plus quelque chose comme les Droits des Minorités," précisa Hermione. "Les droits des Créatures Magiques."

Sam déglutit, et il sentit Dean se redresser et se concentrer de nouveau sur leur conversation. "Euh... quel genre de créatures magiques ?"

"Elfes de maison, centaures, loups-garous, vampires..." lista Hermione, et Sam, inquiet, croisa le regard de Dean.

"Hermione," interrompit Harry, "prend une minute pour te souvenir à qui tu parles veux-tu ?"

Hermione se tut, confuse, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en comprenant.

"Oh, je suis désolée !" dit-elle. "Je ne voulais pas dire... Je veux dire, je _sais_ ce que font les Chasseurs... vous devez comprendre, je ne vous jugeais pas. C'est différent pour les sorciers. Oh mon dieu je suis désolée..."

"Chhhh chérie," dit Ron, et c'était la première fois que Sam l'entendait être tendre envers Hermione. Il fut surpris de ressentir un éclair de jalousie, bien qu'il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée d'avoir ce genre de vie. "Je suis sûr que les Winchester comprennent."

"Ouais," acquiesça Sam, "ne t'inquiète pas. Donc, euh, tu es allée à quelle école ?"

Hermione sembla soulagée. "C’est différent pour nous. J'étais à Poudlard jusqu'à mes 18 ans - bon, 19 à cause de la Guerre - et puis j'ai travaillé pour en arriver là. Dans le Monde Magique, on ne se spécialise pas vraiment à l'école. Pourquoi tu n'es pas devenu avocat ?"

"Herm-"

"Ma petite-amie a été tuée par le démon qui a tué notre mère," répondit Sam. "L'école ne paraissait plus si importante après ça."

"Tu prévoyais toujours d'y retourner, ceci dit," dit Dean, "à ce moment-là."

"Peut-être, mais plus après la mort de Papa," répondit Sam, "et maintenant on a de plus gros problèmes, et je suis officiellement mort, donc il faudrait que je recommence tout... et ce n'est plus ma vie de toute façon."

"Et tu dis que _je_ suis doué pour mettre les pieds dans le plat," murmura théâtralement Ron à Hermione, qui semblait horrifiée, remarqua Sam. Harry paraissait essayer d'éviter de rire. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne sembla pas avoir l'intention d'aller à la rescousse de Sam.

"En fait," dit Sam avec un enthousiasme forcé, pour changer rapidement de sujet, "les Chasseurs ont souvent l'occasion d’apprendre pas mal de langues. Le latin, le sanskrit, l'hébreu, l'araméen... Bobby parle japonais. Et vous ? Je veux dire, je sais que la plupart de vos incantations sont basées sur le latin, n'importe qui s'en rendrait compte."

"Oh, oui, bien sûr tu t'en es rendu compte," dit Hermione, soulagée du changement de conversation. "On n'est pas obligé d'apprendre le latin ou n'importe quelle autre langue étrangère à l'école, mais je me suis rendue compte que ça aidait d'étudier le latin pendant l'été - une Prononciation Propre est Primordiale pour Pratiquer la magie après tout."

"On a le même problème avec les exorcismes," répondit Sam. "Ceci dit, la plupart fonctionnent même en mangeant un peu les mots..."

Sam et Hermione continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes, tandis que Dean se disait avec Ron à quel point ils détestaient les recherches et ne comprenaient pas comment certains geeks pouvaient aimer ça. Les deux autres levèrent simultanément les yeux au ciel en entendant ce commentaire, et Harry rit.

Finalement, ils retombèrent dans le silence pour lire, ne parlant que pour demander si le livre de quelqu'un d'autre mentionnait quelque chose en particulier. Hermione était rapide, réalisa Sam. Elle avait déjà écarté les livres basiques et parcourait les tomes les plus avancés. A un moment, elle avait enchanté sa plume pour qu'elle écrive toute seule, et Sam comprit qu'elle faisait une autre liste de livres, a priori dans le but de les prendre dans la bibliothèque de sorcier.

"Sam, Dean," dit Harry, "je peux vous parler en privé ?"

Hermione et Ron relevèrent la tête brutalement, mais ne dirent rien. Sam se rendait bien compte qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce qu'il les exclut de quoi que ce soit.

Dean acquiesça et se leva. "On n'a qu'à aller chercher à manger pour tout le monde. Pizza, ça vous va, ou vous préférez du chinois ?"

"Chinois."

"Pizza - chinois je veux dire."

"Ok, on revient vite. Touchez pas à mes affaires."

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture, Sam fit surpris de voir Harry se détendre un peu.

"Pourquoi t'es soulagé de sortir ?" demanda Dean, qui s'en était visiblement rendu compte aussi, et qui paraissait légèrement inquiet. "Je croyais que c'était tes amis."

"Ce sont mes amis, c'est juste... Je crois qu'ils m'en veulent," dit Harry. Sam réprima un rire.

"Et tu te fous de nous et de nos conversations silencieuses," dit Sam, et Harry sourit.

"C'est pour ça que je voulais vous parler," dit Harry. "Je voudrais leur montrer votre dossier."

Sam respira profondément. "Je sais pas, Harry..."

"Y a tout dedans," finit Dean. "C'est déjà suffisamment mauvais que toi et Drago l'ayez vu... sans parler de ce département sorcier flippant où on l'a eu."

"Je sais," dit Harry. "C'est pour ça que je vous demande la permission. Je comprendrais si vous refusez - mais Hermione est super douée pour ce genre de chose... Je veux dire _super_ douée. J'espère qu'elle pourra aider."

"Mais sur quoi elle pourrait aider, en fait ?" demanda Sam. "On sait qu'ils savent pour les sceaux, on sait qu'ils savent qu'on est impliqué. D'où le rapport - problème résolu. Ils veulent nous interroger comme Malefoy l'a dit. Tout ce qu'on a à faire maintenant, c'est éviter les sorciers, ce à quoi on était apparemment très bon avant de te rencontrer."

"Okay, oubliez-ça," dit Harry, maussade. "Je pensais juste qu'elle pourrait confirmer qu'ils ne voulaient que vous interroger, et qu'ils ne savent rien que vous ignoriez."

"Pourquoi pas un compromis," dit soudain Dean. "Tu lui donnes la version abrégée de notre vie. Tu laisses la partie sur ce que le démon à fait à Sam, et tu lui montres que la partie du dossier qui parle des sceaux. On est d'accord ?"

"Ouais... ouais, okay," dit Sam.

"D'accord," dit Harry. "Merci."

"Ils t'en veulent parce que d'habitude tu leur dis tout ce qu'il t'arrive, hein ?" devina Dean.

"Peut-être," répondit Harry, embarrassé.

"Et bien Sammy, je crois que j'ai trouvé une fille pire que toi !" rit Dean en entrant sur le parking du restaurant chinois.

"On a fait la guerre ensemble," dit Harry. "C'est parfaitement compréhensible."

"Continue à te dire ça," dit Dean.

"Je parie que vous vous dites tout, toi et Sam," répondit Harry au moment où Dean tirait le frein à main - Sam fut infiniment reconnaissant de la synchronisation.

"Allez Harry," dit Sam en sortant de la voiture. "Avec un peu de chance, tu sais exactement quelle genre de bouffe aiment tes amis parce qu'on a oublié de leur demander en partant."

Harry fronça brièvement les sourcils, mais le suivit hors de la voiture sans hésiter.

*

"Harry, je me fiche de ce que tu diras, mais tu es définitivement _mon_ sauveur," fut la première chose que dit Ron quand Harry poussa la porte de la chambre de motel d'un coup d'épaule, en portant deux sacs de nourriture chinoise. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Hermione commença immédiatement à enlever les livres de la table, en marmonnant au sujet de Bobby Singer qui refusait d'avoir des miettes dans ses livres. Harry avait vraiment envie de lui demander comment était Bobby - il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de contact avec des Chasseurs dans sa vie, et il se demandait s'ils avaient tous la même aura de vagabond que les Winchester.

Ils mangèrent en discutant de ce qu'ils avaient lu jusque là. Sam et Dean répondirent à toutes les questions que les sorciers avaient sur les démons et les esprits. Ron partit dans une longue, et quelque peu technique explication des esprits non-vengeurs inoffensifs du monde magique, bien que Sam et Dean étaient d'opinion qu'un esprit, vengeur ou pas, méritait le repos plutôt que de passer l'éternité à être la mascotte d'une école. Ron en débattit, mais Harry et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher d'être à moitié d'accord. En revanche, ils ne pensaient pas qu'on devait forcer les fantômes à partir, mais plutôt qu'on leur en donne la possibilité.

Évidemment, cela amena une discussion sur Peeves, lequel Harry aurait bien volontiers forcé à partir. Malheureusement, Sam et Dean l'informa qu'il était difficile de se débarrasser d'un poltergeist, et que leurs forces variaient beaucoup selon l'individu. Apparemment, Dean s'était débarrassé facilement d'un des leurs à 14 ans avec seulement un léger coup de main de son père, alors qu'à 24 ans, Sam avait failli être étranglé par un autre. Harry en fut surpris, mais Dean et Sam avaient semblé choqués d'apprendre que Peeves était 'corporel'.

"C'était quoi cette chanson que Peeves te chantait en deuxième année ?" demanda Ron. "Je me souviens que tu la détestais particulièrement."

"Voyons..." dit Harry en tentant de se souvenir. "Quelque chose comme : Potter la vipère, voilà encore une de tes ruses. Décidément tuer les élèves, ça t'amuse."

Dean laissa échapper un rire, et Sam paraissait gêné pour Harry.

"Tu ne tuais pas vraiment d'élèves, hein ?" demanda Dean en souriant. "Parce que tu sais qu'il faudrait qu'on t'arrête si tu étais secrètement diabolique."

"Non, c'était un malentendu," répondit Harry. "En plus, personne n'est réellement mort."

"Ouais," dit Ron. "Hermione a été pétrifiée un moment ceci dit."

"Tu avais peur qu'Harry soit mauvais ?" demanda Sam, confus.

Hermione rit. "Non, je savais qu'il était innocent. J'étais littéralement pétrifiée."

"C'était un Basilic," dit Ron.

"Oh, j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus," dit Sam. "J'ai pas réalisé que tu étais parmi les victimes."

"J'ai manqué tellement de cours," dit Hermione. "C'était plutôt pénible."

"Ah, Sam..." dit Dean. "C'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies pas rencontré Hermione quand tu étais ado. Ron aurait une femme en moins, et tu serais parti bien avant Stanford."

"Ta gueule, Dean," dit Sam d'une voix fatiguée, et Harry fut plutôt surpris que Dean obéisse.

"Est-ce que ça vous embête que je parle à Hermione et Ron en privé, les gars ?" demanda Harry aux Winchester. "A propos de ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure..."

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry avec curiosité. Sam et Dean se regardèrent rapidement puis hochèrent la tête.

"Prenez la salle de bain," dit Dean. "Je ne veux pas que vous sortiez des lignes de sel sans l'un de nous."

"Ok," dit Harry, et il attrapa son sac à dos.

"Harry," ordonna Dean, "laisse ce que tu ne partages pas."

Harry sentit la curiosité de Ron et d'Hermione augmenter encore, et il fut un peu déçu que Dean ne lui fasse pas suffisamment confiance pour ne pas parler des pages détaillant les vies de Sam et Dean, mais il comprit. Il sortit l'épais dossier de son sac, et enleva consciencieusement cette portion. Il la laissa sur la table près des frères, et nota avec plaisir que Dean ne vérifia pas. Il comprit le geste - ils ne lui faisaient peut-être pas confiance totalement, mais ils lui faisaient tout de même confiance.

Dès que la porte de la salle de bain fut fermée et qu'Harry eut lancé les sorts anti-espionnage, Ron et Hermione lui tombèrent dessus.

"Bordel de Merlin, Harry !" dit Ron. "Dans quelle merde tu t'es fourré ?"

"Tu n'es pas retenu contre ton gré, hein ?" demanda Hermione, inquiète. "Je me suis dit que tu aurais trouvé un moyen de nous le dire, mais j'ai pensé que je devais demander-"

"Je me suis toujours dit qu'il y aurait un jour où tu devrais laisser quelqu'un d'autre diriger, mais je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour le voir," dit Ron. "Et je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu laisserais des moldus _Chasseurs_ diriger. Comment tu sais que tu peux leur faire confiance ? Je veux dire, ils semblent plutôt sympas... un peu secrets et lunatiques peut-être-"

"Oh, et j'ai vraiment mis les pieds dans le plat n'est-ce pas ?" dit Hermione. "Quelle diplomate je fais - tout ce que j'ai lu sur les Chasseurs avant de venir mentionnait que des événements tragiques avaient souvent précipité leur choix de carrière, et j'y suis quand même allé droit dedans..."

"Une chose à la fois !" dit Harry. "S'il vous plaît !"

Hermione et Ron se turent et regardèrent Harry avec impatience, comme s'il avait pu se souvenir de l'ordre de leurs questions.

"Je ne suis pas retenu contre mon gré," commença-t'il. "Les Winchester sont des Chasseurs formidables, mais ils n'ont pas suffisamment de connaissances pour empêcher un sorcier de transplaner. Ensuite... euh... oui Hermione, tu as mis les pieds dans le plat, mais je suis sûre que tu es pardonnée. Quant à ce dans quoi je me suis fourré, je dois vous montrer un truc."

"Ce dossier ?" demanda Hermione. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? Et dans les pages que Dean t'a dit de laisser ?"

"Alors," dit Harry, "d'abord, il faut que je vous résume ces pages... La mère de Sam et Dean a été tuée par un démon quand Sam était bébé. Sam a... beaucoup de choses en commun avec moi. En tout cas, leur père est parti en quête de vengeance peu de temps après, et les a entraîné pour qu'ils deviennent des Chasseurs. Sam a essayé de partir et de faire autre chose de sa vie, mais le démon a fini par tuer sa petite-amie et il a rejoint la quête de son père pour tuer le démon... euh, voyons... à peu près un an après la mort de la petite-amie, leur père a aussi été tué - a priori à cause d'un contrat avec le démon pour sauver la vie de Dean après un accident de voiture. Un an après ça, Dean et Sam se sont débrouillés pour tuer le démon, mais Sam a été tué et Dean a vendu son âme pour le ramener. Ensuite, Dean est allé en Enfer en mai dernier. En septembre, un ange appelé Castiel l'en a sorti... et euh, je crois qu'on est à peu près à jour."

Harry se servit un verre d'eau au robinet, et observa les expressions de Ron et d'Hermione. Elle semblait vouloir, ou pleurer, ou courir à la bibliothèque. Ron paraissait croire qu'Harry allait être emmené en camisole d'un moment à l'autre, bien qu'au moins, il en paraisse horrifié.

"Donc," continua Harry après une gorgée, "l'autre raison pour laquelle je suis toujours avec eux est parce que le Département des Mystères américain à un dossier sur eux. Comme vous devez le savoir, ce n'est pas habituel pour eux de s'occuper des Chasseurs. Du coup, quand Malefoy était dans le coin, je lui ai demandé de me trouver et de me copier de dossier." Harry leva alors le dossier qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. "Je voulais que tu y jettes un œil Hermione, et que tu me dises ce que tu penses que le Département ferait s'il leur mettait la main dessus. Je voudrais aussi savoir _qui_ les recherche, et à quel point."

"Bien sûr Harry, je ferais de mon mieux..." dit Hermione, en tendant la main pour attraper le dossier.

"Il y a autre chose," dit Harry, en regardant rapidement vers la porte par habitude, plutôt que par réelle inquiétude. "je n'ai rien dit aux Winchester mais... il y a une prophétie."

Ron et Hermione pâlirent légèrement. Ils n'avaient plus vraiment d'affinité avec les prophéties depuis leur scolarité. Harry fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le morceau de papier bien plié.

"A part ce qu'il y a sur les étagères du Département des Mystères, c'est tout ce qu'il reste de la prophétie. Ça euh... c'est pas bon." Harry tendit le papier à Hermione.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé l'écouter en entier tant que tu étais au Département avec Sam et Dean ?" demanda Ron.

"Euh, en fait," commença Harry, "j'y suis allé seul pour jeter un œil d'abord, pendant que je réfléchissais à si je devais leur dire... et j'ai rencontré Castiel."

"Tu as vu un _ange_ ?!" La mâchoire de Ron lui en tomba.

"Ouais," dit Harry, "en gros il m'a dit que je ne devais rien dire, même si c'était pas aussi direct que ça. Il était un peu déroutant."

"Et bien..." marmonna Hermione, en parcourant la page de la prophétie. "Je comprends pourquoi ils ont commencé un dossier après ça... ceci dit, comment ils ont su que c'était Sam et Dean..."

"J'en ai parlé à Dean," dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. "Avant que je sache pour la prophétie, j'ai vu que beaucoup des infos dans le dossier des Aurors étaient datées de la fin août. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait que Sam ait pu faire pour attirer l'attention, et il m'a dit que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Sam avait fait."

"Bah, peut-être qu'il n'est pas au courant..." commença Hermione.

"Non, pas d'après la façon dont il l'a dit. Il y a quelque chose qu'on ignore," répondit Harry.

"Très bien Harry," dit Hermione. "Je me pencherais là-dessus."

"Merci," répondit Harry. "Vous avez d'autres questions, ou on peut sortir de cette affreusement petite salle de bain ?"

"Je crois pas qu'ils m'aiment beaucoup," dit soudain Ron. Harry rit - c'était bien son genre d'être anxieux.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quiconque qu'ils aiment bien, Ron," dit Harry.

"Dean aime bien Malefoy !" dit Ron. "Il arrêtait pas de me regarder méchamment quand je disais que c'était un connard !"

"Ouais, okay," dit Harry. "J'admets que je l'avais pas vu venir... peut-être que si tu le laisses te frapper, il t'aimera bien aussi."

Harry, amusé, regarda Ron lever sa main vers son visage comme s'il considérait l'idée.

"Oh, honnêtement, Ron," dit Hermione. "C'est bien connu que les Chasseurs s'isolent eux-même du reste de la société. On devrait être content qu'ils aient ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de manières."

"En parlant de ça," dit Harry, "plus longtemps on reste ici à parler d'eux - et ils _savent_ que c'est ce qu'on fait - le plus impoli on apparaît. Allons-y."

Harry leva les sorts et ouvrit la porte. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant que Ron et Hermione savaient pour la prophétie. Dean et Sam levèrent leurs nez de leurs livres quand les sorciers revinrent dans la pièce.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Dean, impassible.

"Bien sûr," répondit Hermione. Harry voyait bien qu'elle regardait Dean avec des yeux nouveaux. Il y réfléchit et réalisa qu'il avait quasiment été présenté à Dean en sachant déjà qu'il avait été en Enfer - mais pas Ron et Hermione. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à faire des recherches en face de lui, en l'entendant dire des blagues et faire grogner Sam, et elle avait déjà commencé à se faire une opinion basée sur ces faits. Maintenant, en revanche... au lieu d'un Chasseur endurci et déconneur avec des bonnes manières limitées comme elle avait certainement conclu, elle voyait quelqu'un qui avait probablement vu des choses si terribles qu'elles en étaient impossibles à imaginer.

"Parfait," dit Dean, en se repenchant sur son livre. Sa mâchoire était serrée, et cela dit à Harry qu'il n’aimait pas qu'Hermione sache. Il jeta un œil à Sam et le vit fixer son livre sans lire, semblant étrangement coupable. Harry se demanda s'il s'accusait du séjour de Dean en Enfer.

"Pourquoi tu as frappé Malefoy ?" demanda soudain Ron. "Il a dit quelque chose ?"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, Ron ne laissait rien courir s'il pensait que c'était personnel. Puis ils se rendit compte que sa question avait détendu l'atmosphère, et il fut soudain reconnaissant de l'idée fixe de Ron.

"Il euh..." commença Dean, "il a un peu flippé quand il a su qu'on était Chasseurs, et il a lancé un truc à Sam."

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

"Il t'a frappé avec quoi ?" demanda-t'il à Sam.

"Euh, le rouge je crois," dit Sam. "Stupéfix ? Je sais pas, ça a fait plus mal que quand le démon l'a fait, et ça m'a renversé."

"C'est tout ?" demanda Ron, surpris. "Ça t'a pas assommé ?"

"C'est censé ?" demanda Sam.

"T'as déjà vu Hagrid résister à ce sort, Ron," interrompit Harry. "Sam est plutôt grand."

"Oui, Hagrid peut y résister, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il n'est pas complètement humain," dit Ron.

"C'était peut-être pas Stupéfix - c'était non verbal." Harry se força à hausser les épaules, sans regarder les Winchester... il fallait qu'il pense à une distraction rapidement. "Hey Ron, j'ai une mission pour toi !"

L'expression confuse de Ron était maintenant entièrement dirigée vers Harry.

"Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un dessert," nota sincèrement Harry, et le visage de Ron se fendit d'un sourire.

"De la tarte ?" demanda Ron.

"Oui," sourit Harry, "et Dean va te montrer sur la carte où tu peux en trouver." Il regarda Dean et vit ses yeux briller par anticipation. "Dans les 6 états les plus proches, Dean."

Dean attrapa la carte routière et regarda Sam.

"T'en penses quoi, Sam ?" demanda-t'il. "On a eu myrtilles hier... Je me disais pécan."

Harry vit l'expression gênée de Sam s'adoucir. "Celui du Connecticut ?"

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement quand Dean montra le restaurant à Ron sur la carte. C'était bon à savoir qu'ils pouvaient tous les deux être facilement distraits à l'idée d'une délicieuse tarte. Il savait que Sam était toujours parfaitement conscient du danger des questions de Ron... mais Harry avait promis à Dean qu'il ne dirait pas à ses amis ce qui était arrivé à Sam bébé, et même s'il avait envie de briser cette promesse, il savait qu'en cet instant, avoir la confiance des Winchester pouvait marquer pour lui la différence entre vivre et mourir.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Hermione bougea sur ses pieds derrière lui qu'Harry se souvint qu'elle était dans la pièce. Il la regarda et vit son regard pensif. Bordel de Merlin, parfois Harry aurait souhaité qu'elle fut un peu moins intelligente.


	26. Chapter 26

Vingt-minutes plus tard, Ron revint avec une tarte. Harry, amusé, regarda Dean et Ron grogner de plaisir et discuter des merveilles d'une bonne tarte, tandis que Sam et Hermione levaient les yeux au ciel. Harry était persuadé que Ron le remercierait de lui avoir trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Dean sans avoir à être frappé. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Sam pensait de Ron, mais de façon générale Sam semblait faire plus confiance que Dean.

"Quel est le plan, Harry ?" demanda Hermione depuis le lit, où elle était assise entourée de livres ouverts et de morceaux de parchemins.

"Rester ici, laisser les Winchester me protéger, espérer que les Détraqueurs retournent en Europe d'eux-même - c'est ça, ou je dirais au Ministère que les démons les contrôlent et je laisserais le Département des Mystères s'en occuper," répondit Harry.

"Tu crois vraiment que c'est sûr de les laisser défendre une chambre de motel ?" demanda Hermione. "Tu pourrais aller dans une planque. Et on aura accès au Réseau des Cheminées."

Harry fixa Hermione, abasourdi. "Tu crois qu'on pourrait ?" demanda-t'il. "Je veux dire... tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir une planque officielle sans que le Ministère ne sache avec qui je voyage et quels sont les enjeux ?"

"Harry..." commença Hermione, et Harry sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait dire, "... peut-être que le Ministère _devrait_ savoir quels sont les enjeux..."

"Non," dit soudain Sam. "Dean et moi, on va s'en occuper."

"On a assez de gens à surveiller comme ça," ajouta sévèrement Dean.

"A surv-" commença Ron, indigné, et Harry vit aussi Hermione ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il les interrompit rapidement avant que quelqu'un ne dise de bêtise aux deux Chasseurs.

"Je suis d'accord avec Sam et Dean," dit Harry, "et c'est mon dernier mot. Pas de discussion."

"Mais Harry..." commença Hermione.

"On pourra se disputer autant que vous voulez à la maison," coupa Harry, "mais ceci est _ma_ mission en tant qu' _Auror_. Vous deux, vous n'êtes même pas là officiellement et vous n'auriez pas dû être informés de l'endroit où j'étais."

"Malefoy..." commença Ron.

"Malefoy nous a retrouvé après qu'on ait transplané à Boston," dit Harry. "Et pourtant Ron semblait savoir que je voyageais dans une vieille voiture noire. Il s'est pointé dans une partie du pays totalement différente de là où j'ai vu Malefoy. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'engueule pas Phil tout de suite, c'est parce que je _sais_ à quel point vous pouvez être intimidants quand vous pensez que je suis en danger, et puis je lui en ai fait suffisamment voir de mon côté."

"Har-" dit Hermione.

"Ce que je veux dire..." continua Harry sans s'arrêter, "puisque vous _insistez_ pour aider, vous pourriez au moins faire ce que je dis. Autrement, vous pouvez rentrer, et dire à ma femme que Dean est encore plus beau en vrai !"

"Très bien !" dit Hermione. "Désolée d'en avoir parlé."

Harry vit le petit sourire en coin de Dean, et il entendit Sam dire "Non..." dans un souffle, avant que Ron ne parle.

"On ne dira rien," dit Ron, "mais est-ce qu'on peut au moins voir si on peut avoir une planque ? On aurait une meilleure défense que dans ce motel."

"Et on aura le réseau de Cheminées," dit Hermione, "ce que voudrait dire un accès plus facile aux bibliothèques."

"C'est quoi le réseau des Cheminées ?" demanda Dean.

"Un autre genre de transport magique," répondit Harry pendant qu'il réfléchissait. "Je pense pas que tu l'aimerais beaucoup non plus."

"Cette maison, elle aurait quel genre de défenses ?" continua Dean.

"Les protections standards," répondit Hermione, "et vous pourriez ajouter toutes celles que vous estimerez nécessaires en arrivant."

Dean haussa les épaules et regarda Sam qui fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de hausser à son tour les épaules.

"Ouais, j'suppose que ce serait pas mal," répondit Dean.

"Tant que personne ne sait qu'on est impliqué," ajouta Sam.

"J'en parlerais à Phil," dit Harry. "Il faut que je vois où en est l'équipe de toute façon."

Harry se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, pour garder privée sa conversation avec Phil. Il réalisa en arrivant près de la porte qu'il allait laisser Ron et Hermione seuls avec Sam et Dean.

"Ron, Hermione ?" dit Harry, et ils levèrent tous deux la tête vers lui. "N'oubliez pas que j'ai donné les rênes à Sam et Dean. Donc, si vous voulez faire quelque chose, c'est à eux que vous devriez parler, pas à moi."

Harry sourit devant les expressions quelque peu hébétées de tout le monde, et il se glissa dans la salle de bain. Une bonne manière d'éviter que Hermione et Ron ne discutent avec lui était de se retirer l'autorité. Ils étaient égaux, et de la famille, ce qui leur rendait la tâche de ne pas tout discuter difficile. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils argumentent si violemment contre les Winchester.

*

"C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il a laissé quelqu'un d'autre que lui décider ?" demanda Dean en regardant Hermione et Ron qui fixaient toujours la porte fermée de la salle de bain.

"Um," dit Ron, en regardant Hermione avec désespoir.

"Et bien..." commença Hermione, "il écoutait toujours le Professeur Dumbledore."

"Et quand il a rejoint les Aurors, il n'a pas été senior les premières années," ajouta Ron. "Du coup, il devait obéir à des gens à ce moment-là, mais euh... c'était plus pour les apparences..."

"Harry n'a jamais très bien réagi face à l'autorité," soupira Hermione. "Je pense que c'est à cause de son enfance-"

"C'est ce que j'avais compris," coupa Dean. "Une idée de pourquoi on fait exception ?"

"Dean, on _est_ l'autorité là dessus," répondit Sam. "Harry le reconnaît, tout simplement."

Dean leva un sourcil.

"Écoute toi parler..." commença-t'il.

"Et bien, c'est peut-être vrai," dit poliment Hermione. "Je pense que c'est aussi le moyen le plus pratique qu'il ait trouvé pour de nous empêcher de discuter."

Dean réprima un rire devant le froncement de sourcil de Sam et l'expression agacée de Ron.

"Futé, le gars," dit Dean. Hermione lui sourit.

"Si Harry peut nous trouver une planque, je partirais de là-bas pour aller dans les bibliothèques," les informa soudain Hermione.

"Euh, ok.." dit Dean.

"Quelles bibliothèques ?" demanda Sam.

"J'ai fait une liste de livres à propos des démons et de l'apocalypse qui pourrait nous être utiles," répondit Hermione. "La bibliothèque des Sorciers de la Nouvelle-Orléans a une importante section sur la démonologie, et la Confédération Magique d'Amérique Centrale a une fascination pour l'apocalypse, donc il y a des chance qu'ils aient une bonne collection sur le sujet."

Sam lança à Dean un regard qui signifiait clairement 'je veux y aller aussi'. Dean secoua la tête.

"Tu comptes y aller par euh... Poudre de Cheminette ?" demanda Sam, en jetant un regard significatif à Dean.

"Si on a une planque, alors oui," répondit Hermione.

"Sam..." prévint Dean.

"On peut demander à Harry," lui dit Sam à voix basse.

"Sam, ce sont des bibliothèques de _Sorciers_ ," dit Dean. "Elles seront blindées de _sorciers_ , et des _malins_ probablement. Je m'en fous de comment tu prévois d'y aller, tu n'iras pas, surtout qu'on sait même pas exactement combien de sorciers nous recherchent et ce qu'ils comptent nous faire."

"Hermione doit y aller seule, et avec la cape d'invisibilité, de toute façon," dit Ron avec un sourire. "On est plutôt connu, vous savez. Ça causerait tout un tas de rumeurs si on la voyait dans une bibliothèque d'Amérique à faire des recherches sur l'apocalypse."

Dean vit Hermione regarder Sam avec sympathie.

"Ron a raison," soupira-t'elle. "Désolée Sam."

"Oh," dit-il, et il retourna à son livre. Dean savait que son frère avait cru qu'il n'aurait qu'à le convaincre lui, de le laisser y aller, et qu'il était légèrement agacé que les arguments qu'il avait sans aucun doute listés dans sa tête s'avèrent inutiles.

"En plus," dit Ron," la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin, c'est plus de rumeurs sur ma femme qui s'enfuit avec un beau gosse."

"Oh, vraiment, Ron," dit Hermione, "il n'y en a pas eu depuis que les petits sont nés."

Dean sourit devant la concentration avec laquelle Sam lisait soudain son livre. Il savait sans avoir à regarder que le bout de oreilles de Sam rougissaient.

Ron et Hermione continuèrent leur discussion à propos de l'attention à prêter aux torchons à potins sorciers jusqu'à ce qu'Harry sorte de la salle de bain.

"On a une planque," annonça-t'il. "Phil a admis qu'il m'en devait une, après avoir complètement craqué face à la colère Weasley ce matin."

Dean vit Hermione faire un petit sourire satisfait.

"Quand est-ce qu'on peut y aller ?" demanda-t'elle.

"Demain matin," répondit Harry. "Phil va la préparer pour nous ce soir, et prévoir un moyen pour y faire venir Sam et Dean."

"On conduit," déclara Dean, défiant Harry de suggérer autre chose. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse encore son bébé sur un parking de motel pendant que des sorciers essayaient de ne pas éparpiller des morceaux de Sam dans différents États.

"D'ailleurs, tu devrais venir avec nous," ajouta Sam.

"Mais-" commença Harry.

"Tu ne viens pas de dire que Sam et moi étions les chefs ?" demanda Dean avec un rictus. Harry referma la bouche tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient grand. Du coin de l’œil, il vit les sourires jumeaux de Ron et Hermione. "T'as pas pensé à tout, hein ?"

Dean savait très bien qu'Harry pouvait reprendre les rênes à tout moment. Il savait aussi qu'Harry et ses amis pouvaient disparaître tout à coup et les laisser sans un mot - et le fait qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait, et bien, ça lui montrait qu'ils étaient sincères à propos de tout ça - à propos de le laisser, lui et Sam, protéger Harry. C'était un aveu que les sorciers n'étaient pas de taille - quelque soit leur passé contre Voldébile (qu'importait son nom).

"Si si, et prendre la voiture est une bonne idée," répondit sérieusement Harry en regardant fixement Harry. "Je suis sur que _Sam_ et toi serez beaucoup plus _à votre aise_ en utilisant un transport _non magique_."

Dean sentit instantanément un nœud se former dans son estomac. Il comprit soudain ce que Ron avait voulu dire quand il avait dit qu'Harry n'avait jamais abandonné l'autorité que pour les _apparences_. Donc visiblement, Dean et Sam ne décidaient que tant qu'Harry étaient d'accord avec leurs décisions.

"Exactement," répondit Dean avec une légèreté forcée. Il regarda les amis d'Harry et vit qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la réelle teneur de la conversation. Il en fut reconnaissant. Il jeta ensuite un œil à Sam et vit sa mâchoire serrée et son expression de légère trahison alors qu'il fixait sans regarder le livre devant lui. Merde.

Quelque chose avait dû transparaître sur le visage de Dean, parce qu'Harry jeta immédiatement un regard à Sam, et il eut au moins la décence de paraître désolé.

"Vous avez une chambre pour la nuit ?" demanda Dean à Hermione et Ron.

"Oui, à 2 chambres d'ici. La numéro 7," répondit Hermione.

"Bien, je pense qu'il est l'heure de s’arrêter là pour ce soir," déclara Dean. "Prenez les livres que vous voulez, si vous voulez continuer à lire."

Hermione se rua pour prendre le plus de livres qu'elle pouvait, et en passa une pile à Ron. Dean en profita pour dire un mot à Sam.

"Donne le sel à Harry," dit-il doucement, avant de lui faire un clin d’œil et de lever le pouce et 2 doigts. D'abord, Sam plissa le front, confus, puis Dean vit sa lèvre supérieure bouger dans un sourire réprimé.

Sam attrapa les sacs de sel et se leva de toute sa hauteur, dominant Harry alors qu'il les lui tendait.

"Tes amis partent en premier," commanda Sam, et Dean eut un accès de nostalgie. "Tu suis 30 secondes après. Tu y vas directement et tu reviens le plus rapidement possible. Mets du sel sur toutes les portes et fenêtres. Pas le moindre trou, compris ?"

"Oui chef," dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Dean se mordit la lèvre pour garder une expression sévère. Sam avait commencé à imiter les discours de leur père quand il était adolescent. A cette époque, ça agaçait Dean, parce que Sam le faisait toujours pour se plaindre, et ça l'amusait à la fois parce que la voix d'adolescent de Sam qui essaye d'imiter John Winchester était hilarante, qu'importait à quel point Dean était énervé de l'insolence de Sam. Désormais en revanche, avec la taille de Sam, sa carrure et sa voix, Dean savait qu'en fermant les yeux, il pourrait facilement croire que c'était son père.

Sam se tourna vers Hermione et Ron et les fixa d'un regard dur que Dean connaissait bien - sur un visage différent.

"Surveillez Harry," déclara Sam, et Dean secoua la tête à cause du changement de nom.

"Très bien," dit sérieusement Ron. Hermione hocha vigoureusement la tête, et bredouilla un "Très bien" à moitié confus.

"Allez !" dit Sam avec un geste de la main qui congédiait clairement Ron et Hermione. Ils disparurent immédiatement. Dean pouvait presque voir Harry compter jusqu'à 30 dans sa tête, et allait éclater de rire quand Sam sortit soudain du script. Il se pencha et retint l'épaule gauche d'Harry avec sa main droite. Dean, fasciné, regarda Sam murmurer doucement quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry. C'était beaucoup trop bas pour que Dean n'entende ; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était regarder le visage de Harry pâlir. Le sourire de Dean se transforma en une expression de confusion, mais au moment où il allait demander une explication, Sam se redressa et tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Harry.

"Tu devrais mettre un piège à démons au dessus de la porte de leur chambre aussi," dit Sam, "juste pour être sûr. Okay ?"

"Compris," dit doucement Harry.

"Vas-y," dit Sam avec le même geste de la main et du même ton sévère que son discours. Harry pivota et disparut.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?" demanda immédiatement Dean.

Sam haussa les épaules.

"Sérieusement, Sam," tenta encore Dean. "Je me souviens pas de cette partie du discours."

"Bah," dit Sam, "tu étais déjà parti quand on en arrivait là. Tu sais... pour nettoyer le chemin des monstres, pour qu'au moment où j'arrive tout ce que j'avais à faire c'était suivre le sang et espérer qu'il ne t'appartienne pas."

"Sam..." l'avertit Dean, parce que voilà - c'était exactement ce dont il se souvenait de quand Sam imitait leur père. Puis il repensa à l'expression d'Harry, et sa curiosité revint. "Qu'est-ce que... quel genre de truc papa te disait quand j'étais parti ?"

"La plupart du temps, d'arrêter de le regarder comme ça," dit Sam avec un sourire affectueux, "et de faire ce que tu me dis."

"Donc, tu as dit quoi à Harry ?" demanda encore Dean.

"Quelque chose du même genre," dit Sam avant de commencer à jeter par terre les livres qui étaient sur son lit, tournant le dos à Dean.

*

Harry arriva dans la chambre de Ron et Hermione, et les vit qui se regardaient, un peu sous le choc. Il se dit que s'il s'arrêtait une seconde pour réfléchir, il aurait probablement la même tête. Au lieu de ça, il alla vers la porte avec le sac de sel et commença à verser une épaisse ligne blanche sur le seuil.

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, là ?" demanda Ron.

"Harry ?" ajouta Hermione, et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en se rendant compte que la question d'Hermione était beaucoup plus difficile à répondre.

"J'ai dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas," répondit Hermione.

"Quoi ?" demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules en allant vers la fenêtre, où il versa du sel sur le rebord.

"Ils sont fâchés contre toi ?" demanda doucement Hermione.

"Sam oui," admit Harry. "Un peu. Je l'ai mérité."

"Tu ne lui parlais même pas," ajouta lentement Ron. "Il lisait."

"Harry ?" dit doucement Hermione, "qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dit pas ?"

"Rien Hermione," soupira Harry en la regardant d'un air résolu en passant devant elle pour aller dans la salle de bain. "Je vous ai tout dit."

"Harry..." commença Hermione, suivant Harry pour se mettre devant la porte de la salle de bain où il mettait du sel sur la haute fenêtre. "Je ne suis ni sourde ni aveugle ; il y a quelque chose d'autre qui se passe. Toi et les Winchester avez apparemment des conversations codées qui vous permettent de vous fâcher sans que ni moi ni Ron ne sache ni quand ni comment. Sans même parler du fait que je _sais_ que Dean ne t'a pas laissé nous montrer le dossier entier..."

"Hermione," dit Harry, "est-ce que _tu_ voudrais qu'un étranger lise tous les moindres détails de ce que tu as fait ces 3 dernières années ? En incluant des visites à tes ex, les derniers mots de ton père, et des descriptions des cauchemars récurrents de ton petit frère ?"

Harry vit Hermione pâlir.

"Le dossier est si détaillé que ça ?" demanda-t'elle, incrédule.

"Oui," répondit Harry.

"Sam est tout sauf petit," dit Ron de derrière Hermione. "Il a quel âge d'ailleurs ?"

"Euh, il aura 26 ans au printemps, je crois," répondit Harry, habitué depuis le temps aux digressions de Ron.

Harry faillit rentrer carrément dans ses amis, qui semblaient figés sur place.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t'il.

"Il a presque 4 ans de _moins_ que nous ?" dit Ron, dubitatif. "Il vient juste de me donner des ordres comme s'il était ma mère !"

Harry se mit à rire à l'image que ça lui inspira - Sam dans la cuisine des Weasley, avec le tablier de Molly, brandissant une cuillère comme si c'était une baguette et grondant Ron parce qu'il parlait la bouche pleine.

"Je pensais qu'ils étaient bien plus vieux que ça..." dit Hermione, et le rire d'Harry mourut.

"C'est le cas," répondit Harry, poussant gentiment Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'elle bouge de la porte pour qu'il puisse sortir de la salle de bain. "Et je dois les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne viennent ici et m'engueulent encore."

Harry agita sa baguette vers le plafond au dessus de la porte et regarda le piège à démons se dessiner lentement par dessus les traces presque effacées d'un dégâts des eaux. C'était vraiment un motel de merde. Il attendait le refuge avec impatience. Il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione, et les vit le regarder comme s'il leur cachait des informations. Il se dit que c'était probablement parce que c'était le cas, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.

"Bonne nuit," dit-il plutôt.

"Bonne nuit Harry," répondit Ron, tandis qu'Hermione soupirait seulement. Harry pivota et réapparut dans la chambre des Winchester, où il trouva un canari géant et Sam qui riait si fort qu'il en pleurait. Harry revint immédiatement sur ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione - les Winchester n'étaient pas si vieux que ça après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la traduction d'un commentaire que supernutjapan a laissé le 05/05/14 à hells_half_acre (l'auteure originale) sur ce chapitre:  
> "(...) ce discours de Sam... génial ! J'ai VRAIMENT envie de savoir ce qu'il a dit à Harry!!!"  
> et voici la réponse de l'auteure :  
> "Moi aussi... En fait j'ai... euh... oublié. :P"
> 
> voilà-voilà.  
> Si vous aussi avez envie de la tuer, tapez dans vos mains XD


	27. Chapter 27

Le lendemain matin arriva vite. Phil passa d'abord, pour leur donner l'adresse de la planque, notée consciencieusement sur un petit morceau de parchemin par le Gardien du Secret. Hermione passa juste après dans la chambre des Winchester pour les informer qu'elle allait transplaner à la planque puis partir de là vers les bibliothèques via la Poudre de Cheminette. Dean hocha la tête, endormi, et traîna les pieds vers la douche, en criant à Sam de lui trouver du café. Alors qu'ils se préparaient, Sam trouvait de temps en temps une plume jaune et se mettait à glousser, tandis que Dean faisait semblant de bouder. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à quel point l'embarras de Dean après avoir accidentellement mangé une Crème Canari était pour amuser Harry et Sam, et à quel point c'était réel ; parce que bien qu'il sache que Sam ne lui avait pas pardonné son commentaire de la veille, il lui était difficile de le battre froid alors qu'il était le seul avec qui se liguer pour se moquer de Dean.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Harry rappela à Dean que ce n'était pas la faute de Ron s’il avait mangé un bonbon étrange tombé au sol. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il aurait fait à Ron, mais d'après ses comptes, Harry avait déjà évité 2 fois à Ron de se prendre un poing dans la figure.

Celui-ci émergea dans leur chambre une bonne heure et demie après le départ d'Hermione, et sembla perplexe quand Dean le regarda sévèrement et Sam lui sourit largement. Harry haussa les épaules d'une façon qui disait 't'inquiète pas', et Ron lui répondit de la même manière pour dire 'il est trop tôt pour m'inquiéter même si j'essayais'.

En regardant les Winchester emballer leurs armes, Harry et Ron discutèrent des derniers résultats de Quidditch. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Harry vit Sam ranger son ordinateur portable qu'il reporta son attention sur eux.

"L'ordinateur ne fonctionnera probablement pas à la planque," dit Harry, "donc s'il y a quoi que ce soit que vous voulez chercher avant de partir, je vous suggère de le faire ici."

"Y a pas de wifi ?" demanda Dean.

"Non, mais c'est pas le problème," répondit Harry. "Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si vous essayez de l'allumer, ça pourrait griller le disque dur. Et puis, dans certaines planques, il n'y a pas d'électricité."

"Quoi ?" demanda Sam.

"Vous devriez probablement laisser vos portables éteints aussi," ajouta Harry.

"Ils marchent sur batteries..." commença Dean.

"Je sais, mais c'est quand même possible qu'ils crament," répondit Harry.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Sam.

"Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'avais un miroir plutôt qu'un portable ?" demanda Harry en réponse.

"Parce que t'es un sorcier," devina Dean, "et les sorciers font des trucs bizarres comme ça."

"Ouais, ok," rit Harry, "mais c'est aussi parce que je peux pas utiliser de portable. La magie interfère avec l'électronique. Vous devriez voir combien d'ordi j'épuise par an. Ginny se demande encore pourquoi je m'emmerde à essayer."

"C'est pour ça que Papa doit garder tous ses trucs moldus dans la cabane," ajouta Ron. "Quand il a essayé de faire de l'elec-truc-ité dans la maison, les fils ont pris feu."

Harry vit le front de Dean se froncer, puis il fouilla rapidement dans un de ses sacs. Il en sortit un appareil électronique bizarre.

"Je sais pas pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt," dit Dean en allumant l'appareil et en le pointant vers Harry.

"C'est quoi ?" demanda Ron, légèrement inquiet.

"C'est un détecteur EMF," répondit Dean, qui semblait un peu déçu de ce que son appareil lui disait. "Ça détecte les changements de fréquences des ondes électro-magnétiques."

"Elo-quoi ?" demanda Ron, perdu.

"Parfois, les esprits et les démons - et quelques autres créatures surnaturelles - affectent les fréquences des ondes électromagnétiques ambiantes. C'est pour ça que les fantômes brouillent les radios et les télés," expliqua Sam. "Ça vous détecte pas, ceci dit."

Dean se rapprocha d'Harry, mais rien ne sembla changer. Ron non plus.

"Attends, laisse-le allumé," dit Harry. "Je suis curieux." Et il sortit sa baguette.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," et le sac posé sur le lit lévita à un petit mètre dans les airs. Le détecteur d'EMF se mit à bourdonner doucement.

"Cool," dit Dean. "Essaye autre chose, un gros truc !"

Le sac retomba sans cérémonie sur le lit, et Harry sourit.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," dit Harry, et le cerf apparut du bout de sa baguette. Le détecteur crissa.

"Génial  !" dit Dean. Sam souriait aussi désormais, mais son regard était sur le cerf plutôt que sur le détecteur. Dean se tourna vers Ron. "Tu peux en faire un aussi ?"

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," dit Ron, et le terrier de Ron se mit à courir autour des pieds du cerf. Le détecteur crissa plus fort.

"Essayez, vous deux !" dit Harry. "Concentrez vous sur vos bague et bracelet."

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vraiment voir les Patronus, mais il vit la bague de Dean et le bracelet de Sam briller en bleu, un tout petit peu. Le détecteur d'EMF hurla encore plus fort puis fit un bruit bizarre comme un pneu qui éclate avant de se taire. Ron sembla déçu et le petit chien disparut, Harry congédia son Patronus aussi.

"Euh," dit Dean, "je crois qu'on l'a cassé."

"Ouais..." dit Ron, "c'est pour ça qu'Hermione ne veut pas que j'ai un ordinatron."

"Ordinateur," corrigea Harry.

"C'est ce que j'ai dit," répondit Ron. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu peux le réparer ?" demanda Harry en indiquant le détecteur grillé dans les mains de Dean.

"Ouais, c'est pas la première fois que quelque chose le fait exploser," répondit Dean. "J'en ai un en rab de toute façon."

"Où est-ce que tu achètes ce genre de truc ?" demanda Ron. "Ça ferait un super cadeau pour mon père."

"Je l'ai fabriqué," dit Dean avec un grand sourire. Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent.

"Wow..."

"Et c'est probablement pour ça qu'il a explosé," ajouta Sam, et il se tourna pour attraper son sac. Harry vit le sourire de Dean se changer en une moue vexée, et il ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils vers le dos de Sam, comme pour défendre Dean. Ron continua comme si Sam n'avait rien dit.

"Tu crois que tu pourrais m'en faire un pour mon père ?" demanda Ron. "Je te payerais, bien sûr... pour le matériel et le travail et euuh... pour ce qu'il te faudra d'autre."

"Bien sûr mon pote," dit Dean, retrouvant le sourire.

"Dean," dit sévèrement Sam, et il se tourna avec un air d'excuse vers Ron. "Désolé Ron, on n'a pas le temps de construire des détecteurs d'EMF faits-maison pour les gens. On te dira où t'en acheter un vrai, okay ?"

Sam exaspérait Harry de plus en plus. Maintenant, non seulement Dean avait arrêté de sourire, mais Ron semblait déçu aussi.

"Oh, bien sûr, désolé," dit-il. "Savoir où en acheter, ça serait super, merci."

"Je suis sûr que Dean pourra te montrer comment le réparer si ça casse," suggéra Harry. "Ce qui arrivera sans aucun doute si tu laisses ton père jouer avec."

Ron lança un regard plein d'espoir à Dean.

"Ouais, je pourrais faire ça aussi," répondit-il nonchalamment, mais Harry sut que Dean était content que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ces compétences.

"Génial," dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. "Il est presque midi, on devrait vraiment partir si on veut arriver à la planque avant la nuit."

*

"Tu montes avec nous alors ?" demanda Dean alors que Sam essayait de fourrer le dernier sac dans le coffre, dans l'espoir de fournir un peu plus de place au passager arrière.

"J'adorerais mon vieux," répondit Ron, "mais je pensais que ce serait mieux si j'étais vos yeux dans le ciel. Donc si ça vous va, j'irais en volant."

Sam se redressa au dessus du coffre si vite qu'il faillit se cogner la tête. Il jeta un œil sur le côté de la voiture et vit Dean qui regardait Ron comme s'il avait dit qu'il rentrait en Angleterre à la nage, et Harry qui semblait avoir sincèrement envie d'être à la place de Ron plutôt qu'à la sienne.

"En volant ?" demanda Dean.

"Ouais," dit Ron en haussant les épaules, "sur mon balai." Ron regarda prudemment les alentours du parking, puis, satisfait qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre, il fouilla son sac et en sortit un bon vieux balai.

"Vous volez vraiment sur un balai ?" dit lentement Dean. "Sérieusement ? Un balai ?"

"Bah, oui," dit Ron comme si c'était Dean qui était bizarre. "Comment je ferais, autrement ?"

"Sammy !" s'exclama Dean. "Ils volent sur des balais !"

Sam se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de sourire. "Je sais Dean. Je suis juste à côté."

"Des balais !" Dean riait franchement maintenant, ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Ron semblait perdu de sa réaction, et pendant un instant Sam s'inquiéta que Dean ne puisse accidentellement offenser les sorciers, mais Harry semblait amusé aussi.

"Euh, je pense que c'est une très bonne idée Ron," dit Sam, en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans cette conversation. Ron fit un hochement de tête sérieux à Sam, puis leva un sourcil de confusion à Dean.

"Ouais, mec, plutôt toi que moi," dit Dean avec un geste de la main. "Allez, on y va !"

Sam se dirigea vers la porte passager. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il vit Harry prendre Ron à part.

"Si tu vois le moindre Détraqueurs, atterris immédiatement et appelle moi, okay ?" ordonna Harry.

"Okay Harry," dit Ron pour le ménager.

"Je suis sincère Ron," dit Harry. "Si tu tombais sur une autoroute-"

"Harry, je sais !" le coupa Ron d'un ton frustré. "J'atterrirais, mais j'ai pas besoin que tu viennes à ma rescousse-"

"Ron," dit sévèrement Harry.

"Okay, okay, je t’appellerai," répondit Ron, puis il se tourna et vit Sam. Ce dernier regarda ailleurs, mais il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, et il fit un sourire d'excuse à Ron.

"Euh, s'il se met à y avoir du vent ou quoi, il y a de la place dans la voiture," offrit-il.

Ron fit un petit sourire à Sam et regarda le ciel. Les Détraqueurs étaient suffisamment loins désormais pour que le soleil brille, et il n'y avait que quelques nuages blancs. Le sourire de Ron s'élargit.

"Nan, c'est un temps superbe pour voler," dit Ron avant de jeter un regard malicieux à Harry. "Bon voyage sur le siège arrière Harry, j'espère que la voiture a l'air climatisé !"

"Merci," dit Harry, sarcastique. Ron rit et passa la jambe par dessus son balai, puis frappa le sol et décolla plus vite que Sam ne pouvait voir.

"... et c'est l'air _conditionné_ , débile," finit Harry. Sam étouffa un rire, et regarda Ron qu'il semblait petit à petit perdre de vue, même si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Sam savait toujours à peu près où il était.

Il regarda Harry, qui observait le ciel avec envie.

"Ça va aller pour lui là-haut ?" demanda Sam.

"Ouais," dit Harry, "tant qu'il ne croise pas de Détraqueurs." Harry se tourna vers Sam. "C'est un vétéran de guerre et..."

Sam hocha la tête, en voulant dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Harry jeta un œil à travers la voiture, là où Dean était assis et les regardait probablement avec des yeux de 'mais putain qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps ?'.

"...il était là quand son frère a été tué," finit Harry. Sam hocha de nouveau la tête, tandis que sa main se resserrait autour de la poignée de la porte. "Sam," continua Harry, "à propos d'hier soir..."

Dean choisit ce moment pour klaxonner. Sam sursauta et ouvrit violemment la porte.

"On arrive, bordel ! Nom de dieu !" cria Sam.

"Tu peux m’appeler Dean," dit-il, impassible. "Allez, ramenez vos culs dans la voiture."

*

Ça faisait 2h qu'ils roulaient et Dean se sentait plutôt bien. Il n'y avait pas de trafic, un vent frais passait par la fenêtre, et Sam le laissait écouter Metallica Mix #5 en boucle, même s'il lui avait dit la semaine passée que si Dean passait encore une fois cette cassette il allait... et bien, faire des vilaines choses soit à Dean soit à l'Impala, et Dean ne voulait penser à aucune des 2 options. Mais à la place, Sam avait seulement levé les yeux au ciel en entendant le choix musical et déclaré qu'il allait faire une sieste.

Désormais, Sam somnolait à moitié, ou regardait dans le vide par la fenêtre passager, comme d'habitude. Harry semblait satisfait sur la banquette arrière. Bizarrement, on aurait dit qu'il faisait ses comptes.

"Tu fais de la paperasse ?" demanda Dean sans y croire.

Harry le regarda dans le rétroviseur, et rougit légèrement.

"Euh, oui," admit-il. "Je suis à la tête des... en fait, à l'international, j'ai des..."

Dean ne put se retenir de glousser.

"Ce que tu veux dire, c'est qu'il y a un inconvénient à être dans le droit chemin ?" suggéra Dean.

"C'est une façon de le dire," dit Harry en soupirant.

Sam tourna la tête et leva un sourcil en direction d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" demanda-t'il. "Je veux dire, tu ne fais pas un rapport disant que tu es un sceau pour l'apocalypse et que tu te balades avec les Winchester..."

"Merlin, non," répondit Harry.

"Alors, c'est quoi l'excuse ?" demanda Dean.

"J'ai tout prévu !" dit Harry en souriant. "Je m'arrange pour que ce soit aussi proche de la vérité que possible, en parlant de la hausse de l'activité des démons cette année, et en faisant l'hypothèse qu'il y a une connexion... c'est pas de mon département, donc d'ici à ce que ça passe par les bons canaux-"

"Harry," interrompit une voix étouffée, et Dean vit par le rétroviseur que Harry fouillait sa poche et ouvrit son miroir. Sam se redressa et s'appuya contre la porte, désormais assis sur le côté en faisant face à Harry.

"Ron ?" demanda Harry.

"Prenez la prochaine sortie et prenez moi à la station de pétrole." La voix désincarnée de Ron emplit la voiture.

"Ron, qu'est-ce-" commença Harry, tandis que Dean prenait la sortie et regardait le temps qu'il faisait devant eux.

"Détraqueurs," répondirent en même temps Dean et Ron.

Ron fut facile à repérer, étant le seul grand et maigre gaillard avec ses cheveux si roux qui attendait impatiemment à la station essence. Dean ne voyait pas son balai, mais il devina qu'il était probablement caché en sûreté dans son sac à dos très ordinaire.

Ron ouvrit la porte arrière et jeta un sac de nourriture à Harry avant de grimper à côté.

"T'as pris des provisions, hein ?" demanda Harry, en attrapant une poignée de Snickers du sac.

"Ah Harry," dit Ron, rêveur, "c'était une si belle journée pour voler..."

"Hun-hun ?" dit Harry en lui tendant une friandise.

"Et puis j'ai commencer à penser..." continua Ron avec un soupir, en déballant lentement son Snickers. "Tu te souviens à quel point Fred volait bien... Merlin, c'était des Batteurs inarrêtables, tu sais..."

"Oui Ron," répondit Harry.

"Bah c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que le vent était devenu vachement froid," continua Ron avant de se fourrer presque entièrement la barre de chocolat dans la bouche et d'indiquer avec violence le pare-brise avant. "C'bat-erds me blo-guent 'plètment la b-rou-de !"

"Tu as pu voir combien ils étaient ?" demanda Harry, apparemment habitué à comprendre Ron la bouche pleine. Dean regarda vers Sam et fut surpris de le voir qui le regardait comme si c'était _lui_ qui parlait la bouche pleine. Ouais, okay, il voyait où il voulait en venir.

"Non," dit Ron, soudain agacé. "J'ai atterri, parce que putain tu as insisté pour que je le fasse."

Dean et Sam se tournèrent vers Harry, comme s'ils regardaient un match de tennis sur la banquette arrière. Mais Harry ne sembla pas ennuyé de l'agacement de Ron.

"Bien," répondit-il, ce qui parut seulement énerver encore plus Ron, bien qu'au lieu d'élever la voix, il la baissa.

"Je ne sais pas combien ils sont, mais on dirait qu'ils se dirigent au nord-ouest," dit Ron, "d'après ce que j'ai vu des nuages une fois au sol en tout cas."

"Merde," dirent Sam et Dean en même temps, avant de se retourner vers l'avant de la voiture.

"Exactement,"dit Ron, avant de s'avachir, défait.

Il y eut un long silence dans la voiture, puis Ron reprit la parole.

"Harry," dit-il, frustré. Dean regarda Harry, qui semblait légèrement perdu. "C'est par là que _nous_ allons ! Merlin, des fois je me demande comment tu t'es débrouillé pour gagner cette guerre."

"J'avais ce parfait imbécile qui m'aidait," répondit sérieusement Harry.

"C'est pas une façon de parler d'Hermione," répondit Ron, impassible.

"Imbécile." Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

Dean sourit, il commençait vraiment à bien aimer ces fous de sorciers anglais. Il se demanda un instant ce que son père penserait de tout ça... Dean, ami avec des sorciers. Quel genre de savon il lui passerait pour ça, se demanda-t'il. Mais qu'est ce que son père aurait fait, les tuer ?

"Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on devrait faire ?" demanda Sam, et Dean s'inquiéta un instant que Sam ait lu dans ses pensées.

"On pourrait faire demi-tour, défendre le motel, comme on avait prévu à la base," proposa Dean.

"C'est ce qu'ils ont pu prévoir, qu'on ferait demi-tour," dit Sam. "Si on fait ça, on pourrait se jeter direct dans un piège."

"C'est pareil si on continue," remarqua Dean.

"La planque serait probablement mieux qu'une station essence," intervint Harry.

"Y a pas moyen que des démons puissent entrer dans la planque," ajouta Ron. "Faut juste qu'on arrive là-bas."

"Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je rappelle que cette voiture n'est pas en démocratie ?" répondit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

"Dean..." dit Sam, et bon dieu, ce que Dean détestait ce ton.

"Okay..." dit-il, "mais, je conduis, donc si ces bâtards se pointent, vous avez intérêt à maintenir la protection magique, sauf si vous voulez finir dans un fossé."

"Compris," répondit Harry.

"Très bien..." dit Dean, et il rejoint la route, dirigeant l'Impala vers les imposants nuages au loin, contre tout ce que son instinct lui dictait.


	28. Chapter 28

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour dîner de bonne heure à un food-truck une demie-heure plus tard. L'amusement du matin avec le détecteur d'EMF était loin désormais, et l'ambiance était pesante. Harry ne pouvait dire si c'était à cause de la proximité des Détraqueurs, ou à cause de l'anticipation de la rencontre avec ces derniers. Il essayait de surveiller les Winchester. Il était habitué à sa propre réaction face aux Détraqueurs, mais Sam et Dean étaient beaucoup plus sensibles que lui.

Il avait déjà appelé Phil qui faisait en sorte que l'équipe suive les Détraqueurs, et informait Harry de leurs mouvements toutes les 20 minutes - et en particulier si la planque était compromise ou pas. Jusque là, il semblait que le déplacement des Détraqueurs ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Pourquoi Phil n'avait pas pu leur trouver de planque plus proche, Harry ne demanda pas. Bien que Ron le fit, à maintes reprises, d'un ton bougon... surtout après la 5ème fois que Dean lui fit un regard sévère après qu'il ait cogné ses genoux contre le siège conducteur.

Les planques étaient pour des sorciers, pas pour des moldus. Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'être proches de grandes villes, ou même d'être nombreuses. Elles étaient reliées au réseau des Cheminées. Si on préparait les protections spécifiquement pour vous, vous pouviez transplaner directement sur le seuil de la porte. Avec l'habilitation qui fallait, vous pouviez obtenir un Portoloin directement vers la chambre, si besoin. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir conduire depuis la banlieue de Philadelphie dans une Chevrolet de 1967 vers une planque sans que cela prenne 6h n'était apparemment pas venue à l'esprit du Département des Aurors. En vérité, ils _allaient_ vers la planque la plus proche. Harry repensa à la guerre, et à comment Hermione, Ron et lui avaient transplané depuis toute l’Angleterre vers la place Grimmauld, et depuis le Manoir des Malefoy vers le Cottage et de forêt en forêt... jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. S'ils avaient dû se contenter d'une voiture...

"Peut-être qu'on devrait transplaner," dit Harry, brisant le silence tendu autour de la table. Dean s'immobilisa avec son burger à mi-chemin de sa bouche et secoua la tête.

"Dean," dit Sam, "ça a été les 2 autres fois."

"Je ferais attention," dit Harry. "C'est pas comme si je savais pas ce à quoi j'avais affaire ."

"C'est bien ça, le problème," dit Dean. "Tu ne _sais_ pas ce à quoi tu as affaire. Tu crois que tu sais, mais tu l'as dit toi même, le sa-... c'est imprévisible avec la magie."

"Il y a d'autres moyens de transport magiques," dit Harry, en tentant une approche différente. "Je pourrais faire un Portoloin, ça nous rapprocherait."

"Et comment tu sais que ça marcherait ? Que ça ne... réagirait pas ?" demanda Dean.

"Je sais pas, mais je doute fortement que ça se passe mal," répondit Harry. "Ça fonctionne très bien avec des moldus, et c'est pas aussi dangereux, ça secoue moins."

"On y est presque," dit Dean, "et on est en sécurité dans la voiture, des démons et des Détraqueurs, si vous pouvez garder vos animaux."

Harry soupira mais hocha la tête. Peut-être qu'il devenait seulement parano.

"Peut-être..." dit Sam, "on pourrait se séparer."

"Et ça ferait quoi ?" demanda Dean, qui semblait énervé que quelqu'un ait parlé avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une bouchée de son repas.

"Harry pourrait transplaner avec toi à la planque," expliqua Sam. "On parle de protéger Harry, non ? Ron peut rester avec moi pour finir le trajet - pour être sûr que j'ai pas de problème avec les Détraqueurs."

Harry retint sa respiration pendant que Dean semblait y réfléchir. Il regarda Ron, qui était resté silencieux pendant toute la conversation, et le vit mâcher une impressionnante bouchée de burger. Et bien, ça expliquait le silence. Ron fit un mouvement d'épaules qui signifiait 'tout ce que tu décideras m'ira, même si je comprends pas où est le problème.'

"Dean," dit Sam avec impatience, "Tu sais que c'est pas bête."

Dean soupira profondément.

"Ouais," dit-il, "ça veut pas dire que j'aime ça."

"Dean," répéta Sam.

"Okay, okay, écoute..." dit Dean, "peut-être qu'on en fait tout un foin pour rien. Si on tombe sur des démons, alors Harry et moi on ira direct à la planque, mais si c'est juste ces Détraqueurs, alors on finit la route ensemble. Sans vouloir te vexer ou quoi Ron, mais Harry a plus d'expérience pour nous... gérer."

Harry jeta un œil à Ron, qui fronçait les sourcils. Il capta son regard, lui fit un air d'excuse et secoua la tête.

"Je suis sûr que Ron comprend que, en temps que Chasseurs, vous n'êtes pas habitués à travailler avec d'autres gens, et vous venez seulement de le rencontrer," dit lentement Harry. "Je suis sûr que tu voulais dire que tu sais que je ne me vexe pas quand vous ne me faites ouvertement pas confiance, alors que Ron pourrait y être un peu plus sensible et mal réagir."

"Euh, ouais, exactement," dit Dean en faisant un sourire maladroit à Ron. "Désolé mec, on dirait que t'es euh... du genre émotif."

"C'est pas vrai !" dit Ron, et il croisa les bras pour bouder. Harry se mit à rire, et rit encore plus fort quand Ron réalisa ce qu'il avait fait et rougit cramoisi. "Mais... je comprends. Harry vous a déjà aidé, et Sam est ton frère... évidemment que tu ne confierais pas sa vie à un quasi étranger."

"Ouais," dit Dean un peu surpris. "C'est exactement ça."

"Voyez !" dit Ron. "Je n'ai pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère !"

Dean sembla confus, mais Harry rit.

"Je m'assurerais de le dire à Hermione tout à l'heure," dit-il.

Harry sentit l'humeur s'améliorer après ça, même s'il y avait toujours une forte appréhension dans l'air.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la voiture, Ron semblait avoir décidé que ce serait une bonne idée de gagner la confiance de Dean.

"J'ai sauvé Harry une fois," dit Ron, "si ça peut t'aider à me faire confiance avec Sam."

"Je _peux_ m'occuper de moi, vous savez," dit Sam avec colère.

"Bien sûr que tu peux," dit Ron, "mais je peux toujours te tuer d'un simple sort alors que tu me tournes le dos."

"Ron..." dit Harry en grimaçant.

"Pas que je le ferais !" dit Ron. "Je dis juste que c'est parfaitement compréhensible pour des moldus de ne pas faire confiance à des sorciers ! On est flippants !"

"Ron..." essaya encore Harry, en se demandant désespérément si Ron était sur le point de défaire tout le travail qu'il avait fourni cette semaine pour mériter la confiance des Winchester.

"Mec," dit Dean, "je sais vraiment pas si tu aides ou pas, là maintenant."

"Et ben, en tout cas," dit Ron en regardant à travers la fenêtre, "sans moi, Harry serait mort en sous-vêtements au fond d'un lac gelé, et je pense que ça compte pour quelque chose."

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en sous-vêtements dans un lac gelé ?" demanda Dean, en lui lançant un regard curieux par le rétroviseur.

"J'essayais de récupérer une épée," répondit sombrement Harry.

"Une épée ?" demanda Sam. "Pourquoi ?"

"C'est une longue histoire..." répondit Harry avec dédain. "Quoi qu'il en soit, le euh, collier que je portais à essayé de me tuer quand j'étais sous l'eau... sinon ça aurait été."

"Un collier a essayé de te tuer ?" répéta Dean, incrédule.

"C'était un horcruxe - y avait une partie de l'âme de Voldemort dedans" expliqua laborieusement Harry. "C'était pas bon."

"Sans déc'," dit Dean. "Donc, Ron a dû te tirer à poil d'un lac ? Y a eu du bouche-à-bouche, parce que les mecs, ça c'est de l'amour."

"Non, dieu merci," répondit Harry.

"Je l'aurais carrément fait ceci dit," ajouta Ron avec conviction.

"C'est plus que je voulais savoir, mec," Dit Dean en riant. "T'embêtes pas. Et donc, à part essayer de récupérer des épées dans des lacs gelés en portant des bijoux diaboliques, quels autres trucs de fou Harry a fait ?"

"Merlin," dit Ron, "où est-ce que je commence ?"

Harry vit les sourires sur les visages de Dean et Sam, et ne put s'empêcher de grogner en s'enfonçant dans la banquette en cuir.

*

"...donc Harry est là, à discuter tranquille avec une araignée de la taille d'une petite maison, complètement aveugle au fait qu'on est petit à petit cernés par les enfants du monstre. Quand je fini par capter son attention, on est carrément foutu... et là, sortie de nulle part, cette sacrée Ford vient nous sauver !" continua Ron. "Vous vous souvenez de la Ford volante, hein ? Et ben, elle arrive, tous feux allumés, klaxon à fond, et Harry et moi on saute dedans et on s'accroche pendant que la voiture nous sort du pétrin. Du coup, quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, y a une voiture sauvage avec son propre esprit... et j'ai jamais été aussi reconnaissant qu'elle ne nous en veuille apparemment pas pour l'avoir plantée dans un arbre."

"Est-ce que l'araignée savait quelque chose d'utile ?" demanda Sam.

"Tu parles si je m'en souviens," dit Ron. "J'étais trop occupé à pas me pisser dessus. Je déteste les araignées."

"Bah, il nous a dit que Hagrid était innocent," dit Harry, "et que ce qui était coupable était l'ennemi des araignées."

"Mais c'est quand même Hermione qui a tout compris, pas les araignées," dit fièrement Ron, "et elle était même pas consciente. Elle est brillante."

"Vraiment ?" dit Harry avec sarcasme, "...et dire que tu l'as appelé un 'cauchemar sans ami' quand tu l'as rencontré."

"J'avais 11 ans !" dit Ron.

Harry rit, et se tourna vers Sam et Dean.

"Vous saviez que Ron faisait des cauchemars où des araignées lui faisaient faire des claquettes ?" demanda-t'il innocemment.

Les deux Winchester lassèrent échapper un rire.

Alors que Ron se lancait dans un discours spectaculaire et hilarant pour défendre son inconscient, Harry lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait pas au sujet des histoires gênantes... qui avaient été, dans le désordre : la fois où Gilderoy Lockhart avait fait disparaître les os de son bras, la Ford Anglia volante, et le fait qu'au premier rendez-vous amoureux d'Harry, il avait accidentellement parlé d'Hermione tout du long. Mais tout cela en valait le coup, parce que malgré l'épais brouillard dans lequel ils roulaient, Ron avait maintenu l'humeur légère et insouciante.

Dean se lança dans une histoire sur les guerres de farces qu'il avait eu avec Sam toutes ces années. Ron et Harry rirent tout du long, surtout quand Sam en rajoutait sur comment il avait riposté, et Dean se trouvait des excuses sur la manières dont les blagues de Sam avaient réussi à passer sa défense. Ensuite, ils parlèrent de ce Topa qu'ils avaient trouvé au Texas et de ces 2 idiots qui aimaient jouer au Chasseur, sans savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Juste quand Dean finissait son histoire, le miroir d'Harry dit son nom.

Il l'ouvrit, et vit le visage inquiet de Phil qui le regardait.

"Au rapport," dit Harry, curieux.

"Les Détraqueurs ont arrêtés de bouger," dit Phil. "Ils ont faim."

"Où ? Qui ?" demanda Harry, pressant.

"Un village moldu pas loin de l'autoroute, 5 miles au nord-ouest de votre position," dit Phil. "On les retient du mieux qu'on peut, mais on perd le moral... on essaye de charmer les moldus pour qu'ils restent chez eux, mais même comme ça..."

"Dis à l'équipe que Ron et moi serons là bientôt," dit Harry en refermant son miroir. Il sortit sa baguette et la fit pointer vers Phil, puis s'avança entre Sam et Dean et la plaça sur le tableau de bord. "Sors dans 5 miles, vers le nord-ouest, suis la baguette."

"Non," dit Sam en regardant la baguette. "On peut pas les aider."

"Quoi ?!" demanda Harry, surpris et en colère, alors que Dean tournait la tête vers son frère de surprise.

"Ça pourrait être un piège, on devrait aller à la planque," dit Sam. "En plus, Dean..." traîna Sam en se mordant la lèvre.

"Quoi ?" demanda Dean. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?"

"Tu peux pas être près de ces trucs," dit Sam à voix basse. "T'es pas..."

"Je suis pas quoi Sam ?" demanda Dean. "Parce que pour autant que je sache, Harry nous a donné de quoi nous protéger. Donc, vraiment, je vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas aider ces gens. Ces trucs mangent les _âmes_ Sam, si on peut aider, on va carrément le faire."

"Dean..." dit Sam, frustré, avant de changer de tactique. "Laisse les sorciers s'en occuper, c'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit..."

"On peut faire en sorte que les gens restent chez eux," dit Dean. "Tu peux voir ces trucs, peut-être qu'on peut éviter à des gens de se faire attaquer."

"Tu peux les voir aussi," ajouta Harry. "Les pendentifs que Phil vous a donné à Boston - le cristal dedans conduit... bon en gros, ils font plus que vous immuniser contre les sorts qui repoussent les moldus, ils vous font aussi voir des créatures magiques et des choses que les moldus ne peuvent pas voir normalement."

"Tu vois Sam," dit Dean, "ces machins peuvent même plus nous surprendre, et on a Harry et Ron pour surveiller nos arrières. On peut aider."

"Dean, on a des choses plus importantes à s'occuper," répliqua Sam.

"Plus important que de sauver des gens Sam ?" répondit Dean. "Je ne crois pas, non. Ça m'est égal ce que tu fais, mais j'y vais. Il faut que je le fasse."

Harry retint sa respiration en regardant Sam serrer et desserrer la mâchoire.

"C'est bon," lâcha Sam, avant de se retourner et de pointer Harry et Ron, "mais vous restez tout le temps avec nous !"

"Oui chef," dit Ron. Harry hocha simplement la tête, jusqu'à ce que Sam se retourne pour fixer le pare-brise.

Ils arrivèrent dans la petite ville rapidement après avoir quitté l'autoroute. Les nuages étaient lourds et bas au-dessus des bâtiments, et Harry voyait des éclairs noirs plonger, des flashs bleu argentés sur leurs talons. Dean parcourut rapidement les rues désertes, et Harry remarqua des voitures garés en hâte sur le bord de la route... et dans certaines, des moldus qui pleuraient. La baguette d'Harry pointait vers le centre de la ville, dans un grand parc. Phil se tenait près d'un chêne, et parlait à Deacon et Allison. Tous semblaient bien pâles.

Harry avait ouvert sa porte et se précipitait vers Phil avant même que Dean n'ait arrêté la voiture. Il entendit vaguement les portes claquer et des jurons derrière lui.

"Phil !" appela Harry. "On en est où ?"

Phil jeta un regard reconnaissant à Harry. Deacon et Allison semblaient aussi soulagés de le voir.

"On a besoin d'un boost au moral," dit Phil. "Les gosses font du bon boulot... ces putains de mômes s'en sortent toujours mieux que nous avec les Détraqueurs, mais il faut qu'ils sachent que vous êtes là Harry. Ils vous ont pas vu depuis des jours."

"Ils se battent où ?" demanda Harry.

"Deacon," dit Phil, "emmène Harry aux équipes Nord et Ouest. Harry, faites en sorte que votre Patronus suive Allison ; elle l'emmènera aux équipes Sud et Est. S'ils voient votre Patronus, ils sauront que vous êtes là."

"Pourquoi tu as divisé l'équipe ?" demanda Harry, inquiet.

"On les rabat. J'ai une unité de confinement en attente," répondit Phil. Si on peut les rassembler tous dans ce parc, on pourra les capturer. Ils ont attaqués les premiers, on a le mandat pour arrêter de les observer et pour les confiner de force."

"Qui ?" demanda Harry, horrifié.

"Un pauvre moldu," dit Phil, "juste en dehors de la ville."

"Putain de merde," jura Harry.

"On aurait rien pu faire Harry," dit Phil. "C'est arrivé trop vite. Maintenant, ils en veulent plus on dirait."

"Très bien," dit Harry, et il se tourna vers Deacon, "on y va."

Harry leva son bras gauche pour que Deacon le prenne, mais avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, une grande main l'attrapa à la place. Harry était étroitement tenu et il se tourna jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il puisse voir ne soit qu'une poitrine très large à carreaux. Il releva la tête, et vit que ce torse était relié à un Sam Winchester très en colère.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester avec nous," rappela Sam.

"J'allais juste..." tenta Harry, mais Sam ne fit que raffermir sa prise sur son bras. Harry, confus, regarda Sam utiliser son autre main pour enlever son pendentif magique de son cou.

"Tu..." dit Sam en testant la solidité de la chaîne, "... dois..." continua-t'il, encerclant avec la chaîne le poignet gauche de Harry et la serrant fort, "...rester..." puis il encercla l'autre côté de la chaîne à son propre poignet et la serra fort, le pendentif, inutile, pendouillant entre leurs mains, "...avec au moins un de nous deux !"

"M. Potter ?" demanda Deacon, les yeux écarquillés. Harry arrêta de regarder avec ses yeux grands ouverts ceux, très énervés, de Sam, et réalisa que Phil, Deacon et Allison... et Ron, le regardaient comme s'il avait été enlevé par un alien. Dean avait juste l'air désolé.

Harry était sans voix. Devait-il crier sur Sam pour avoir sapé son autorité, ce qui causerait des représailles de la part des sorciers, et risquerait de faire fuir les Winchester - et il perdrait non seulement des alliés contre les démons qui étaient à ses trousse, mais pourrait dresser les deux Chasseurs contre les sorciers ? Devait-il accepter que Sam sape son autorité et perdre la face devant son équipe - ce qui aurait l'effet opposé sur le moral que sa présence était sensée avoir, et piquerait sans aucun doute leur curiosité quant à l'identité _réelle_ de Sam, et ainsi permettrait aux sorciers de capturer Sam et Dean, ce qui affecterait avec certitude leur capacité à stopper l'apocalypse ? Sa tête lui tourna une seconde, et soudain la réponse lui vint.

"Hey, tout va bien," dit calmement Harry, comme s'il parlait à Teddy après un cauchemar. "Je sais que les Détraqueurs sont effrayants. Tu peux venir avec moi et Deacon, je te promets que je te laisserais pas seul. Et Ron va rester avec ton frère." Harry regarda Sam pâlir, puis il glissa sa main dans celle de Sam là où leurs poignets étaient liés, ce qui fit s'agrandir les yeux de Sam encore plus.

" _Expecto Patronum,_ " dit Harry, et le cerf prit vie. Il se tourna ensuite vers Deacon, infiniment reconnaissant que Sam n'ait pas encore récupéré du fait qu'il lui ait pris la main. "Deacon, Allison, allons-y !"

Deacon jeta un regard compatissant à Sam, et s'éloigna en courant. Harry agrippa plus fort la main de Sam et le tira derrière lui, tandis qu'Allison et le cerf partirent dans la direction opposée.

Harry risqua un regard vers Sam alors qu'ils courraient, et le vit qui le fixait.

"Tu sapes mon autorité Sam," dit doucement Harry entre deux respirations. "Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?"

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu..." dit Sam, un peu essoufflé.

"Tu as eu ce que tu voulais," dit Harry.

"Je ne voulais pas venir du tout," éluda Sam.

"C'est mon _travail_ , Sam," dit Harry.

"Juste..." dit Sam, en gardant son regard fixé sur Deacon qui courrait devant eux, "...tu peux lâcher ma main maintenant."

*

Dean était plié en deux de rire, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant, étant donné combien il avait froid et se sentait malheureux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'autoroute.

"Mec, Harry a des couilles, de parler à Sam comme ça !" dit Dean, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus que Ron, Phil et lui dans le parc.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'en soit sorti, d'avoir mis Harry _en laisse_ !" répondit Ron. "Et en plus, c'est une laisse vachement _courte_. Je crois que ton frère est mon nouveau héros. Attends que je raconte ça à Ginny !"

"Putain j'y crois pas," marmonna Phil.

"Je veux bien te croire mec," dit Dean, "mais au moins on sait que Sam peut protéger Harry. Du coup, Ron et moi, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

"Quoi ?" dit Phil, un peu perdu.

"Bah," dit lentement Dean, "tu as une ville attaquée par des créatures surnaturelles, et tu as un flic-sorcier en rab et un Chasseur avec un petit arsenal dans le coffre de sa voiture à ta disposition... donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?"

"Oh," dit Phil, "mais... les Chasseurs peuvent pas combattre les Détraqueurs."

"S'ils sont matériels, ça veut dire que quelque chose peut les tuer," dit Dean en haussant les épaules. "Je suis volontaire pour leur balancer des trucs à la gueule jusqu'à ce que quelque chose les touche."

Dean vit Phil sourire doucement et hocher la tête.

"Très bien," dit-il. "Alors... Ron, aidez l'équipe Sud, et Dean... vous pourriez faire un tour en voiture - pour s'assurer que les moldus sont en sécurité dans leurs voitures ou chez eux... et de préférence, loin de ce parc."

"C'est parti," dit Dean, quand Ron disait : "Non."

"Quoi ?" demandèrent en même temps Phil et Dean.

"Harry m'a dit de rester avec Dean," répondit Ron en haussa l'épaule.

"Mec, il taquinait juste Sam..." dit Dean.

"Non," dit Ron, "s'il l'a dit, il le pensait. Je _connais_ Harry. En plus, il m'a _dit_ ce qui t'est arrivé, je peux pas en mon âme et conscience, te laisser seul dans une ville pleine de Détraqueurs."

Dean voulait très fort dire à Ron d'aller se faire foutre, qu'il pouvait très bien prendre soin de lui-même, mais il sentait le froid lui glacer le sang depuis un moment maintenant. Les souvenirs de hurlements lui chatouillaient l'esprit. Il hocha la tête.

"Ouais, ouais," dit Dean, "okay."

"Je vais t'aider à protéger les moldus," dit Ron. "Et puis, j'aime bien ta voiture."

Dean sourit, et claqua l'épaule de Ron avant de se tourner vers Phil.

"On rabattra tout les Détraqueurs qu'on trouve vers vous Phil, donc garde l'unité de confinement au bout du fil."

"Au bout de quoi ?" dirent à la fois Phil et Ron.

"C'est pas grave," dit Dean, en secouant la tête de désespoir. "Allez, on a du boulot."


	29. Chapter 29

Sam, Harry et Deacon firent un grand tour et arrivèrent derrière l'équipe Nord, qui se tenaient en ligne tandis que des animaux bleus argentés - Sam ne pouvait pas dire lequel était à qui - se ruaient d'avant en arrière ou sur le côté devant eux. Sam comprit que les sorciers utilisaient leur Patronus comme des chiens de berger. Dès qu'ils approchèrent d'eux, Sam sentit l'air se réchauffer, et le désespoir qui commençait à monter en lui disparut.

"Tu tiens le coup ?" demanda Harry, et Sam fut surpris de l'inquiétude sincère de sa voix. Harry tira sur leurs poignets joints pour que Sam le regarde.

"Ça va," dit sincèrement Sam. Il ne voyait pas les Détraqueurs, pas vraiment ; il y avait un épais brouillard juste devant les Patronus-bergers, et de temps en temps il voyait une traînée noire à l'intérieur.

"Cool. Allez viens," dit Harry en tirant Sam vers l'avant.

Deacon était toujours devant eux, et Sam le vit se pencher vers le sorcier le plus proche pour lui dire quelque chose. L'attention du sorcier fut immédiatement attiré et il se tourna vers Harry et Sam, et leur fit un salut de la tête très professionnel. Le sorcier ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans, réalisa Sam. Il parcourut toute la ligne des yeux et comprit qu'ils étaient tous jeunes.

"Moins d'expérience," chuchota Harry, "moins de temps au boulot... moins de souvenirs."

Sam hocha la tête, et comprit que son expression avait dû trahir ses pensées.

"La première fois que j'ai vu un Détraqueur," continua Harry, "j'avais 13 ans. Il était près de la porte et je me suis évanoui. J'étais le seul élève à m'être évanoui."

Harry tira Sam vers la ligne de sorciers avant que Sam ne puisse répondre. Celui-ci garda le silence pendant qu'Harry passait tout le monde en revue, en leur disant à quel point ils faisaient du bon boulot, demandant à certains combien de temps ils arrivaient à maintenir leur Patronus avant d'avoir à le ré-invoquer, et, quelles que soient les réponses, Harry prenait l'air impressionné et les félicitait. Sam se dit qu'il aurait aimé que son père ait essayé cette approche plus positive, plutôt que le 't'as intérêt à faire mieux la prochaine fois ou ton frère mourra'.

Sam se demandait si Harry ne distrayait pas trop l'équipe parce que plus ils restaient là, plus les Détraqueurs semblaient résister à être repoussés vers le centre de la ville. Ils commencèrent à être suffisamment proches de la ligne de Patronus pour que Sam les voit. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête comme la dernière fois ; il regarda le pendentif de cristal qui se balançait entre sa main et celle d'Harry, et se dit qu'il devait être toujours suffisamment près de lui pour fonctionner.

Une fois qu'Harry ait parlé avec toute l'équipe Nord, ils suivirent Deacon vers l'équipe Ouest pour répéter le processus. Ce passage entre les équipes fut le plus difficile pour Sam. Il commençait à se souvenir de la façon dont Dean hurlait quand les Chiens de l'Enfer l'avait déchiqueté, la façon dont le sang coulait quand Sam avait découpé les vêtements déchirés du corps de Dean et l'avait lavé pour que son t-shirt noir préféré ne soit pas tout tâché de sang.

"Deacon," appela Harry, "tu pourrais..."

Sam se reprit et regarda sombrement Deacon, se demandant si Harry n'était pas fatigué de courir. Sam fronça les sourcils en voyant Deacon le regarder un peu abasourdi, avant de pointer sa baguette sur leur gauche. Un moineau bleu argenté en émergea et se rua vers le centre de la ville en repoussant une silhouette noire, puis revint voleter près de Sam, avant de retourner plus en avant.

C'était vraiment un joli oiseau, pensa Sam, et il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

"Merci..." dit-il, pour que Deacon puisse l'entendre aussi. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et continua de courir un peu devant eux.

"N'oublie pas ton bracelet, Sam," dit Harry, à voix basse pour que seul Sam ne l'entende, "il faut que tu reconnaisses les symptômes, et te concentrer dessus."

Sam hocha la tête.

A mi-chemin vers l'équipe Ouest, le Patronus d'Harry revint en trottinant vers eux, et Sam fut heureux de le voir. Comme avec l'équipe Nord une fois qu'ils étaient là-bas depuis quelques minutes, les Détraqueurs semblaient plus résister, et Sam était content qu'il y ait un autre Patronus pour éloigner le froid.

Plus tard, Harry décida de rejoindre Phil pour aider avec le confinement une fois que les Détraqueurs seraient rassemblés dans le parc. Sur le trajet, ils chercheraient des civils moldus qui pourraient avoir besoin d'aide. Sam regarda le brouillard qui couvrait la ville, jeta un œil reconnaissant au Patronus d'Harry, puis suivit la saccade de son poignet, là où Harry et lui étaient attachés.

*

"...Harry est avec Sam et je suis avec Dean. Le plan est de regrouper les Détraqueurs, mais on doit s'assurer que la population moldue est en sécurité."

Dean les sentait ; c'était de pire en pire... les cris, les siens, ceux des autres... il essaya de penser à ces bouteilles qu'il visait, en jouant avec sa bague. Il se sentit un peu mieux.

"Ron, je suis pas sûre que tu devrais-"

Dean tourna dans une autre rue ; la brume était un peu plus épaisse ici. Il se demanda où Sam était allé pendant qu'il était mort ces 2 jours-là.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Je voulais jute te dire où j'étais, où cas où tu reviendrais à la planque et t'inquiéterais qu'on n'y soit pas. Tes recherches ont donné quelque chose ?"

Devant, il vit des gens devant chez eux. L'un des deux ressentait définitivement quelque chose. Dean se gara.

"Je crois, oui, il faut juste que je finisse cette traduction-"

"Super Hermione ; écoute, je dois y aller, Dean a trouvé quelque chose."

"Ok, mais Ron, cette traduction-"

"Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver, il faut que j'y ailler. Je t'aime."

Dean sortit de la voiture tandis que Ron fermait son miroir. A quelques mètres de là, il y avait une femme qui sanglotait, assisse sur le trottoir avec une poussette près d'elle, et un homme était penché sur elle. Dean entendit les pas de Ron se caler sur les siens alors qu'ils approchaient.

"Monsieur, m'dame, tout va bien ?" demanda gentiment Dean.

L'homme regarda la femme avec une expression d'exaspération confuse.

"Je pense que ça doit être la dépression post-partum, mais elle allait bien ces dernières semaines," répondit-il, avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix. "Elle arrête pas de pleurer."

"Madame ?" demanda Dean, mais la femme semblait trop sangloter pour répondre.

"Et si vous rentriez prendre une tasse de thé," suggéra Ron.

"On allait à pied chez ma mère," répondit l'homme. "Elle nous attend... Nancy allait bien y a une heure..."

"Vous savez," dit Dean, "un truc comme ça est arrivé à ma femme. Je pense que mon ami a raison. Une boisson chaude et une sieste, et elle ira mieux... En fait, vous savez ce qui a vraiment marché pour... Lisa... le chocolat. Vous en avez ? Je parie que si vous ramenez votre femme chez vous, vous lui donnez du chocolat et vous la mettez au lit, elle ira mieux demain matin. Je suis sûre que vous pourriez appelez votre mère et lui expliquer que Nancy se sent pas très bien."

"Du chocolat et une sieste ?" répondit l'homme, perdu. "Ça a l'air plus sérieux que ça on dirait."

"Hey, Ron," dit Dean. "T'as toujours des Sniclers ? Je parie que Nancy adorerait un Snickers."

"Oh, bien sûr," dit Ron en sortant instantanément une barre de chocolat. Dean en déballa un côté en s’accroupit à côté de Nancy. Elle le regarda brièvement, mais Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle soit vraiment avec lui... L'esprit de Dean n'arrêtait pas non plus d'aller d'avant en arrière : une femme qui pleure sur le trottoir, une femme qui hurle en Enfer.

"Écoutez monsieur, je crois vraiment pas que..." commença l'homme. Dean l'ignora et cassa un morceau de chocolat.

"Allez Nancy, je vais vous aider," dit-il doucement, et il mit le morceau de chocolat dans sa bouche avec douceur.

"Qu'ets-ce que vous...!" Dean vit le bras de l'homme qui arrivait sur lui, mais Ron fut plus rapide et il lui attrapa le poignet avant qu'il ne puisse toucher Dean.

"Tout va bien," dit calmement Ron, "ça va aider."

Dean vit les yeux de Nancy finalement faire le point sur lui, et ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent, puis elle mâcha et avala. Dean sourit.

"Merci," murmura Nancy.

"Pas de problème," dit Dean en faisant un clin d’œil, avant d'enrouler la main de Nancy autour du reste de la barre de chocolat. "Bon, je pense que vous devriez rentrer, et manger tout le chocolat de la maison, et ne pas sortir avant demain matin. Faites vous un peu plaisir. Vous le méritez."

Les lèvres de Nancy se relevèrent un peu, et Dean prit ça pour une victoire. Il l'aida à se relever, et sourit au mari abasourdi. Sans un mot, Nancy se retourna et poussa la poussette vers la maison.

"Euh, merci ?" dit son mari avant de la suivre.

"Merci du soutien mec," dit Dean en retournant vers la voiture. "La pauvre femme, je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé..."

Elle n'avait pas crié en Enfer. Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Des centaines. Des centaines de cris, les siens aussi... à voix haute, puis dans sa tête - même si le sang était magnifique, la façon dont ça goutait lentement le long de la chair de leurs âmes... quelqu'un criait toujours...

"Dean," dit Ron, et on lui fourra une barre de chocolat dans la main. "Tu devrais en prendre une aussi."

"Ouais, ouais," dit-il, absent, mais il mangea consciencieusement. La vache, que c'était bon les Snickers, et puis cette Nancy était plutôt canon pour une hystérique.

Dean et Ron n'eurent pas à aller bien loin pour repérer un groupe d'hommes qui marchaient sombrement dans la rue. Dean envisageait de les laisser tranquille, quand un mouvement au bout de la rue capta son attention. Il y avait des formes noires, comme des squelettes en robe, qui volaient lentement vers eux. Ils étaient encore loin, seulement des silhouettes dans la brume à l'horizon, mais Dean sut instinctivement ce qu'il se passerait dès qu'ils verraient des humains. Et ces hommes marchaient inconsciemment droit vers eux.

"Ça," dit Dean d'une voix inégale, "c'est des Détraqueurs ?"

"Oui, on doit évacuer ces hommes," répondit Ron qui ouvrait déjà sa portière, "et vite."

Dean ne se gara même pas ; il s'arrêta simplement au milieu de la rue et sortit. Il joua avec l'anneau sur son doigt, et pensa à ce week-end avec Lisa Braedan il y avait des années de ça, puis suivit Ron.

"Excusez moi messieurs," disait Ron en faisant des allers-retours devant les hommes en leur bloquant le passage. "J'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander de rentrer chez vous immédiatement. Il y a un détenu en liberté, et il est armé et dangereux."

Dean leva un sourcil en entendant l'excuse, mais passa instantanément en mode 'flic' et resta derrière Ron.

"Tu ressembles pas à un flic mec," dit un des types à Ron. "Pourquoi on devrait te croire ? En plus, y a personne dans les rues, tu crois pas qu'il devrait y avoir des flics partout ?"

"On est sous-couverture," continua Ron. "Maintenant s'il vous plaît, faites demi-tour, allez chez qui habite le plus près et restez à l'intérieur."

"On est où là, en Russie ? Pour autant que je sache, on est dans un pays libre !" répondit le type. "Tu peux pas me faire faire ce que tu veux, flic ou pas !"

Dean voyait que certains des amis du type semblaient inquiets, et d'autres tout aussi sceptiques, voire aussi en colère que celui qui criait sur Ron.

"Excusez nous un instant," dit Dean en tirant Ron en arrière avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Vous avez fait _quoi_ aux flics de la ville ?"

"On les a ensorcelé et on les a confinés dans leur quartier général," murmura Ron en réponse. "Ils sont toujours dans nos pattes, et on pourra changer leur mémoire après."

"Génial," dit Dean. "Essaye de les raisonner encore."

Ron fronça les sourcils, mais se retourna et essaya de nouveau de faire rentrer les hommes chez eux. Le type cherchait de plus en plus la confrontation. Dean se demanda si certaines personnes réagissaient différemment aux Détraqueurs qu'en faisant une dépression soudaine, tout en se retournant rapidement pour rejoindre l'Impala. Il jeta un œil au bout de la rue et vit que les Détraqueurs s'étaient rapprochés... putain, pas étonnant que Sammy ait autant flippé en y repensant, si c'était ça qu'il avait vu. Ces trucs lui donnaient des frissons dans le dos, et c'était pas une métaphore. Dean se concentra sur sa bague, et pensa au plaisir qu'il allait prendre tout de suite après.

"Écoute, connard fasciste de rosbif !" hurla le type, alors que Dean rejoignait Ron. "Si toi et ton pote voulez nous arrêtez, faites vous plaisir !"

Dean arma son fusil d'une main et assura sa visée.

"Et si vous m'écoutiez plutôt," dit-il froidement. "Mon ami là dit la vérité, il y A un prisonnier en liberté dans cette ville. Il a juste pas dit qui c'était. Bon, il aime pas trop quand je tue des gens, alors on s'est mis d'accord que si je vois quelqu'un que j'ai envie de me faire, je dois lui donner 5 minutes pour le mettre hors de ma vue avant que j'agisse. Et là, on dirait bien que tu hurles sur mon poteau depuis 4 de ces minutes..."

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en voyant tous les hommes fuir.

"Je vais faire un tour en bagnole, et si je vous vois dehors...!" cria Dean derrière eux.

"Putain de merde, t'es _malade_!" s'exclama Ron une fois que les types furent hors de vue.

"Bah, ça marche," dit Dean en haussant les épaules. "Bien tenté pour le prisonnier."

"Ça marche en Angleterre," dit Ron à voix basse.

"Et ben, bienvenue en Amérique," répondit Dean. "Allez, viens, je suis vraiment trop près de ces enfoirés."

Il lança le fusil sur la banquette arrière en se glissant dans la voiture. Il était vraiment trop près de ces trucs. Il avait tellement froid qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne faisait pas de buée... et bon dieu, pourquoi les cris ne s'arrêtaient pas, s'ils pouvaient juste arrêter de crier...

"...Dean ! Dean !" La vision de Dean se recentra et il s'aperçut qu'il regardait dans le vide à travers le pare-brise. Les Détraqueurs étaient presque au dessus d'eux, comment était-il conscient ? Pourquoi il avait un petit chien bleu argenté sur les genoux ?

"Merde... J'ai..." dit Dean, en mettant la marche arrière et en faisant crisser les pneus pour s'éloigner des Détraqueurs.

"C'est bien," dit Ron, "va plus vite. Tu t'es sors bien, reste avec moi hein, nom de Merlin... J'aurais dû apprendre à conduire. Hermione arrête pas de me le dire..."

"Tu as planté la dernière voiture que tu as conduit dans un arbre après être tombé en panne sèche _en plein vol_ ," répondit Dean en tournant dans une rue adjacente pour faire demi-tour. "Comme si j'allais te laisser derrière le volant de mon bébé."

Ron rit. Les Détraqueurs étaient un peu plus loin maintenant, mais c'était comme si ils avaient senti leur trace. Ils ne traînaient plus en flottant dans la rue, ils fonçaient en ligne droite vers l'Impala.

"Tu crois qu'ils nous suivraient directement jusqu'au centre-ville ?" demanda Dean.

"Et bien, y a qu'un moyen de le savoir," répondit Ron. Dean fit tourner la voiture, et se dirigea vers le parc.

"Merci pour euh... le chien," dit Dean en indiquant le petit chien qui s'était calé entre les jambes de Dean et sa portière. Il le regardait avec ferveur, et des grands et mignons yeux de chien.

"Il est autant là pour toi que pour moi," répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

"Ouais, bah pourquoi il est sur _mes_ genoux alors," demanda Dean. C'était sa façon d'admettre qu'il avait besoin du coup de main, et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais il s'en fichait.

"J'ai jamais été très précis," sourit Ron.

"Évidemment," dit Dean, et il pila en voyant Harry, Sam, et un cerf bleu argent émerger d'une rue adjacente devant lui.

Le Patronus de Ron s'écarta de ses genoux pour aller sur ceux de Ron alors que Dean ouvrait sa porte. Il était sur le point d’engueuler Sam parce qu'il n'avait pas regarder avant de traverser la route quand il remarqua les expressions ahuries de Sam et Harry qui regardaient derrière la voiture. Le Patronus d'Harry disparut.

"Bordel de merde !" dit Sam.

Dean se retourna et vit un nuage de pluie, de neige, et de squelettes en robes qui se précipitait vers lui.

"Et ben faites quelque chose, montez !" hurla Dean. Sam et Harry se reprirent et grimpèrent à l'arrière en se bousculant, puisqu'ils étaient toujours reliés par les poignets.

"Relance ! Relance ! Relance !" Ron se mit à crier à Harry dès que les portes furent fermées et que Dean eut démarré à toute vitesse, ses yeux anxieux regardant sans cesse dans le rétroviseur.

"Y a pas la place Ron !" dit Harry. "Va falloir que tu gardes le tien. Allez..."

Dean regarda le chien à côté de lui, et réalisa qu'il voyait un peu au travers. Oh merde... Dean n'avait plus chaud désormais, et s'il perdait connaissance en conduisant aussi vite...

"Sam, Dean, la bague, le bracelet !" ordonna Harry. "Pensez à quand Sam a gagné ce trophée ! La guerre de blagues au Texas ! Ron - Rose et Hugo ! Ton mariage !"

Dean pensa à tout ce qu'il put, mais il devait conduire, donc il pensa surtout à combien il aimait sa voiture, et à quel point il ne voulait pas la planter encore, parce que c'était une très belle voiture, et qu'il avait déjà utilisé toutes les pièces détachées de Chevrolet de Bobby.

Il entendait Harry murmurer dans l'oreille de Ron au dessus du siège, des bouts de mots - "fleurs, "magnifique", "t'aime", "enfants" et il comprit en regardant le chien de Ron que Harry lui parlait pour l'aider. Lui rappelant tout ce qu'il y avait de merveilleux dans sa vie.

Enfin ils se garèrent dans le parc, et Dean s'arrêta de nouveau en faisant crisser les pneus. Phil ne leur jeta qu'un coup d’œil avant de se retourner vers le miroir qu'il tenait, et continua à donner des ordres à ses équipes.

"Phil !" hurla Harry en traînant Sam derrière lui, alors qu'ils quittaient tous la sécurité de la voiture pour le rejoindre.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ?" dit Phil. "Les équipes Nord et Ouest ont perdu de vue les..."

Dean vit que Phil regarda enfin vers eux - vers eux et derrière eux.

"Putain. De merde," dit-il, les yeux écarquillés.

"Je te l'avais dit !" dit Harry. "Je te l'avais dit qu'ils aimaient la douleur ! Ils vont toujours vers le pire !"

Phil se retourna vers son miroir.

"Deacon, Rodney !" dit Phil. "J'ai trouvé vos Détraqueurs, au rapport au parc tout de suite ! Allison, Ahmed, bougez vous ! On a besoin des autres !"

Dean se retourna pour regarder le nuage noir s'approcher.

"Sam," dit Dean, "faut qu'on sorte tout ce qu'on a du coffre ; y a bien quelque chose qui touchera ces fils de putes !"

Alors que Dean retournait vers la voiture, il entendit Phil crier dans son miroir.

"Confinement ! On a besoin du confinement putain !"


	30. Chapter 30

Harry fut tiré en arrière alors que Sam partait pour suivre Dean vers la voiture. C'était ridicule. Cette stupide chaîne creusait un sillon sur son poignet.

"Sam !" dit Harry, en essayant de relâcher le nœud dans lâcher sa baguette, tout en trébuchant pour suivre les longues jambes de Sam. "Ça devient ridicule. Je vais couper ça..."

"Mec, tu crois que j'aime avoir ma main droite attachée à un sorcier ?" répondit Sam en regardant par dessus son épaule. "Tu es parti _immédiatement_ après que je t'ai dit de pas le faire. On devrait même pas _être_ là..."

"Tu t'attends quand même pas que j'aille me battre avec un putain de moldu à moitié géant qui me traîne en laisse !?" répliqua Harry, mais Dean coupa Sam avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre.

"Fermez là tous les deux..." dit Dean en ouvrant le coffre, "...et dis moi si tu crois que le feu aura un effet." Dean tenait un étrange bidon rouge avec quelque chose de scotché dessus. Il y avait un reflet légèrement troublant dans ses yeux. Harry soupira.

"Vous n'avez rien qui marcherait," dit-il.

"Vous avez déjà _essayé_ le feu ?" demanda Dean.

"Bah, non," dit Harry, mais-"

"Et l'électrocution ?" le coupa Dean, qui tenait un fusil bizarre.

"Non, Dean !" dit Sam, et Harry fut surpris d'entendre de la peur dans sa voix. "Il _pleut_."

Dean haussa les épaules. Il lança à Sam un fusil, un pistolet et un couteau, puis fourra une poignée de munitions dans la poche de sa veste. Dean prit pour lui le bidon rouge, un pistolet, 2 couteaux différents et sa propre poignée de munitions. Harry essayait toujours de desserrer le nœud. Un sort de coupure si proche de son poignet était probablement une mauvaise idée, mais c'était tentant, surtout quand Sam se retourna et littéralement lui _claqua_ la main... stupide Winchester, c'était complètement inutile, tout cela était inutile...

"Harry," dit Dean, "tu peux... j'ai besoin..."

Harry se reprit et vit Dean qui jouait frénétiquement avec son anneau qui brillait d'un beau bleu. Il y avait du givre qui se formait sur les fenêtres de la voiture, dans l'herbe, et Harry voyait de la buée quand ils respiraient...

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," dit une voix derrière Harry, et le terrier de Ron fusa entre ses jambes pour courir autour des pieds de Dean.

"Désolé mon pote, je voyais avec Phil où en sont les équipes," dit Ron. "Celle du sud-est bouge pas assez vite. Les Détraqueurs qui nous suivaient seront dans le parc dans max 2 minutes, mais les autres sont à une dizaine de minutes. Ça sert à rien de faire venir l’unité de confinement si on peut attraper que la moitié, et y a pas moyen qu'on puisse résister aux attaques de ceux qui arrivent pendant qu'on attend les autres. Vu qu'on peut pas éviter d'être encerclés."

Harry vit que Ron jetait un œil vers Sam et Dean, et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Les Détraqueurs viendrait directement chercher les pires... pour se nourrir des pires. Garder les Winchester là, c'était comme peindre une cible sur leur tête, et sur un terrain ouvert comme ça...

"Merde," murmura Harry, en réalisant que Sam avait raison ; ils ne devraient pas être là.

"On a besoin de Dean," dit Ron. Harry regarda Ron. Il avait vraiment dit...?

"C'est que Sam qui a du démon en lui, hein ?" demanda nonchalamment Ron. Harry sentit la mâchoire lui en tomber ; oh merde, si les Winchester pensait qu'il avait dit...

Il risqua un regard vers Sam, qui semblait être un peu comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture, puis il se tourna vers Dean qui le fixait avec un regard méfiant et furieux. Harry supposa que son propre choc avait dû être une preuve suffisante de son innocence, ceci dit, parce que Dean perdit son air de méfiance assez vite, et fit un pas en avant à la place - un pas de protection, réalisa Harry. Il essayait de se rapprocher de Sam.

"Relax," dit Ron. "Harry m'a rien dit... en fait, pas vraiment, c'était plutôt évident une fois qu'on y pense. Mais c'est bien _que_ Sam, hein ?"

"Euh, ouais," dit Sam.

"Bien," répondit Ron. "Je vais transplaner avec Dean au sud-est, et puis on va courir comme des tarés jusqu'ici. C'est le seul moyen."

Harry était toujours coincé sur le fait que Ron avait juste demandé à Dean s'il avait du sang de démon comme son frère, comme si c'était la question la plus normale au monde, mais il lui semblait bien que Ron voulait...

"Attends, tu veux m'utiliser comme _appât_ ?" dit Dean, en même temps que Sam disait : "Même pas en rêve ! On ira Harry et moi, Harry m'a déjà transplané, ça ira... Je-"

"Combien de Détraqueurs te chassaient avec Harry quand vous êtes arrivé à côté de nous ?" demanda Ron.

"Dix, vingt peut-être," répondit Harry.

"On en avait presque 50," dit Ron. "Apparemment, 4 mois en Enfer, ça dépasse le total de vos 2 malheureuses vies."

"Non," insista Sam.

"On n'a pas le temps de discuter," dit Ron en allant à côté de Dean. "On a moins de 2 minutes. Dean ?"

"Ouais, okay," dit Dean, "allons-y."

Dean tendit son bras pour que Ron l'attrape, et Harry les vit tous deux pivoter et disparaitre. Le Patronus de Ron s'évanouit, mais Harry savait que Ron le ré-invoquerait dès leur arrivée.

Harry se tourna vers Sam qui regardait désespérément le vide où se trouvait son frère une seconde avant.

"Ron veillera sur lui, tout ira bien," proposa Harry. Sam leva sa main droite au dessus de sa tête, forçant la main gauche d'Harry à se lever aussi, et son corps se balança automatiquement vers Sam qui planta son autre poing sur la poitrine d'Harry en le regardant durement.

"Je croyais que tu étais sensé être le chef," dit Sam avec colère. "Pourquoi tu l'as pas arrêté ?!"

"Sam..." dit Harry, prêt à se défendre. Puis il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Sam et il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. " _Expecto Patronum_ !"

Son cerf apparut et Sam sembla revenir un peu à lui. Il baissa son bras droit et lissa le t-shirt d'Harry avant de se retourner pour s'essuyer les yeux. Harry regarda ailleurs, puis souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait.

Il voyait les lampadaires s'allumer. Là, se précipitant vers eux, il y avait un nuage de Détraqueurs si épais qu'ils bloquait la lumière du soleil.

Harry entendit les pop des équipes Nord et Ouest qui transplanaient vers Phil, ainsi que les jurons quand ils voyaient ce qui les attendait à leur arrivée. En pensant à chez lui, il se concentra sur son Patronus, et se tourna pour parler à ses hommes.

"Il faut qu'on les rassemble dans le parc et qu'on TIENNE jusqu'à l'arrivée du groupe sud-ouest ! Vous comprenez ! TENEZ BON ! POSITION DELTA ALPHA QUATRE ! DEACON EN PREMIÈRE LIGNE, PHIL A L’ARRIÈRE. ALLEZ."

Une série de pop et une galopade d'argent et de bleu suivi, et Harry serra le poignet de Sam - et sentit à la fois le bracelet de Sam et la chaîne qui les reliait sous sa main.

"Je suis avec toi," dit Harry."

*

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," entendit Dean dès qu'il sortit de la corde à travers laquelle il venait d'être aspiré. Bizarrement, il ne se sentit pas si mal cette fois ; peut-être parce qu'il avait autre chose en tête - comme le fait qu'il voyait 5 Détraqueurs au bout de la rue, et qu'il savait qu'il y en avait d'autres qui attendaient quelque part dans le brouillard derrière ceux-là.

"Hey !" cria Ron vers les silhouettes noires qui flottaient. "Espèce de bâtards dégueux, vous avez faim ?! Ce type-là a été en Enfer ! Il est carrément DÉLICIEUX !"

"Et tu dis que _je_ suis taré ?" dit Dean, complètement abasourdi.

"Tant que ça marche," dit Ron en haussant les épaule, et Dean jurerait qu'il lui avait fait un clin d’œil. Les sorciers, mec... qu'est-ce que dirait son père...

"Viens, on a intérêt à courir !" dit Ron, en tapant sur le bras de Dean pour le faire bouger. Celui-ci releva la tête et vit que les Détraqueurs avaient parfaitement entendu Ron, puisqu'ils se dirigeaient maintenant tout droit vers eux... plutôt vite.

"Même moi, je peux pas courir aussi vite," dit Dean. "Viens, j'ai une meilleure idée."

Il courut vers la voiture la plus proche, arracha l'antenne et l'utilisa pour crocheter la porte. Tout ça en moins d'une minute, comme son père lui avait appris. Il déverrouilla la porte passager pour Ron, et fouilla sous le volant pour trouver les câbles de démarrage.

"Allez, allez, allez..." marmonna Dean en trafiquant les fils. Le moteur prit vie, et Dean lança un regard soulagé à Ron. Celui-ci lui souriait à belles dents.

"Tu es génial !" dit Ron. "Va falloir que tu me montres comment on fait ça !"

"Ouais, bien sûr," dit Ron, tout en passant la première et se jetant sur la route, "mais plus tard. Je suis un peu occupé à être délicieux pour le moment."

*

Harry et Sam se postèrent au coin sud-est, en sachant que non seulement c'était l'endroit le plus éloigné de l'épais nuage de Détraqueurs, mais c'était aussi par là que Dean reviendrait. A ce moment-là, Harry était content d'être relié au poignet de Sam, parce qu'il pouvait sentir le moindre tremblement, le moindre signe qui indiquerait que c'était trop pour Sam. Il essayait de garder son Patronus proche, mais il avait aussi pour devoir de garder son équipe saine et sauve, et c'était difficile de jongler entre protéger Sam et garder un œil sur la santé et la position de son équipe.

L'unité de confinement arriva bientôt. Ils s'installèrent rapidement autour du parc. Contenir un seul Détraqueur était compliqué, en contenir une centaine ou plus était un processus complexe qui demandait à être effectué à la perfection. Harry essaya de l'expliquer à Sam, en essayant de le distraire des rues vides qu'il fixait au sud-est.

"C'est un peu comme un piège à démons," dit Harry, "sauf qu'au lieu de lignes d'encre, c'est des lignes de sorts et de protections. Il faut les exécuter précisément au bon moment ou ça ne marchera pas. Ils n'auront qu'une seule chance, c'est pour ça qu'on doit rassembler tout les Détraqueurs, et pas que la moitié."

"Et si ça marche pas ?" demanda Sam.

Harry s'arrêta. Et si ça marchait pas ? Il y avait eu des confinements échoués en Angleterre après la guerre. Harry se souvenait encore de la précipitation pour relancer les protections, de la férocité dupliquée des Détraqueurs...

"Ça marchera," dit Harry. _Il le fallait._

**

"Si Harry t'as rien dit, comment t'as su ?" demanda Dean alors qu'ils parcouraient les rues en attirant de plus en plus de Détraqueurs sur leur trace.

"Vous avez pas vraiment été subtils," dit Ron. "Toi et Harry, vous avez pratiquement interdit le transplanage, mais après Sam a suggéré que Harry transplane avec toi à la planque pendant qu'il conduisait, et ça vous a pas posé de problème... et après t'as dit à Sam qu' _il_ pouvait voir les Détraqueurs, avant que tu saches que les pendentifs te permettaient de les voir aussi... donc ouais, j'ai compris. Harry a pas eu besoin de me le dire."

"Ok," dit Dean. "T'as compris que Sam était un monstre, mais comment t'as su que c'était parce qu'il avait du sang de démon ? Les sorciers ne savent rien des démons, et la plupart des Chasseurs ne capteraient même pas cette histoire..."

"Et ben," dit Ron un peu timidement, "Harry _a_ quasiment parlé de ça."

"Je vais tuer ce..." grogna Dean. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que la _seule_ chose qu'il avait interdit à Harry de révéler...

"Non ! Il s'en est même pas rendu compte !" reprit rapidement Ron. "C'est la façon de... écoute... quand Harry nous a parlé de toi et Sam, il a commencé par dire que votre mère a été tuée par un démon quand Sam était bébé."

"Ouais ? Et ?" demanda Dean.

"Et puis il a dit que lui et Sam avaient beaucoup en commun," continua Ron. Dean attendait que Ron arrive au moment où Harry vendait la mèche.

"Et après... ?" s'enquit Dean.

"C'est ce qu'il a dit," répondit Ron, "que lui et Sam avaient beaucoup en commun."

"Attend," dit Dean en essayant de rester calme, "t'es en train de me dire que Harry a du sang de démon en lui ?"

"Non," dit Ron, "mais sa mère a aussi été tuée quand il était bébé - elle est morte dans sa chambre."

"Comme Sam..." dit Dean, "mais... je croyais que c'était cette ordure..."

"Oui," dit Ron, "mais ça a rendu Harry..." Ron s'arrêta, comme s'il n'était pas sûre qu'il doive continuer. "Faudra pas que tu lui dises que je t'ai dit ça... mais Harry était un horcruxe."

"Quoi ?" dit Dean. "Comme ce collier ? Comment c'est possible ?"

"On sait pas, mais ça l'est," répondit Ron, "mais c'est comme ça que j'ai compris. Je me suis dit que le démon avait dû faire quelque chose de pareil à Sam et c'est pour ça qu'Harry a dit ça. Je savais pas que c'était du sang de démon. Je me suis juste dit, bah, peut-être que Sam a un peu du démon en lui, tu vois ? Comme Harry et Voldemort."

"Donc, Harry a l'âme d'un sorcier diabolique en lui ?" demanda Dean.

"Non, plus maintenant," répondit Ron. "Ç’a été détruit pendant la guerre - ça a presque tué Harry. En fait, d'après lui, ça l'a tué un petit moment."

Dean sentit les pièces du puzzle s'assembler. Harry qui leur disait qu'il était mort, une fois. La cicatrice sur sa poitrine. La réponse à 'il a tué quelque chose d'autre que moi'.

"...et Merlin ce que je suis content que ç'a été détruit," disait Ron. "C'était un peu flippant des fois. Je veux dire, on n'a pas su à propos de l'horcruxe avant qu'il soit détruit, et Harry était toujours un peu étrange, mais juste quand je croyais qu'on avait tout sous contrôle, il nous sortait une nouvelle capacité... parler aux serpents, avoir des visions..."

"Mec !" répondit Dean. "C'est la même chose avec Sam, c'est juste qu'on sait ce que c'est, et je lui dis d'arrêter, mais il écoute pas..."

"Hermione a essayé de dire à Harry d'arrêter de se promener dans la tête de Voldemort," dit Ron, "mais il insistait, en disant que c'était mieux de connaître son ennemi et tout. C'était pas _bon_ ceci dit, parce que du coup l'ennemi pouvait nous voir, et il était tout pâle et tremblant..."

"Mais oui !" dit Dean. "Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire."

"Donc..." dit Ron en lui souriant, "c'est cool ? Tu vas pas tuer Harry."

"Nan," répondit Dean en le regardant, "personne devrait mourir plus d'une fois."

"Super," dit Ron, et Dean se retourna vers la route devant lui... une route bloquée par les Détraqueurs.

"Enfoirés !"

**

Sam sentit le froid mordant avant d'entendre la voiture, et il entendit la voiture avant de la voir. Le crissement des pneus, le froissement du métal alors qu'elle rentrait dans l'aile d'une voiture pour faire le virage. Les phares illuminèrent le parc et Sam vit les lampadaires s'allumer derrière le pick-up blanc.

Il y eut encore un gros bruit alors que la voiture cognait la barrière, et Sam courait déjà, entraînant Harry par le poignet. Les portes s'ouvrirent grand et Dean et Ron tombèrent de la voiture avant de se relever difficilement.

Ron s'était visiblement cogné la tête à un moment, peut-être quand ils étaient rentrés dans l'autre voiture. Il y avait du sang qui goutait de son front, et alors que Sam s'approchait, il vit que la fenêtre passager était brisée et le rétroviseur avait disparu.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," dit Ron quand Sam arriva. Le petit chien de Ron réapparut et il le dirigea immédiatement vers Dean.

"Dean !" dit Sam, l'inquiétude le prenant aux tripes comme le froid saisissait ses os... La pensée omniprésente que Dean n'allait pas survivre, que Sam ne pouvait pas le sauver, ne pouvait jamais le sauver, quoi qu'il fasse...

"Je vais bien Sam," dit Dean, et il fouillait déjà la voiture pour attraper son lance-flammes artisanal.

"Ron ?" appela Harry sans dissimuler son inquiétude, comprit Sam. Ron souriait, mais Sam voyait bien la façon dont le chien bleu argenté s’effaçait. Il ne disparaissait pas, mais semblait au mieux instable.

"Ça va," dit Ron, "j'ai jus' cogné la têt', 'a tourne."

Harry ouvrit son miroir et Sam l'entendit rappeler l'équipe Sud-Est au parc immédiatement. Il entendit des pop, et il sentit le froid diminuer à chaque nouvel animal bleu argenté qui apparaissait avec les sorciers.

"Putain de merde, monsieur !" dit quelqu'un avec un accent du moyen-Orient, à la droite d'Harry et Sam.

"C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, Ahmed," dit Harry. "Tenez la position delta alpha quatre. On doit les rabattre dans la zone de confinement. Dirigez vos équipes en fonction. Même chose pour vous Allison." Sam se tourna vers la petite blonde menue qui se tenait à côté d'eux, et sursauta en voyant que son Patronus était un grizzli presque aussi grand que lui.

"Dirigez ces Patronus de l'autre côté des Détraqueurs," continua Harry. "Encerclez et cernez. On joue toujours aux chiens de berger. Phil a appelé une unité spéciale pour faire barrière."

"Oui chef," dirent Allison et Ahmed à l'unisson, avant de se tourner pour ouvrir leurs propres miroirs et commencer à donner des ordres en s'éloignant.

Le ciel était noir désormais, et Sam savait que sans le cerf d'Harry appuyé sur sa jambe et le chien qui tournait autour de Dean, ils seraient tous deux évanouis maintenant. Leur bracelet et anneau Patronus marchaient bien contre quelques Détraqueurs, mais il y en avait beaucoup trop. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça, pensa Sam, même avec un vrai Patronus corporel... même Allison avec son grizzli ne pouvait survire à ça... personne n'allait y survivre...

"Sam !" dit Harry, et Sam se secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. "Reste concentré. Je crois que ton frère s'est barré avec un lance-flammes."

"Quoi ?!" dit Sam, en cherchant frénétiquement Dean des yeux à travers l'obscurité. Ron était toujours appuyé contre la voiture, mais sa baguette et ses yeux étaient dirigés vers sa droite, et Sam comprit qu'il essayait toujours de maintenir le chien aux pieds de Dean... alors que son frère se ruait vers la rue par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

"Merde ! DEAN !" hurla Sam, et se mit à courir derrière lui, entraînant Harry et son Patronus derrière lui. Il tourna à l'angle de la rue juste à temps pour voir un Détraqueur plonger en se dirigeant droit vers Dean, qui s'arrêta et se prépara, en tenant le lance-flammes artisanal devant lui, avec un briquet prêt à l'allumer.

"Dean ! Je crois pas..." cria Harry, juste au moment où le Détraqueur s'approcha suffisamment de Dean pour qu'il appuie sur la détente et allume le feu. Sam retint sa respiration alors que les flammes se levèrent vers la silhouette noire, l'éclairant en totalité. Sam vit sa robe en lambeaux, les étranges et longs os de ses bras et de ses doigts, et sous sa capuche, sa bouche - ouverte. Les flammes ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Elles mourraient juste avant de toucher le monstre.

"Merde," dirent Harry et Dean en même temps, et le Patronus d'Harry se précipita en avant alors que Dean lâchait le lance-flammes et sortait son arme avant de tirer 5 coups dans la silhouette qui reculait à cause du cerf. Les balles la touchèrent, mais la chose ne s'arrêta pas, et ne sembla même pas s’apercevoir qu'elle avait été touchée.

"Bordel !" cria Dean, et Sam vit un petit couteau apparaître dans sa main et être tout aussi rapidement lancé sur la figure qui s'enfuyait. Cela eut le même effet que les balles... rien d'autres que des munitions gaspillées.

Dean se retourna vers eux et Sam vit les larmes sur ses joues. Il était surpris que Dean tienne toujours debout, vraiment.

"Mais pourquoi t'as pas tiré ?!" cria Dean en s'éloignant de la tempête de Détraqueurs à venir. "On sait que le feu, les balles en argent et les couteaux en bronze servent à rien - mais on n'a pas essayé le fer ou le sel."

"Dean," dit Sam, "je crois pas-"

"C'est peut-être ça, le problème !" hurla Dean en se mettant à courir, probablement vers l'Impala, pour prendre d'autres armes. Le chien de Ron le suivit.

Sam se retourna et courut derrière Dean, en maudissant l'obstination de son frère. Dès que le parc fut en vue, il réalisa qu'ils avaient un énorme problème. L'Impala était garée au nord-ouest, encerclée de Détraqueurs... Détraqueurs qui se dirigeaient droit vers eux. Sam se retourna vers le sud-est et comprit ce qu'il se passait...

"T'l'avais dit, mon pote," grommela Ron, toujours lourdement appuyé contre la voiture volée. "Délicieux."


	31. Chapter 31

"Faut qu'on sorte Dean de là," dit Harry en essayant frénétiquement de défaire le nœud de la chaîne autour de son poignet. A chaque fois qu'il tirait, il semblait plus serré ; évidemment que les Winchester étaient entraînés à faire des nœuds efficaces...

"Si je pars, c'est Sam qui sera au menu," nota Dean.

"Je nous transplanerais tous," dit Harry, "c'est pas comme si je l'avais jamais fait. Ça ira pour Sam, je sais-"

"Monsieur !" Phil apparut près d'Harry. "McCoy et Lopez sont HS."

L'esprit de Harry se mit en branle pour réorganiser le plan de bataille, en tenant compte des deux hommes en moins.

"Quelque chose doit bien tuer ces fils de putes," marmonna Dean.

"Transférez Ahmed à la défense et assurez vous que les points de confinement sont protégés," ordonna Harry en jetant un œil à Dean qui disait quelque chose à Ron, avant de se diriger vers l'Impala. "Laissez Allison en attente, si quelqu'un tombe. Je laisse mon miroir ouvert pour les transmissions, au cas où Ron ou moi devons suppléer pour le transport."

"Dean, faut qu'on parte !" dit désespérément Sam.

"Monsieur ? Les Détraqueurs..." dit Phil.

"Je sais Phil !" dit Harry. "Faut qu'on s'en..."

Et Harry vit, choqué, le terrier de Ron disparaître. Ron agita sa baguette vers l'Impala, avant de le faire réapparaître d'un geste de la main. Il ne pouvait pas réellement... Dean attrapa son anneau dès que le Patronus disparut et Harry le vit respirer avec précaution ; puis, d'un geste aussi rapide que l'éclair, Dean tendit la main et attrapa deux objets dans le coffre.

"M. O'Shaughnessy ! On a une attaque concentrée sur le point de confinement Beta !" annonça le miroir de Phil, qui, sans un mot à Harry, disparut.

"Dean ?!" cria Harry. "Qu'est ce que tu fous ?"

Le Patronus de Ron revint tourner autour des chevilles de Dean ; mais il était toujours instable et Harry s'inquiétait sérieusement de la blessure à la tête de Ron.

"J'ai une idée," dit Dean, tenant 2 armes étranges.

"Même pas en rêve, Dean !" dit Sam.

"Si je suis dans la zone de confinement quand les murs seront levés, je serais coincés avec les Détraqueurs ?" demanda Dean en regardant les alentours.

"Dean, qu'est-ce que...?" demandèrent Sam et Harry, mais Ron les interrompit.

"Oui et non ; ce serait assez simple de lancer un contre-sort localisé qui t’exclurait de la zone de confinement," dit Ron, et Harry fronça les sourcils... comment pouvait-il dire cette phrase alors que sa tête saignait à ce point ?

"Ron ! Tu n'aides pas, là !" dit Harry. "Dean, tu peux pas-"

"Tu peux faire ça ?" demanda Dean. "Nous empêcher d'être pris avec eux ?"

"Ouais, bien sûr mec," dit Ron. "Faut jus' qu'j'sois pile au bon moment. C'parti."

Dean s'éloigna en courant et Harry, légèrement horrifié, vit Ron s'écarter de la voiture et le suivre en chancelant.

"Merde !" dit Harry. "C'est bon. Je nous sors tous de là. Mon équipe peut finir sans-"

"Harry ! Code Rouge au point de confinement Gamma ! T'es le plus proche !" hurla la voix de Phil depuis la poche d'Harry. Sans même y penser, Harry se retourna et dirigea son Patronus loin de Sam vers le point de confinement. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre plus d'hommes.

Harry vit la panique dans les yeux de Sam alors que le cerf s'éloignait.

"Désolé Sam," dit-il. "Ça sera pas long, je suis sûr-"

Harry s'interrompit brusquement. Il voyait de la buée sortir de sa bouche, Sam tremblait... une branche craqua dans le froid derrière lui.

Les Détraqueurs attaquaient.

Sam tourna les talons et visa derrière eux avec son pistolet. Le coup de feu coupa l'ouïe d'Harry un instant, et il se tourna pour voir un Détraqueur reculer un peu avant de récupérer et de revenir à la charge.

"Dean !" hurla Sam et il se mit à courir après son frère, en déboitant presque l'épaule d'Harry au passage.

Les Détraqueurs jouaient avec eux désormais, ils grouillaient en nuages au dessus d'eux, puis descendaient, plongeant près de leurs têtes, ce qui les faisaient vaciller alors que les souvenirs leur revenaient. Harry essaya de penser à Ginny ; son Patronus, même loin, le gardait conscient rien qu'en existant.

"Gamma sécurisé," fit la voix de Phil par le miroir, et Harry soupira de soulagement avant de rappeler son Patronus à lui d'un geste de baguette.

Loin devant, ils voyaient Dean et Ron qui trébuchaient à travers le parc en subissant le même traitement des Détraqueurs. On jouait avec eux, pensa Harry... Les Détraqueurs aiment jouer avec la nourriture. Le Patronus de Ron était toujours là, mais il faiblissait. Harry ne savait pas si c'était dû aux Détraqueurs ou à l'évidente commotion cérébrale de Ron, ou peut-être un peu au deux. Il fallait qu'ils sortent de là.

"Dean !" appela encore Sam, alors qu'un Détraqueur plongeait encore au dessus de la tête de son frère. Et Harry regarda avec stupéfaction Dean viser le Détraqueur avec son arme bizarre et tirer - des fils semblèrent sortir de l'arme vers le Détraqueur. Soudain, il y eut un énorme craquement et le Détraqueur tomba en tas sur le sol.

"Bordel de merde !" hurla Ron, derrière Dean. "Ça a vraiment marché ! Tu l'as tué !"

"Putain de tasers," marmonna Sam, alors qu'ils gagnaient enfin du terrain sur Dean et Ron. "Il n'a plus qu'un coup."

"Harry ! Zeta ! Zeta !" cria le miroir d'Harry, et il jura ; juste quand son Patronus revenait, il devait le renvoyer encore. Cette fois au nord-est.

"Non !" dit Sam. "Ne l'envoie pas là-bas !"

Harry vit Dean chanceler et tomber à genoux dans l'herbe, submergé malgré la faible lumière du Patronus de Ron et le triomphe d'avoir découvert comment tuer un Détraqueur.

Harry était déchiré. S'il protégeait Dean et que le confinement échouait, ils étaient tous condamnés. Le Patronus de Ron éviterait à Dean de se faire embrasser et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils pourraient le réanimer avec du chocolat après.

"Sam," dit Harry, "concentre toi sur ton bracelet. Dean va s'en-"

"Non !" hurla Sam, alors qu'un autre Détraqueur plongea au dessus de la tête de Dean. Ron fit faire un saut en l'air à son Patronus pour l'éloigner, tandis qu'il s'agenouillait pour parler directement à l'oreille de Dean.

"Sam !" tenta encore Harry. "Il faut que tu-"

Soudain, Sam s'immobilisa, lâcha son arme et força Harry à diriger sa baguette vers Dean.

"Sam, ce n'est pas comme ça-" commença Harry, mais Sam resserra sa prise, broyant presque la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il agita encore la baguette et Harry sursauta quand Sam parla.

" _Expecto Patronum_ !"

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Un rayon de lumière bleu argenté sortit de sa baguette et frappa Dean dans le dos. Au même moment, les genoux de Harry lâchèrent et si ce n'était pour la solide prise de Sam sur ses mains, il serait tombé.

Pétrifié, Harry regarda Dean se plier en deux avant de soudain se rasseoir sur les talons et de se cambrer, sa poitrine se soulevant. Ron recula de frayeur, et son terrier disparut alors qu'il perdait sa concentration.

"Non..." haleta Harry en réalisant ce que Sam avait fait, "pas encore... non..."

Une masse bleue argentée se souleva et se déploya depuis dos de Dean, et Harry retint sa respiration en réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'ailes de corbeau... d'immenses ailes de corbeau bleu argenté. Elles étaient magnifiques.

Dean se leva et se retourna vers Harry et Sam. Harry voyait bien la terreur dans son expression, et pourtant ses yeux... ses yeux étaient les yeux bleu-argentés qu'il avait vu dans la Chambre au Ministère... les yeux bleu-argentés d'un loup.

Harry allait s'évanouir. Il tremblait. Il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé. Il sentait que toutes ses forces le quittait, il sentait que...

Il baissa les yeux vers là où lui et Sam étaient liés, avec un éclair de compréhension. Là, posé contre leurs deux poignets, était le pendentif en cristal... La pendentif en cristal fait du même cristal que les murs de la Chambre... le pendentif qui avait la capacité de conduire la magie... le pendentif en cristal qui brillait du même bleu que le bracelet de Sam.

Sam puisait en lui.

"Dean ! Non, je... !" dit Sam, et Harry releva la tête, épuisé, pour voir Dean toujours debout, toujours terrifié, toujours mi-humain mi-Patronus, et Harry réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer, que sa poitrine se levait mais que l'air n'y entrait pas, il était étouffé... étouffé par la magie qui existait désormais en lui.

"La baguette," grinça Harry, et l'effort qu'il devait fournir pour s'expliquer fut soudain trop important. "Donne lui la baguette ! Il doit le dire aussi !"

Sam devait l'avoir entendu puisque sa prise sur la baguette et la main d'Harry changea. Il ne les tenait plus de force, mais permit à Harry de la relâcher.

"Dean !" cria Sam en tenant la baguette comme s'il allait la lancer. "T'as besoin de la baguette - tu dois lancer le sort !"

Dean tendit la main vers eux et Harry regarda la baguette jaillir de la main de Sam vers celle de Dean. Celui-ci ne dit pas le sort à voix haute, mais Harry le vit froncer les sourcils vers la baguette avant de l'agiter avec détermination en articulant silencieusement les mots.

Les ailes disparurent alors qu'une masse bleue-argentée sortait de la poitrine de Dean, en prenant la forme d'un loup aux immenses ailes de corbeaux tandis qu'il se posait sur le sol devant lui. Dean tomba à genoux derrière lui en respirant lourdement, ses yeux de nouveau d'un vert profond et grands ouverts. Puis le Corbeau-Loup courut vers l'avant, se séparant en deux pour redevenir les deux Patronus distincts, le loup et le corbeau. L'oiseau battit des ailes et s'envolant, tournant autour de la tête de Dean, alors que le loup courait en cercle autour d'eaux.

Harry sentit qu'on tirait sur son bras, et il réalisa que Sam essayait de nouveau de courir vers son frère, le problème étant qu'Harry n'était plus sur ses pieds.

"Allez !" dit Sam. "Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi !"

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, alors qu'il essayait de glisser ses jambes sous son corps sans succès. Il sentit un bras autour de lui et soudain il décolla, porté - à un seul bras - par Sam qui l'avait jeté sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien.

La voix de Phil sortit de la poche d'Harry tandis qu'ils avançaient.

"C'est bon ! Confinement dans 10..."

"C'était quoi ce merdier !" demanda Dean quand ils furent proches. "Pose le par terre Sam !"

Harry atterrit peu élégamment en tas sur le sol, son bras gauche toujours maintenu au dessus de lui là où il était attaché à Sam.

"Harry ! C'était quoi ce bordel !?" demanda encore Dean.

"5... 4... 3..."

"Ron !" hurla Harry, en se redressant à quatre pattes et en réalisant ce qu'il allait se passer, "Contre-sort !"

"2..."

Harry regarda Ron et le vit les fixer avec de grands yeux, du sang coulant toujours de sa blessure à la tête.

"CONTRE-SORT MAINTENANT !" hurla Harry.

"1..."

La baguette de Ron s'agita en une série de mouvements rapides tandis que les sorts et les incantations sortaient de sa bouche. Harry grimaça et ferma les yeux en pensant qu'à la moindre prononciation hasardeuse, à la moindre liaison malheureuse, ils seraient coincés dans un nuage de Détraqueurs et transférés avec eux, et ils seraient tous fichus.

Et puis le silence.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'assit dans l'herbe. Il leva la tête et vit un petit dôme de lumière chatoyante au dessus d'eux. Au delà il y avait la tempête de Détraqueurs, volant frénétiquement d'un côté et de l'autre alors qu'ils étaient coincés derrière des barrières infranchissables.

"Confinement accompli !" dit la voix de Phil à travers le miroir d'Harry. "Positions de transport !"

Harry savait qu'il faudrait presque tous les membres de son équipe pour transporter les Détraqueurs. C'était une opération aussi précise que le confinement - une personne par poteau de clôture, transplanant tous en même temps à des coordonnées précises exactement au même moment.

"Harry ?" retentit la voix de Phil dans le miroir de Harry. "Je vous en prie dites moi que vous n'êtes pas coincés là-dedans ?"

Harry essaya d'attraper son miroir, de ses mains faibles et maladroites. Il sentait les yeux de Dean posés sur lui. Ron était trop occupé à maintenir le contre-sort, et Sam à essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait en dehors du dôme qui les protégeait.

"On va bien Phil," répondit Harry, d'une voix qu'il espérait ferme et forte.

"Harry ?" dit Phil, "je dois aller avec eux, on a perdu Henderson."

"Très bien," dit Harry avant de fermer son miroir pour qu'il ne puisse plus que recevoir des messages.

"Transport dans 5... 4..." ordonna facilement Phil, "3... 2... 1-"

Il y eut un grand flash de lumière au delà du dôme et l'obscurité disparut soudain, remplacée par un orange flamboyant du coucher de soleil. Le dôme chatoyant au dessus d'eux s'évanouit d'un geste de baguette de Ron. Le tumulte était terminé, et il ne restait qu'eux quatre, assis dans l'herbe d'un parc désert. Il y avait une fine couche de givre recouvrant tout ce qu'ils voyaient mais à part ça, il n'y avait aucune indication que des Détraqueurs avaient été là.

Harry faisait de son mieux pour rester conscient, mais il était tellement fatigué.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?" Dean brisa le silence. Harry rit sans joie.

"Demande à ton frère," marmonna Harry.

"Sam ?" demanda Dean.

"Je sais pas !" dit Sam. "Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je voulais juste-"

"Rends moi ma baguette," interrompit Harry. "J'enlève ce truc, et je m'en fous complètement si je perds ma main au passage."

"Harry ?" dit Ron. "Laisse moi faire, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les-"

"Désolé mec," répondit Dean en même temps, "tiens-"

Harry releva la tête vers eux et vit les ombres bouger derrière eux. Mais il était trop tard pour les avertir des silhouettes qu'il voyait s'approcher, trop tard pour les avertir des mains qui se levaient. Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, Dean et Ron furent jetés en arrière, lâchant les baguettes qu'ils tenaient alors qu'ils frappaient le sol quelques mètres plus loin sans se relever. Harry sentit Sam se tendre à côté de lui, et les silhouettes sortirent des grandes ombres des arbres pour arriver dans la lumière qui diminuait.

Leurs yeux étaient noirs.


	32. Chapter 32

Il sentit une lame sur son poignet et entendit la voix de Sam à son oreille, et enfin sentit tomber la chaîne et le pendentif qui les reliaient.

"Attrape Dean et partez !" ordonna Sam avec empressement, et Harry voulut crier, parce qu'il aurait adoré obéir, vraiment.

"Je peux pas," dit-il, sa voix se brisant alors qu'il essayait de rester conscient. "Espèce d'imbécile, tu as puisé toute mon énergie ! Je peux même pas récupérer ma baguette."

"Quoi ?" fit Sam, confus.

"Sam," dit un des démons avant qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre. "Aurais-tu grignoté entre les repas ?"

"Je vais vous tuer," répondit Sam, d'une voix froide et factuelle.

"Nous tous ?" demanda le démon. Harry regarda autour de lui. Trois démons se tenaient près de Ron, trois autres avec Dean, et le démon qui avait parlé se tenait entre les deux groupes - la chef. Derrière eux, dans l'ombre, Harry en voyait d'autres, mais c'était si difficile de se concentrer, si difficile de rester éveillé.

"Oui," dit Sam, et Harry dût reconnaître la qualité de son bluff.

"Peut-être qu'on peut s'arranger ?" dit le démon.

"Non," répondit Sam.

"Tu peux pas tous nous tuer," dit le démon, "t'as pas assez de jus. On va pas rester planter là à te laisser nous dégommer un par un. Tu attaques, et on coupe la gorge du rouquin en premier, puis celle de ce bon vieux Dean... en fait, non, j'ai une meilleure idée pour Dean."

Le démon claqua des doigts et Harry vit, avec une horreur croissante, un Détraqueur sortir de l'ombre.

"Je me disais que Dean apprécierait un petit baiser," dit le démon. "Je sais que j'adorerais regarder. Vous les Winchester, vous avez presque ruiné nos plans pour le petit Harry - avec tout le mal qu'on s'était donné - c'est pas simple de négocier avec les Détraqueurs tu sais. Pas des causeurs. On leur a promis un bon repas, et il faut bien qu'on tienne nos promesses..."

"Non," répondit Sam, mais d'une voix paniquée désormais.

"Non ?" demanda le démon. "Il sera toujours en vie. Je pense que c'est plutôt un bon arrangement. Il reste vivant, mais tu n'auras plus à supporter ses pleurnicheries sans fin - ses besoins incessants. Mais... tu pourrais toujours nous donner Potter, et, je suppose qu'on pourra trouver autre chose à donner au Détraqueurs - même s'il _sera_ déçu."

"Non," dit fermement Sam. "Je sais qu'Harry est un sceau. Vous ne l'aurez pas."

Sam fit un pas de côté pour se mettre devant Harry, qui regardait à présent la scène entre ses jambes. S'il avait eu sa baguette, il aurait facilement pu tracer un piège à démon sous leurs pieds... stupéfier leurs corps... n'importe quoi, mais il avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas s'évanouir.

"Alors ce sera la manière forte," soupira le démon.

Et il y eut une soudaine agitation. Les démons dépassèrent Dean et Ron, à plat ventre, et se précipitèrent vers Sam, jambes fixes et bras levés. Harry voyait le Détraqueur, qui flottait près de Dean ; il se retrouva à prier qu'il s'agissait d'un de ceux qui aimaient jouer avant de manger... Il y avait un démon, étranglé, deux démons... étranglés et tombant à genoux. Mais les autres passèrent simplement devant leurs camarades et continuèrent d'avancer, implacables. La chef était partie, tombée entre les mains de Sam, mais il y en avait toujours d'autres.

Harry recula tant bien que mal, essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds mais il fut facilement renversé par un corps qui le pressa contre le sol. Une main dans ses cheveux le tira en arrière, le fit tourner, d'autres mains mirent ses bras derrière son dos et tinrent ses jambes. Il regarda désespérément autour de lui - Ron était toujours étendu au sol, le Détraqueur voletait toujours près de Dean comme s'il attendait un ordre qu'il n'avait pas encore reçu, mais il était trop proche... et Sam hurlait des insanités dans la nuit alors que 5 démons le maintenaient - luttaient pour le maintenir, mais le maintenaient quand même.

Une saccade dans ses cheveux le fit quitter des yeux Sam, étendu, luttant toujours, hurlant toujours des menaces, et parfois même se prenant un coup avant d'être maîtrisé à nouveau. Harry luttait contre ses propres adversaires, mais c'était peine perdue étant donné sa faiblesse.

Harry sentit un couteau sur sa gorge. Il s'immobilisa. Ça y était. Les Winchester avaient échoués à le protéger. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Il les avait mené dans un piège - tout ça parce qu'il essayait de faire son travail, et Sam n'avait pas voulu venir... donc ce n'était pas leur faute. Harry espérait qu'ils lui pardonneraient. Il espérait que Ginny lui pardonnerait aussi... ses enfants...

"Ouvre les yeux, sorcier," dit d'une voix grave le démon qui tenait le couteau, "je veux que tu vois ça."

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et fixa le démon dans ses yeux noirs.

"Non," dit Harry, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il refusait, pas vraiment. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il n'y avait pas de moyen de s'en sortir. Il entendit un des démons qui tenait Sam s'étrangler, et vit une autre silhouette sortir de l'ombre en courant pour maîtriser le jeune Winchester.

"Non," répéta Harry.

"Euh," dit le démon, comme si Harry lui avait posé une question. "Peut-être...peut-être que tu veux un accord ?"

"Non," répéta Harry, même si cette fois c'était plus confus. Un accord ? Qu'avait-il à offrir ? Ils allaient le tuer de toute façon, que pourrait-il bien gagner ? Harry était étourdi, à la fois d'épuisement et de confusion.

Une saccade dans ses cheveux le fit lever de nouveau les yeux.

"Peut-être... qu'on n'a pas à briser ce sceau," disait le démon. "Il y en a un paquet, après tout. Plus de 400 sceaux une fois les premiers brisés - et il l'a fait, bien gentiment. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est en briser 66, et on est bien parti. Peut-être... qu'on pourrait te laisser partir, si tu nous donnes quelque chose en échange..."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry, qui sentait ses bras et ses jambes ramollir, trop épuisé pour même tenter de lutter. Il entendit les autres démons qui le tenait rire.

"Sam Winchester est si _utile_ ," rit l'un d'eux, mais le rire s'arrêta d'un regard perçant du démon au couteau.

"Regarde ton ami, Ron," dit le démon, et Harry se força à se concentrer sur l'herbe où il savait que Ron était étendu. Seulement il n'était plus étendu. Il était toujours inconscient, mais un démon le tenait par les cheveux dans une position identique à celle d'Harry... avec un couteau sous la gorge.

"Non," dit Harry, incapable de quitter des yeux la lame sombre posée sur la peau pâle de Ron.

"Ou alors qu'en est-il de ton nouvel ami, Dean Winchester," continua le démon, et on força la tête d'Harry à tourner et son regard passa de Ron à là où le Détraqueur flottait près de Dean - dangereusement bas désormais.

"On pourrait les prendre eux," dit le démon. "Le choix est à toi. On te tue toi, ou eux. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Comme ça, c'est ton choix si le sceau est brisé ou pas... c'est pas drôle, ça ? Qu'est-ce qui a le plus de valeur pour toi, ta vie, celle de ton meilleur ami, celle d'un quasi-étranger, ou empêcher l'apocalypse ? Pas que tu puisses l'empêcher... comme je disais, tu n'es qu'un des choix. On n'est pas obligés de briser ce sceau-là."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Harry. "Pourquoi vous me laisseriez vous empêcher de le briser ?"

"Je suis d'humeur généreuse," répondit le démon. "En plus, ce sera tellement plus drôle de te regarder expliquer à la femme de ton ami que tu as ordonné que sa gorge soit tranchée... tellement plus drôle de regarder l'agonie de Sam Winchester après avoir encore perdu son frère... Son agonie me manque. Ces putains d'anges ont ruiné tout le plaisir en ramenant Dean."

"Ils le ramèneront encore," dit Harry à voix haute en réalisant que si les anges ne voulaient pas que Dean meure, alors ça n'arriverait pas.

"Oh, mais Dean sera toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas ?" dit le démon. "Seulement vide. Je pense pas que les anges s'attachent trop aux détails - après tout, j'ai entendu qu'il leur donnait du fil à retordre. Ton petit pote par contre... personne n'en a rien à foutre de lui."

Harry déglutit.

"Le choix est votre, monsieur le Sauveur," dit le démon, menaçant.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il se passerait s'il se laissait aller à perdre connaissance. Est-ce qu'ils tueraient tout le monde ? Est-ce qu'il lui donnait réellement une chance d'empêcher le sceau d'être brisé... et tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de tuer son meilleur ami et de laisser Dean Winchester sans âme ? Quel genre de choix était-ce là ? Il n'était qu'un sceau. Les Winchester pouvaient s'occuper des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Si un parmi 66 était brisé, quelle importance ? Seulement, Harry savait qu'il ne serait pas le premier à tomber... il se souvint de Dean pointant le mot Samhain, en disant à Harry qu'ils avaient foiré sur ce coup-là. Combien étaient brisés ? Pouvait-il vraiment choisir l'apocalypse plutôt que son ami ?

Sam mourrait sans son frère... Sam mourrait... Sam avait besoin de Dean, tout autant que Dean avait besoin de Sam. Harry le voyait bien. C'était ce que le Patronus de Dean savait - même si Dean semblait l'ignorer - Harry ne savait même pas si c'était possible, même si d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sentait que c'était vrai. Sam le tuerait, s'il donnait cet ordre. Il le mériterait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui donner ce choix ? Pourquoi lui donner cet horrible choix ?

Soudain, il y eut un bruit à la droite d'Harry, et une loutre argentée entra dans son champ de vision.

Non.

Les démons jurèrent et ceux qui maintenaient inutilement Harry se redressèrent et se ruèrent vers leur nouvel adversaire.

Non.

L'instant d'après, il y eut un crépitement d'électricité puis un bruit sourd, et un bruit de coup de poing beaucoup plus proche... et enfin le démon qui tenait le couteau sous la gorge d'Harry sembla soudain avoir avalé un éclair orange, avant de s'effondrer sur le ventre - les yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité, un couteau planté dans le dos.

Harry tomba rapidement, sans personne pour le tenir. Allongé sans pouvoir bouger, il voyait des corps voler comme si de rien n'était, il entendait des jurons et des cris... et par dessus tout ça, il entendait la voix claire et distincte d'Hermione qui récitait un exorcisme comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

*

Dean était en Enfer. Encore. Il se demanda si c'était réel, mais ça semblait réel. Il y avait les cris - les siens, les autres. Il y avait le sang. Il y avait l'agonie. Il avait froid. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu froid en Enfer, mais bon, parfois ils aimaient changer les choses. Il sentait vaguement de l'herbe froide sur sa joue et entendait des bruits distants qui ressemblaient un peu à Sam qui jurait.

 _Sam_ , pensa Dean ; il voulait crier, mais il ne semblait pas produire de son. Peut-être qu'il lui avait enlevé les cordes vocales. Il faisait ça parfois... parfois il aimait que Dean ne puisse pas crier... ne puisse pas noyer ce qu'il disait par ses hurlements.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir senti de l'herbe froide sur sa joue, ou entendu Sam jurer en enfer, ceci dit. C'était nouveau. C'était différent.

Et soudain le monde changea, et devint bleu là où il était rouge. Il se retrouva allongé dans l'herbe gelée d'un parc, une loutre bleue argentée à côté de lui qui disparut au même instant où Dean entendit derrière lui une voix de femme crier des ordres rapides en Latin. Le Détraqueur se retourna vivement vers lui, et Dean leva le second taser d'instinct, tira et regarda avec satisfaction le Détraqueur tomber du ciel. Il ne s'était passé qu'une seconde.

Dean se releva et vit un homme accroupi qui tenait un couteau sur la gorge de Harry, l'autre main dans ses cheveux. Dean agit par pur réflexe, et avant d'avoir comprit ce qu'il faisait, il avait lancé d'une main experte le couteau de Ruby dans le dos du démon. Dean vit le démon et Harry s'effondrer.

Un autre démon tenait Ron et semblait égaré, un couteau lâchement tenu dans la main. Dean sortit sa flasque et se jeta vers lui, mais Hermione fut plus rapide et Dean dut se pencher pour éviter le démon qui passait au dessus de sa tête une demie-seconde plus tard. Hermione était debout dans un piège à démons - en plein centre, et repoussait les démons avec des sorts quand ils s'approchaient trop... les jetant dans de plus petits pièges qui semblaient apparaître sous eux alors qu'ils atterrissaient.

Les yeux de Dean se posèrent sur Sam, toujours épinglé au sol par des démons qui juraient, distraits. Sam réussit à libérer un bras juste au moment où Dean accourut et aspergea les démons d'eau bénite, les faisant hurler et lâcher leur prise. Sam les jeta au sol, en leur envoyant des coups de poings violents. Son visage était couvert de sang, et le cœur de Dean s'accéléra avec l'inquiétude ; puis il réalisa que le sang ne semblait venir que du nez de Sam - et il voyait maintenant les marques de brûlé dans l'herbe autour de là où Sam avait été cloué au sol - et son inquiétude se transforma en quelque chose d'encore moins agréable.

Sam, pétrifié, regardait Hermione qui ne semblait pas respirer entre deux sorts ; avant, enfin, qu'elle ne commence à réciter un exorcisme dans un magnifique latin parfait. Dean regarda autour et comprit que tous les démons encore en vie étaient piégés, et grondaient. Six démons. Hermione avait pris six démons... et avait gagné.

"Sam..." murmura presque Dean.

"Elle est mariée," répondit Sam, et Dean se sentit sourire devant la déception dans la voix de Sam.

Après que le dernier des démons ait été renvoyé là d'où il venait, Hermione fit un hochement de tête satisfait et se précipita vers son mari.

Dean alla vérifier l'état de Harry, et le trouva étendu mollement dans l'herbe, lui souriant fièrement.

"Mec," dit Dean, "Hermione est géniale !"

"Je sais," dit Harry. "Tu peux me relever ?"

Dean fronça les sourcils, mais se pencha et redressa Harry pour l'asseoir. Il comprit cependant qu'il devrait rester assis avec lui, ou Harry retomberait encore. Il était si pâle que Dean savait qu'il utilisait toutes ses dernières forces pour rester conscient. Ses yeux semblaient vouloir constamment se fermer. Dean regarda Sam, mais celui-ci était occupé à essuyer furieusement le sang de son visage avec sa manche tout en semblant se sentir coupable.

"C'était moins une," dit Dean en se retournant vers Harry. "Une seconde de plus et ils t'auraient eu."

"Harry n'a jamais été la cible," dit soudain la voix d'Hermione. Dean se tourna et vit Hermione et Ron s'approcher. Il semblait extrêmement perdu. Elle semblait juste soulagée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Sam.

"Ils avaient besoin d'un sauveur _pour_ sacrifier," répondit Hermione.

"Exactement..." dit lentement Sam en fronçant les sourcils, "ils allaient sacrifier Ha-..."

"Non," dit Hermione, "sauveur est le nominatif, pas l'accusatif. On a perdu la distinction en français, mais dans la plupart des langues Indo-européennes..."

"Attends, quoi ?" demanda Dean.

"Le sauveur n'est pas celui qui est sacrifié," dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, "c'est celui qui pratique le sacrifice."

"Putain de..." dit Sam, fixant Harry avec de grands yeux.

"Ils t'ont donné un choix, n'est-ce pas Harry ?" demanda Hermione.

"Ron et Dean ou..." commença faiblement Harry, avant que sa voix se brise. Il recommença : "J'ai pas pu..."

Dean vit qu'il y avait des larmes dans les yeux d'Harry.

"Tout va bien," dit Hermione, s'asseyant à côté de lui et le regardant avec inquiétude. "Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?"

Dean vit les yeux de Harry se poser sur Sam un moment, avant de passer brièvement sur lui pour revenir sur Hermione.

"C'était un accident," répondit-il.

Dean se tourna vers Sam, qui fixait Harry comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Dean ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient vu Harry aussi faible. Quand il les avait emmené dans la Chambre, ça avait été pareil... oh.

"Je vais m'évanouir maintenant," annonça Harry, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Dean vérifia son pouls avec précaution, puis glissa un bras sous son épaule et l'autre sous ses jambes, et le souleva du sol.

"Il a juste besoin de sommeil, c'est ça ?" demanda Dean.

"Euh, ouais," dit Ron. "Comment tu-"

"Euh, on a promis de pas en parler, désolé," dit Dean.

"C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive depuis que vous le connaissez ?" leur demanda Ron, et Dean le vit tourner son regard vers Sam. Dean se mordit la lèvre, mais hocha la tête.

"La dernière fois, Malefoy a pu-" commença Sam.

"Wow, les promesses, ça veut rien dire pour toi, ou quoi ?!" le coupa Dean. Il vit Sam refermer prestement la bouche et lui jeter un regard fâché.

"Tu avais le couteau Dean, j'étais sensé faire quoi ?" grinça Sam.

Dean soupira.

"C'est pas grave," dit-il," oublie ça. Hey, Hermione ? Tu peux transplaner 2 personnes à la fois ?"

"Oui," dit Hermione, "mais je pensais que vous ne-"

"Je pense qu'il faut qu'on emmène Harry à la planque pour qu'il se repose," dit Dean. "Sam, Ron, vous devriez vérifier si un de ces pauvres types est toujours vivant... et puis, vous savez... nettoyer."

"Dean-" commença Sam, mais Dean le coupa.

"Conduis mon bébé à la planque pour moi, okay ?"

Il regarda Sam qui décidait à quel point il allait se mettre en colère, et fut soulagé quand il vit une expression résignée familière sur son visage.

"Ouais, okay," dit Sam.

"Merci," répondit Dean avant de se tourner vers Hermione. "Allez, finissons-en. Harry est plus lourd qu'il en a l'air."

Hermione sourit en attrapant fermement son bras, et Dean resserra instinctivement sa prise sur Harry alors que tout devenait momentanément noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des kudos, ça m'encouragera à continuer la traduction plus rapidement !  
> Si je n'ai aucun retour, je travaillerais lentement, alors qu'avec un peu de motivation, ça va plus vite ;)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, dernier chapitre !!  
> JOYEUX NOËL !!  
> J'ai pas résisté à poster ce chapitre avant Noël, comme j'avais prévu à la base.  
> ...c'est surtout que je crains d'être un peu occupée et d'oublier 0:)...  
> (je vous garde quand même quelque chose sous le coude haha)
> 
> Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à commenter, et à mettre des kudos !!  
> Je vous rappelle (ou vous informe...) que L'Univers Dément comprend 13 travaux pour un total de plus de 440 000 mots en VO. Si vous voulez la suite, va falloir m'y encourager !! <3
> 
> Traduire tout ça est un travail de fou, mais quel plaisir !!  
> Merci à faustine qui répond toujours patiemment à mes questions de mots intraduisibles...
> 
> Et THANK YOU hells_half_acre !!! YOUR WORK IS AMAZING and you're always here to answer my question about "what did you meant here... ?" or "did I understood this correctly ???"

Harry sentit la poussée familière de sa conscience. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, satisfait d'entendre les bruits autour de lui. Il entendait les oiseaux dehors. L'air sentait le propre, mais pas le propre des hôpitaux. Les draps étaient trop doux pour ça. A côté de lui, quelqu'un tourna une page - Hermione - il le savait parce qu'il l'entendait presque réfléchir.

Il cligna des yeux et tourna la tête vers la silhouette floue d'Hermione, dans un halo de lumière du soleil.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?" demanda Harry, sa voix enrouée. Il vit Hermione redresser rapidement la tête, tournée auparavant contemplativement vers la fenêtre, alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour essayer de voir son expression.

"Tes lunettes sont sur la table de chevet," dit Hermione.

"Comme toujours," répondit Harry avant de tendre le bras pour les trapper et les mettre. Hermione lui souriait.

"Combien de temps ?" demanda-t'il.

"Un jour et demi," dit-elle. "Pas mal, vu ton état. J'avais peur qu'on soit ici pour quelques jours."

"Et donc, ma première question ?" dit Harry en souriant à son tour.

"Ron et Phil se sont occupés des rapports pour le Département et le Ministère," expliqua Hermione en soupirant. "Ils en ont dit assez pour que personne ne pense qu'ils ont menti, mais pas assez pour qu'ils aient vraiment dit la vérité."

"La tête de Ron va bien ?" demanda Harry, en se souvenant des mots mal articulés et de la commotion.

"Je ne suis pas sûre que quiconque ait une réponse à cette question," rit Hermione avant de sourire franchement. "Il va bien, Harry."

"Les Winchester ?" demanda-t'il, et il vit le sourire d'Hermione disparaître, bien qu'elle le remplaça rapidement par un autre, joli et faux.

"Ils vont bien aussi," répondit-elle, avant de soupirer et continuer, "même s'ils se sont un peu disputés hier."

"C'est ce qu'ils font," dit Harry. "Ils sont frères."

"Je sais," répondit-elle, mais fronça tout de même les sourcils avant de poursuivre. "Sam est parti quelques heures. Il est revenu un peu mieux qu'avant, mais c'est toujours tendu entre eux. Ron occupe Dean avec des projets électroniques. Il voulait que Dean lui apprenne à voler des voitures, mais j'ai dit qu'il n'en était pas question. Du coup, ils ont décidé de faire un détecteur d'EMF, je crois."

"Ici ?" demanda Harry, sachant qu'ils devaient être à la planque.

"Dans le jardin," répondit Hermione.

"Et Sam ?" demanda Harry.

"Il lit," répondit-elle, "en bas dans le bureau, quand il n'est pas là à te regarder avec un air coupable."

"Il m'a regardé dormir ?" demanda Harry. "C'est un peu bizarre."

Hermione rit de nouveau, mais lança ensuite un regard sévère à son ami.

"T'as intérêt à lui dire que c'est pas de sa faute," dit-elle. "Je te jure... les yeux de ce garçon. S'il était un peu plus triste, il me briserait le cœur."

"C'est si mauvais ?" répondit Harry.

"Tu veux que j'aille lui dire que tu es réveillé ?" dit Hermione en réponse. "Je lui ai promis."

"Ouais, autant qu'on en finisse," dit Harry.

Hermione se glissa hors de la pièce, et Harry se redressa pour s'asseoir. Il but longuement au verre qu'on avait posé près de lui. Il entendit les murmures distants d'Hermione, puis de Sam, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il semblait que la planque était une vieille ferme. Les murs étaient faits de planches peintes en blanc. Des rideaux blancs pendaient à la fenêtre de sa chambre, laissant le vent et le soleil entrer. C'était vieux, mais bien plus agréable que les motels des Winchester.

La grande silhouette de Sam apparut dans l'ouverture de la porte, et Harry comprit ce qu'Hermione avait voulu dire à propos de ses yeux. Merlin, c'était la première fois que Sam paraissait son âge. Malgré tout, il était difficile de ne pas sourire de Sam qui essayait de se faire tout petit alors qu'il devait se baisser pour passer sous la vieille porte.

"Hey," dit Harry.

"Hey," répondit Sam. "Comment tu te sens ?"

"Reposé," répondit Harry en souriant. "Comment vas-tu, et ton frère ?"

"On a mangé 2 gâteaux au chocolat," dit Sam en baissant la tête comme s'il était gêné.

"Il en reste plus pour moi alors ?" rit Harry, avant de le regretter quand Sam releva la tête, l'air un peu inquiet.

"Tu en veux ? Je peux aller en chercher ! Je suis désolé, j'ai pas-"

"Non, non," dit hâtivement Harry, "je vais bien, c'était juste... t'inquiète pas."

"Oh, okay..." répondit Sam. "Écoute Harry, je suis désolé pour... je savais pas que je pouvais... je veux dire, j'ai jamais voulu-"

"Sam," interrompit Harry, parce que ça semblait se diriger tout droit de l'inconfort, à l'inconfort douloureux. "Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Hey, je savais même pas que le pendentif pouvait faire ça... ce truc de sang de démon... c'est pas comme si on avait la moindre idée de comment ça réagirait à certaines choses."

"Le pendentif ?" demanda Sam, égaré. Harry réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait même pas _comment_ c'était arrivé ; pas étonnant que le pauvre garçon soit si tourmenté par la culpabilité.

"Le pendentif," commença Harry, "est fait du même cristal que les mur de la Chambre au Ministère... tu te souviens ? Ça conduit la magie ambiante, ou amplifie la magie directe. Le pendentif pendait entre nous, et quand tu as attrapé ma main, il est arrivé assez près pour faire une connexion. Tu as dit l'incantation - sincèrement - et vu que j'avais déjà lancé le sort, le pendentif était quasiment sur un flot de magie, tu as juste... ouvert l'écluse en quelque sorte."

"Oh," dit Sam, "j'ai cru-"

"Que tout venait de toi d'une façon ou d'une autre ?" finit Harry. "Non, en tout cas pas entièrement. Ceci dit, je pense pas que ça aurait pu se passer si j'avais été relié à Dean, mais ça aurait pu arriver avec un autre sorcier."

Sam hocha la tête, et Harry ne savait pas s’il se sentait mieux ou moins bien.

"Tu es pardonné Sam," dit Harry. "Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais."

Sam hocha de nouveau la tête, mais cette fois fit un petit sourire à Harry.

"Il faut que tu arrêtes d'essayer de transformer ton frère en Patronus ceci dit," dit Harry en blaguant. "C'est pas comme ça que c'est sensé se passer."

Sam soupira et se tourna un peu, en regardant par la fenêtre plutôt que vers Harry. Celui-ci ne savait pas ce qu'il regardait, et allait lui demander quand Sam reprit la parole.

"Je parle latin, Harry," dit Sam. "Hermine aussi, mais je suppose que toi non."

"Euh, non," dit Harry, un peu perdu.

"Patronus veut dire 'protecteur' ou 'gardien'..." expliqua Sam,, avant de secouer la tête. "J'arrive pas à croire que vous utilisiez tous ces sorts sans savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire... Mais quand tu dis 'Expecto Patronum', ce que tu dis c'est 'j'attends un protecteur'. Je peux pas dire ça sans penser à Dean. C'est juste pas possible. J'ai jamais voulu lui faire de mal."

"Oh," répondit Harry, "mais Sam... le Patronus est sensé être _ton_ reflet. Je veux dire, parfois il change - quand on tombe amoureux parfois, par exemple - mais même là, c'est quelque chose qui vient de toi, pas d'une autre personne."

"Je sais," dit Sam, en se retournant de la fenêtre vers Harry, son regard soudain vif et sincère. "Je sais que c'est à moi d'avoir ce rôle maintenant. C'est juste que - Dean a été derrière moi toute ma vie... mais je sais que je dois essayer de faire mieux."

"Sam," dit Harry. "De quoi tu parles ?"

"Dean est pas..." dit doucement Sam avec des yeux tristes. "Depuis que... c'est comme si j'attendais toujours qu'il revienne... bon, faut juste que de reprenne le dessus, c'est tout. Que je lui rende la pareille. Je me fous de ce que ça coutera."

"Sam ?" demanda encore Harry, un profond malaise montant en lui, mais Sam sourit et hocha la tête, comme si c'était la fin de la discussion.

"Je devrais aller leur dire que tu es réveillé," dit Sam, "si Hermione ne l'a pas déjà fait."

"Okay," dit Harry, mais Sam quittait déjà la pièce. Harry entendit ses pas dans l'escalier et une porte se fermer. Des voix lui arrivèrent du jardin par la fenêtre ouverte, et un instant plus tard, il entendit beaucoup de bruits de pas qui courraient dans l'escalier.

Harry sourit quand Sam et Dean entrèrent dans la chambre, alors que Sam s'appuyait contre le chambranle.

"'voyez !" dit Sam comme si le fait qu’Harry soit réveillé prouvait quelque chose.

"Harry !" dit Ron. "C'était rapide."

"Rapide ?" dit Dean. "Mon vieux, ça doit être chiant d'être ton pote si le fait que tu dormes plus d'une journée arrive souvent."

Ron ignora complètement la remarque de Dean, et agita plutôt un machin électronique bizarre devant Harry.

"Regarde ce que Dean m'a fait !" dit-il. "C'est comme le sien. Je vais le donner à mon père pour son anniversaire. Il m'a montré comment le réparer et tout aussi, et il refuse que je le paye. J'ai pas le droit de l'allumer dans la maison, mais tu pourrais t'habiller et venir dans le jardin-"

"C'est super Ron," dit Ron en faisant un sourire reconnaissant à Dean. Celui-ci pencha la tête d'une façon qui ressemblait tellement à Sam qu'on ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils soient frères.

"Hum, je lui en devais une pour m'avoir sauvé la peau avec son chien," dit Dean en haussant les épaules, "en plus il a réussi à trouver les tasers dans la voiture."

"Dean peut tuer les Détraqueurs !" dit Ron, comme si Harry n'avait pas été là pour le voir. "Il utilise l'électruc-ité !"

"Exactement," répondit Dean en souriant à belles dents. "Je vous avais dit que quelque chose devait bien tuer ces fils de putes ! Y a pas de créatures surnaturelles qu'on peut pas tuer d'une façon ou d'une autre - sauf les Faucheuses."

"Ouais, en parlant de ça..." dit Harry. "Pourquoi t'as choisi l'électricité ?"

"Les trucs habituels marchaient pas," dit Dean. "Du coup j'ai réfléchi à ce qui pourrait tuer quelque chose de magique... et je me suis souvenu que vous aviez dit quelque chose du genre que l’électricité aime pas la magie. Me suis dit que c'était peut-être réciproque si on y mettait assez de courant. Je garde les tasers chargés pour tuer les Rawheads [cf notes à la fin]."

"Je déteste ces putains de trucs," intervint Sam depuis la porte.

"Bref," dit Dean en levant les yeux au ciel, "j'avais raison ! Ça a complètement démoli les tasers, mais ça a démoli les Détraqueurs d'abord."

"Dean est un génie," dit Ron à Harry. "On devrait le faire venir à la maison pour donner des cours au stagiaires... ou à Poudlard."

Harry rigola en pensant à l'idée d'amener un Chasseur au Département des Aurors, et ensuite à l'image de Dean en veste en tweed devant une classe de gamins de 13 ans.

"Je suis sûr que Dean a bien assez à faire comme ça," dit Hermione depuis derrière la porte. Sam pivota sur ses talons pour la laisser entrer.

Harry fut content de voir qu'elle portait une pile de vêtements propres - en particulier, _ses_ vêtements. Autant il était habitué à s'occuper d'invités, assis sur son lit en sous-vêtements, autant ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il préférait.

"Et si vous trois alliez nous trouvez à dîner," continua Hermione. "Je suis sûre que Harry aimerait bien se doucher et s'habiller."

Ce ne fut que quand Dean, Ron et Sam se bousculèrent hors de la chambre en se disputant à propos de l'origine ethnique de la nourriture qu'ils iraient chercher que Harry remarqua qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la façon dont Hermione les regardaient.

"Hermione ?" dit Harry. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t'elle, baissant rapidement le regard vers la pile de vêtements dans ses bras, qu'elle lâcha au pied du lit d'Harry.

"Tu regardes Dean comme si..." commença Harry, ne sachant pas tellement comment s'expliquer. "... Tu le regardes comme si tu ne l'avais jamais vu."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et le malaise d'Harry revint.

"Hermione ?" demanda Harry. "Tu as trouvé quoi à la librairie ?"

"J'ai trouvé la bonne traduction du sceau," déclara Hermione, et Harry hocha la tête ; il se souvenait de ça. "Et... et j'ai trouvé ce qu'il s'est passé en août."

Harry se redressa.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t'il. "Il s'est passé quoi, Hermione ?"

A l'étage en dessous, la porte claqua, et Harry entendit le son désormais familier du moteur de l'Impala.

"J'ai trouvé une traduction du premier sceau," dit Hermione. "Le premier sceau doit être brisé avant que les autres puissent l'être."

"Donc, le premier sceau a été brisé en août ?" dit Harry, quelque peu soulagé. "Eh bien, ça paraît logique... et ça explique pourquoi Dean savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Sam avait fait."

"Harry..." dit Hermione, et le soulagement d'Harry disparut en entendant le ton de sa voix. "Le premier sceau est brisé quand un homme juste verse le sang en enfer."

"Quoi ?"

"Alors qu'il se brise, se brisera le sceau," récita Hermione. "Harry, ça a dû être Dean..."

"Oh," dit Harry, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire de cette nouvelle information.

"Harry, la deuxième ligne de la prophétie. Ça dit que les 2 frères sont l'Alpha et l'Omega de la Fin..." dit Hermione. Harry hocha la tête. "Si Dean l'a commencé... alors Sam..."

"La terminera," finit Harry. "Et bien, c'est ce qu'il fait non ? C'est pour ça qu'il me protégeait."

"Harry, je crois pas que ça veuille dire..." commença Harry, mais elle s'arrêta dans un souffle. "Bon, c'est pas grave, peut-être que tu as raison."

Harry ne sut pas quoi penser du changement d'humeur d'Hermione, mais il était coincé sur ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

"Tu crois que Dean sait qu'il l'a commencé ?" demanda Harry.

"Je sais pas," répondit Hermione. "Si c'est pas le cas, je voudrais pas être celle qui lui dira."

"Tu crois qu'on devrait ?" demanda Harry en se remémorant une conversation similaire avec un ange dans le Hall des Prophéties.

"Je sais pas," dit-elle à nouveau, l'air égaré. "Il a... fabriqué ce détecteur avec Ron, il lui a montré comment le réparer... il semblait... heureux. S'il a... si c'était vraiment lui qui... Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils ont dû lui faire pour qu'il-"

"Non," dit Harry, "ne lui disons rien. Dean ne ferai jamais... je veux dire, visiblement si, mais..."

Hermione rit sans joie.

"Et puis il y a Sam et le sang de démon," dit Hermione. "Je n'ai rien trouvé à propos de ça."

"Donc tu as compris aussi ?" demanda Harry. "Ou Ron te l'a dit ?"

"Ron m'en a parlé hier, mais je savais déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose sur Sam que tu ne nous disais pas," répondit Hermione. "Tu crois en lui quand même, hein ? Je veux dire, il n'est pas... c'est comme toi et Voldemort ? Parce que cette prophétie..."

"Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a du mauvais en lui qu'il est forcément mauvais," dit Harry. "Je sais pas ce que cette prophétie veut dire, mais je ne peux pas imaginer quelque chose qui puisse séparer ces deux-là. Merlin, Sam vient juste de me dire qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger son frère."

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et Harry ne comprit pas.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne chose Harry," dit-elle timidement avant de soupirer. "Et si... et si on oubliait tout ça pour le moment. La salle de bain est de l'autre côté du couloir, les garçons seront bientôt là avec le dîner donc dépêche toi."

*

"Et bien, c'était sympa de vous connaître, les gars," dit Dean quand toutes les assiettes furent vides, "mais je crois qu'il est temps qu'on parte, Sam et moi."

Hermione et Ron protestèrent, mais Harry ne sembla pas surpris.

"Vous devriez rester cette nuit, et partir au matin," proposa-t'il tout de même. "Il fait presque noir.".

"Nan," répondit Dean, "j'ai encore plein d'énergie pour conduire."

"Vous allez où ?" demanda Harry.

"Iowa," répondit Sam. "Mort suspecte."

"Ouais," confirma Dean. "Faut aussi que je trouva Cas pour lui demander pourquoi on n'a pas eu d'avertissement ou d'aide là-dessus. Sans Hermione, on aurait très bien pu être foutu. Merci encore pour le sauvetage, au fait. Je sais que contrairement à ces deux-là, t'as pas fais le choix de carrière de risquer ta peau tous les jours."

"Oh, c'était rien," dit Hermione. "Vraiment, je devrais y retourner et remercier ce bibliothécaire. Quand j'ai pas réussi à joindre Ron, il a été catégorique sur le fait que je devrais immédiatement le rejoindre. C'était lui qui m'a trouvé les bons livres aussi. Il savait exactement ce dont j'avais besoin."

"Il ne t'as pas reconnu, hein ?" demanda Ron. "Tu étais sensée rester sous la cape d'invisibilité le plus possible."

"Non," répondit-elle, "je crois pas qu'il ait su qui j'étais. Il était un peu étrange."

"Étrange comment ?" demanda Sam, les sourcils froncés. 'Étrange' était un mot-clé pour n'importe quel Chasseur, Dean inclus. S'il entendait le mot 'étrange', c'était un réflexe de base d'enquêter.

"Oh, je sais pas," dit Hermione. "Il portait des vêtements bizarres pour un sorcier. Il semblait travailler là-bas, mais il portait toujours un manteau. Et puis, ça l'a dérangé quand il m'a vu lire certains chapitres des livres, et il n'arrêtait pas d'attirer mon attention sur ceux qui parlaient des sceaux."

Dean inspira profondément, croisa le regard interrogateur de Sam, et se retourna vers Hermione.

"Costume noir ? Imper beige ? Yeux bleus ? Très sérieux ? Cligne pas beaucoup des yeux ?"

Hermione semblait stupéfaite, Ron perdu, et étonnamment, Harry semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion que Dean.

"Oui..." dit Hermione.

"Eh bien, je suppose que ça répond à cette question," dit Sam. "Mais pourquoi il n'est pas venu directement nous voir..."

"Bah, on a un peu foiré ses dernières missions," dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

"Attendez," dit Hermione. "Vous êtes en train de dire que..."

"Que ton bibliothécaire était un ange du Seigneur ?" demanda Dean. "Oui."

"Mon dieu," dit Hermione.

"Tu as pu trouver pourquoi votre gouvernement a un dossier sur nous ?" demanda Sam.

Dean vit les yeux d'Hermione se poser brièvement sur Harry avant qu'elle ne réponde.

"J'ai trouvé que la plupart des recherches viennent des Anciens de la Côte Ouest. Rien d'autre que ça, non... Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus sur les dossier du gouvernement," répondit-elle. "Du coup mon seul conseil serait de rester loin de la côte pacifique nord-ouest."

"C'est plus facile à dire..." marmonna Sam.

"Eh bien, merci d'avoir essayer," dit Dean. "Et si t'allais prendre tes affaire Sammy."

Sam hocha la tête et monta les escaliers pour aller faire son sac, tandis que Dean remballait les armes qu'il avait nettoyé cet après-midi. Hermione et Ron partirent de la cuisine tandis que Ron pressait Hermione de questions sur Castiel. Dean sourit quand il entendit certaines de ses réponses.

"Dean ?" dit Harry, et celui-ci se tourna et le vit se tenant un peu gêné près de la porte. "Je voulais juste te remercier pour ton aide." Dean leva une main pour arrêter Harry, mais il l'ignora. "Avec les Détraqueurs aussi, je veux dire... t'avais vraiment pas à nous aider là-dessus. Je sais que ça a dû être..."

"Mec," dit Dean, "stop. C'était rien."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête. Il traversa la pièce et tendit quelque chose à Dean. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais prit ce qu'on lui tendait. Il réalisa que c'était un petit miroir de poche.

"Est-ce que c'est-" commença-t'il.

"Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide avec n'importe quoi... _quoi que ce soit_... je veux que tu m'appelles," répondit Harry. "T'as juste à dire mon nom dans le miroir."

"Euh, merci," dit Dean.

"Même s'il casse, les morceaux marcheront toujours," ajouta Harry.

"Ok," dit Dean, sans savoir que dire de plus, un peu perplexe de la sincérité d'Harry.

"Tout va bien ?" demanda Sam depuis la porte, sentant probablement l'humeur sérieuse de la pièce.

"Ouais Sam," dit Dean. Harry sourit.

"Je remerciais juste Dean pour son aide," ajouta-t'il. "Merci à toi aussi, bien sûr."

"C'est rien," dit Sam en souriant un peu, avant de prendre un air coupable. "Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour euh... la magie accidentelle."

"Pas ta faute," coupa Harry.

Hermione et Ron réapparurent. Elle leur tendit un morceau de papier.

"Mon adresse," dit-elle, et Dean leva un sourcil en lui faisant un petit sourire coquin. Hermione rougit. "Pour votre ami Bobby."

"Est-ce que ton mari sait que tu aimes les hommes plus vieux ?" la taquina Dean. Hermione rougit plus encore, tandis que Ron essayait de paraître agacé, mais il était clair qu'il savait que Dean blaguait.

"S'il est ouvert à ce que je suis," continua Hermione, "j'aimerais beaucoup rester en contact, peut-être un échange de livres ?"

"C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce genre de chose aujourd'hui ?" taquina encore Dean.

"Oh, au nom du ciel !" s'exclama Hermione, et Dean rit.

"On lui expliquera tout," assura Sam à Hermione. "Je suis sûr qu'il te contactera."

"Merde," grommela Dean, "combien de temps on est resté hors-réseau ? Bobby va nous tuer."

"Merde," grinça Sam, "ouais... on hum... faut _vraiment_ qu'on y aille."

On se sera la main, Hermione les embrassa tous les deux sur la joue, et Sam et Dean furent de nouveau dans l'Impala. Sam agita la main vers les silhouettes sur le porche de la vieille ferme tandis qu'ils empruntaient la longue allée.

Les deux frères regardèrent la maison disparaître dès qu'ils furent hors de la propriété, en laissant derrière eux ce qui ressemblait à un champ vide. Juste comme ça, le monde secret des sorciers leur fut de nouveau dissimulé, si ce n'était pour les pendentifs jetés dans un coin du coffre et le petit miroir qui pesait à peine dans la poche de la veste de Dean.

Dean fit crisser les pneus pour s'amuser - récompensé par Sam qui leva les yeux au ciel - et ils partirent dans la nuit.

Le ciel était dégagé pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

 

_the end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawhead : créature de l'épisode 1.12 visiblement, je n'ai pas retrouvé le nom utilisé dans la VF. Si j'ai l'occasion, je chercherais directement en regardant l'épisode.


End file.
